Forever Yours
by wildflower0310
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee always knew that they would spend forever together. But with the mysterious vampires trying to ruin that, Nessie deciding what to do with her life, trying to decide where her and Jacob stand, and let's not forget the Volturi... Forever seems to be far away. Can Nessie and Jacob stay together as everything is trying to rip them apart? Sequel to Forever Mine.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, short first chapter; but I thought it was a nice way to start off a brand new story. Let me know what you think?**

Forever Yours

Chapter 1

Jacob's point of view:

"NO!" Edward shouted as he and Bella rushed up to me.

I just found Nessie; and she wasn't breathing. I was hoping and praying she was alive. I can't go on without her.

"Nessie, baby, please hear me!" Bella pleaded shaking Nessie. I was frozen as Nessie didn't respond.

"Carlisle!" Edward shouted. Just then the rest of the Cullens rushed over to us.

"We need to get her back to the house as quick as possible." Carlisle said.

"Is she going to be alright?" Alice asked worried. Please say she will!

"She has a faint pulse. If I don't do surgery; she'll suffocate or bleed to death." Carlisle said in a rush; trying to stop the bleeding on some of her wounds.

"We'll head back; and set up!" Rosalie said. She and Alice dashed off.

"Jasper, Emmett. Try and see if you can catch their scent." Edward said then looked up from Nessie.

"The wolves picked up on the scent. Hurry." Edward said. Jasper and Emmett nodded; and left.

"Jake, it might be best if you went with them." Bella said. I looked at her like she was crazy. You've got to be kidding me?

"I'm not leaving her." I growled.

I picked up her limp body-as if she were a porcelain doll-and started to run. I couldn't leave her now just to phase. By the way Carlisle talked we couldn't spare anymore time.

Please hold on Nessie!

~~~~_FOREVER YOURS~~~~_

We finally made it back to the house. Carlisle's office looked like a hospital room.

I laid Nessie on the table; and held her hands, breathing heavy. She can't leave me!

"Jacob, you're going to have to step out." Carlisle said.

"No." I said through clenched teeth.

"Jake, please. We don't have anymore time to spare." Edward pleaded.

"Come on Jake, let's go wait downstairs." Embry said. I let him and Quil drag me out of the room. My eyes never left her; as I was being pulled out of the room. My heart ached to be with her. Especially when Carlisle shut the door.

"She'll be okay." Quil said as we walked down stairs.

"Did you find anything?" I asked my voice shaky as we got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Kaleb's got the other's checking it out." Quil said then Jasper and Emmett came through the door.

"How is she?" Both asked

"Carlisle's got her in surgery. Edward's assisting." Alice said we were all trying to figure out what happen. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

I plopped down on the couch next to Bella; and put my head in my hands.

"Did you find anything?" Esme said her voice attempting to be strong. We all knew she was trying to be strong for all of us.

"One of them screwed up our sense of smell; so we lost it." Emmett said angrily; but also shameful for not killing them.

"I did feel the female's emotion. She wanted revenge." Jasper said. Why would they want revenge on Nessie? What did Nessie do to deserve this?

"This is my entire fault. I saw the make a snap decision! They were playing with my blind spots! I should have known; when I saw their futures get blurry!" Alice said getting up. I wanted to blame Alice; but I couldn't. I had more important things to worry about.

"I should have never sent that application." Rosalie said. What application?

"I can't believe I slapped her!" Bella rambled. They shouldn't feel guilty. It wasn't there fault. It was mine. I should have never acted that way towards Nessie. Everything might have been different if I never let jealousy get in the way. And now look what happen!

"This wasn't your fault. None of you." Esme said. I couldn't sit still now. I walked over to the big glass window; and leaned my head against the cold glass.

"No, it's my fault. I should have believed what Nessie said. I should have stayed with her. She wouldn't be up there now between life and death!" I said as Quil and Embry slipped out the door.

They all tried to say it wasn't. Including Bella.

Just then there was a knock on the door. I didn't care who it was. I just wanted Nessie to be okay.

I watched the snow get heavy. Nessie would be begging right now to be outside. But she's not! Because of my stupidity!

I closed my eyes tight to block the tears threatening to fall.

"Is Nessie okay?" I heard Abby say. Of Corse she's not okay!

"What do you think!? Nessie's up there fighting for her life! She's not down here with us! What type of stupid question is that!?" I snapped. Abby looked at me with shock. I didn't care! I could go mad; and still not care. If she died…

"Jacob!" Esme scolded. I imagined Nessie telling me that.

"She's in surgery right now." Rosalie said.

"Could we stay?" There was a pause and movement; so I guess that was a yes.

I heard a sound of aggravation coming from upstairs. It must not be going good; and that wasn't news I wanted to hear.

"She's going into shock!" I heard Carlisle say. I'm not doctor; but I know that wasn't good.

Everything was crashing down on me now. Fatigue kicked in; but I couldn't sleep. I didn't have to worry about the pack. Kaleb and Leah can take care of that; and fill me in.

"_Please Edward; keep her alive."_ I thought.

Rosalie gasped; then walked over to the tree. She picked up the angel Nessie put on the tree.

"The wings broke." she said. Funny, both pieces were okay; just detached from one another.

"It sucks that it's so close to Christmas." Karli said.

"Yeah, a fun way to celebrate it too." Emmett mumbled. I felt a cold hand squeeze my shoulder.

"Hey Jake." Bella whispered. I mumbled hey back.

"You're quiet." I shrugged. I couldn't speak. It felt like something was stuck in my throat; not letting me speak. All I was running on was: shock, adrenaline, and hope. Without that; I don't know what would happen.

"I'm fine." I managed to mumble. To be honest; I wasn't, and Bella knew that. None of us were fine.

~~~~_FOREVER YOURS~~~_

I was getting impatient. It seemed to be taking hours. I've actually tried to sneak up there one or two times. I hated us being separated.

I hated that I didn't protect her enough. What kind of imprinter am I? I'm suppose to protect my imprint, I should have protected her; but instead I run off like the coward I am.

What I'd I didn't go up there? What if I never left her? What if I came back; and been there for her? Everything would be okay right?

Ha, yeah right. They would have eventually come for Nessie. She might not even care for me. She might have fallen in love; and ran off with Nahuel.

I gritted my teeth whenever I thought of that name. It still hurts to know that; his lips were on my Renesmee's.

I started pacing in front of the stairs; and looked up.

"Jacob. Don't even think about it." Jasper said. What would he do? Oh right, physically drag me back down stairs; and control my emotions.

The pack would take turns between sitting with us; and patrolling the areas. Seeing if they could attempt to pick up on the scent. Where they were at. These leeches that did this to Nessie aren't the only one's who wanted revenge.

"Jake, please stop pacing. You're making me dizzy." Abby said.

"Sorry" I mumbled then plopped back down on the couch.

"Girls, both of you should go home. We'll call you if anything happens." Bella said but both girls shook their heads no. It was probably best. They were surrounded by a bunch of werewolves and vampires. They would be safe. Ha, I thought the same thing with Nessie; and now look what's happen.

"Please Bella; we want to stay here." Both girls pleaded.

"I'll call your parents; you can stay the night." Esme said.

"What's taking so long!?" I grumbled running my hands threw my hair.

"Jake, these things take time. We have to be patient." Rosalie said. I hated waiting.

"Both your parents said it was okay." Esme said.

"What's today's date?" Alice asked.

"Today's Christmas Eve." Rosalie said with sadness in her voice. Today was the day I had a special date planned for Nessie.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"I'm trying to see Nessie's future; but I knew it was useless." Alice said aggravated. All of the taking was like a background noise to me. The more I was away from her; the more I wanted to try and sneak up there.

I glanced around the room to make sure nobody was watching. Nobody was. Good.

I made a made dash for the stairs. I got half way before Jasper and Emmett dragged me back down.

"NO!" I shouted fighting against there hold.

I pushed them off of me; and tried again. This time I had Sam, Jarred, and Paul pull me back down; me fighting their hold the whole time.

"I NEED TO BE WITH HER! SHE NEEDS ME! _I NEED HER!" _I shouted pushing, shoving, doing whatever I could to get up there.

"Jake, stop. You doing this isn't helping." Sam said as I fought more.

"Take him outside." Bella said. I growled at her, my anger-and control- getting worse.

"NO!" I growled. I saw Jasper concentrate on me; and then I felt more tired than I already was.

"Jasper. Don't do this." I begged. The more I fought; the calmer I became.

I had one last chance. I punched Paul in the gut; and slung him into Sam and Jarred, then made a dash towards the stairs. Again.

I got closer this time than before; but this time I felt a cold hand grab me by the back of my hair and slung me back. I crashed against the wall. That didn't stop me though.

Just then Paul pushed me to the ground; and got on top of me, the only thing that could keep me under control.

I screamed and fought the whole time.

After a while after Jasper changing me emotions; I was semi calm. Almost.

"Sam, take him outside." Jasper said. I guess he couldn't handle our battle over who gets to control my emotions. That meant I was winning.

"It'll be okay man." Paul said as they dragged me outside.

Before they could get me to the door; we heard footsteps come down. Edward.

Everybody waited for him to come down. Waited to see if Nessie was alive.

But he didn't say anything. He went straight to Bella; and wrapped her up in a hug. No… she can't be…

"_Edward, please tell me she's not dead. She-she can't be." _I thought. He didn't say anything. He just looked past Bella; and directly at me.

I felt like I was loosing the battle against the tears. They brimmed my eyes; threatening to fall.

"Edward. Please." I said.

"She's alive. Barely; but alive." Edward said. I sank to my knees. Nessie was alive! That's all that matters.

"What are her injuries?" Bella asked. I didn't care what they were; but as long as she was alive!

"Nessie has a: shattered knee, broken ankle, dislocated shoulder, punctured lung, broken ribs, a lot of scratches and bruises." Edward said. Alright, nothing to rejoice over; but she was still here!

"Is she awake?" Emmett asked. Edward shook his head no.

"We can see her." Edward added.

We rushed up to Carlisle's office. I was the first one in. She looked so unrecognizable; but I knew it was her at the same time.

I rushed to her side; got down on my knees and took her hand.

"_Please come back to me Nessie."_ I thought kissing her hand.

"She has no brain damage; but it seems she's slipped into a coma." Carlisle said, his eyes never leaving her.

"How can she be more human; but when she was fist born, more vampire?" Emmett asked.

"She still has vampire qualities; but we've never tried to see if she was durable to a full vampire. Until now." Carlisle answered. I didn't care what she was.

"Plus has to act human at school." Alice said. None of us said anything. Nobody really cared. I know I didn't.

All I cared about was: that Nessie would make it through the night. That she would come back to me. Te everybody.

We all fell silent.

"Why her? Why did they want to hurt her? Nessie never did anything wrong!" Bella said. She's right. Why Nessie? She wasn't a danger to anybody!

"Nessie's unique. They believed she was a danger." Edward said. We knew Nessie was unique; but still why?

"What I picked up from their thoughts were: they planned on attacking; but we killed the Blonde's mate, so she wanted revenge. They made a snap decision; and Nessie took the bait." Edward said.

He started to tell us everything that he picked up on. That it was all planned.

"So, to get revenge; they wanted to kill Nessie?" Alice said.

"They knew we would do anything to protect her; and we would be lost without her." Edward answered. We all stopped short when Nessie moaned and winced in pain.

"What is she thinking? Can she hear us?" I asked rubbing my thumb on her hand.

"Her thoughts are blank. It's like she's not thinking anything." By the sound of his voice; it's not good.

We all stayed silent. Hoping, waiting that she would be okay.

"Carlisle, just tell me one thing: is she going to live?" Bella said determined to get an answer.

"Rose, Alice, why don't we go fix some food for the girls and the pack." Esme said. They walked out the room. I guess this was a: parent, imprinter, grandfather/doctor conversation.

"Emmett, why don't we see if we can find the scent; and let the wolves know everything?" Jasper said. They left too.

"All honestly; I don't know. It's her fight." Carlisle said worried. If he didn't know then…

I started to think about what all could go wrong; when Edward cleared his throat, and motioned for us to leave.

"_Carlisle wants to spend time alone with her huh?"_ I thought. Edward shook his head; and we reluctantly walked out.

We all wanted to be up there. To be with her.

"_I love you Nessie"_

_~~~~FOREVER YOURS~~~~_

_Edward's point of view:_

Sometimes; I hated hearing people's thoughts. This time; there was only one I wanted to hear: My beautiful daughter's.

Everybody was thinking the same thing: Why her? Will she wake up? Why can't I hear her thoughts? WHY?!

We were all worried. We were all running on one thing: hope. We can't wake her up. I don't know what she's thinking. We can only hope that she is fighting.

Knowing my Nessie; if she wants something bad enough, she's going to get it. One way or another. And I knew my little girl was a fighter. Always has been.

I pulled Bella closer to me; as I ran my hands nervously through my hair. This was going to be a long Christmas.

Today was Christmas Eve! There was a chance that Nessie won't be able to celebrate her favorite holiday. This was going to be a special one too. My little girl is a senior in high school; and this was going to be the last Christmas she was going to have in high school.

There won't be any celebrating until she wakes up.

What is she doesn't though? What if we have to change her? Would it help her; or hurt her? She is part vampire; would it make her a whole?

"_Edward, I know you already explained this; but why my Nessie? Our Nessie?" _Bella thought opening her shield. I gave her a kiss; and pushed hair out of her black eyes.

"You need to hunt." I said.

"I am not going anywhere. Not until I know that my little girl is okay." she said determined.

"She is; but you need to-"

"Don't tell me I need to hunt! I will not go anywhere; unless my Renesmee is going to be alright! I won't leave until: she wakes up, looks me in the eyes, and says that she will be fine! How do you know that she is going to be alright?! You don't even know what they did to her! How do you know she's going to be okay; when you can't even hear her! How do you know that she is going to wake up?!" Bella snapped getting out of my embrace.

"I don't know she will be alright; but can't I hope that she will be?" I asked. Bella shrugged and looked down.

"I don't know what they did to her. I don't know what they did to hurt my little girl. I don't know what she's thinking; or what she's going through now. I wish I had all the answers; but I don't." I said trying to embrace her again; but she quickly shrugged it off.

"Bella, it scares the heck out of me of what could happen-"

"Scared! I'm terrified Edward! Maybe if we changed everything; it wouldn't go like that. Nessie would be here with us! I hate seeing her like that! All bruised, hurt, and in pain! How do you think that makes me feel? I'm her mother! I'm suppose to protect her from all harm! And I can't!" she shouted.

"How do you think I feel?! My little girl is not here laughing! Not here with Jacob beside her; as we celebrate her favorite holiday! I made a promise not _anybody_ hurt her! And now look what happen!" I shouted. Bella and I rarely fought.

I left the room; and walked outside onto the front porch. I sat down on a chair; and put my head in my hands.

What are we going to do?

~~~FORVER YOURS~~~

_Carlisle point of view:_

I sat there holding my granddaughter's hand. We almost lost her. I disliked putting my feelings in front of my work; but when somebody you love is at risk, what can you do?

Jacob was near by. He would be; and I knew he wanted to be with Nessie. Everybody did.

Nessie looked in pain; and I've given her as much medicine as I could.

Nessie moaning in pain; and moving is a good sign that she is still with us. But there were still things that could go wrong to stop that.

We had to keep a real close eye on her. In this condition; anything could happen.

I looked at her again. Nessie's face was bruised; but on her neck there were teeth marks. I moved her long hair so I could see the whole thing. It looked like one of them tried to bite her; but was knocked out the way.

I looked closer to see if venom got in her bloodstream. Surprisingly, it didn't; but why?

To a human; it would like regular scratches, but to us… it meant something more.

Edward heard my thoughts; and rushed in the room, followed by the others.

"Edward, look." I motioned to her neck. He looked.

"She was bitten." Edward said out loud.

"WHAT?!" Jacob said through clenched teeth.

"From the marks; I would say one of them tried to bite Nessie, but was pushed away. Venom somehow isn't in her system." I said. Just then Jasper and Emmett walked through the door.

"The scents long gone. No trace at all." My third son said.

"I have a feeling they'll be back to finish what they started." Emmett said.

"The pack's going to do shifts. If they want to sneak past; we'll know." Jacob said. We stayed silent; then heard a gasp from Alice.

"One of them is going to the Volturi. The one that makes you believe lies or something like that." The others are giving up." Edward said as Alice was still in a daze.

"He wants to join. The Volturi will accept him." Alice said coming out of her trance.

"They think Akken's gift will be very useful with the other guards." Alice said. My family was still in danger. Everything was at risk now…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merry Christmas to all my fans; and Happy Forever Saga! Corny right? So… what do ya'll think of the first chapter of Forever Yours? Just a reminder: I am not a doctor; so I am going blind on what the medical issues are. And if you're new; I recommend reading my first story Forever Mine before tackling this one.**_

_**And to my fans; please recommend these two stories to your other fanfictioners. **_

_**These first few chapters are going to have flip flops of point of views. I wanted to try and get what the family is thinking about. Not just what Jacob is.**_

_**That's all I can think of so far.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Have a Merry Christmas; and a safe New Year! **_

Forever Yours

Chapter 2

Bella's point of view:

I was sitting across from Jacob, who was beside Nessie.

Jake never left Nessie's side since we all came up here. Which was several hours ago.

Abby and Karli reluctantly left; after their parents ordered them home for Christmas Eve.

The pack came; and Jake excused them to spend a few hours with their families too.

I looked at my beautiful daughter. Her: bruised face, busted lip, wrapped shoulder. I could see the bruise on her face where I slapped her. I feel so guilty about doing that.

I looked from Nessie; back to Jacob again. He was holding Nessie's hand tight; and looked to almost pass out.

"Jake, why don't you spend Christmas with Billy, Rachel, and Rebecca." He shook his head no.

"I'm not leaving her." Jacob growled. His eyes filled with tears; letting a few reluctantly fall.

"At least catch some sleep." I said as Edward walked in. I couldn't help but laugh at Jacob. I think if he took only a few steps; he would fall.

"Jacob, Nessie would want you to get some sleep. She would mostly want you so spend Christmas with your family." My wonderful husband said putting his hands on my shoulder.

"_Do you know what she's thinking yet?"_ I lifted my shield so he could know my thoughts.

"No." I tensed up.

"Could it be another gift? Maybe she inherited Bella's also." Rosalie said as everybody walked in. We didn't know what to do. We couldn't leave Nessie; and go out looking for those responsible for this. We weren't going to celebrate Christmas without Ness.

All we could do was sit and wait.

"If she wanted to; she could hide her thoughts from me, but I don't think it's a gift." Edward said.

I was actually kind of glad she didn't have another gift. That meant: the more unique she was; the more Aro wanted her.

"I hate waiting." Emmett mumbled. That's all it seemed we could do right now.

"Could everybody please stop feeling guilty!? I can still feel emotions remember?" Jasper said tense. He was correct. We were all feeling guilty; that we didn't do anything to prevent this from happening.

We were all so focused on the Volturi; and didn't bother taking the warnings that were visible right before us. Even Jacob felt something would happen; and he still took most of the blame. He shouldn't.

"Bella." Jasper warned. I mumbled sorry to him.

"What's she feeling?" Alice asked starring at Nessie. She also took the blame. Nobody should. I was the one that drove her off even more.

"Falling." That was all Jasper said. Falling? What does that mean?

"Anything different." Esme asked what everybody was thinking.

"The same." Carlisle said as he finished checking her over. Edward shook his head agreeing with Carlisle.

Jacob gripped hew hand tighter; and Edward squeezed my shoulder tightly.

The sun shined in through the windows; while the snow was falling hard. Our skinned sparkled a little; while Nessie's slightly glowed.

I imagined Nessie here with us; downstairs with us, sitting by the gigantic, glowing Christmas tree. Jacob beside her, stealing a kiss every so often. I wanted to think about that. Not what could happen.

We won't be doing much celebrating this year.

_~~~~FOREVER YOURS~~~~_

Nessie still hasn't woken up yet. Nothing has changed. Jacob still stayed by her side; even thought he needed to rest.

Everybody would come and sit with her; but leave hours after. We were all thinking of how could she go through all of this? How scared was Nesse? Did she try and fight back against the vampires that did this? I regret now; not allowing Jasper to teach Nessie how to fight.

"Jake, do I have to smack you upside the head?" Rosalie asked. Edward gave a weak laugh; then went back to stoking Nessie's hair.

"Because, the way you're going; a light pat would knock you out." Edward said answering Jake's unspoken question.

Jacob shrugged and went back to looking at Nessie. It was like he was soaking up every aspect of her so he wouldn't forget it.

I looked back at Nessie; her breathing hard. Then all of a sudden; something bad happen! I don't have a medical degree; but it sounded like her lungs were failing.

Carlisle and Edward rushed to her side; as we all took a few steps back, giving them room to work. Rosalie stepped in to help also.

"She's going into shock again." Carlisle said in a rush; that if I wasn't a vampire, I wouldn't have heard.

"Rosalie?" Edward said warily.

Rosalie's eyes were coal black like the rest of ours. And now I know why she was acting the way she was: we were all thirsty.

The Volturi was right: if you look far past the vampire scent; you could smell my scent as a human. And it seems to only work when she was bleeding badly.

"Her lungs are filling up with blood!" Carlisle said. They started to cut her open.

Emmett and Jasper was able to get Rosalie, Alice, and Esme out for safety measures; but I stayed frozen. Not because of the blood; but because of what my daughter was going through again.

"Bella, go. You need to hunt." Edward said. Jacob came back and grabbed me by the arm; and dragged me out into the hallway.

"Jacob! I want to be in there! I need to be in there! With her! You out of all the people should understand!" I shouted as Jake shut the door.

"I do; but there is nothing we can do! Trust me; I would be in there if I could. I would hold her hand tight and never let go! But I can't-" he started but I cut him off.

"THEN WHY AREN'T WE IN THERE! JACOB! YOU PROMICED THAT YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE HER SIDE! AND LOOK WHERE YOU ARE NOW!" Jacob grabbed me by the arms; and got right in my face. If I wasn't vampire; his hands would be crushing my bones now.

"BELLA! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I WANT TO BE THERE! IT KILLS ME TO BE AWAY FROM HER; BUT I WANT CARLISLE TO FIX HER SO I WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE AWAY FROM HER ANYMORE!" Jacob shouted his voice shaky.

I let the conversation drop. There was no use. It wouldn't help the situation now; with us fighting.

We walked downstairs to a furious Emmett and Jasper; who was glaring at Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and I.

"You four. Hunt now! No: it's, ands, or buts." Emmett growled.

"Emmett, we feel guilty enough as it is. Don't you dare remind me of how this started." Rosalie said. She shouldn't feel guilty about all of this.

"I'm not! If you want to be with Nessie; then go hunt. What if she bleeds again; and you still haven't hunted-" Emmett started; then Jasper picked up.

"Even though she still has vampire qualities; Nessie is still half human. She has blood running through her veins! And even thought she acts tough and strong; she still has limits." Jasper said firm.

"Are you saying this because; I wouldn't let you teach my daughter how to fight?" I growled.

"She might have been able to protect herself." Jasper growled back.

"Jasper, Bella, both of you stop it. This isn't the place to be having this argument" Emse scolded.

"Jasper, if you value your existence; you will not say that." Alice ordered.

I looked at Jacob to see if he was agreeing with any of us; but he just starred tiredly upstairs. He wasn't going to say anything; anytime soon.

"Go. Hunt. Now. Don't come back until you've quenched your thirst." Both Emmett and Jasper said angrily. We dashed out the front door reluctantly.

_~~~~FOREVER YOURS~~~~_

I let a fully drained mountain lion slip through my hands. This was the first time I've been away from Nessie since her attack.

I heard Rosalie come up from behind me; and turned around to see her. She was frozen; starring down at her hands.

"Yes Rosalie?" I asked. Rose looked up at me; her eyes filled with sadness.

"I-I'm sorry." she said. I knew what she meant.

"No, you thought Nessie would be happy going to Julliard. All the emotions she's been holding up with: fighting with Jake, the application, and me slapping her…" It hit me then; that I've never laid a hand on Nessie out of anger. What kind of mother am I?

Just then we heard Alice and Esme come over to us.

"Bella, I should have said something when I saw their vision become hazy." Alice said.

"This isn't any of your faults. We just let our guard down; and they took advantage of that." Emse said hugging all three of us.

"So, do you think Jasper and Emmett will let us back in?" Alice asked.

"Why don't you go on ahead? I'd like to have a talk with Bella." My mother-in-law said. Alice and Rose left.

Don't get me wrong; I loved Esme; and she was there when my mother couldn't be.

Renee` still didn't know about what me and my family were; and she knew about Nessie was that she was knew Charlie.

"You need to stop blaming yourself about this." Esme said as we walked back to the house.

"I just… I have never slapped her! I just think that's why Nessie acted the way she did. I don't blame if is she never forgave me." I said remembering my daughter growling that she would never forgive me.

When I realized what I did; I wanted to wrap her up and cry, if I could. I don't know what came over me to slap her; and at the time didn't know why she acting that way towards all of us.

Nessie seemed to be going back to normal. She respected us, we listened to her, and everything seemed the way it was before.

"Nessie will forgive you. She loves you; and all of us." Esme said as we stopped. I turned to her. I knew Esme was upset like the rest of us; but was also trying to be strong for all of us. Can't blame her. Her only granddaughter in danger.

Esme understood what I was going through. Since she lost her child at such a young age. Edward said once that she blamed herself about her son's death.

"Esme, I fractured her jaw though." Edward didn't say that I did it; but I had a gut feeling that I did.

"Bella, it is possible that you didn't."

"What if she doesn't wake up? What if she really is dead? We don't know what went on." I rambled.

"Nessie is a strong girl. She'll pull through; and we'll be there if she needs us. If Nessie wants to fight it she can. She's strong enough to. Don't think the worse Bella. Think the best."

"Think of her here right now laughing, blushing, and smiling. Imagine the good memories; not the bad." Emse said. I nodded. She was right; but I still couldn't help but wonder.

Esme wrapped me up in hug. I don't regret becoming a vampire; but times like these, I wish I could cry.

"Esme, I'm so scared."

"Me too."

_~~~~FOREVER YOURS~~~~_

_Jacob's point of view:_

_Christmas day._

Today was Christmas. Whoopee. Ha, yeah right. Nessie still hasn't woken up yet.

Yesterday, after Carlisle did surgery on Ness; he had to put a venerator to help her to help her lungs get stronger. Along with to help her breathing.

I hated seeing her like that to see her like that; but I couldn't bring myself to leave.

Everybody kept telling me to get some sleep, but I kept refusing. I didn't want to. Images of Nessie dead would pop up in my mind. I wanted-needed-to be awake incase Nessie needed me.

I was alone. Everybody was somewhere near. They knew I wanted to spend time alone with Nessie.

Jasper locked himself in his room, saying: that the tension and changing moods were too much to handle. He's right though. There was a lot of that going on. The slightest comment; somebody would snap back at it. Lot of arguments going on.

The tears I've been holding back now started to make my vision blurry; as I thought of the "what if's". The main one: what if she died?

The tears won. They started to fall; and I let them. I left like I just lost her. Maybe I did? Maybe we all did; and just won't accept it.

I felt my phone vibrate. Leah.

"What?" I answered.

"How's Nessie?" Leah asked on the other line.

"Long story"

"I know you don't want to leave Ness's side; but everybody wants you to come over to mom's-"

"I'm not leaving her side! I've already broke that promise! I don't plan on doing it again." I growled cutting her off; and hanging up.

I sat on the edge of the bed Nessie was lying in, taking her hands; and kissed it.

"I won't leave your side; just please Nessie don't leave me." I whispered. I wasn't going to leave her just to go to a Christmas party. Today was her favorite holiday; and I wasn't going to celebrate it without her.

"Jacob, go see your dad. Nessie isn't going anywhere. We'll call you if anything changes." Bella said squeezing my shoulder. I shook my head no.

"Jacob, if you don't; I will have no choice; but to have you kicked out, and not allow you too see Nessie. Ever." I looked at Bella to see if she was joking; but I could see it in her eyes that she wasn't joking. Bella was dead serious.

"You wouldn't."

"Yes, Jake, I would. If you won't get some rest; at least go see your family." Bella said. I growled; and she growled back.

"An hour."

"No." I said looking at her crazy "I can't be away from her that long."

"Thirty minutes."

"No! Bella, why can't you see; I can't be away from her. Period. Just give it up!" I yelled.

"Twenty minutes. That's my best offer; or I will drag you to La Push myself, and make you stay away from her all day. Take your pick." Bella said. I can't believe she was doing this. I wasn't leaving her!

"I know you said you wouldn't leave her side; but Jake, please do this. Nessie would want you to do this." she pleaded.

"If you don't remember: you could loose the privilege to see her at all." I stayed silent knowing that if I didn't agree; she would kick me out. But I still couldn't leave.

Bella say my face; and dragged me out of the room.

"Bella, please don't make me do this. I can't leave her." I begged as Alice walked into Carlisle's office, shut the door, and locked it.

I broke out of Bella's grasp as I saw it all happen. I went back to the door and tried to get in. I pushed myself against the door; but it wouldn't budge. Alice probably had herself against it.

"ALICE, LET ME IN. I NEED TO BE WIT HER!" I yelled banging on the door.

"No, you need to do this Jake. Maybe if you're away; I can see her future a little better." Alice said as I banged against the door again.

"ALICE, DON'T DO THIS. I-" I then felt a wave of calmness come over me. Seriously Jasper? You have to do this now?

"Jasper, stop this. It won't help." I yelled.

"Jake, do this for Nessie." Bella begged. I didn't listen. Wait. The window.

Before I could reach the door; Edward held me back. Get out of my head for once!

"Sorry Jacob; but I agree with Bella. You need to do this. You're the leader of a pack; it would be better for them to have orders from _their_ leader. Nessie will be fine here. She's going to be safe." Edward said.

"Besides, it looks like your losing it." Emmett said. I probably was. I felt like it.

"You're cruel." I growled to Bella.

"I know." Edward handed me the keys to my car; but I didn't budge.

I made once last chance to be with Nessie again; but was dragged back down by the back of my hair, to my car. No thanks to Bella and Edward. He should understand what I was going through.

"I do." he simply said throwing me in the driver's seat.

I started to imagine Nessie beside me; as I pulled out of the driveway. I needed to see those: beautiful, chocolate, brown eyes.

I let my mind wander about Nessie. What she would say about me acting like this. How she would say I was an idiot for making a fool of myself. I would kiss her; and tell her that she was the only one who could keep me sane. Emmett was right. I was losing it. Nessie wasn't able to keep me from losing it. She wasn't here to keep my feet grounded; so I have no excuse but to go mad.

I felt tears brim my eyes again. I let them fall. Might as well; nobody was here, so who cares.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw blue and red lights go off. I pulled over after mumbling certain words under my breath.

I went through the whole deal. License and registration, did I know I was speeding, and fined with a ticket; and if I didn't pay it, my license would be suspended. I didn't care. All I cared about was Nessie coming back to me.

_~~~~FOREVER YOURS~~~~_

I pulled into Sue's driveway. Bella said I had only twenty minutes right? And if I came back early; they would kick me out. I can handle I minute right?

Oh God, I am going nuts!

I turned off the car and got out. My boots crunched on the snow covered ground. I knocked. I didn't even know why. Sue was going to become my stepmother soon anyway. Leah opened the door; and gave me a friendly, weak smile. I walked in.

"Merry Christmas, son." My father said. I shrugged. Everybody was quiet. Probably wondering how I was holding up, how Nessie was, or how the Cullens got me to come over here.

"You look like your going insane." Jared said. I leaned against the wall. Not before catching a reflection of myself.

My eyes were wide; but looked tired. I looked like I haven't shaved in weeks; and I looked like I was being punched in the gut. I looked about as much as I felt. Crazy, exhausted, and needed my angel with me.

"I think dead man walking would fit it more." Quil said trying to lighten the mood. It wasn't working. I _was _a dead man walking.

"How are you doing?' Rachel asked. Then something inside of me snapped.

"THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS AWAY FROM ME! I'M AWAY FROM HER! SHE'S NOT WAKING UP; AND HAS TO FIGHT TO LIVE! HER FATHER-WHO CAN READ MINDS-CAN'T HEAR HER'S. HE SAYS THEIR BLANK. LIKE SHE'S NOT THINKING ANYTHING! WE ONLY HAVE HOPE TO GO ON! AND THERE'S A CHANCE THAT SHE MIGHT NOT EVEN WAKE UP! I MIGHT NOT BE ALBE TO: HEAR HER LAUGH, SEE HER SMILE! I CAN'T EVEN SEE HER BEAUTIFUL EYES! I CAN'T GO OUT AND KILL WHOEVER DID THIS BECAUSE; W HAVE NO CLUE WHERE THEY ARE AT! SO, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW I'M DOING; THERE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT; DON'T ASK!" I yelled. Everybody fell silent. Wondering what next; will the crazed man do.

"IF YOU THINK I LOOK LIKE A DEAD MAN WALKING; HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?" I shouted again coldly.

"I think that raps it up on how Nessie's doing." Embry said. I growled at him\. This was no time for jokes.

"How did they get you away from Nessie long enough?" Billy asked, trying to smooth things out.

"Bella blackmailed me; then kicked me out." I said coldly.

"You need sleep." my sister said. Again. It would be best for her to shut up.

"I need a lot of things. I need revenge. I need Nessie coming back to me. Sleep is the last thing I need." I growled.

"Jacob, I understand that you're upset; but you don't have to take it out on us. Rachel's just worried about you." Paul said. I couldn't blame him. He was trying to protect his imprint form her psychotic brother.

"She's as good as dead. The girl screwed up our lives anyway." A new kid-Isaiah-mumbled. I've had trouble with him ever since he phased; but he never had enough guts to stand up to his alpha. He shouldn't be saying this. I wasn't in the right state of mind right now.

I snapped; then lunged at him, putting him in a choke hold on the ground.

"YOU! DO! NOT! SAY! ANYTHING! LIKE THAT! _EVER!_ AGAIN! NESSIE DID NOT SCREW UP OUR LIVES! SHE MADE THEM BETTER! SHE MADE MINE BETTER!" I growled as he was trying to find room to breathe. Kaleb and Sam pulled me off of him.

"She's going to die anyway!" I was shaking; now about to phase. I know it seems weird that an alpha would attack a pack member; but remember; I'm not in the right state of mind so…

I broke out of their hold; and attacked him again. We weren't supposed to hurt our imprints physically; but there was a down side. We could talk about them; and get physical pain from the imprinter.

This tine half the pack had to pull me off of him.

"She won't die! She's not going to die!" I shouted.

"Look, I know Nessie's top the most normal imprint; but she still deserves respect. She's _our_ brother's imprint. She's _our leader's _imprint. She's _our_ friend. Nessie is apart of our family. I don't blame Jake for wanting to kill you. I've wanted to do that for weeks; but imagine what he's going through. The reason why he lives is in danger. Nessie is the only thing that keeps him in control; and she's not here to do that. Give Nessie that much credit." Kaleb said the exact words I've been thinking; and then some.

The guys dragged me outside; and held me against the front of my car, till I calmed down. I started to think of Nessie doing the calming. Her putting her hands on my chest and saying soothing words, making me look at her.

My breathing slowed; and I sort of was thinking straight. I saw Isaiah dash out; and phase, running towards the woods. This is going to be a long twenty minutes.

"You okay?" Embry asked as they released me from their tight grip. I shook my head yes. I wasn't okay thought. My heart yearned to be with Nessie.

Just then I saw my father wheel out the front door.

"You all go back inside. I think Sue and the others have dinner ready." The guys took that as a queue to leave.

"I know you want to be with Nessie; and that you were forced to be here. I'm glad they threatened you enough to come." Billy said,

"Let me guess: Bella called to tell you how long to stay; and to make sure I wouldn't try to sneak off." I said in a cold sarcastic tone.

"She did; but Rebecca and her family are coming over in a few minutes."

"Your telling me to: put on a smile, and pretend everything is going okay! I'm sorry dad; but that is not going to happen! Something could happen to Nessie; and I'm here!" The crazed man-me-said.

"No, I didn't say you had to do that. You have twenty minutes to be away from her. Get some sleep. You do look like a crazed, dead man walking." Billy laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks dad. You're a real big help."

"When your mother-" he started. No. He will not go there. Nessie is not dead.

"Do not go there. Nessie is not dead! She is alive!" I said. Was she though? I thought this was supposed to help me. So far, it's the complete opposite.

"I'm not saying she's dead."

"Then what are you saying then? My girl isn't with me right now like she should be! This is my fault! I didn't believe _anything_ she told me! I ran out; instead of talking to her! Nessie's right. I am a coward." I wasn't really saying to Billy; mostly to myself.

I should have believed her. I should have never jumped out of that stupid window! She's suffering; because of my stupidness!

"This isn't your fault. Things happen; and the world you and Nessie are in is much more dangerous than the human one." I slid to the ground; trying to get control.

Just then I heard a car come into the drive. Rebecca.

"How long is she staying?" I said coldly again.

"After the wedding; but Sue and I have been talking. If Nessie isn't well by the time we get married, we'll postpone it until she is." My father said.

"No. Dad, don't. Get married. You deserve to be happy." I said but dropped the question when Rebecca showed up.

"Merry Christmas!" she said cheerfully. How can people be so cheerful?

"Whoa! Jake you look like your-" Solomon-my brother-in-law- started.

"Going crazy? I know. Why don't you go ahead and say I'm a dead man walking! I've heard that one too." I snapped.

"Somebody had their eggnog a little to strong." he mumbled. I glared at him; as he and Billy went into the house.

"You do look pretty bad. It looks like you haven't slept in a week." My sister said sitting beside me.

"Only three days." I snapped. It felt like I haven't slept in months though.

"Where's Nessie? From what I saw; it looked like you two never left each other's side." What was I suppose to say? Oh, she got attacked by a bunch of bloodsucking leeches.

"At her family's house. They made me come here; and see everybody." I said with a cold laugh. That wasn't a total lie.

"That didn't answer my question. Nessie would be over here with you to see us." Crap!

"Will you stop getting into people's business?" I snapped again. What else could I do?

I could see the hurt on her face as she stood up.

"You coming?" I shook my head no. I wander how Nessie was doing?

I couldn't take it anymore! Screw twenty minutes! I had to be with Nessie!

I got up off the cold ground; and got in my car, driving off. I started speeding down the highway. Who cares if I get another speeding ticket? I needed to be with Nessie. Now!

All I wanted for Christmas was: Nessie waking up. The Cullens say I should spend Christmas with my family; but Nessie was _my_ family.

I loved my pack brothers, my pack sister, my two sisters, my father; but nothing compared to what I have with Nessie. She's my life. My whole world. I would walk through anything just to be with her. I don't care what Nahuel says to her! I'll fight for her! I'll do anything just to be with her. I would lay down my own life; just to make sure she would be safe. I would take her pain, make it my own; so she wouldn't have to go through it.

I thought of Isaiah's words. Of how Nessie screwed up our lives. He was wrong. Nessie made them better. Especially mine. Renesmee changed me; and for good reasons.

I thought about how I was before Nessie. Before I was a: arrogant, self-centered, "heartbroken" teenager. I've changed. Nessie has done that for me. I was no longer heartbroken. No longer what I used to be. Other's say I'm the old Jacob; but better. They need to thank my Nessie for that.

I started to think about our argument Wednesday. It was just a fight. That's what couples do. We're going to argue, slam doors, yell, scream, and cry. All that. Nessie might not think that I don't love her; but I do. Walking down those stairs, looking her in the eye, and dropping to my knees was the smartest thing I have ever done.

I am glad that I went through the heart break now. Everything I went through. If it all didn't happen; I wouldn't have Nessie.

It would seem complicated that a werewolf would imprint on his natural enemy. Well, half at least; but it didn't matter. I did for a reason; and that's all that matters.

Renesmee made my life whole. I didn't know where I would be without her. I don't know how I could go on without her. I couldn't loose her. I needed her. We all needed her. She completed our lives.

I found myself dozing off; whenever a car started honking. I realized I was in the wrong lane; about to have a head on collision.

I swerved back to the correct lane. The driver that I almost had a wreck with flipped me off. This is a wonderful Christmas! Yeah right. I wish.

Not being with Nessie, attacking a pack member, getting a speeding ticket, wasn't a Christmas I had in mind. Oh wait… I forgot to mention being flipped off by a complete stranger! Isn't my doing going the way I had it planned?

_~~~~FOREVER YOURS~~~~_

_Rosalie's point of view:_

_Monday_

It's almost been a week; and Nessie still hasn't woken up yet.

Everything was the same. No change. That was something we didn't want.

The tension in this family is becoming stronger and stronger. All of us can't even stay in the same room; or and argument would break out.

Christmas came and went. Nobody celebrated, gave out presents, or anything. It wasn't Christmas without _her_.

Ever since Jacob came back from Sue's; he never left Nessie's side. He doesn't eat; and he definitely doesn't sleep. He looks lost without her.

I was now sitting on mine and Emmett's bed; him pacing back and forth. He didn't need to do that since he was a vampire. I had to laugh at my husband.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked. I realized it was the first time I've laughed, since the attack. Or so it seems.

"Nothing." I said as he lay beside me; and put his hands behind his head.

"I hate waiting." Emmett mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that's all we have to do." I snapped. He gave me a hurt look. He huffed; then sat up, putting his heads in his hands.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" I asked sensing something was up. He and Jasper haven't said much about all of this. Every now and then; they'll go out and see of the three vampires came back yet.

"I should have protected her better. I'm her uncle. She's like a daughter to me. I'm the strongest one in the family; and I this happen to my niece! I'm the one who's suppose to got out there and kill whoever hurt her. I want to go out there and kill _them_! Maybe even go after the Volturi! But I can't because I'm sitting here useless; wondering if my wonderful niece might live or not!" Emmett growled angrily. We stayed silent.

"Why her? Why did they have to choose to hurt Nessie? Couldn't they have gone after somebody else? Or just leave us alone?" I've always seen Emmett tuff and strong. He's always been my rock. My strong spot.

"Emmett. You protected her to the best of you abliti-"

"She has a family full of vampires; and a werewolf as a soul mate! She has the best protection there is! And look where Nessie is now!" He shouted getting off the bed.

"Emmett, stop blaming yourself. I should have never sent in-"

"Don't give me that crap." Emmett snapped. I starred back hurt; then got off the bed and headed towards the door. Emmett stopped me along the way.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just…" I smiled at him weakly and walked out. I heard a crash coming from our room; and winced as I walked down the hallway.

I was about to walk in to Carlisle office; when I heard Carlisle, Bella, Jacob, and Edward talking. I knew Edward could hear my thoughts; but I couldn't help myself.

"Carlisle, why hasn't she woken up yet? You said her injuries are healing fine."

"She's still in a coma-"

"But if she didn't have any brain injuries; then why can't Edward still not hear her thoughts!" Bella exclaimed. There was a silence. She had a point.

"Bella! How could you think something like that?" I heard my brother shout. She must have opened up her shield; so he can hear her thoughts.

"Maybe it's true. What if there was a mistake? What if she's really dead; and we won't admit it." I gasped. Bella thinks Nessie is dead?

"She's not." Jacob said determined.

"How do you know huh? You thought I was dead when Nessie was born-"

"SHE'S NOT DEAD! I WOULD KNOW IF SHE WAS!" Jacob shouted. I couldn't believe this! That didn't sound like the Bella I knew.

Bella stormed out; and Edward followed. I decided to walk in.

"You're not dead! You're not dead!" Jacob rambled. I don't he was saying to Nessie. He was saying it to himself.

Edward walked back in sharing the same face Jacob had. Crazed. We all looked that way.

"_Edward, why did Bella react like that? It's not like her. Especially with Nessie." _I thought.

"She's upset; and guilty that she thought it. That's all she's revealed to me." Edward said flatly.

"Carlisle, is she going to live?" Edward asked. There was a pause. Edward's lips formed into a tight line and nodded.

"Well?" I asked.

"As a doctor; or as her grandfather?"

"Both." Bella said walking back in.

"As her grandfather; I can only hope. As a doctor…" Carlisle trailed off. Meaning: our hope could only go so far.

"Couldn't we change her?" Bella asked. I looked back at Jacob-who wasn't saying much-; and it looked like he didn't even hear.

"Possible." Carlisle answered.

"But wouldn't the venom hurt her?" Jacob said not looking up from Nessie. I guess he was paying attention.

"There is a possibility; but I don't think it would do much harm. She has blood running through her veins; but I don't want to take my chances. Nessie is a strong girl. She's pulled through stuff that nobody else could go through."

"But what if changing her helps?" I asked. I was going to try anything to save my niece.

"If she was dying; and there was no other way I could save her: then yes, I would do it. But as long as Nessie's heart is beating; and she's breathing, I think she's going to be okay." We all walked out; and into different rooms.

Again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry late Christmas and Happy Early Near Year! Thank you to all my reviewers for loving my story. By the reviews; it must be good. **

**I was going to wait till after the holidays to post; but with the reviews…I had to post a new chapter! **

***Spoiler Alert***

**Ya'll might not like the beginning; but I thought it would be pretty good to do… read the bottom and I have an extra Author's note relating to the beginning of the chapter. I can not wait to see ya'lls reaction to this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Forever Yours

Chapter 3

Jacob's point of view:

Snow was falling thicker than ever.

We were all in black.

Nessie's…casket.

Her…tombstone.

All covered in snow.

I couldn't believe it.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen was…dead.

Over the weak; we thought she was getting better. Then three days ago; her lungs failed again. We decided to change her.

Carlisle almost bit her; but then her pulse stopped. She was gone. The memory haunted me every night. Every time I closed my eyes. Every second of my life.

"_Are you sure?" Carlisle asked. We all gathered the room; waiting to what happen._

_Edward shook his head yes. Nessie would become a full vampire. At least I could have her with me though._

_I held my breath as Carlisle bent down to bit her; then all of a sudden then unthinkable happen, but I already knew. She was dead._

"_COME ON NESSIE! DON'T DO THIS!" Carlisle shouted over her still body. _

_After a while of biting her; and trying to get her heart to start, it was useless. She was dead._

"_I'm sorry." Carlisle said with sadness. If he could cry; he would. All the Cullens would. I was the only one who could._

"_NO!" I shouted once it hit me. Nessie was dead; and there was nothing I could do about it._

_NO, PLEASE DON'T NESSIE! DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU'RE NOT DEAD! PLEASE TELL ME SHE'S NOT!" I shouted over her still body. I saw a few tears fall on her face; and realized that they were mine. I didn't care now!_

_I felt like everything was lost. Life wasn't worth living if I didn't have Nessie!_

_Everybody cried silent tears over her body._

_My Nessie was gone! How could I go on! I'd rather take any other loss than this! _

_We all realized that she was dead. That the one person that made everything whole; was gone. Now there was a big, gigantic, gaping hole left from where she marked our hearts. _

_I felt like my heart was being pounded into. A whole replacing it; while acid was being poured over the wounds. _

"_Edward, please kill me. Bite me, break me neck in two. Let somebody else do it if you can't!" I thought. Edward shook his head no; glaring at me. Just then the pack came in._

"_She didn't make it." Kaleb said. I snapped._

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK? NESSIE IS DEAD!" I shouted pounding his face into the wall, almost killing him. I was dragged off of him; and almost out the room, when I broke free._

_There you go: I've gone completely nuts. _

Carlisle felt guilty that he didn't do it sooner. I was guilty I didn't protect her. Edward had to take his anger out on somebody; and that somebody was me.

Oh, did I mention Nahuel came? The Volturi too. Both said they: "came to see how Renesmee was doing". The crazed man I was; I snapped. Almost killing everything that was in my path.

Nahuel kept telling me how wonderful Nessie was; and how safer she would have been with him. I already knew that. If she was with him; then at least she would be alive.

I got worse everyday. Every hour. Now I was a crazy, dead, man, walking.

I stood there shocked. I couldn't believe she was dead! I felt I died with her! Heck, I can't even think about her without loosing it! So that meant all the time.

The day she woke up; I was going to going to propose to her. I knew she wouldn't want to get married right now; but I could have waited till he was ready. Now, she won't ever be!

"I can't believe my daughter is gone!" Bella said.

I sank to my knees. I couldn't believe it either. I died with her.

I lied to her! I said I would protect her! But I didn't! If I did; she would be here right now! With me! Not lying in a casket about to be buried!

"You deserve to live with your guilt mutt." Edward snapped. He had every right to be angry. Why doesn't he just go ahead; and kill me now?

I begged Edward to kill me, and when he would refuse; I would ask others. The rest of the Cullens, my pack. Anybody that would get the job done. I wanted to die! I was nothing without her. I had nothing without her.

Nessie's casket was lowered; and buried. It hit me home then. She wasn't coming back. She was gone for good.

I wouldn't hear her laugh. See the most beautiful smile, see her chocolate, brown eyes, feel her lips on mine.

I couldn't see her mad at me. I wouldn't hear her tell me how much she hated me; then cried, telling me how much she loved me.

I won't see her: stubbornness, her determinedness, her gracefulness; and yes, her clumsiness.

I'll miss her long, ringlet, brunette hair. Her alabaster skin.

I'll miss her saying my name.

I'll miss _her._

Period!

I touched the tombstone; and started to sob.

Her tombstone. Nessie's tombstone! She shouldn't have one! She shouldn't be in a casket! Nessie should be here with me!

We should be: leaning against the fallen tree trunk; that was at our meadow, watching the sun go down. We should be by the piano; her trying to get me to sing with her. We should be in her bed; Nessie in my arms, mumbling my name sleepily. She should be here with me!

"Jake, it's time to go." I heard me dad say.

"No." I said. I noticed the Cullnes were already gone. That was shocking. I thought they would want to stay much longer.

"Jacob, we have to go." Rachel said. My hands gripped the snow covered ground. I felt our number one law's chains bound me down.

"I can't." Honestly, I couldn't. My body would do what my mind told me. Both weren't connected. I had to be dragged here. It's like if I walked; my legs gave out instantly. I didn't have the will to move.

"Jacob. Nessie wouldn't want you to act like this." Abby said through tears. I spun around quick, arm raised to hurt her; but the imprinting magic kept me from not.

That was our number one law. We couldn't hurt each others imprints.

"How could you know!?" I snapped,

"Dude, why don't you phase. It might make you feel better." Collin said. I looked at him like he was crazy; as I wobbly got up off the ground, putting my hand on a tree for support.

"NO! IF NOBODY WILL KILL ME; I'LL HAVE TO STOP PHASING!" I knew it hurt my dad hearing me begging to die; but what could I do? I knew it would be a long time before I would reach old age; but I had to do it.

I can't put a gun to my head. That would just leave a big mess for me to clean up, later.

I looked at her tombstone again; and doubled over, not breathing. I felt like I was being stabbed in the gut.

"Kaleb, give me a hand." Sam said. They went to grab me; but I punched them hard, but Quil grabbed me by the neck; and started walking. I fought the whole way.

"Wait. Let me just see her one last time." I begged, letting a few tears slip.

"They dragged me over to…Nessie's tombstone; and my hands went over her name.

I nodded; and the guys led me to the woods. It wasn't them restraining me now; it was to hold me up.

I thought of my girl's name again. Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

The most beautiful name I know.

_~~~~FOREVER YOURS~~~~_

It's been two weeks since Nessie's…death. Or so it seems.

The Cullens left after her funeral; and I locked myself in my room, after the pack had to repair it after my mad rampage.

Edward said I could keep the Aston Martin car. I don't know why; I wouldn't need it.

I stopped phasing. If I were to die; I guess that would have to be it.

Kaleb took over as my alpha; and Quil as Beta. Leah and Kyle went to Seattle. Everybody went back to their regular routine. Everybody but me.

I go everyday to my girl's grave; only to be dragged back here after several hours. There's times where I have to be locked in my room with a watch guard every now and then. Psychotic man gone nuts.

I was holding a picture of Nessie. Rosalie too it a week before the attack. It never left my hands.

I always starred at those brown eyes that were full of life. The smile that reached her eyes.

I could hear talking in the small living room.

Overall I stay at my old home; and Quil and Kaleb stayed with me. Just to make sure I wouldn't do anything stupid.

I didn't pay full attention to who was there; neither did I care. She was gone; and she would never come back. The pack would understand to a limit. If any of us loose an imprint; we're broken beyond repair. That's what I was: broken. _Way_ beyond repair.

I heard knocking on the door. Did anybody see that: locking myself in my room, not phasing, as I didn't want to see anybody.

"Jake, man, Could we talk?" I heard Quil say. I rolled my eyes. They've been asking that since the funeral; and I would refuse. What would make any difference now?!

"Please, we just want to see how your doing." Seth said.

"You won't talk to any of the others; and it's just me, Quil, and Seth." Embry said. I huffed; and dragged myself over to the door and unlocked it.

"See? I'm fine. Couldn't be better. Only the fact that the center of my world is not here with me; like she is supposes to be! Happy?!" I said in a cold sarcastic tone.

I saw all my pack brothers there. All looking at me with worried glances. They say they understand; but they didn't have to go through the pain and heartbreak I have to go through.

They barged into my small room; before I could slam the door in their faces. I plopped myself back down on my bed; and put my head in my hands.

"Jacob, we under-" Sam started. I was in his face instantly; shoving him into the wall, yelling in his face.

"NO! YOU! DON'T! YOUR IMPRINT IS OKAY, FINE, AND SAFE! ALIVE! NESSIE ISNT! YOUR ABLE TO SEE EMILY ANOTHER DAY! I CAN'T SEE MY RENESMEE! SHE'S DEAD!" I shouted, my whole body shaking.

This isn't surprising now for everybody. I've lost count how many times they've had to repair everything back in order.

Somebody pulled my off of him; and I went mad. It took almost every pack member to get me under control.

They slung me to the floor; and I stayed their, giving up. All this won't bring Nessie back. Nothing will.

I let the tears fall. Why not?

"I can't live without her! I was going to propose to her! Marry her! Start a family with her! Spend the rest of forever with her! Now I can't! Because Nessie is in a casket, her body cold, and her heat-my heart; not beating! She shouldn't be dead! I told her I would protect her through anything; and I didn't! I took everyday for granted with her! Now I have no more!"

"How am I suppose to live; when I died with her!? I'm the one who is supposed to risk my life! I wish I could go back to that day; and change everything! Then maybe she would be here with me right now! Telling me I'm an idiot for acting this way!" I shouted madly like the crazed man I was.

How can I fight; when I have nothing to fight for…?

_~~~~FOREVER YOURS~~~~_

My eyes flashed open in a blur. I looked around me. Carlisle's study. Me besides Nessie… Wait. Nessie!

I checked to see if my dream was real. She was still there. Same as before.

She's not dead!

I noticed I was in a chair; that I've been in ever since Christmas. My head lying on Nessie's arm. I must have fallen asleep.

"Must have been a pretty bad dream, huh?" I heard Emmett say. I saw him sitting across from me, holding Nessie's hand.

"Um…yeah." That was all I could say.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Hour or two after I came up. Nothing's changed." he said. Two hours? It seemed way more than that.

TWO HOURS! I'm an idiot! Nessie needs me! I can't go to sleep.

Out of all the haunting dreams, images, whatever I've had; this one was the worst by far. I can't believe I dreamed something like that! Nessie is not dead! I would know deep down if she was!

"I wonder what she's thinking." Emmett said. I was wondering the same thing. What was Nessie thinking?

"_Where are you, Nessie?" _I thought hoping she would hear me.

"I think I'll see who's about to get in an argument. Should be around the time one starts off." Emmett said with a weak laugh. He was right. It seemed somebody was always getting into an argument. Tension was getting higher and higher. It seemed like everybody was breaking all bonds with everybody. Was I the only one optimistic about this?

"Nessie, I love you. I hope you know that. Whatever happened Wednesday…that was nothing. Don't leave me. If you go; I go." I whispered kissing Nessie's hand.

I heard footsteps come toward the house; then a howl. Something was going on. I couldn't leave Ness; but what if the guys needed me?

"Don't worry. False alarm; but several are here to see how she is." Edward said. I sighed in relief. I couldn't leave Nessie. Not now when she needed me the most.

I was the pack, Abby, Karli, Rachel, Emily, and Kim in the doorway. Talk about several.

"Anything changed?" Leah asked. I shook my head no.

"Nothing; and that's what scares me the most." I said. If nothing changed; then could it mean… No. I can't think like that. I have to be positive about all of this.

"Have you gotten any sleep?" Seth asked even though he sounded like he hasn't any in a while.

"About an hour or two. I'm fine; but it looks like some of you need it more than I do." I said with a weak smile.

"You need it more than us. Tow hours isn't doing you any good." Kaleb said. I felt like I needed a week's worth; but I couldn't. What if I had that dream again? Or what if the pack needs me? Or what if Nessie woke up, and needed me?

"Found anything?" I asked. I had a feeling there wouldn't be; but might as well know.

"No, it's like they vanished. We've checked all the way to Northern Canada. Nothing." Kaleb said.

Part of me wanted to go out, track the bloodsucking leeches, and kill them. Rip them apart; and watch them burn.

The other half wanted to protect Nessie. Watch over her. Protect her like I am suppose too. That side was easily winning.

"Those of you that have been running; go and get some sleep. Some run around here, some on the reservation, and the rest run on the outer parts. Stay alert." I ordered.

"But Jake; Kaleb said that there was nothing in sight, smell, or-" a newbie whined; but I glared at him. Can't these idiots see that I'm the alpha; not them?

Alpha orders can't be disobeyed. Whether they like it or not.

They saw my deathly glare, and shutup.

"You heard him. Go." Quil said. The newbies shook their heads and left. Quil (third in command) left with them.

"Amateurs." Embry mumbled. We all laughed.

"Guys, go get some sleep. If anything changes; I'll let you know." They all reluctantly left. I was left with Nessie alone.

I wonder what Nessie was thinking? What did she feel? Just then I heard glass breaking; and a high-pitched scream of aggravation.

"I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Alice shouted. Here we go again.

~~~~ _FOREVER YOURS ~~~~_

Edward can finally hear her thoughts!

He said they were jumbled, and he had a hard time of understanding them. Something's better than nothing at all.

I was now pacing the halls. Alice kicked me out; and the others thought that if I was away from Nessie, I would break down and rest. That won't happen until: Nessie looks me in the eye; and orders me to sleep. Maybe not even then.

I decided to go into Nessie's room. Ever since the attack; nobody's really went into that room. We all wanted to stay close to her.

I got in the doorway. Everything was like it was before.

God, why did I leave her?! I should have never left her like that! I should have wrapped her up; and let her cry. Why did this have to happen? Why my Nessie?

I saw a whole in her wall; then saw shattered picture fame. I picked the picture up and smiled. It was a picture of me and her. Nessie leaning, with her back against me. My hand wrapped around her waist protectively. Us looking at each other smiling. That seemed like centuries ago.

I put the picture back on her desk and walked out. It seemed like it was just another room without her.

"You're free to go in. It's harder to see when I'm with her; so I might as well give up." Alice said as she leaned against the doorway. I rushed back in.

I looked at my beautiful Renesmee. She still had a bruised face; but was still the most gorgeous person I've ever seen.

I sat on the side of her; taking her hand, and said:

"I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I love you more than I ever have. You're my whole life, my whole world. I don't want to loose you. You're going to come back to me. I know it. If you feel like your falling; just know that I'll always be there to catch you. Nothing will change that." Just then I heard her stir; then moan in pain. Her eyes fluttered open slightly; then shut them again.

I stood up with excitement written all over my face. My heart went in my throat. She was trying wake up! SHE WAS ALIVE!

"Jacob? Momma?" Nessie crocked out slightly.

"EVERYBODY! SHE'S AWAKE!" I shouted even thought I saw them come through the door. They all rushed around Nessie's side like I was. Please tell me I'm not dreaming!

"No Jacob. You're not dreaming. It's real." Edward side smiling.

"Nessie?" Bella said urgent. I felt I should pinch myself. Making sure Edward was right.

"Where's everybody?" My angel asked in a rasped, groggy, voice.

"We're all right here." Edward said. I squeezed Nessie's hand tight.

"Jacob?"

"I'm right here." I said stoking her hair.

"Jake, maybe you should phase; and let the pack know." Bella said. I was about to leave; when I felt Nessie grab my arm, and shook her head no.

"No!" she mumbled then wincing. I knew I should phase; but I couldn't bring myself to leave.

"She'll be fine. I can hear her thoughts clearly." I shook my head okay; and climbed out the nearest window. I quickly took off my shorts; then phased only seconds after.

"_Quil!"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Call, howl, and do whatever you've got to do to let everybody know."_ I ordered. Good thing we have wolf telepathy.

"_That's great man! I'm on it!" _We both phased.

I quickly put on my shorts and ran back to the house on cloud nine. MY NESSIE WAS ALIVE!

I knew deep down that she would be okay! Those leeches were wrong! Nessie was going to be alright! She was breathing! Her eyes were open! She was alert!

I'm going to make sure everyday I spend with her will be memorable.

But there was one thing: how much does Nessie remember? How will she react if she does? Will the vampires that did this come back? I've almost lost her once; I don't want to experience it again.

I slid next to her; and wrapped my arms around her gently. Nessie put her hands on my bare chest, and relax.

"I thought I told you not to leave." Nessie said to me. Dang, she still had fire.

"There's our Nessie." Emmett said laughing. That was the right thing to say.

Our Nessie was back! I felt like I was coming back alive! Coming back into a sane mind! I could think straight. See straight.

My dream was wrong. Nessie wasn't going to be in a casket! Her body wasn't going to be cold. She didn't need to have a tombstone! I can live forever with her!

But how long was this fight for us to have forever?

…***Gotcha… Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Happy New Year readers. I know probably enjoying the last day of 2012; and planning you New Year's resolutions. And most of you might read it in 2013; but I thought it would be cool to finally have a chapter. I mostly wait till I have more reviews; but it's a holiday so…**_

_**Read, Review, Recommend, and most importantly: enjoy!**_

Forever Yours

Chapter 4

Nessie's pov:

I felt like I was falling; literally.

You know that feeling when you: jump off a cliff backwards, and your waiting to hit the bottom? That's how I felt.

Once I came to the end; I felt like I was in an ocean. The water bringing me under. I let it. I didn't need to feel the fight. Maybe it was better this way? I felt like it wasn't the right thing to; and surprisingly, I was okay with it.

The water kept pulling me under and under; farther and farther down. I didn't fight it; despite the fact that I could hear every member of my family pleading for me to stay.

I felt: piece, calmness, and happiness.

I knew my family would miss me; but I would be okay. I knew my two best friends would miss me; but they would move on. Go to collage, get married, start a family of their own, and grow old with Embry and Seth. Everybody would have me as a guardian angel.

Jacob… I knew him well enough that he would: lock himself in his room, beg people to kill him, not phase, and grieve the loss of me. I don't want him to do that.

"_Where are you, Nessie?"_ I heard my Jacob ask. I wanted to tell him where I was. Where I would be. How wonderful I felt.

I kept letting everything overcome me; not fighting. I didn't need to. I knew everything would be okay after I was gone.

I was almost gone; when I heard Jacob say one thing that changed my mind.

"…_I will protect you through anything. I will always be there for you."_ That sent a surge of energy through me. I changed my mind. I had to fight. I wasn't a quitter. If Jacob was there for me; I would be there for him.

I started swimming upward. My body rejecting my commands. I didn't care. Everybody fights for me. It's my turn to fight for them!

~~~~ _FOREVER MINE ~~~~_

I was about to give up. Every inch of my body hurt. Every time I thought about giving up; I thought of everything I would loose. I kept pushing forward.

Jacob speaking to me became the energy I needed. Despite the pain and guilt I felt.

Both tried pushing me down; telling me it was no use. I would never make it. But I had too!

I knew I was almost to the top; but my mind and body were giving up. My will to fight was running on fumes; and I knew the people I loved were feeling the same thing. This was useless! Let me go back to the bottom; where everything didn't hurt. I couldn't make it. They won.

I wanted to say I'm sorry to everybody who I brought this on. The pain, the suffering; but I couldn't find my lips. There was one thing I wanted to do before I sank completely to the bottom: see my Jacob one last time. Feel his lips on mine. Him holding my hand tight as I gently pull away. See his beautiful brown eyes. To feel his warm breath on my neck. To tell him I loved him one last time. Was that too much to ask?

I started sinking again; no energy in my body to fight. I still listened to Jake's voice though. My sweet melody.

Is this what death felt like? Peaceful? Calm? Quiet?

"_I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I love you more than I ever have. You're my whole life, my whole world. I don't want to loose you. You're going to come back to me. I know it. If you feel like your falling; just know that I'll always be there to catch you. Nothing will change that." _

I felt something or someone pull me out of the peaceful state I was in. I wanted to shout to leave me be! That I wanted this.

I wanted to say to go easy with my weak body. That it couldn't handle being yanked around like a rag doll. That I was in pain. Funny, before I wasn't feeling any thing. Now I want to beg somebody to knock me out with some type of pain medication.

It seemed a resurfaced!

I moved a little; and moaned in pain. My eyes fluttered open; and I saw the most beautiful person I've ever seen. He had russet skin, jet black hair, tired dark brown eyes. This was my Jacob!

I shut my eyes again despite myself. The light was way too bright to bare.

"Jacob? Momma?" I hurt so much to talk; much less breathe. Every inch of my body hurt.

I heard Jacob shout something; then all my family rush in. I couldn't tell. I wanted to go back into that "un-pain" state I was in.

"Nessie?" I heard my mother say. I relaxed a little.

"Where's everybody?" I crocked out.

"We're all right her." Daddy said. Even though my eyes were still closed; I could hear him smiling.

"Jacob?" I felt a warm hand tighten around mine.

"I'm right here." he said stoking my hair. I heard daddy say something about Jacob leaving; but I shut that down though. He still left.

"How are you feeling?" Grandpa asked. It's about time!

"_In a lot of pain."_ I showed him. I opened my eyes again; and felt a little better.

"_Thanks, Uncle Jazzy." _I showed Jasper. Just then Jacob came back.

"I thought I told you not to leave." I said to him. I noticed he looked different. Honestly, he looked like he was coming back to life.

"There's our Nessie." Emmett said with a laugh. Grandpa started hooking me up to some time of medication to let the pain go away. I started feeling tired.

"Did I miss Christmas?"

"No, sweetheart, you didn't." I'm not that stupid; but it could be May for all I cared.

"Do you remember anything?" Aunt Alice busted out.

I did. I remembered everything. From the dreams, to the attack. But did I want to tell them?

I shook my head yes. Thankfully, they didn't ask what happen.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry I slapped you." Momma said.

"Don't be. I'm sorry I acted the way I did." I said tired; and it still hurt to.

"Why don't we let Nessie sleep? She'll feel better when she wakes up." Grandpa said. I knew everybody wanted to stay.

I don't know how long I've been out; or what it was like.

"Can I know what happen while I was out?" I asked as they started walking out.

"Tomorrow." Daddy said smiling. I shook my head okay then they left.

"Please don't leave." I begged, almost in tears. I remember when Jacob flew out the window. After I told him that I didn't love him. Would he still here be with me? When I needed him the most?

"Shhh, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere; but you need to get some sleep." Jacob said.

"_You should too. You look like a-"_

"Crazed dead man walking. I've started getting that a lot." he finished. I scooted over; and let Jake lay down beside me, wrapping me up in his embrace gently.

"I'm sorry I told you that I don't love you. They made me say that. I-" I started letting a few tears slip.

"Hey, we'll talk about it later okay?" I shook my head agreeing with him and relaxed. I then drifted off into sleep.

_~~~~ FOREVER YOURS ~~~~_

_I was beings pet away by Aunt Rosalie; as daddy and Jacob worked over Momma's fragile human body._

_I looked at Aunt Rosalie; who was smiling sweetly at me. I smiled back._

_I felt a burn in my throat, and started to cry._

"_It's okay sweet Renesmee." Aunt Rosalie said._

"_Here." she said sticking a bottle of human blood into my mouth._

_I heard Jacob come down the stairway; as Rosalie lifted me up. Jacob has hard anger in his face; then it turned blank. _

_He couldn't leave my eyes; as a smile crept upon his face. I smiled back at him; then went to reach for him._

_Rosalie noticed this; and turned around abruptly. Her hugging me close to her chest, growling. _

"_What do you want?" she said coldly. I reached farther out towards Jacob; him taking a step towards me, but Aunt Rosalie pushing him back._

"_To hold her." he said coldly back. _

_Why did Aunt Rosalie want to me from him? He wasn't going to hurt me? I wanted to be near him. I loved the sound of him voice._

_Why? About thirty minutes ago; you wanted to kill her."_

"_If you want to get technical Blondie. About a second ago, I wanted to kill her. Now, things change." Jacob said smiling at me. I showed Aunt Rosalie how much I wanted to be with him. She reluctantly handed me over. Jacob's smile got even bigger._

"_Hi Nessie. I'm Jacob." he said sweetly._

"_Her name is Ruh-nez-may. Not Nessie." Rosalie spitted out._

"_Her name is a mouth full."_

"_I like the nickname. Can I call you one?" I showed him, putting my hand on his warm cheek._

"_Whatever you want to call me."_

"_My Jacob." I said after thinking about for a while. He was my Jacob._

"_If that's what you want. I will protect you through anything. I'll always be there for you."_

_~~~~ FOREVER YOURS ~~~~_

I smiled at the dream. The day I was born. The day Jacob imprinted on me, and the day Momma was changed.

"Must have been a good dream." Jake whispered. I showed him my dream.

"One of the best days of my life." he said. Just then Grandpa, Momma, and Daddy came in.

"Are you feeling any better?" Momma asked. Jacob gently left my side; as Grandpa checked me over.

"Everything seems to be healing fine." Grandpa said but I didn't listen as I watched Jacob walk out the door.

Jacob caught my glance; and hesitated. His eyes looked torn.

"_Please. I'll be back as soon as I can."_ he thought. I nodded letting him go.

"You'll have to take it easy for sometime." Grandpa said. I nodded; forcing down tears. I wasn't upset that I have to take it easy. I knew I did; but I needed Jacob. I needed him more than anything.

"Could I at least sleep in my own bed? Move around?" I asked.

"You can sleep in your own bed; but the walking is going to have to be on crutches when your able to." he answered.

"But-"

No buts. I'm sorry Renesmee; but I have to say no this time. You'll have to use us if you need to walk around." Grandpa said kissing my forehead. I rolled my eyes. I don't wont help from my family. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself.

"_Can I know what's wrong with me?"_

"You have: a shattered knee, broken ankle, broken ribs, and you've punctured a lung. You've had others; but they seemed to be healing quickly." Grandpa said answering my question.

I winced remembering what Marcello did to me. He was mostly the one who did all the breaking.

I looked at Daddy who looked down.

"_I'll tell you what happen; but please don't make me do it now."_ I begged. He nodded.

Grandpa and Daddy starred at each other; while Momma sat next to me and started humming a song, rocking me back and forth.

I looked back at the two men; and noticed Daddy shaking his head yes.

"There was also a bite mark on your neck. It seemed one of them tried to bite you; but was knocked out of the way. Venom somehow didn't get in your bloodstream." Grandpa added. It was Akken; but Hailey pushed him out the way. She said she wanted me to die a slow and painful death.

Daddy looked down again; and gritted his teeth.

"_It was hard to keep me alive huh?" _I showed Momma. She nodded, looking at me.

"Can I move around tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well see. Let's just get through today." Daddy said through clenched teeth. Please don't get emotional now, Daddy.

"_Sorry." _he thought. I laughed; then winced.

"Let us know if you need anything. Abby and Karli should be here any minute." Momma said. I nodded.

"Wait." I said as they left. I did want something. I wanted Jacob.

"He'll be here shortly." Daddy said then walked out. I didn't want him shortly. I wanted him now.

"_Jacob, please, I need you." _I showed him, hopefully he listened.

"Did someone say they needed me?" Jacob said walking through the door. I perked up instantly.

"_How did you get her so fast?"_

"I have my ways." Jacob said sitting on the side of the bed; taking my hand. He kissed it tenderly. I wish he kissed me.

"_I never thought I would see your eyes again."_ Jake thought moving closer to me. I sat up wincing; but Jacob pushed me down gently.

"You need to rest."

"Kiss me." I pleaded. He leaned down, his face inches away from mine. His lips millimeters away from my lips. I could feel the warmth of his body temperature; feel his breath against mine.

"Nayeli." Jacob whispered.

"I love you too." I said running my hands through his hair.

"Que Quowle." I looked at him confused. I didn't know a lot of his language. Only I love you; but that was a new one.

"It means: stay with me forever." I smiled slightly.

"_I'll try."_

"I don't want you to try. I want you to promise me you will."

"Can we talk about this now?" I asked ignoring the pain I felt.

"Why don't we when we don't have everybody listening to our conversation."

"_We can make them leave_." I showed him. He shook his head no.

"When your feeling better." We stayed silent. Only starring at each other's eyes.

"_You still haven't kissed me yet."_ He moved his lips to my forehead; and kissed it gently. I wasn't going to break!

I then heard footsteps rushing up the stairs. Jake quickly leaned back to his regular position.

"Nessie!" Abby and Karli shouted rushing over to me. They both hugged me like I was glass about to break.

"Hey." I said watching Jacob slip out again. This time he didn't even look at me.

Why did he keep doing this? Jacob needed to be here with me. Yes, I understand that he has the pack; but I needed him to help me through this. Abby and Karli would understand.

"How do you feel?" Abby asked.

"What do you think?" I laughed then regretted it.

"Note to self: don't make you laugh." Karli joked

"_Thank you."_ I showed both of them.

"Neither Christmas nor New Year was the same without you. It was completely boring." Karli said. I was out that long?

"I was out that long?"

"Yeah, today's the third." So that means I was out three weeks.

"They say I'm life of the party." I said putting in the back if my brain.

It didn't seem that long though. Was it like that for my family?

"Have you and Jake talked yet?" Abby asked. I shook my head no.

They asked if they could see what happen; and I shook my head no. I didn't want to scare them; and I sort of didn't want to remember myself.

They seemed to understand though. I was thankful for that.

"You miss Jake huh?" Abby asked. I nodded. Don't get me wrong: I loved my two best friends; but I think I wanted Jacob here more than anybody.

"I think Embry said it was his turn to patrol." Karli said. I started to get aggravated. Out of all the days I needed him; he chooses to run patrol.

_~~~~ FOREVER YOURS ~~~~_

It's been a few hours and we were still talking.

I didn't want to tell them to come back later; but I was starting to feel pain.

"I think it's best if we leave. You look like you're about in tears." Abby said. I nodded and we said good-bye.

"Nessie?" Aunt Rosalie said walking in the doorway.

I smiled at her.

"_Yeah Aunt Rose?" _

"I'm sorry I sent in that application in without your permission."

"_It's fine. I really don't want to be swamped with apologies right now. You thought you did the right thing; and thought I would like it. Let's just say it's a clean slate. I forgive you; if you can forgive me."_

"_I'm sorry to all of you. I didn't mean what I said."_ I showed the rest of my family.

"It's fine Nessie. We know you didn't mean it." Daddy said appearing in the doorway. The rest of the family behind him.

"_Did you give Grandma and Grandpa their present yet?"_ I asked Daddy.

"_No, we haven't. We were all waiting for you to wake up. We'll give it to them when you're feeling better."_ Daddy thought. I nodded.

I relaxed a little. I would relax all the way; if Jake was here. What if something happen to him?

"I've always hated when you two have a private conversation." Momma said teasing me and Daddy.

"Jealous mush aren't we?" Daddy said flashing a smile Momma says: "dazzles" her.

"Am I grounded for anything?"

"Of coarse not. Clean slate, right?" Momma said. I shook me head agreeing. Now if Jacob could get his butt here.

_~~~~ FOREVER YOURS ~~~~_

It's been two days since I've woken up. I was able to sleep in my own bed; and move around with either my family or the crutches help.

The pack came; the imprints came, Abby and Karli came.

All but Jake.

I started to get aggravated. We haven't talked about what happen or anything! Every so often to check on me; but mostly was patrolling.

I did find out Akken was accepted by the Volturi. That's when the nightmares kicked in. I still haven't told everybody what happen; even though Daddy caught the glimpse in my thoughts.

Now Grandpa was trying to get me to drink blood; since I can't hunt. Did I mention he's doing it with donated blood? It was very tempting; but I couldn't.

"Nessie please, you haven't hunted in four months." Grandpa pleaded.

"If I waited this long; I can wait longer" The smell overwhelmed me. I was tempted to actually drink it; but I didn't want to imagine that coming out of a human.

"Nessie, you need it. If your going to Billy and Sue's wedding; you don't need to feel like a hot, rod, iron, pan being shoved down your throat." Emmett said.

"_Thanks Uncle Em; I was just about to get over the feeling, but now you've made me remember!"_ I snapped. He mumbled sorry.

"Nessie, you use to prefer that over human food and animal blood. What's different now?" Momma asked.

"Because it came out of a human. I'd rather wait; then hunt. _Animals_." I said determinedly.

"She is your granddaughter." Grandma said to Grandpa. He laughed and shook his head.

"I'm not drinking it." I said crossing my arms; and leaned back to my original position on the couch.

"Must you be so stubborn?" Grandpa asked smiling.

"Yes, it's one of my many talents. What happen if I wasn't?"

"Our lives would be very boring." Uncle Jasper said. We all laughed. Then I winced in pain.

"Since Nessie can't hunt; I think we need to do it for her." Uncle Emmett said.

"Could I stay home by myself?" I begged sticking out my lower lip.

"I don't know… What if something happens; and you need us?" Momma said with worry.

"I'll be fine."

"But still…"

"I'll stay with her." Jacob said barging in through the door. It's about time too.

"We'll be back as soon as possible." Daddy said kissing my forehead. He must have picked up the hint that Jake and I needed to talk.

They left. It was just Jake and I. Alone.

"I'm sorry." We said at the same time.

"Go ahead." he said sitting by me.

"_I'm sorry I lied to you. Told you that I didn't love you; and everything else. But I need you these past few days. I know you've been here for me all this time; but I need you now." _I showed him.

"I know you didn't mean it. I'm sorry I ran out like the coward I am, that I didn't protect you enough. I should have been there for you. I should be there for you. It-"

"Hey. This isn't your fault okay? I do love you Jacob. Even when I saw I don't."

"No, it-" Jake started; but I put my finger over his mouth, cutting him off.

"Jacob! Can you do one thing for me? As I Christmas present?" I told my family that I didn't want to "re"-celebrate Christmas. I just wanted to move away from all of this.

"Anything." He said smiling my favorite grin.

"Just shut up and kiss me!" Jake laughed; then his lips touched mine. It was like this was our very first kiss; and a kiss knowing that we wouldn't ever see each other again. This type made me want more.

"Happy?" he asked. I shook my head yes.

He pulled me closer to him; and laid back down on the couch.

I laid my head on his chest; listening to his fast heartbeat. I wanted to promise that I would stay with Jacob forever; but I learned recently that even when you're immortal, forever is not guaranteed.

"_Nayeli." _He thought.

"_I love you too."_

"_I promise I'll be here for you. I've broken too many promises recently. I don't want to break another one."_ I looked at Jacob's tired eyes that were sincere.

I smiled at him; and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

We stayed like that for the longest. Just starring into each other's eyes. Jake's thoughts were soaking it all up. He couldn't believe that I was alive; but he didn't know what I had to do to be alive.

"What time is it?" Jacob later asked. What a way to ruin a romantic moment.

"Fifteen minutes after five." I said a little tired.

"Crap." Jacob said getting off the couch; running upstairs. He later came back down putting on a shirt.

I was about to ask him why; when he rushed pat me into the garage. What was the big deal?

Jake then rushed back into the room; to sweep me up, and head back to his car.

"Jake, what the-Hey! Go easy; I'm still injured here!" I snapped as he gently put me in the passenger seat.

"Sorry." Jacob said slamming the door. He got in on the other side; and drove off.

"I need to pay for a speeding ticket I got on Christmas." Jacob said. I forced down a laugh.

"What a way to celebrate Christmas: me dying, you on the brink of loosing it, the adding a speeding ticket to it." I tried my best not to laugh; but it didn't help.

"You were…what!" Jacob looked at me upset. I put my hand on his shoulder; calming him down.

"I'll explain it soon okay? Please don't make me do it now." I begged. He gave me a look; but nodded.

""_Why though?"_

"_Because… I just don't. Not now at least."_

"What do you feel like doing after this?"

"We can't do much… don't you have to stay with Billy till the wedding though?" I asked. Just then we heard a siren go off; and saw blue and red lights flashing. Jake said several chosen words; and pulled over.

"Come here." He ordered grabbing my face; and started kissing me.

This one was even better than before. He's never kissed me like this; but unfortunately, this was all to get out of a speeding ticket.

We heard a knock on the window. Jacob pressed the button to lower it; but never left me lips. I tried to ignore all the pain I felt as he kissed me like this.

We heard a throat clear; and that's when Jake decided to pull away.

The officer was older. Maybe in his late forties, early fifties. Certainly not a Forks officer. He looked to be in a Washington State Police uniform. Yeah, this won't look so good for Jacob; but might as well let him do this on his own.

"Excuse me sir; but did you know you were speeding?" The officer said uncomfortably.

"Um… no sir. You see; my fiancé` and I here were having an argument, and I didn't notice that I was speeding. Then we kinda got caught up… you know." Fiancé? Where did that come from?

"Yes, please excuse my _fiancé. _He can get distracted very easily." I said politely.

"Not helping much." Jake growled low enough only I could hear.

"You know how much being young and in love is?" I added innocently.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. It may not seem; but I was once your age. When are you two getting married?" Does he really have to go through the game of twenty questions?

"Spring." I said.

"Fall." Jacob said shortly after me. I growled silently at him.

"We haven't decided yet. That's what our argument was about." My Jake said with a weak laugh.

"Ok. I'll let you off with a warning. Have a nice day; and drive safe. Oh and, congratulations." We smiled as he walked off.

"Fiancé! Seriously Jacob? Do you know how much this town gossips?!" I shouted then wincing.

"Are you okay, Ness?"

"Ok? OK! Jacob! You don't kiss me for two weeks; but when you do I have to ask you, or you use me to get out of a ticket! You kiss me like you should then! Every time I: talk, laugh, or breathe for that matter; it hurt! I had to fight to be with you again Jacob! Don't you know how hard it was to do that?! I wanted to give up so bad; and sink to the bottom, and die! But hearing your voice gave me all the strength to fight!"

"I feel like I'm a monster! I screw up everything! I put people I love at risk! For the past three days; all I wanted you to do was hold me!" I said letting a few tears fall.

Jacob saw my face; and wrapped me up.

"How about the next break you have; we take that trip to Spain?" Jacob whispered in my ear. I laughed.

"_Jakey? Do you think you could go pay your ticket; and then bring me home" _I showed him. I was seriously in pain.

"Maybe I shouldn't stay with Billy. Becca can do it." Jacob said driving off. I shrugged.

"No, you need to-"

"If you're in pain; then I'm not. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me." Jake said kissing my forehead.

"Don't worry about it. You're here now, and that's all that matters."

"_Do you have to patrol tonight though?"_

"I don't have to. If you need me; I'll be here. You're my number one priority, okay?" I shook my head yes. I had plenty more to tell him though.

~~~~ _FOREVER YOURS ~~~~_

Jacob paid his ticket; then rushed me back to the house. Good, because the pain wasn't bearable anymore.

Grandpa gave me medication; and told me to rest. I one-hundred percent agreed.

"Jacob? Could you give me a kiss?" I asked drowsily. Unfortunately; the pain was so bad; Grandpa had to give me medication.

"I gave you one two minutes ago." Jake laughed his brown eyes shinning. Also; I feel _really_ out of it.

"_So?"_ I showed him. He smiled and kissed my forehead. Not something I would like; but I'll take it.

"Aren't you glad I stayed?"

"Yeah." I mumbled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Why don't you sleep?"

"I'm…not…tired."

"Lair."

"I hate being half human." I said to myself.

"It went from being half vampire to half human that quick? Goodness Ness, make up your mind." Jacob said jokingly.

"This is what I love about our relationship: we make out; and everything's the same as before." I said. I heard laughter from downstairs. I think from my state of mind; I'd be as much shocked as what I say, as everybody else.

"You're a-" I started but Jacob covered my mouth with his hand.

"Go to sleep before you say something Emmett won't let you forget."You're a good kisser." I whispered. I then heard Uncle Emmett's booming laugh.

I saw Jacob laugh so hard; he had a hard time staying on the bed.

"It's true." That sent everybody else into more laughing fits. Jacob was a lot worse.

He doubled over in laughter; sliding to his knees.

"Oh God Nessie! Please stop! You've got _my _ribs hurting now!" Jacob said plopping back down on the bed; still in a laughing fit.

"Oh Nessie, how I love-" I was out before Jacob could finish his sentence.

_~~~~ FOREVER MINE ~~~~_

Marcello beating me. Hailey choking me. Akken whispering how nobody loved me. How I was going to die.

The Volturi coming after me, killing my family, my Jacob, the people I loved.

Arguments I had with Jacob. How I didn't love him. How I hated him. How I didn't trust or believe him.

Arguments I had with my family. Telling them I hated them. That anywhere would be better than here.

Several things were flashing through my mind as I slept.

I started to scream.

"No. No. No. Please… don't do it! Don't hurt them!" I screamed as my eyes wouldn't open.

"Jacob! Jacob! I'm sorry! Don't leave me! I didn't mean it! I love you and only you!" I screamed again imagining Jacob leaving me.

"Nessie, Nessie! Renesmee, wake up! It's just a dream! I am right here. Everybody's fine. Everything is okay." My eyes flew open. I sat up abruptly only to feel the pain of my ribs. I plopped back down; breathing hard.

Where was Jacob? I needed Jacob!

"Where's Jacob? I need him now…" I rambled. I saw his beautiful tired face in front of mine. His warm hands on each side of my face.

"I'm right here-" he started but I cut him off.

"Don't leave me! Please don't leave me! I'm so sorry; please don't leave me! I love you!" I begged.

"Nessie, look me dead in the eye. I am not going anywhere." I looked him in the eye and believed him.

"Hold me." It didn't take long before he wrapped me in his warm embrace; and cried.

Momma sat down on the other side of me; stroking me hair, as Jake rocked me back and forth. I decided it was time I told my family everything. I knew it wasn't good for me to do this; maybe I was ready now?

I showed everybody everything as I cried.

After I showed all that happen; I looked at each person in the room.

They all had a loss of silence. Jacob held me tighter.

"You're safe now." Momma whispered said rubbing small circles in my tense back.

"_I promise Nessie, I won't let any of them hurt you again." _Jacob thought.

"_Que Quowle." _I nodded then buried my face in Jake's chest; and let the tears come again.

I wanted to stay with him forever; but I knew that wasn't possible. Life isn't always an easy guarantee. Especially when your immortal; but this once, I felt safe. I felt like there weren't any vampires wanting to kill me for no good reason. There wasn't any Volturi wanting to break apart my family. That there was something that tried to rip apart my relationship with my favorite wolf.

"_I wish everything would just go away!"_ I showed Jacob.

"I know baby, its okay? You're safe. That's all that matters." Jacob whispered in my ear.

I felt…safe.

But for how long?


	5. Chapter 5

**OK. I've had zero reviews for my previous chapter. What happen?**

**I'm going to cut this short. Again, chapters are going to come few. I've got midterms starting up soon; so I don't know when I'll really be able to post.**

**But what do you think of me writing a story of what happen if Nessie really died? Like a short story or one shot? How Jacob would react fully? It would come off of what Jacob's dream was back in chapter 3; just it wouldn't be a dream. Just more in depth about loosing a imprint.**

**It would kind of be a what if; and the idea would basically come from chapter 3(the beginning) to add it all up.**

**Let me know what you think?**

**Read, Review & Recommend**

Chapter 5

Nessie's point of view:

Today was Billy and Sue's wedding. Alice was in a total freak out mode. We were all trying to calm her down; but having the wedding two hours away from here added more to her stress.

It was still a decision on who I was riding with. Jacob has to leave early to help get Billy ready; but he didn't want to leave me. I told him I would ride with Momma and Daddy; and meet him there.

I was actually nervous about meeting the rest of Jake's family. Most didn't know of the whole shape-shifting and vampires; but others didn't like a bunch of vampires coming along. That; and some didn't like the idea, that a family member was dating a vampire. Well, half at least.

"So Nessie, Jake's a good kisser huh?" Embry said but I hardly paid attention.

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"He asked if Jake was a good kisser." Karli said. Oh yeah. Before Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Grandma left to go help Alice; Emmett told Embry, Seth, Abby, and Karli my crazy sayings. They haven't let me forget yet.

"Abby? Did you know Jake was a good kisser?" Karli joked.

"No, I didn't; but Nessie seems to think so." All four started making kissing noises at me. I blushed and hid my face in Jake's chest.

We were all hanging out; before Jacob had to leave. Something we haven't done in a while.

"You better get used to it. The rest of the guys aren't going to let you forget either." Jacob whispered. I'm going to kill Uncle Emmett for saying anything.

"Was it as funny as Emmett said it was?" Seth asked.

"It was pretty hilarious. She also said how she loves how we make out a few times; and everything's better." Jake said with laughter. That sent them into even more.

But I still couldn't forget the nightmares that came after.

That whole time I cried; Jake was there beside me. I did feel better after telling what happen. Uncle Jasper is able to be around me now.

"_You nervous?" _My Jacob thought.

"_No."_ I answered.

"_Your biting your lower lip. You're nervous."_

"_Ok, fine; I am nervous. I'm meeting your whole family."_

"_You've met the important ones. Who cares about the rest."_ I gripped his arm tighter.

"I don't have to leave."

"Yes you do; you're the best man." Honestly, I didn't want him to leave. He was the only thing that kept me sane these past few days.

"Ok dude, we've got to leave." Seth said.

"Yeah; Quil messaged me saying he's getting scared of Alice; and Claire's screaming for him. The poor guy's got his hands full." Embry said.

"Are you sure? If your in pain; you don't have to go. I can stay, and we can go together-" Jacob started but I cut him off; crashing my lips onto his.

:I think Nessie's still saying Jacob's a good kisser." Abby said. I threw an object at him; my lips never leaving my Jake's.

"Ok you two; break it up. And Renesmee, you should know better!" Momma said. We parted and laughed.

"I think you two are more worse than Rosalie and Emmett." Daddy joked knowing we were far from them.

"Sorry; but if I said Jake was a good kisser; might as well make sure it's true." I said

"Now that you have witnesses." Karli said.

"Doing that; you're not helping the fact of me leaving you." Jacob said. He didn't really want to leave me.

"She'll be fine Jacob. It'll only be a couple of hours till you see her again." Daddy said pushing the three guys out the door.

"Ok, I wish Embry would kiss me like that." Karli said. I laughed then winced.

"Maybe you should go through a near death experience-" Abby started but I cut her off.

"No! Don't do anything stupid like that! Don't say _anything _like that! Don't wish that upon anybody. Take it from a girl who know!" I said snapped. Both girls looked at me shocked from my outburst.

"Ok girls; you've got to get ready." Momma said trying to veer the conversation away from that.

So Nessie, what are you going to where?" Abby asked as we made it to my room.

"A red dress. What can I wear when I've got: broken ribs, a punctured lung, a shattered knee, and a broken ankle?" I said.

"True." They both said; then started getting dressed. I stood up; only to sit back down. Pain shot through me so bad; it knocked the breath out of me.

"Nessie?" Abby asked worried. I heard my parents rush up.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Momma asked worried.

"I'm fine. I just stood up to quickly. Nothing too major." I said taking short, deep breaths.

"I wish you didn't insist on going. Billy and Sue would understand; and you haven't taken it easy as it should be." Daddy said. Everybody has been trying to get me to not go.

"They probably would understand, but I want to go. If I'm feeling any worse; we can leave." They shook their heads yes; and reluctantly left.

Everybody's thoughts were the same thing: I needed to stay here; and rest, which I wasn't going to do. I didn't know how. I'm part vampire. I've lasted through the unthinkable. I can last through a wedding.

I've jumped off of cliffs, played baseball with a bunch of vampires, how come I almost died this time? Why?

_~~~~ FOREVER YOURS ~~~~_

"Nessie, why are you putting on makeup?" Karli asked. I gave her a confused look.

"Because…"

"You've got the vampire beauty. I wish I had at least of it." Abby said. I laughed.

I did have natural beauty; so I normally wouldn't put makeup on. Only when my two aunts make me. Now, I was only doing it to hide the bruises.

"I'm only wearing it to hide the bruises." And the dark circles that were under my eyes from not hunting.

"Oh yeah! Make us more self conscious!" Abby and Karli said jokingly.

"I can't help it that I am naturally gorgeous." I said with a wink. I then started working on my hair; which I was just going to leave it curly.

"Ready?" Momma asked. We nodded yes.

This was going to be an interesting day

~~~~ _FOREVER YOURS ~~~~_

_Jacob's point of view:_

I was almost done getting ready.

I was happy for my dad; but also worried about Nessie. She didn't like she was in any condition to do to a wedding; and she didn't get much sleep. I also felt like I was about to pass out.

"Son, I think your more nervous than I am." Billy said welling over to me.

"Just worried about Ness." I said tiredly.

"I know. She didn't have to come if she wasn't up to it."

"When does she take no for an answer?" I said.

"You and her remind me a lot of your mother and I." I smiled.

"You think she's happy?" My father and I rarely had conversations like this.

"I think she's happy that I've found someone. I know that she is happy that all her children found somebody to love. I am too. I think she would also want me to give you this." Billy said handing me a ring box.

"These were your mothers promise ring." Nessie already had a promise ring; but I think it's time that I show the world that she was mine.

I said thanks; and felt my phone vibrate.

A message from Nessie.

"_Is it okay if your beta mysteriously disappears? Love you." _I smiled.

"Must be from Nessie. Go check on her. We've got plenty of time." I rushed out the door and down the hall. I turned to the right; to see the prettiest girl I've ever seen.

"Sneaking off somewhere, handsome?" she said.

"I _was_ going to check on my girlfriend; but she can wait." I said walking over to her.

"Oh really? Are you sure nobody won't catch us?"

"Positive."

"What about that fake fiancé of yours?"

"I only used her to get out of a ticket."

"Could you kiss like you did your girlfriend?"

"Absolutely." I sat her on the nearest table; as her hands pull my hair. I curved her back; pulling me closer to her.

She pulled away; resting her head against mine.

"Now you check on that girlfriend of yours. I got what I wanted." she said flashing me a dimpled smile

"What if I don't want too? What if I want to stay here with you?" I whispered in her ear.

"You have to go eventually. You've got plenty of other fake fiancé's to get you out of speeding tickets." I kissed Nessie again. This time more fiercer and rougher. This was going to lead to more real soon.

We continued; until we heard somebody's throat clear.

"Jake." Nessie said but I started to kiss her jaw line, all the way back to her lips.

"_Jake! People are watching!"_

"_Do I look like I care?" _I thought back. She gave me a blushed look.

"Obviously not." I winced. It couldn't be…

"_That's not Edward is it?" _Nessie shook her head slightly; and I winced again.

I turned to see Japser, Emmett, Edward, Leah, Kyle, Kaleb, Sam, and Emily standing there hiding laughter.

"You guys are worse than Rose and I." Emmett laughed.

"Or Bella and Edward for that matter." Jasper mumbled then Edward growled. I'm dead!

It's bad when your caught making out in front of people. It's even worse when you get caught by: your friends, the love of your life's two over protective vampire uncles. Did I mention her over protective vampire father is with us too? I'm DEAD!

"Yes, it is pretty embracing." Edward said. Nessie hid her face in my chest.

"O think I'm going to get a seat." Nessie mumbled quickly. I helped her down; while getting her crutches. She rushed off; and Emmett and Jasper followed, snickering the whole way.

"I'm going to…bye." Emily said rushing off.

"I think I'll go with her." Leah followed.

"Kyle, Kaleb, why don't we go check on Billy?" Sam said. The others walked off. Yeah, they leave me to fight off Edward. I'm their alpha!

"Look Edward, I…" I trailed off not knowing what to say. I started to tug on the collar of suit; as it got tighter and tighter.

"I'm not going to kill you. As long as you don't take it to far; I'm okay. I understand what both of you are going through." I swallowed hard; and let out a sigh of relief.

"I just want to ask you not to force Nessie into marrying you. I know you won't; but I want to make it clear that she isn't ready for it yet. She may not seem like it; but she;s not. I at least want her to finish high school before thinking about it." Edward said.

"Agreed?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"Good; and yes, you may give her the promise ring. Just till she is ready for marriage." Edward said walking off.

I walked back to the room; still high off of that kiss.

I was about to reach the door; when I saw Sam leaning against the wall.

"When was the last time you've slept?" Sam ask.

"You know when."

"Two hours isn't enough." I haven't slept since Nessie woke up. I guess I'm scared I'd wake up; and find her wakening up a dream.

"Does it matter? At least I got a couple of hours." What I mostly do is just watch her sleep; then slip away to go run patrol.

"When I scarred Emily's face; I was afraid she wouldn't forgive me. I was angry at myself for doing that to her. As her imprinter; I was suppose to protect her. Instead; I was the one who hurt her." He had a point. Our imprints risk their lives to be with us. Theirs not a day goes by; that we're wondering if we would ever do that, like Sam did to Emily.

"What does that have to do with her not sleeping?" I snapped.

"Your still guilty about all of this aren't you?" I was.

I should have protected her better. She wouldn't be in pain now.

"It isn't any of your business! This is between Nessie and I. Besides how did you?…Nessie." I should have known.

"She read your thoughts; then asked Emily for advice. Emily suggested I talk to you."

"Thanks for the tip." I mumbled.

What he said was true. I was guilty that I didn't do anything to stop this; and she's still in pain, and the leeches are still out there. When is this going to end?

_~~~~ FOREVER YOURS~~~~_

The ceremony started; but my eyes were only on one person: Nessie.

I started to think about what Sam said. About how I was still guilty.

"_Don't go there Jacob Black. All of this wasn't your fault." _Nessie showed me.

"_You pick now to be in my head?" _I thought back.

"_It was the perfect time. Why don't we go to our meadow tonight and talk?"_

"_You're in no condition." _I looked Nessie in the eye. I saw her gritting her teeth. I knew she was in pain. Carlisle has been trying to get her to rest. We all have; but she won't listen.

I didn't listen through the whole ceremony. I started to get lost in Nessie's eyes. Something I thought I would never do again.

Everything was forgotten as I saw those beautiful, chocolate, brown eyes shinning. It's like the first time I saw them.

Her smile… that was another thing I thought I would never see again.

I heard somebody's throat clear; then everybody look at me.

I looked at Nessie; who was holding back a laugh, along with the rest of the Cullens, and my pack. What did I do?

"Rings." Quil, Kaleb, and Sam coughed. Crap! I searched my pocket; but nothing was there.

"Hold that thought." I shouted then took off running, jumping over the photographer.

Where did I put the ring?

I think almost everybody was going to kill me if I lost it.

After finding it; I rushed back into the room, passing Nessie. I stopped, turned around; and gave Nessie a kiss, running back to the alter. I handed Billy the ring.

"Please excuse my son. He gets distracted easily when his girlfriend is in the room." Billy said. They all laughed.

He's right. I'm an idiot when she's near.: I said. They all laughed again; while Nessie blushed even more, slipping down in her seat.

"I think I'll be back to marry your son and his special someone soon, Mr. Black. Now, where were we…"

_~~~~ FOREVER YOURS ~~~~_

It was finally over. The ceremony at least. Now we were at the reception. Unfortunately, I have to do a toast; me being the best man. Let's just say that this was going to be very interesting.

Everybody was dancing, laughing, smiling. I took my new stepmother around the dance floor a couple times. I still don't know how it's going to work out with Leah and I being siblings.

Nessie and I were finally together. The down side was: we were talking to my aunt that I'd prefer Nessie not meeting. She didn't even know about what we are.

"So Nessie, I hear you are a senior in high school? Do you have any plans of going to collage?" A career?" My aunt ask. I winced; thinking of Nessie going off to collage, leaving me.

"I plan on studying to become a doctor." Nessie answered.

"Really?" Nessie would make a good doctor. She's smart, fast, cares about people.

"Jacob, do you have any plans of going to collage; or are you attending one?" How did this get turned to me?

"I plan on it sometime in the near future." I said taking Nessie's hand.

"But Rachel mentioned that you had several offers. Why didn't you take them?"

"I couldn't be away from Nessie." I looked at my girl as she blushed.

"So you're the reason why Jacob didn't go to collage?" Nessie tensed and so did I. Nobody-family or not-was going to talk about my girl like that.

"It's not her. I-" I started but was cut off by Rachel and Rebecca.

"Nessie and Jacob are like paper and glue-" Rachel began.

"You never see one with out the other." Rebecca finished. My aunt tighten her lips; then left.

I smiled thanks to my two sisters; and they nodded walking off.

I looked at Nessie; who had her head down, her hair hiding her face. I knew she was fighting tears.

"You don't need to cry, Nessie." I said low enough for only her to hear. I knelt fown beside her chair, putting my finger underneath her chin, making her look at me.

"Jacob, I'm the reason why you didn't go to collage isn't it?" Nessie asked her voice shaky.

I didn't know what to say. I was offered several scholarships; but I knew leaving Nessie wasn't possible. When she started experiencing more growth spurts; I defiantly didn't need to leave.

"I _did_ have a choice; but I knew I couldn't leave you. I didn't really plan on going; until you had a chance to join me."

"But Jacob, you could have gotten your life started-"

"You are my life. You're my breathe, my heartbeat. Where would I be without all that?" I pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and smiled.

"_Dead." _I would be dead without her. Simple as that.

I didn't want to be without Nessie ever again. I can't imagine my life without her; and I don't want to.

"Have I told you have much I love you, lately?" I asked smiling. She shrugged, looking down at her hands.

:Because: I love you more than the breath I breathe. No words could explain how much I love you." I kissed her.

"I hate to break this to both of you; but Jacob, it's time to make the toast." Leah said walking up to us. I winced, This was something I wasn't looking forward too.

Nessie laughed and shook her head. She wasn't going to help me.

"This is your time to shin, Jakey boy." Leah said. She was leaving me up to it too?

"Do you _really_ have to call me that?"

"Why not? Were step siblings now."

I walked over to the drink table; and picked up a Champaign glass.

"Help." I mouthed to Nessie.

"_NO" _she showed me, shaking her head.

"I…uh…I'm not good at this sort of thing; so I'm going to make it as short, and less embracing for myself as I can." I said. Everybody laughed.

"Dad, Sue, Congratulations. We're all happy for you." That wasn't as bad as I thought.

I walked back to Nessie; who was gripping her stomach and was breathing hard.

"Nessie, are you okay?" I asked rushing over to her.

"Ness, maybe we should leave?" Carlisle said.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to stand up a little." Nessie said determined.

"Jake, do you think you could give your pregnant sister a dance?" Rachel asked. I looked at Nessie; about to turn her down.

"_Go. I'll be fine."_ Nessie showed me. I shook my head; then walked over to the dance floor with my sister.

"Do you think Mom's happy?" Rachel asked out of the blue.

"I think she is." Then all of a sudden I heard yells, and crashes.

I saw Isaiah and Brandon(new kid) be pushed by Seth and Embry.

"You were flirting with our girls!" Embry shouted as both him and Seth attacked the two younger boys.

"They can choose who they want!" Brandon shouted back. I rushed over to try and stop them.

I gripped Embry; while Seth was trying to get out of Kaleb's grip. Along with Isaiah and Brandon trying to get out of Quil and Jared's grip.

"_Edward, do you think you could help us out here?"_ I thought. The Cullens rushed to my aid.

Then I felt something push Embry, then me. We crashed into the nearest table, and onto somebody, falling to the ground. Something glass scrapped across my head, making me bleed.

I heard a noise that made my whole world stop. Nessie! I crashed on top of Nessie!

I pushed the idiots off of me; and got off of Nessie. My whole body shook, my breathing was heavy. Calm down Jake!

"I'm sorry!" I begged while Carlisle checked her over.

"It's fine. I probably only refigured myself. No biggie; but your bleeding." Nessie said nonchalantly trying to hide the fact that she was in a lot of pain.

I gritted my teeth; as my arms tighten around hers.

I felt a bit of calmness come over me.

"Jasper, not now." I said.

"_But I also might have a few bruises on my arms; if somebody doesn't let go."_

"_Sorry."_ I released my grip on her.

"I need to get her back to the house. I want to check and see if her incisions torn; and this isn't the best place to set her ribs again." Carlisle said. That's it!

"You four, meet me outside now!" I growled.

The whole room was quiet. People that knew the secret were wondering if I would phase. Those who didn't thought: an angry man in his twenties was going to get into a fight over his girlfriend.

"Maybe somebody should go outside to check and see if it is going to be a fight." some human mumbled but I ignored it.

"Jacob?" Nessie whispered.

"It's okay Ness; I'll be right behind you." I said as calm as I could get at the moment. (With Jasper's help)

"No, I want to leave with you." Nessie said determinedly then winced.

"Jacob isn't in the best mood; or state of mind to be riding with him." Jasper said. He was right. I was out for blood. Pack member or not.

You hurt my imprint; I'll hurt you.

"No, I want to be with him. He needs me." Nessie begged.

"Nessie, he could phase and hurt you without meaning it." Edward said. Tears pricked her eyes then. I couldn't see her cry.

"So."

"_Edward, let her ride. It might do us both good." _I thought.

"I'll ride with them, Edward." Kaleb said. I shook my head okay; and walked out of the room. The four following after me; along with the rest of my pack.

"What the heck were you four idiots thinking?!" I yelled as we were far away from the crowd.

"Jake, they were flirting with our imprints. _My _imprint. You should understand-" Seth said.

"I do understand; but Seth, you did this at your mother's wedding?" I said.

"What if somebody was flirting with Nessie? You would want to kill him; as much as I want to kill Brandon." Embry said. He had a point.

"Oh, so your going to let them get of easy; but not us?" Isaiah snapped.

"No, I'm not. Their going to learn what's it like to have an argument with an imprint. It'll be even worse than what I'm about to do."

"But all of you act like the imprints are your property. And look at what you did; you crashed into yours." Anger flashed through me again.

"I wouldn't have; if you four weren't fighting. I wouldn't have had to stop it. We are a pack; we're brothers. We don't fight each other. But we also have respect for our imprint's choice too."

"Jacob, if Nessie-"

"Do not bring Nessie into this! It's her that got injured out of all of this!" I snapped on the verge of phasing.

I took a deep breath; attempting to calm down. I had the perfect plan up my sleeve.

"If you four want to fight; go home, phase, then fight." I said knowing that it wouldn't go that far; but what could I do when my patience was wearing thin?

"Jake-" Leah started; but I held up my hand, cutting her off.

"I'm not done. I want you four to apologize to Billy and Sue; then ride separately. Embry, Seth, I think Abby and Karli will do the rest for me." I said angrily.

"That's it?" Isaiah asked. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"No, I want you four to run patrol four two weeks."

"Easy." Brandon mumbled.

"Ten hour patrol." I said in a cold sarcastic tone.

"But, but…"

"Sam?" I asked.

"I'll make sure. You go be with Nessie." I turned to walk of; but stopped when I heard Brandon mumble:

"Yeah, Sam and Kaleb are more of an alpha than Jake is." That's it.

I turned around; and walked back over to him.

"Nessie is my first priority. Everything comes last. Got it?" He shook his head quickly. Heat flashed through my body; threatening for me to phase.

"Jake." Nessie siad. I turned to look at her. She shook her head no; and Edward walked off. I huffed the followed.

We walked into the pouring rain; and into my car. Edward sat her in the passenger seat; as Kaleb got in the back seat, and I went into the drivers side.

"Nessie, are you sure you don't want one of us to ride with you? Or you can ride with your mother and I?" Edward ask. Nessie looked at me; then back at Edward.

"No, we'll be fine." she said. They looked at each other for a few minutes longer; probably having a private conversation.

"Please Daddy?" Nessie begged. Edward huffed then shut the door. We sped off.

Nessie put her hand on my shoulder; which I shrugged away. I scooted as far as I could; my hands tightening around the steering wheel.

"Dude, that was pretty interesting. But the kid was right; if Nahuel or another guy was messing with Ness, wouldn't you want to kill him?" Kaleb asked. I gritted my teeth at that name; while Nessie stayed silent.

"Kaleb, I'm on the verge of phasing; don't start on that now!" I snapped.

I looked at Nessie; who was gripping her stomach. I wanted to pull over; and tell her how sorry I was.

"_It's fine; no injuries seem to major, but can you do when you have three, strong werewolves fall on top of you?"_ she showed me nonchalantly.

"How can you be so calm about this?!" I swerved the car a little; angry again.

"Ok, I think I need to keep my mouth shut when your driving." Nessie said. There was a pause then Kaleb laughed. Nessis must have shown him what she showed me.

"Maybe you should." He laughed. Nessie reached back to slap him; but quickly recoiled, wincing. I sped faster.

"Jacob, I'm fine." Nessie said in pain.

"No, your not! Your in pain because of a stupid fight; that I crashed into you! And you wouldn't be in pain; if I never left you, Nessie! Every little bit of this whole stupid thing; is my fault!" I shouted, shaking even worse.

"Jacob, calm down. Nessie is right beside you. IF you phase; you could hurt her." Kaleb said warily.

I pulled over; and put the car in park.

"Jacob?" Nessie said warily, almost in tears. I shook my head.

I started taking off my jacket and tie. Kaleb took a stance; that if I phase, he would be able to block Nessie.

"Bro, maybe you should phase; and meet us there." he said.

"No." Part of me wanted to dash out and phase. To find something-or someone-and rip them apart.

But there was an angel tight beside me that kept me from doing that. I knew I phased; I could possibly hurt her. But I couldn't leave her.

We never knew how Nessie was durable to the vampires. Until now. We definitely didn't know how durable she was to us wolves. I didn't want to fine out.

"Jake, go phase before you do something stupid; and regret it later." Nessie said. I shook my head no.

"Jacob Ephraim Black! Go and phase; and meet us there! Go run off some steam, you idiot!" Nessie yelled. We stayed silent. I looked at her torn.

"Jacob Black! None of this is your fault! I'm just a danger magnet. You left Wednesday-because you were about to phase-to protect me. I was stupid enough to leave the house." I saw seriousness in her eyes.

"_Jake, I fought to be with you. You always fought for me; so I thought it would be best for me to fight for you. Now, go and phase. I don't think Kaleb wants to be in this conversation."_ Nessie put her hand on my shoulder again. I laughed.

"Kabe, you better get my girl back safe." I demanded taking my shirt off.

"Good thing the freeway isn't busy." Nessie said as I got out into the pouring rain.

"_I love you."_ I thought running into the woods. I took off my pants; and tied them quickly to my leg. I felt heat go down my spine; then I was on four legs running.

"_I love you too."_ Nessie showed me. She was right. Running did blow off some steam. That doesn't mean I still didn't want to kill those four idiots.

"_We deserve it Jake. We're all sorry that we caused all that trouble." _Brandon thought.

"_Yeah, sorry we also tested your authority. And that I made you and Embry crash into Nessie. Hope she's okay." _I saw that it didn't revolve into a fight; like I thought.

"_Me too."_ I agreed.

"_By the way; why aren't you with her?"_ Embry asked. I wish I stayed with her.

"_She kicked me out. I'm s'pose to meet her and Kaleb back at the Cullen house."_ I flashed what happen in the car.

"_I hate my life! I hate my life! I hate my life!"_ Seth rambled.

"_Why?"_

"_Because Abby's upset with me. She wants to "talk to me later." _Seth said.

"_Hey! You're not the only one! I'm afraid of the conversation Karli is wanting to have." _I really did feel sorry for them. I've known from experience; that getting into an argument with your imprint is the dumbest thing you could ever do.

"_Thanks for the tip; but then after them we've got Leah and Rachel." _That I did feel sorry for them.

_~~~~ FOREVER YOURS ~~~~_

"Is she okay?" I asked busting through the door of the Cullen household.

"About three ribs re-broken; and her incision was torn a little/ I was able to repair both quick and easy." Carlisle said. She was okay.

"She's going to be fine, Jake. She's decided to take our advise about taking it easy." Edward said with a laugh.

"_Can I see her?"_ I thought. He shook his head yes; and I rushed upstairs, taking them four at a time.

I rushed into her room to see her sleeping. I quietly crept over to her. I sat on the other side of the bed gently; and pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Did you blow off some steam?" Nessie said drowsily, her eyes still closed.

"I did." I said laying beside her. She opened her eyes; and turned her head to look at me.

Nessie took my hand; and started showing me what she was going through, while she was in a coma. How she felt like she was falling. How she was going to give up; but I was her strength to fight. How _she _did give up; but I was the one who changed it all.

She showed me everything.

There was one thing she didn't show me last night: she _was dying._

I realized what she meant by being dead. She wanted to die. Nessie was feeling like a monster; but there was a place that gave her peace, calmness. She wondered if that was death.

My girl was fighting a battle of her own; and almost lost. My nightmare could have became true. I could have lost her.

All this time; I was guilty about all of this being my fault; but I never did realize that I would have been standing over her tombstone. The guys struggling to get control over me.

"_Jacob, if you wasn't by my side all that time; you would be at me funeral. Probably by now, I would be long gone dead-"_ My lips crashed onto hers then. I didn't want to her anymore. She was with me now; and that's all that mattered.

"You are not a monster, Renesmee Cullen! You are the most wonderful I have ever met!" I said

"_But Jacob, I screw up people's lives! You could have went to collage; and I'm the one who messed all that up!" _Nessie exclaimed sitting up.

"No, you didn't-"

"Jacob, what are you going to do when I go to collage? What am I going to do? Now should be the time where I decide where I'm going to go! How am I…how are we going to make this work?!"

"I know we said that we would cross that bridge when we get there, but now is the time to cross!" I started rubbing small circles in her back; making her relax.

I got up and moved to her side of the bed; kneeling before her.

"Jake, what are we going to do?" I grabbed Nessie's hand; and slid the promise ring on her ring finger.

"We can start by you wearing this."

"Jacob…it's beautiful; but…I…" Nessie trailed.

"I know, that's why I'm giving you this promise ring."

"I've already got a promise ring. Remember? You made it; and gave it to me three years ago? Leather bracelett? Does any of that ring a bell?" Nessie said taking it off. I laughed.

"The bracelet is a promise that I'll be there for you no matter what. This is-"

"Just to keep the spot warm for the engagement ring." Nessie finished for me.

"_Jacob, I-"_

"I know your not ready for marriage yet. I just want to show the world that your mine. I want to show you that I _will _be there for you from now on. For forever. I'm not going to force you to marry me. Take your time. If you need: ten, fifteen, two-hundred years; that'll be fine. It doesn't matter." She looked at the ring again.

"It is beautiful." she said.

"This was my mother's. My dad gave it to her before they got engaged." I said putting the ring back on her.

"I'd be honored to wear it!" I wrapped her gently in a hug; then kissed her.

"_I take that as a yes?"_ I thought. Nessie smiled; then shook her head yes. Then her face turned into deep thought.

"Ja-" Nessie's eyes filled with tears as I cut her off.

"You worry to much. Now go to sleep; you need the rest."

"You better sleep too. You need it more than I do." Nessie demanded laying back down.

"Yes, dear." I said jokingly laying down beside her.

I wrapped my arms around her and smiled. Today turned out to be interesting; but in the ending it was perfect.

I had my beautiful Renesmee beside me. That's the best I could ask for.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok, what happen to all my reviews? I desperately miss them. I'm not complaining about the readers who like my story; but I do miss my trusty reviewers? Were my last two chapters not that great? Is my story going downhill?**_

_**Review.**_

Chapter 6

Nessie's pov

_February_

First things first: Everything healed perfectly. I was 100 percent healthy; and was able to go back to regular schedule.

I was able to go back to my normal life. Ha, how human can you get when your half vampire, your family is a bunch of vampires, you've got vampires either wanting to capture you or kill you, and you're promised to be engaged to a shape-shifter?

Promise? I can't believe I'm saying this? The ring is only keeping the spot warm; until I got ready to be married. It _was_ beautiful; and it was Jake's mother's ring, so I guess that made it more special.

Today was Valentine's day. Meaning: Grandma and Grandpa's anniversary.

Although it is their anniversary; everybody's going their separate ways. It took a lot of talking them into it. Yes, I was the one who thought of the idea.

Momma and Daddy are going somewhere in Canada, Emmett and Rosalie are going to Africa, Alice and Jasper are going to Russia, and Carlisle and Esme are going to Isle Esme.

It was finally just going to be Jake and me.

"Nessie, have decided to make a hunting trip sometime soon?" Abby asked. I haven't hunted in five months now; and I think it's starting to take its toll. I guess you can say I'm afraid something bad is going to happen; but I'm not going to admit it.

I'm weaker in speed and strength. Something I need when Uncle Jasper teaches me to fight. I'm tired physically and mentally; and I need to keep up the human façade. That also meaning: if I don't hunt for a while; I loose my appetite in human food. This being the case.

"Don't start." I almost forgot the burning in the back of my throat; but when that was brought up…

"Nessie, you have dark circles under your eyes. You look like somebody punched you in the face." Abby said as we walked into our homeroom classroom.

"You know the smell human blood doesn't bother me." I do have amazing self control; and more than they think.

"Not when you haven't hunted in five months."

"Ok, enough of this. What are you doing foe Valentine's Day?" I asked changing the subject.

"There isn't a bit of telling. I'm afraid what Seth is going to do." Abby asked. I laughed.

"Me neither with Emb. What about you, Ness?" Karli asked.

"Everybody will leave; and it will be just me and Jake." I answered.

"Along with an engagement ring." Abby sang. I growled.

"No, he isn't. Just because he gave me a promise ring; doesn't mean that I'm going to get engaged a month later. I don't even want one yet."

"Mmm-hmm." Karli said. I loved Jake; but I didn't want to get married. Not yet anyway.

"_It would seem weird that a senior in high school is engaged! That would make the whole town want to gossip; and that's something my family and I don't need!" _I showed them both as the teacher got class in order.

This was going to be a long day…

_~~~~ FOREVER YOURS ~~~~_

"Ok, so I've sent in applications for five schools already. Is that enough?" Abby asked.

"Up to you. I sent in a few; I'll probably just enroll into Washington University or Julliard." Karli said. I winced at that name; giving me flashbacks of me yelling at my family.

Both girls chattered on as we reached our lockers. I wasn't really paying attention because: I really didn't know what I wanted to do. I've sent in a couple of applications to: Harvard, Yale, Stanford, and a couple others. But how could Jake fit into all of this? He had the pack, then his dad. He had responsibilities too.

I started to think about this; as us three opened our lockers. All of a sudden; I saw a gigantic bouquet of white daises in my locker.

"Um…guys, do you have a big bouquet of your favorite flowers like I do?" Karli asked pulling out a bouquet of white lilies. Abby did the same thing; pulling out red roses.

I took out the flowers; and found a card. I opened it.

_Happy Valentine's Day. Beautiful. Love you_

_~Jake_

I smiled.

"I know what our wolf boys do while were at school." Abby laughed.

The door of the building flew open; sending a smell my way. Vampire.

"Abby, Karli, go ahead to lunch. I'll be there in a minute." I said walking off to the direction the note was in. I didn't want to freak them out; that there was a vampire scent near.

I walked outside; and followed the smell to my car. I saw two notes put underneath my windshield; blowing slightly against the stormy wind.

_We may have not killed you the first time; but we will make sure you loose something important to you in the near future. We may be weaker; but in the end we will come out stronger, and you will loose._

This has to be from Hailey.

I took a deep breathe-wait. Something important? Jake? My family? My friends?

I called Jake. It seemed to take forever for him to pick up.

"Hey, this is Jake. Can't get to the phone right now. Leave me a message; and I call you back." Crap! I got his voicemail!

I dialed again. I had to hear his voice. I had to know that he was okay.

I tried to block away all the images of the ones I loved in danger; as my phone was dialing. Please pick up, Jacob.

"Hello?" I heard Jacob say. I breathed a sigh a relief.

"Jake?" I asked worried.

"Ness, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked. I made a quick decision not to tell him. That would make it even worse.

"Um…yeah. I just want to say thank you for the flowers." I lied smoothly. I hated doing that to him. That was something that got us into all that trouble.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Hold on, what took you so long to answer?"

"I was patrolling. Are you sure you okay?"

"Yes! I got to go. Love you." I said in a rush hanging up.

I ran back to the lunch room-at human speed-quickly stuffing the first note in my bag. I opened the second one.

_We are watching you, young Renesmee_

_-V_

Super! This is the best way to celebrate Valentine's Day!

I walked into the cafeteria; only buying a bottle of water.

I decided to keep this from my family also. I learned to hide my thoughts from Daddy sometimes. I also learned to echo my thoughts to keep him out of my head. Sadly, my family figured it out too.

"You okay?" Abby asked. I shook my head yes; as I sat down.

"What was wrong? You acted weird at the lockers." Karli asked. I could see that they were really worried about me; but I didn't want them to be in danger than they already were. I can't tell them. I can't tell anybody.

"Nothing's wrong. I just had to go get some money from my car." There I go again. Digging myself deeper and deeper.

"For just a bottle of water?"

"I'm not hungry." They let the conversation drop; thinking it was the hunting issue.

I still had nightmares at night. I still felt like a monster-

Ok Nessie, stop this. This is Grandma and Grandpa's anniversary; and it's Valentine's Day.

I decided to put all this in a drawer, lock it, and shove it in the back of my mind. Still, nobody could know. My family, my friends, my Jacob, have always protected me. It's my turn to protect them.

I can do it. Uncle Jasper is teaching me how to fight. I'm still not match to full vampire; but I could last until help came. If it ever did.

_~~~~ FOREVER YOURS ~~~~_

I was driving home from school; everything that happen today forgotten.

I was thinking about what Grandma and Grandma's reaction would be about getting the present.

How can Jake and I handle being alone for one week? How did I get my family to leave us alone? Sometimes I surprise myself with theses things. I think that's why Momma and daddy are only going as far as Canada.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone going off. The number was unknown; but I decided to answer it anyway.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Nessie!" Nahuel said on the other line.

"You too." I said flatly.

"Aw, come on. Would you be my Valentine's, Renesmee?"

"No, I won't, Nahuel! Don't start with me loving you! I want to be friends; but that's not going to happen if you and Jacob keep fighting! I love Jacob; and I want all three of us to be friends! If you don't like it; then deal with it!" I snapped hanging up. That felt good to get off of my chest.

I pulled into the family drive smiling. I can't believe I actually said that!

"You seem to be in a good mood. Did you have a good day at school?" Momma asked as I walked through the house.

"I did." I lied. Everybody seemed to believe me. Even Daddy and Jasper.

I sat next to Jake with the same excited look as my family.

"Okay, I've seen the same excited look all day. Emmett, Rosalie, what part of the house have you destroyed?" Grandma said

"How come the blame is always put on us?" Uncle Emmett said. We laughed.

"This was all Nessie." Aunt Rosalie said hanging Grandma and Grandpa a wrapped box.

They opened it to find a black and white photo album; with on the front saying _"Family"._

The first picture was: of both of them. Then: a picture of Momma and Daddy, so on so forth. Every page had a picture of the couples.

Then there were single photos of every member of the family.

Then it just had random photo's of us; caught making funny faces, and random spots it was taken.

"Yes, Nessie took theses." Daddy said answering Grandpa's thoughts.

"There's one more." I said turning to the last page.

The picture was of Grandma and Grandma in the middle; with-again-the word: family. It had: Rosalie, Alice, Momma, and me on Grandma's side. Then: Daddy, Emmett, Jasper, and-surprisingly-Jake on Grandpa's side. It's nice that once I came along; they took Jacob in a family, like his did me.

"We were going to give it to you for Christmas; but we all thought it would be better now." Aunt Alice said.

"You picked a perfect time." Grandma said. I think if she could cry now; she would.

"Ok now, all of you can leave." I said jokingly.

"I think Nessie wants us leave." Jasper joked. I kind of did. Jacob and I rarely had time together; and I was really excited about it.

"Sorry Ness, but your father and-" Momma started but I cut her off.

"NO! Please, go. I'll be fine. You need a vacation." I shouted. My whole family laughed.

"_Remember you lady-" _Daddy started.

"_Ok father, I know! No sex before marriage!" _I thought back. I didn't want my daddy to give me that type of talk now.

They all left reluctantly. After I had to push them out the door. It was just Jake and I now.

"What-" Jacob started.

"Shhh." I put my hand over his mouth.

I heard the last of the cars pull onto the highway, speeding off.

"Finally alone!" I exclaimed excitedly; as Jacob picked me up, spinning me around.

I gave him a kiss.

"What shall we do, my Jacob?" I asked.

"First: you're going to hunt, then your homework, the go get ready." Jake said. He was starting to act like my family.

"_Get ready for what?" _I showed him cautiously, not sure what he had up his sleeve.

"Let's just say that Kaleb couldn't get out of a date that he doesn't want to go to. He's asked us to enjoy it with him." Jacob said sarcastically.

"Are you going to wear a shirt?"

"Maybe, maybe not. What? You don't want me to wear one? It's cold to a human; might raise suspicion." he said dipping me into a kiss.

"I was just wondering. I don't want all those girls thinking they actually have a shot with you."

"I don't notice them. I only have eyes for one girl; and one girl only." Jacob said picking me up so that I was head to head with him.

"_And who is that?"_

"Well, you might know her. She's got a beautiful smile, long, dark, ringlet curly hair, chocolate, brown wyes…"

"She sounds familiar. Is it that girl who you kissed at Billy's wedding? Her father caught you kissing her? Or is it that fake fiancé; who you only used to get out of a speeding ticket?" I laughed at the time when Daddy and several others caught us kissing. He's kissed me; but he hasn't kissed me like that since.

"It doesn't matter who she is. I love you; and only you. Nothing will ever change that. I promise I'll protect you better okay?" I shook my head yes. I didn't really want to go back on the whole attack. That made me remember the notes. They were threatening my family. The ones I cared and loved!

"Ness, you look deep in thought. Are you okay?" Jacob asked.

I couldn't tell him we were in danger than before. I couldn't tell him that Nahuel called. I didn't want to spend our Valentines arguing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I kind of have a confession to make?" I said playing with the hair on the back of his head.

"_Go ahead."_

"_I'm kinda in love with somebody"_ He dropped me to my feet, his face full of shock.

"What!" Jacob asked. I take that as he didn't believe me.

"Yeah, you might know him. He's tall, has russet skin, the most amazing smile, the most beautiful brown eyes. Every now and then; he turns into a gigantic, russet wolf." I said.

"_I thought she was going say Nahuel." _I forced down a growl; but it didn't work.

"_Don't you start."_ I showed him. Did I mention: when I don't hunt in a long time; my mood change's quicker than it normally does?

"If you would get out of my head." Jake joked.

"So!" I sapped. I took a deep breath; trying to calm down.

"Ok, whatever. I don't want to argue." I said calmly, trying to hide my aggravation.

"Maybe you _do_ need to hunt." Jacob said. I didn't argue.

"Fine; but you're coming with me!" I didn't want to leave Jacob. If Hailey and the others were stronger; what would happen? The Volturi is watching us. How could Jacob, the pack, and my family fight their skilled fighters? And my family is split up! Nobody would be under the protection of Momma's shield; and only she and Daddy would be protected!

And what about Daniel is near; and Jacob can't phase? What if he can't fight in human form!?

"Nessie, are you sure your okay?" I was getting tired of hearing that!

"Yeah, perfectly fine! Why do you keep asking that?" I said walking towards the door.

"Because…Nessie, watch-" Jacob started; but it was too late. I walked smack into the side of the door, tripped on me heal, and then fell off of the porch. I laid there.

"Ness-"

"_Do not ask if I'm okay!?"_ I snapped still lying on the ground.

"I wasn't. You're such a klutz. In a graceful way; but still a klutz." Jacob laughed. I growled at him; then walked into the woods.

_~~~~ FOREVER YOURS ~~~~_

"You're stalling." Jacob said coming up behind me, and started kissing my neck. He was right. I was stalling finishing up my homework. I could have it done in minutes if I wanted to; I just…didn't want to.

I even stalled with hunting. Jacob had to use my competitive side to get it done.

"Maybe I am." I said putting down my pen.

"_Why?"_

"I don't know…" I trailed.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

"_Don't tell me that."_ He picked me up from behind; and sat me on the bed.

"Now _you're _the one stalling." I showed him, kissing his cheek.

"So, what if I am. I can't help it if I have a beautiful girl; that I don't want any boring human boys to look at."

"Get use to it, Jakey. That's the beauty of imprinting on a vampire." I said walking into my bathroom.

"Your half remember? And I would think you're beautiful if you were full human." I laughed; and pushed him out of the bathroom.

"Go, so I can take I shower." I laughed.

I let the warm water hit my face; fighting back tears. I didn't know why I was crying. I just had a bad feeling something was going to go wrong. Something was going to happen. Something bad!

All my worries were coming back to me. My family, my friends, Jacob…everything.

I wrapped my arms around my waist; and dropped to my knees.

"Nessie?" Jacob said knocking on the door.

"I'm fine." I said then regretted it. He knew me well enough to know that I was crying.

He must have heard me; because he came rushing in.

"I said I'm fine." I told Jacob as he picked me up out of the bath tub.

"Then why are you crying?" Jacob asked worried.

It didn't hit me until then; this was the first time Jacob ever saw me naked, but it didn't seem to bother him.

He grabbed my robe; and wrapped me up in it, then carried me to my bed.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling something is going to go wrong." I said.

"Nothing is going to go wrong. I promise you I will keep you safe." I nodded.

"You look so beautiful." he said kissing my wet hair.

"Don't tell me that."

"Why not? I can't tell you you're beautiful?"

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"Why don't we stay here; and actually enjoy our valuable time alone?"

"What about Kaleb's date?" I asked.

"We don't have to go. Let Kaleb get himself out of this one." Jacob smiled and pushed my wet hair out of my eyes.

By Jacob's thoughts: this date was going to be very interesting.

"_Who got dragged into it again?"_ I asked as I walked to my bathroom; and started blow drying my hair.

"He begged the pack; but we don't have to go, Ness." Jacob said coming up behind me.

"I want too."

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked.

"_Positive."_ I said walking into my closet.

After we both got dressed; we started walking to my car.

"So, why did Kaleb begged you into this?" I asked getting in the car.

"Beats me. But that does mean you imprints were dragged into this too." Jacob joked as the house got further and further away from my view.

"You say that like it's a bad thing?"

"You've got the imprinters; so that means the _imprints_ are kinda obligated to come with us. It would be extremely rude of us to go out and have "fun" and leave you out of it." Jacob said nonchalantly.

"Oh, I thought it was because you _imprinters _couldn't be away from us imprints?"

"We can't; but it wouldn't show how much we are a gentlemen that if we went; and you stayed home." He reached out; and pulled me closer to him; and kissed my forehead. I would prefer him being with me; than near Hailey. Or worse: the Volturi.

"_True." _My mind started to wonder. None of my family had called yet. What if they were in ganger?

My mind started to wander further and further away from reality.

"What are you so worried about, Nessie?" Jake asked. He knows me well enough to know something was wrong; but I wouldn't say anything. With the two threat notes right in my glove department; it was even harder not to tell him.

"_I know something's up with her. She's hiding something from me." _My Jacob thought. I hated to lie to him. That's what got us in all this mess in the first time.

Jacob took our silence, as I didn't want to talk to talk about it. Good, because if he found out Nahuel called also; there goes our romantic night!

So, Hailey and Marcello are stronger. That means they could attack tonight; and the whole family is separated!

I checked my phone. No calls, messages, nothing! Could something be wrong?

"Jacob, do you think everything is okay?" I asked.

"Nessie, their vampires. You shouldn't worry about them." Jacob said holding my hand.

"_Yeah; but I'm part vampire; and look what happen." _I showed him; then later regretted it.

Jacob clenched his jaw; and released my hand. He still wasn't over the fact that I wasn't as durable to a full vampire; as much as everybody hoped I'd be.

We finally realized that shortly after I woke up. Grandpa figured it might be because I'm still growing. Uncle Jasper thinks it's because I didn't know how to protect myself. That's why he taught me how to fight. We haven't tested out how strong I was now. I think everybody is afraid too.

"But what if the Volturi-"

"You worry too much. Ness, everything will be perfect. Why don't we enjoy just this night together? We can worry about it later." I shook my head okay. He was right; we should.

I relaxed; but those things never left my mind.

_~~~~ FOREVER YOURS ~~~~_

"_OH MY GOD, that Jacob Black to totally ho_t! _He should ditch that brunette; and come to me! Blonde's do have more fun" _Amanda-Kaleb's date-thought. This is what I heard the whole hour we've been here; and it was starting to tick me off.

"_Kaleb, I'm so going to kill you! She won't the hint that Jake is with somebody! Particularly me!" _I showed Kaleb. He laughed.

Oh, she wasn't just thinking this about Jacob. She was mostly thinking the most disturbing thoughts about half the guys here!

I decided to block her thoughts. Thank God I can do that! I don't know how Daddy does this?

"_Please put me out of my misery."_ Kaleb thought back.

"So Nessie, Jacob, how long have both of you known each other?" Amanda asked. I looked at Jake; not sure what to say. It's I good think I decided to put my worries in the back of my mind. Tonight, I was going to enjoy it. Until Kaleb's date opened her mouth; and started thinking.

"Um…three years." Jacob answered. That was the truth though. We knew each other for three years.

"Wow! Kind of early for a serious relationship don't you think? Oh, if you will excuse me." The idiot said getting up to go see her "other" date; and we all sighed in relief.

"Go ahead, please…somebody kill me! Hit me in the head! Do whatever you have to do to teach me a lesson!" Kaleb begged. I was about to kill him; when Jacob grabbed my forearm, calming me down.

Just then Jacob smacked Kaleb upside the head.

"What was that for?" Kaleb asked rubbing the back of his head.

"One: I thought you were smarter than that. And two: you made my girl upset." Jacob growled. I smiled and showed everybody that she had another date somewhere else.

"Good, maybe she won't come back." Emily mumbled. That's a lot coming out of Emily's mouth!

"She was…okay." Kim commented.

"Until she opened her mouth." Abby said.

"Or started thinking for that matter." I mumbled.

"Uh oh. Nessie's jealous. Might want to get her out Jake; before she gets us kicked out." Quil said. I growled at him.

"I'm watching her." Jake said laughing.

"Hold on! The last time we were at a restaurant; you were the one who got into a fight, Jacob Black! So, now it's my turn!" I snapped. Just then Amanda came back. Crap!

"Jacob, would you like to dance?" she asked pulling her top down a little showing a little more than she already was. Jacob didn't pay attention to her.

"No. He's going to dance with me!" I growled then dragged Jacob to the dance floor.

"You don't need to be jealous." He whispered in my ear.

"So." I shrugged.

"I haven't noticed her all night. You're the only one I notice." I hate it when he was right.

"_I hate it when you're right."_

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because that is something I never hear coming out of your mouth." he laughed as I punched him in the chest.

"Not funny."

"_Oh crap! Sabrina is here. Karli's going to kill me if she see's her!"_ Embry thought. Who was this girl he was thinking of?

"_Who's Sabrina?"_ I showed Jake. I showed him what Embry thought also.

"_Embry's obsessive ex-girlfriend from the reservation. Embry broke up with her before he phased. I guess she never got ever him." _Jake thought back. This is going to be so interesting.

~~~~ _FOREVER YOURS ~~~~_

We were finally able to have fun!

Amanda left after she got turned down for the millionth time; so that meant we could finally relax!

I noticed four girls look over excited at our table; and Jacob, Embry, Paul, and Jarred started slumping down in there seats, trying to hide their faces from the humans. I guess they were afraid of what we would do.

"Jacob Black? Oh my God, is that you?" A black haired girl called out.

"Embry Call? Long time; no see!" Another one said. The others called out Paul and Jarred's name.

They walked over here; pointlessly flirted and left.

I knew the reason why the guys were slumping down in there seats. They weren't worried about seeing the others; they were worried about what their jealous imprints would do.

"Ex-girlfriend, huh?" Karli said.

"It was way before I phased, Karli!" Embry said.

"You had a crush on that girl?" I snapped at Jacob.

"Before I met Bella; and imprinted on you, Ness." Jacob said trying to calm me down. I hated it when my mother came first; then me.

"_It's bad enough I got my mother's leftovers; I had to get a human's too?"_ I showed him.

"_You act like it's a bad thing!"_

"_Because it is! Not many normal couples mother kissed the daughter's boyfriend! More than once! How many times did you kiss her!"_

"_None! I had a crush one her when I was a kid! She was three years older than me! Nessie I love-"_

"_Don't give me that crap!"_ I looked at Jacob, who was hurt I showed him that.

"So, how many others was there, hubby dear?" Rachel asked Paul. He was at lost for words. Jarred was too.

"Looks like you guys finally got busted." Sam said.

"Embry, you lied to me!" Karli shouted.

"I'm sorry; but could you please tone it down?" A to cherry waitress said. I took a sip of my drink; trying to calm down

"Please Karli, if none of is phased and imprinted; we would probably be worse than Kaleb!" Embry said.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Kaleb said throwing a fork at Embry. The whole time I was trying to keep calm.

It was way before me. It was way before me.

"Yeah, Jacob would have been worse than all of us put together, if he never met Bella and imprinted on Ness." Jarred had to let that slip?

That did it!

My grip on my glass got tighter; along with my grip on Jacob's had.

The glass shattered into pieces, sending liquid everywhere; and my grip on Jake's hand didn't let up,

I heard the bones in Jake's hand begin to break. Did that stop me? NO!

I looked at Jacob; who was squirming in pain. I guess we now know how much strength I can use now. I guess I'm stronger than I seem.

I wanted to stop; but I couldn't. It was like somebody was taking control of my brain and strength.

"Nessie, stop! Your…literally…crushing my hand." Jacob said in pain. That didn't make me stop.

Jacob would have practically been called a womanizer if he never me Momma! It wasn't me that changed him…

"Nessie!" I didn't listen.

"Renesmee! Let go of my hand! You're squeezing so hard; that it might not heal in the matter of seconds!" Jacob shouted. I couldn't let go though. This was like somebody took over my body and strength; and made Jacob weak.

I don't know; it's confusing.

I couldn't hear all the begs; and none of the wolves could break my grasp. It was like I was in a trance; somebody telling me to hurt Jacob, or at least trying to control my brain.

I felt Jacob lead me outside-despite the pain he must be in-and to a dark, deserted alley.

It all felt like I was the one taking strength from Jacob; and using it for myself.

"Nessie, stop!" Leah pleaded. All that did was make me stronger; and Jake weaker. How could this be possible?

"Renesmee, stop!" Jacob said tired and in pain. I must have been hurting him even more; but I kept looking ahead like nothing mattered to me. Like this all didn't happen.

Others tried to pull me off of him; but that also made it only worse.

"Renesmee! Carlie! Cullen! I love you; but please stop!" There was something in me that popped out of it.

I gasped; then backed away from Jacob. I guess I came out of whatever I was in.

"Oh my God! Jacob, I-I'm…sor-sorry." I said crying.

"It's fine. I'll heal in a few minutes; and everything will be okay." Jake said tired; trying to wipe the tears away.

He eventually fell to his knees; his face full of pain. It reminded me of what he looked like in Italy.

"Anybody know any medical training?" Seth asked. Everybody knew that I had the most.

Grandpa started preparing me to be a doctor; and he taught a little about the shape-shifters. Ironic, huh?

I bent down; and started examining him. In case I did something else stupid.

"Only a broken hand." I said with a relief.

Before anybody could say anything; my phone wrung.

"Hello?" I answered walking away from everybody.

"I see you have been a victim of my power, Renesmee." an unfamiliar voice said.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"It doesn't matter; but if you want to know: my name is Kristen. I have a certain power; that without your pathetic mother, you're vulnerable too." This Kristen said.

"Don't talk about my mother like that!" I growled.

"You might as well say I have a mind control power." What?

She started explaining everything that I was experiencing. Everything Jacob must be experiencing.

"Roxanne can make you weak. That's why your little _mutt_ was weak; and you were stronger." I growled when she called Jacob weak. He wasn't weak by all means.

"Dustin can bring you physical pain; and he doesn't have to focus on you like the one from the Volturi. And his pain is much, much worse. Now, don't tell anybody about our little conversation; and you did the right thing about hiding the note Hailey sent you. She's right. We are stronger; and you will loose this time. Whether you're dead or not…." The phone went dead after that.

"It was Aunt Rosalie pocket dialing." I said walking back over to the others.

Jacob looked fine. Only tired and weak.

"_See, I told you everything is fine." _Jacob said as tears fell again.

"_Bullcrap. This is my entire fault."_ I showed him; as we all got in our different cars; and left.

I drove; so Jacob could rest. He hasn't had at least eight hours of a good sleep in Lord knows when.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry, Jake. I'm a monster! I ruined our Valentine's Day together! I'm a total idiot!" I shouted.

"No, you not. I heal quickly remember?" Jacob said.

I wanted to tell him so bad of what I just found out. I wanted to him all about my horrible day; but…I couldn't.

If I could protect Jacob as much as he protects me; I would give my heart trying to.

I would die to protect the ones I love. Simple as that.

Hailey can kill me if she wants; but she's not going to hurt the ones I cared about!

"I think the roles are reversed now." I said changing the subject. Normally Jacob's the one who was beating himself up for something he didn't do; and I was the one saying that I was fine, and it wasn't his fault. Now, it's the other away around.

"I guess so. Who was that one the phone?" Jake asked. I could hear the tiredness in his voice. The feeling was mutual. All I wanted to do was: curl next to Jacob and sleep.

"Oh…it was…um…Uncle Emmett." I lied. I put my convertible top down, letting the breeze hit my face; so I wouldn't have to have eye contact.

"You're lying." Busted.

"_I don't want to talk about it right now." _

"We are going to talk about it now!" Jacob said determined.

"No, we're not! I'm tired. You're tired. We'll talk about this in the morning!"

"Don't you know I heal quickly?" That's when I blurted everything. Everything that happen today. Absolutely everything!

Well, I made sure to keep my mouth shut about the notes.

Jacob opened my glove department, took out the two wind damaged notes; and started reading them out loud. I spoke to soon.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Jacob asked. I could tell that he was angry and hurt; but how did he know?

"Because I thought it would help me protect the ones I care about." I mumbled. I decided to go ahead; and tell the truth.

I showed him everything that happen. From morning to know.

After I was finished; I looked straight ahead, only paying attention to the road.

I can tell by my Jake's thoughts; that he was hurt. He was hurt that I didn't tell him right away.

"You should have told your family; or me for that matter. Everybody would have made sure you were safe."

"Yeah; and then my family wouldn't have left."

"They would have stayed so we could track them down; and kill them!" he snapped.

"Jacob, nobody has gone on a vacation without me; since I was born. We've always had danger breathing down our necks. I just wanted everybody to at least enjoy one week away from it all." I said passing the Forks city limits now.

"_Wait, how did you know I put the notes in the glove department?"_

"I had a gut feeling; and I know you well enough to know when you're hiding something, your going to keep the evidence away from your family." Jake said moving around his hand, showing me everything was healed.

"Well Dr. Cullen, I told you I healed quick." By his thoughts; he only seemed tired. The feeling was mutual.

_~~~~ FOREVER YOURS ~~~~_

We pulled into the garage; and Jake and I got out"

"Oh how it feels so good to be home!" I said was we walked into the house.

Jacob plopped on the couch; and I examined him. Everything seemed to be fine.

"_Everything looks to be okay."_ I showed him.

"Told you so. And of coarse I would feel better. I had a good doctor." Jacob said pulling me in his lap. I blushed.

"_How do you feel?" _

"Like I could crawl up in bed, have you by my side and sleep." Jake said. I laughed.

"That can be arranged." I joked.

"Any pain?" He shook his head no.

"_Why should I when I have an angel in my lap?"_

"Flattery will get you no where." I said getting up.

As I was walking to the kitchen, fixing drinks; I started wishing that it was me that went through all of this tonight. I couldn't bear to see him weak; when he's always been my rock and hard spot.

"Are you sure you're not in pain?" I walked back.

"I'm fine. Just a few hours of sleep; and I'll be as good as new." Jake said lying down. I sat on the coffee table across from him.

"Leave it to one of us; and just our luck, Bella's not here to shield us." he said after while of silence.

"They say I'm the danger magnet. I guess it just bounced off of me; and to you." We stayed silent for a longer while.

I noticed Jacob was half asleep as it is.

"_Not sleeping to good?"_

"No." Just then Jacob swiped me; and the next thing I knew I was laying on top of him.

"Now I can." I relaxed and curled up against his chest; and turned on the television.

"_Am I out the dog house?"_ I shook my head yes, even though he didn't do anything to be in there.

Jacob had a life before me. He had a life before my mother, before he phased. He was just a normal teenage boy.

"_Am I?"_ I showed him.

You were never in it."

"I'm not going to call my family though. I don't want to spoil their vacation; because of my stupidness." I said.

"You weren't, and aren't stupid. And you don't have to worry about me, your friends, or your family. Everybody will be safe. I _need_ to protect you. That's what I'm here for." Jacob said putting his warm hand on my warm cheek.

"I thought you were here to love me?" I asked jokingly.

"I'm here to love, protect, support, be whoever you need me to be. I love you. More than you would ever know." I smiled and shook my head okay.

It then hit me. I was suppose to have an acceptance letter from one of the collages I wanted to go to; sent to me.

"I'm going to check the mail." I said getting up. Jacob shook his head, half asleep. I kissed him on the forehead; and left the house.

Thank God Jacob didn't ask why. He knew I would be hiding something then. I never checked the mail; and if he asked why, I would be forced to lie to him again.

I ran vampire speed up the several mile long drive. For a human; it would be several minutes to get to the mailbox, while it only took me three minutes tops. Somehow, I'm the second fastest in the family. Daddy being the first.

I was hoping to hear from Harvard. Yale maybe; but mostly Harvard, or Princeton. I honestly didn't care. I didn't even know if I wanted to go to collage. I do; but what about Jacob?

Ok Nessie, breathe. In. Out. You'll figure this out soon enough. Ok, now open the mailbox.

I did; and saw an envelope addressed to me. It was from Harvard.

I opened it; and read it. I had been accepted. Apparently I was a model student; and my grades were good enough, I can skip to my sophomore year. I smiled; and was excited.

I didn't really have a top first choice. As long as my family didn't enroll; I was okay with any collage.

I ran back to the house; and dashed through the front door excited. I was going to tell Jacob the news; but he was snoring loudly. I laughed; then it hit me:

If I went to Harvard; where would Jacob fit into all of this?

I think I shouldn't tell Jacob this until I've figured it all out for myself. The problem was: was I ever going to figure it out?

I knew I should call my family and tell them the news; but I knew there was one person who would understand: Leah.

She was going to a local junior collage on the reservation; and wanted to go to Washington University. But she also had Kyle.

Yes, it was late in the school year; but mostly Leah wanted to get out and have a life of her own. Try knew things.

Rachel and Kim had to go through the same thing.

To take a new path, get their life started. Or stay here; because they took into consideration of their imprinter, who had responsibilities here. That's how I felt right now. And I didn't even know if I was going to accept going to Harvard.

What was I going to do?

I looked back at Jacob as guilt set in even more. I slid down to the ground; and started to sob.

I wanted to go back in tine. To be a little girl again. Momma and Daddy tucking me in at night in the cottage. No: dangers, no vampires wanting to destroy everything you loved, no making important decisions that will break my heart.

I wiped the tears away; and pulled out my phone, dialing Leah's number.

"Hello?" Leah answered.

"It's Ness. Do you think you could come over?" I asked.

Normally I would call Anny and Karli; but they were in the same predicament I was in.

"Uh…sure? I'll be there in a few." she hung up.

_~~~~ FOREVER YOURS ~~~~_

"It looks like he went out and got drunk." Leah said as I sat down two cups of coffee in front of us, in the dining room.

I just finished showing Leah everything that happened. Everything that I learned; and was hiding.

"I think he could sleep through a natural disaster. Maybe even the warning howl." I said.

Jacob was still passed out on the couch.

"What's the real reason you wanted me over; instead of Abby and Karli? I know you family is out of elimination; because I had to make you call them." She was right. She had to make me sit down, and call my family.

They wanted to come home right away; but I persuaded them that I was perfectly safe with the wolves. They reluctantly agreed.

I pushed the letter from Harvard, to her.

She started reading it.

"Nessie, this is good! You're able to start your sophomore year early. You said Harvard was one of your top picks."

"I know; but I don't even know if I want to go to collage. And how would Jake…" I trailed off.

"Fit into this?" she finished. I shook my head yes.

"He would do what Jarred did to Kim. Before she came back. What Paul did with Rachel…until she moved back. And what Kyle will do with me-"

"Until you come back." We both laughed.

"What if I don't want him to come with me? He's got the pack and his dad."

"Kaleb can take over as alpha; and Billy has my mom. All planned out."

"_What if I don't want him too…period? What if I want to be normal? Have just a short amount of time to enjoy; without vampires and werewolves. Not have any mythical danger. Make regular human mistakes. What if I want to leave him here; and just enjoy my life?" _That's sort of how I felt; but part of me wants to say I've got forever to go to collage. I should settle down.

"If you go without him…it would break his heart. If you don't believe me, ask anybody who you're close to. He was literally loosing it." Leah said. I knew well enough Jacob wouldn't be able to go on without me. Dead or alive.

"Do whatever your heart tells you to do. It's your decision; and nobody else can make it for you." Leah said getting up. I wish it was that easy.

"_Thanks for coming." _I showed her. She smiled; and thought of something I couldn't ignore.

"_Leah, wait."_ she turned around.

"_When do you and Kyle leave?"_

"_Tomorrow."_

"Good luck." I told her.

"You too." Leah said then left.

It was silent now. Only the sound of Jacob's snores. I was about to pass out myself.

I leaned my head back against the chair; and closed my eyes. I knew whatever this ended out to me; mine or Jake's heart is going to be broken, maybe even both.

One way or another.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nessie's point of view:

Sun shined through my window as my eyes flew abruptly open.

I had another nightmare.

I found myself in my bedroom in my pajamas. Last think I remember; I fell asleep in the dining room chair, while Jacob was still sacked out on the couch.

I laid there a few minutes; still tired from my weird nightmare.

All my family had-instead of gold eyes-red eyes. Even Abby and Karli. What freaked me out the most was; even the wolves had red eyes. Including my Jacob. And they were all trying to kill one person: me.

I might as well head down stairs; and check on Jake.

I heard clatter go on downstairs. My first thought was a vampire breaking in.

I rushed down to the living room to find no Jacob. Only the smell of: bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes. Wait, Jake can cook?

I walked into the kitchen; to see him over the stove. I gasped.

"What? I can't cook for you?" Jacob asked walking over to me; pulling me closer to him.

Part of me wanted to tell him what Leah and I talked about; but I didn't want to make it worse.

"Yes, you can; I just never knew you could."

"Well, I can."

"_How do you feel?"_

"You're here with me know; I feel even better." Jacob said sitting me on the counter.

"I'm sorry." I said stroking his black hair.

"I won't accept it. You're just a danger magnet." he said lifting my chin to meet his eyes.

"I called my parents. They wanted to come home; but I told them I had a strong wolf to protect me."

"You should have let them come. It will be less of a chance to you getting hurt."

"They were all around when I was attacked; and looked what happen." I snapped. Once the words are out of my mouth; I regretted them.

Jacob looked down; hiding the hurt in his eyes.

He looked back up at me, anger in his eyes.

"If those bloodsucking leeches hurt you again; I'm going to kill them. If your hurt again-and I don't care who it is-I'll kill them.

"But Jacob; I hurt-"

"Ness, don't. I'm fine okay? _You're _the in danger. Not me! There was leeches all over the place; and we didn't know! We all have enhanced human: smell, hearing, and speed; and we didn't do a single thing! We had a chance to end this all; and we didn't! So, please don't start on the Jacob, I hurt you crap!" Jacob growled his hands tightening around my arm, breathing heavy.

"Those stupid, bloodsucking leeches used whatever crap they have; and we just sat back to pretend nothing ever happen Don't say this is your fault! Don't say that you need to protect _me! I_ need to protect _you!_ Right now; I want to go out and kill them. But the next time I see them; I won't sit back and think it through. If I get close enough to them; I swear I will rip them-apart alone if I have too-and watch them burn! They will not hurt you! _Nobody _will ever hurt you!" I was speechless as his grip on my arms got tighter and tighter.

I was about to make a snide comment; but I think I need to keep my mouth shut.

"_I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."_ Jacob released his grip; and put his hands on either side of me, bending his head down.

He took a deep breathe; trying to stay in control. He wasn't angry at me. He was angry at himself, the vampires, and upset that I was still in danger.

"What would you say if I went to collage? Maybe if I left Forks they'd back off." I said changing the subject.

Jacob didn't say anything. He moved to fixing our plates; hiding his thoughts from me.

"Say something? Please?" I begging getting off the counter; going over to my Jacob.

He took a deep breathe, still angry from earlier.

"You said you wanted to go to Harvard-"

"I know what I said."

"Leah's right. I thought I lost you back in December. I guess this should be on the last of my worries now."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you left me; when you were attacked. I guess I shouldn't have to worry about the vampires taking you away; when I should really worry about you doing that." I didn't say anything. Maybe he was right.

"How did you know I was accepted into Harvard."

Jake looked at me. Despite the emotion on his face; his brown eyes stood out the most.

"_I heard the whole conversation."_ He thought.

I decided I should do something I haven't done in a while: look into his past.

I hesitated doing this.

We found out that; whenever I do that, the person that I'm doing it one is relives it, as I do too. (Also: I think the more I read minds; the more it's like my other one. I see the thoughts through my own eyes too.)

And I wasn't sure if Jacob wanted to go back to that.

I went all the way back to where he found me. I saw everything through Jacob's eyes; and felt everything he felt.

Jacob had a fight of his own. He was fighting on; believing that I was alive, and had to keep hope. No matter how bad he wanted to give up.

He sat there beside me all that time; never leaving it. Never sleeping, eating, anything.

Leah was right. Throughout the time; Jacob was loosing it.

He only left Christmas; and that was only because he was dragged to his car.

Jacob went on instinct; and attacked Isaiah.

I saw everything.

I gasped as I finished.

"Remind me to do that more often." I said with a weak laugh.

Throughout time; we stayed silent.

After a long time of awkward silence; I went to go get ready for school.

After getting dressed; I finally came to it that I've had enough.

I stormed downstairs; and went directly to him.

"You know what Jacob Black! If your going to act so silent and distant; then you can forget spending any time with me!" He laughed and attempted to pull me close; but I took a step back.

"There's the girl I love." Jacob said.

"Then kiss me like you did at Billy and Sue's wedding!" I demanded.

"Your wish is my command." He said then his lips crashed onto mine.

He picked me up; and leaned me against the wall, our lips never parting.

This is what I call a kiss.

"_You know, I don't really have to go to school."_ I showed him; but already knew the answer

"Your parents would kill me." Jacob said pulling away.

"They don't have to know." I said kissing him again.

Jacob stopped; and pulled away.

"Nessie, don't."

"_Why?"_

"You know what you promised Edward." I did.

"So, they wont know."

"I want to be married to you first. I promised your whole family that." I rolled my eyes.

"_That'll never happen."_ I thought. Jacob looked back at me hurt.

"I showed you that didn't I?" I asked. Jacob shook his head yes; and I grimaced. I guess I didn't realize I was projecting my thoughts.

It's not that I didn't want to marry Jacob. I do; but…with collage and…ugh, this is so aggravating. More like confusing!

"What a way to ruin a romantic moment." I laughed pathetically.

"Yeah." Jake also laughed awkwardly.

We looked at each other; then our lips crashed onto each others again.

After a while my phone went off. We pulled away; then laughed.

"So much for our second romantic moment." Jake laughed. I huffed then got up to answer.

"Um…Ness, are you planning on coming to school?" I heard Abby say on the other end.

Jake walked over to where I was; and started to kiss my neck.

"Um…yeah, why?" I asked shrugging my shoulders to make Jacob stop.

"_Your really making me not want to go."_

"Then I'll do it more." Jacob said huskily.

"I thought you said my parent's would kill you?" I asked trying to sidestep him; but his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me back and closer to him.

"I said they would kill me. I didn't say that I wanted you to go. I honestly wish you were home schooled again." Jacob whispered in my ear.

"Can't always get what you won't, babe. You should be used to that by now."

"Hello…still on the other line here." Oh my God! I completely forgot about Abby!

"Yeah, I'm here. Why do you want to know if I'm coming to school?" I asked Abby.

"Because class is about to start. Oh, by the way-" I hung up. I forgot about school.

.

"Crap!" I said getting out of my Jacob's hold; rushing to my car.

I hoped in; and sped down the driveway.

As I got to the middle of the drive; I heard footsteps in the woods.

I stopped; thinking it was a vampire, only to find a russet wolf with my backpack in his mouth.

I laughed.

"_And you didn't even say good-bye."_ Jacob thought letting out a whine. He dropped my bag in the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry."

"_Didn't even give me another kiss! Come one Ness, I have to go several hours without you! At least give me something to drag me through the horrible hours!"_

"_I forgot; and it won't be that long."_ He gave me a wolfy grin.

"No, I won't let you give me one of your sloppy, slobbery, dog kiss." I said.

"_I can turn to human. It will only take a few seconds."_ I laughed and cranked my car again.

"I've got to get school, Jake. You can make it." I said but he still didn't move.

"Jacob, I'm already late enough as it is; _you're _not helping."

"_You know, I can get you to school quicker."_

"Wouldn't it seem weird though? Me coming out of the woods with no vehicle in sight."

"_Your right; you're already late. We can make an excuse that your car broke down; and your night in shinning armor-me-came to rescue his damsel in distress." _Jacob thought.

"What about my car?" I asked.

"_Leave the keys; and one of the guys will drive it back." _I huffed; then turned off the car, getting out. I grabbed my doing along the way.

"They better be careful with it." I said getting on his back.

I grabbed a fist full of his fur; as Jacob surge off into the woods.

"_You love that car more than you love me." _Jacob thought. I slapped him in the shoulder. He let out a barky laugh

"_But seriously Ness, you have to give me something; so I can make it through the day."_ I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"_I love you, my Jacob" _I showed him.

This was going to be a long day.

_~~~~ FOREVER YOURS ~~~~_

"Ness, this is good." Karli said handing me back the letter form Harvard.

I showed them how Jake was; and everything that happen last night.

And I recently found out that: both Abby and Karli knew they were in danger; but both wanted to go cliff diving.

"Are you going to accept it?" Abby asked. I shrugged.

"If I go; it will be without Jake." I said. They both looked at me shocked.

"What!" They both said.

"How can Jake come with me; when he's got responsibilities here? I don't want a bunch of vampires and a werewolf breathing down my neck, trying to protect me." I said slamming my locker door.

"If you go; it'll break his heart/ You-" Abby started but I cut her off.

"I know I would break his heart; and I know Jake was lifeless when I was attacked. I want a human life though!" I said. They both shook their heads, dropping the subject.

They probably wouldn't understand. They already had their future decided.

Abby would probably go to Washington University; or go back to her home state collage. Karli would do the same thing.

Both girls would settle down with their imprinters, have children, grow old; and here I was going to live forever. With a bunch of vampires threatening to kill everybody dear to my heart.

Maybe if I go somewhere alone; the danger would follow me. Or maybe if Hailey came back to finish her job; everybody would be safe.

"_Hey, can you come over tonight? You can meet me at the house." _I showed Abby.

I would have invited Karli; but overall, I was closer to Abby. She accepted who I was; after I told her. Karli…that didn't go over well with her.

"_Sure."_ Abby thought. I smiled.

"I'll see you guys later." Karli sang; running to her car.

"What in the world were you thinking? Leaving Jake? Seriously, Ness?" Abby said.

"Why are you saying this now?" I asked sarcastically.

"I just now realized that you were serious!" There I saw Jacob leaning against a tree. Despite all the feelings I've had today; seeing him made me have a smile creep across my face.

"I'll see you soon. Don't do anything stupid." Abby warned walking off to her car.

Jacob started walking towards me.

"Hey, beautiful." Jacob said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Don't call me that; not today." I mumbled into his gray shirt.

"What, I can't call the love of my life beautiful?" Jacob whispered in my ear.

"I don't feel like it today." I pleaded.

"Well, you are." He scooped me up; and jogged into the woods. The whole time he stared at my face. I started to feel self-conscious.

"_Stop that." _I showed him blushing.

"You know, I can stare at your eyes all day; and never get tired of it." Jacob said kissing my forehead. I decided to change the subject.

"Abby's coming over later; so your going to have to sleep in the woods." I said playing with my promise bracelet.

"Always others before me." Jake grumbled playfully.

"Yeah, you the last of my worries." he growled playfully at me.

"I do have a heart you know. You could have been a little easy on telling me."

"I know; but I don't like doing that. If you let down a guy easy; he doesn't get the point."

"But if Abby comes over; Sethey boy is going to want to be with her; and both will beg you to let him stay, you'll give in and I get what I want."

"Oh, what do you want?"

"To be with you. That; and I don't have the guys picking at my brain." I slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"I might kick both of you out. We might just sneak off; and go to some bar, just have a girls night out."

"Them I'm defiantly staying."

"Why?'

"Your family will kill me, then go after you. Besides, your still under aged." Jacob joked as his phone went off.

He sat me down to answer it.

"Yeah?" Jacob said.

"Quil, are you sure? Okay, I'll be over in a few." Jacob said then huffed, looking at me.

"Kid on the reservation has symptoms of phasing." Jake said taking off his shirt, looking at me torn.

"You have to go, huh?"

I've never seen Jake torn before. I couldn't let him put me before his pack.

"I…um…It's-I'm alpha, Ness; but you're more important…" Jacob trailed. His eyes pleaded with me to understand; and I did. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself that.

His thoughts were torn with his role as alpha and me alone in the woods.

"Could I come with you." I said hoping it would make it easier on him.

"No." He said quickly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's dangerous." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I like a little danger." I said.

"I want to keep you safe."

"I'll be around a bunch of wolves; and I'm part vampire. I'll be okay."

"Nessie, we're not that great controlling our anger when we fist phase. This kid might not have that great control; and when he smells you-" Jacob stopped realizing what he was about to say.

"Vampire scent."

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"I know." I looked at him again.

"Please don't do this." I shook my head okay; then let him go.

After a while; I decided to follow him.

I flew up a tree; climbing to the top, then started jumping from tree to tree.

After crossing the border; I picked up on a wolf scent. I jumped further; almost losing my balance, only to have my boot slip and I started to fall. Luckily, I landed on my feet.

I turned to the direction a was handing in. This time on foot; instead of flying through the tress.

I laughed to myself as I started running; when all of a sudden a white wolf attacked me, throwing me to the ground. The wolf got on top of me growling, his face inches from mine.

Every time I tried to get up; he would push me back down. If I made the wrong move; the wolf could kill me in a heartbeat.

But I'm also protected. A pack member can't harm an imprint. Maybe that's why he hasn't killed me yet.

I let fear take over; letting it not use my gifts. This must be the new kid.

"_What do you want bloodsucker!?" _The white wolf thought. He sound young. Eleven? Twelve maybe?

"I-I'm an imprint." I stammered. He gave me a confused look. I searched his thoughts: he phased before anybody could get to him; and explain enough to him.

Just then two black wolves(Sam and Kaleb) knocked him off of me.

I scooted to the edge of the tree; terrified.

"_She's what?! I thought I told her not to come?" _Jacob thought.

"_Well, she obviously didn't listen." _Paul thought.

"_Nessie, what are you doing here?" _Sam asked. I was at loss for words. What can I say: "oh, I just wanted to follow Jacob."?

"I um…" Just then Jacob came through the woods.

"_Renesmee, I thought I told you not to come." _Jacob thought. I must be in trouble; because he rarely used my full name.

"I thought you knew I don't do as I am told." I said determinedly, getting up, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"_Dude, I think you met your match." _Jared's thoughts laughed.

"_I told you it was dangerous."_

"_You know I don't listen."_

"_Whoa, somebody forgot to mention that our alpha fell in love with a leech."_ The newbie said. I hated it when they called me and my family leeches, bloodsuckers, demons…

"_If you gave enough time to explain; instead of running off like the immature idiot you are." _Paul thought to.

Jacob growled. I growled back.

"_She's only half leech; and a Cullen. We're good with them."_ Jacob thought to the white wolf; who-by searching everybody's thoughts-was named Joseph.

"_Go home, Nessie."_

"_No." _Jacob took a step back.

"_Please don't do this." _Jake begged. His eyes pleading.

"_Fine." _I finally gave in. Might as well. I knew he was going to force me back anyway.

"_Jared, Paul, make sure she goes straight home." _Jacob ordered. I stood there shocked. He didn't trust me?

"I don't need an escort! I know my own way back!" I snapped.

"_I am just making sure you get back safe."_ Jacob thought with a smirky, wolf grin.

I made a sound of disgust and took off.

"_Guys, you don't to run with me. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself." _I showed both Paul and Jared who were running on each side of me.

"_Sorry, alpha orders have to be followed." _Jared thought.

"_Whether we like it or not." _Paul added. Stupid alpha orders.

We made to the edge of the woods.

"_Don't do nothing stupid, Ness."_ Paul thought.

"_Who me? Of coarse not. I would never do anything before thinking it through."_

"_Yeah right. Do I need to list them off?"_

"_No."_ I laughed then ran to my house.

Once I got in the house; my phone went off. Abby.

"Hey Abb." I said walking into the kitchen, getting something to eat.

"Hey, my grandparents are here to visit; so I can't come over. Seth's actually going to meet them for the first time!" she said onto the other line.

"That's okay. Maybe another time?"

"Look on the bright side: you get more alone time with Jake?" Yeah, if he's not mad at me.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." I said then hung up.

Now I was stuck here all by myself.

_~~~~ FOREVER YOURS ~~~~_

I was utterly bored. No friends, no family, no Jake. I was stuck in my house with nothing to do.

I did my homework, studied, watched television, listened to music, played my guitar and Daddy's piano, took a few photo's, and read.

I was now completely bored.

I called Jake several times; but all I got was his voicemail every time. He might be mad at me?

I did promise Jake I would go home; but I didn't promise to stay here. Maybe I should just go cliff diving myself. I know I promised Paul I wouldn't do anything stupid; but cliff diving's not stupid right?

I got off the couch; and flew out the door. Jacob might take this as a suicide mission on my part; but I didn't care.

_~~~~ FOREVER YOURS ~~~~_

I climbed to the highest cliff. The wives were rocky, and I would be stupid if I jumped. I'm breaking my promise to Paul; but I can't go back now.

I could do this. I've cliff dived before; and several times. The waves wouldn't change a thing. I'm part vampire! I won't drown…Right?

I got to the edge and turned around; letting my arms raise above my sides. It kind of felt like I was flying.

I wonder if I jumped now; would I skip the water, and just start flying through the sky?

I leaned my head back, closed my eyes, and started leaning backwards, tumbling down towards the water.

This felt like the time I was attacked. The falling, the adrenaline rush I got whenever I was waiting to let the rocky waves overload me.

I hit the water; and started swimming to surface. All of a sudden; a big, gigantic wave crashed on top of me, pulling me under.

I got to the surface again; but the same thing happen. I kept doing it over and over; until I was exhausted.

I was tired and weak; and I felt like I didn't have nay ounce of fight, energy, determination to use.

Just then something grabbed my foot; and started dragging me further and further dowb the ocean.

I started fighting; but whatever it was doing so, kept pulling me further down.

The lower I got; the more tired I got. I wanted to give up. And I wanted to give up now.

At some point the vampire stopped; getting face to face with me. She had mocha brown hair; and between deep red eyes. Newborn.

"_I'm sorry." _the vampire thought. Her eyes sad.

She had a look of strong conversation on her face; starring at me. I started to feel a lot worse; as my vision became hazy. I eventually blacked out.

_~~~~ FOREVER YOURS ~~~~_

_Jacob's point of view:_

We just killed three more leeches. God knows how many more we have left.

We got Joseph trained; and told him the rules. I have a feeling he won't be the only one who phases.

I felt my phone vibrate again. I have a feeling there from Nessie.

I hated that we had to argue and that she thought I didn't trust her. I do; but she saw on first hand how we are when we first phase.

I felt torn between my Nessie and my pack. I knew she wanted me to stay; and believe me, I wanted to. But how could I when I've got my role as alpha?

"_Jake, go see Ness. Everybody else is with their imprints. It seems like since Nessie's attack; they've all became overprotected." _Kaleb thought. Ever since December; the guys with imprints have been making sure we wouldn't loose them. I didn't want to loose my Renesmee; so I don't blame them

'_You'll understand once you find her."_

What about her going to collage? How could I go; and how Nessie talked, she didn't want me to follow her. I wouldn't give it a second thought of going with her, but what about the pack? Today shown what it felt like if I had to choose between Nessie and the pack.

I phased; then started running to the Cullen mansion.

I came through the door to find the house empty.

"Nessie?" I said warily. No answer.

I took out my phone and dialed Nessie's number. Only to find it on the coffee table next to her book.

I went to check on her bedroom. Maybe she was asleep?

Nothing.

I stayed still for a while; seeing if I just ignored the sound of her quick notebook.

Silence.

Maybe she went to Rachel's. Or to Kim's even.

They went through the same thing that Nessie is going through.

I started to dial my sisters number.

"Hello?" Rachel asked on the other line.

"Is Nessie there?" I asked in a rush. Something's wrong.

"What? No hello?" Rachel joked.

"Sorry: hello. Is Nessie there?" I prayed that she was there; but I had a gut feeling she was there. Maybe she drove.

I dashed into the garage just as Rachel answered.

"No. Why-" I hung up before she could finish. I was wrong. Her car was there.

I knew something bad happen to my girl. I should have went with her!

I could loose her again!

_~~~~ FOREVER YOURS ~~~~_

I phased back as I got to the ocean cliffs. Quil said hr say Nessie jumped; but thought I was with her.

I checked the shores to see if she was there. Bithing.

It then hit me that she was still in the water!

I rushed; then dove into the rocky water. I started swimming downwards; hoping I could see her.

I kept swimming long enough; until I saw her. She wasn't moving. Panic shot through me.

Ok Jake, calm down. This is no time to panic.

I grabbed her arm; and started swimming to surface, the swam to shore.

Why would Nessie decide to do something this stupid?

I pushed all that in the back of my mind; as we got to the shore. My heart sank when I found out she wasn't breathing.

I started doing mouth to mouth.

"Come on, Nessie! Breathe!" I shouted in her face. Nothing.

"Please Nessie!" I begged.

What happen in December came flooding back to me. How she look.

What she looked like when I had my nightmare; was the strongest one of them all.

Her face was blank; like she was dead. Me crying over her body, at her funeral, Sam, Kaleb, and Quil having to drag me away from her grave, how I would go on a mad rampage.

Nessie coughed; then her eyes fluttered open.

"Jake?" she asked slowly sitting up. I wrapped her up in a hug quickly; relieved that she was okay.

"Are you okay? Any injuries…" I said looking her in the eye.

"I'm fine." Now was the time to ask her what was she thinking.

"What were you thinking Ness?! Were you on some kind of suicide mission! Did you even think about me? Your parents-" I started.

"I was bored, and wanted to go cliff diving." she said.

"Alone? When the waves weren't the-

"Please Jake, I'm half vampire."

"And there's bloodsuckers all around us; that want to kill you! Nessie, I almost lost you once; I don't want to it again!"

"You don't have to! Besides; I was fine. Until…" Nessie trailed biting her lower lip. She had my full attention now.

"Until what?" I said trying to get her to tell me what happen.

Nessie huffed and started showing me what went on. Seeing everything through her eyes.

She was falling backwards, then the waves kept brining her under. Yeah, she was doing real fine.

I then saw something else. Her face to face with a newborn.

"What?!" I shouted. Nessie bit her lip again; trying not to laugh.

"Nessie, it's not funny!"

"When you're overreacting; it is." Nessie laughed.

"What about with Joseph. I told you to stay back and go home. For _your_ safety! Cliff diving alone isn't helping. And what about these leeches that want to take you away from me? They've almost did it once-"

"Oh my God! Jake, you're overreacting; and I thought we moved away from that a long time ago?"

"Nessie, I worry everyday. You leaving me is the worst thing that could ever happen. My biggest worry!" I said. Nessie stayed silent; not looking me in the eye.

I pulled her closer.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" I asked.

"Not today." she answered smiling a dimpled smile.

"You're so beautiful. I love you; you know that right?" I said kissing her forehead. I wish time would stop; when moments like these happen.

"Not until now." Nessie said laughing; then started running.

I chased after her; grabbing her by the waist, and spun her around. I stopped, then picked her up so she was face to face with me.

"_I'm sorry." _Nessie showed me. I smiled.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" I asked.

"No."

"I just did; and I'm going to keep telling you that, to make sure you know." Just then Nessie started showing me images of our meadow.

"I take that as I hint." I said sitting her down. She nodded.

"But could I get some dry clothes on first?" I scooped her up and started running.

"Your wish is my command, my beautiful Renesmee."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nessie's pov

"Jakey?" I asked playing with the layer on my: layered, Caribbean blue sundress. We were in our meadow. Good thing today was sunny. Something you don't see regularly in Forks.

"Hmm?" Jake said. He sounded like he was between sleep and not.

We were lying in the grass; me in his arms. Our own peace of paradise.

"What were you like when you phased? Were you like Joseph?" I asked. He turned his heard, smiling at me.

"Yes and no. I wasn't really excited about all of it. The last thing I wanted was morphing into a giant wolf." he said running his hands through his hair.

"_But what about your attitude? You say a newly phased wolf is shorter tempered than they are now."_

"I was a cocky, teenager thinking I had a chance with a girl who I couldn't have." I still wince every time that topic is brought up. Jake and me mother? Ugh.

"_Did you hate imprinting?"_

Jake was silent for a second; not knowing what to tell me.

"_Yes, but Nessie-"_

"It's fine. I know it happen before me. But why though?"

"I thought it took over our bodies. That we weren't ourselves anymore."

"_Why?"_

"I guess it was because I couldn't imprint on your mother." I looked down; thinking this through.

"What if you never phased? What if you never-"

"If I never phased; I would have never imprinted on you." Jacob said gently tracing his thumb against my jawbone.

"_Do you hate imprinting now?"_

"No. Once I imprinted on you; I didn't think that it was bad as I thought it was. It's actually the best thing that could ever happen to me." he said kissing my jawbone. I blushed.

"_What if you never met Momma?"_ I asked lying on his chest.

"_Then we wouldn't be here now would we?"_

"_I love you."_

"Nayeli" Jake said kissing my forehead; getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked sitting up.

"Bonfire tonight. Rachel wants to throw a going away party for Leah." he said nonchalantly. I moaned and plopped back down in the grass.

"Why can't we have a normal, non-adventurous, peaceful evening?" I complained.

"Today's not it then."

""_What do you mean?"_ I showed him sitting back up.

"Let's see: a wolf attacked you; making me want to kill the wolf. You pulled a Bella. Like mother like daughter." Jacob listed sitting back down in front of me. I got on top of him; making him lay back down in the grass.

"They say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." I said pretending to kiss him; but the getting up, running off.

Ok, very funny." I heard Jacob get up, speeding towards me; but I was faster.

"Oh, did I mention we're going to have to act human. So no speed running at lightening speed." Jacob said catching up to me; then throwing me over her shoulder.

"_Rebecca's coming to visit?"_

"Rebecca's coming to stay…unfortunately."

"She's moving back?"

"Yep. Turns out her marriage to her suffer didn't work out. Now I have both aggravating sisters. This should be interesting." Jake said setting me down. I grabbed his hand and held it tight as we started walking.

"_How would it be interesting?"_

"You know how Rachel is. Rebecca's the same way. Not to mention eventually; I'll have to tell Becca why her little brother walks around half naked."

"It's called: wear a shirt."

"What? You can't handle me being shirtless?" I didn't want to answer that. Sometimes I can handle it. Other times I can't. To think of it; I should be used to him walking around half naked.

"I take that as a no. We wolves have that affect on you imprints." I laughed as flexed his muscles; then draped his arm over my shoulder.

"Oh really, I thought you said you were an idiot when I was near?" I walked a little further; flashing a dimple smile over my shoulder, and cutting my eyes the way I knew would humiliate him.

Jacob was mesmerized when he walked right into a tree. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You have your answer." Jake said rubbing his face.

"Come on before you kill yourself." I joked.

"Maybe I should also tell Becca how sweet and innocent her little brother's girlfriend is on the outside; but she's sly and evil on the inside." Jake mock grumbled.

"Would you have me any other way?" I asked.

"No, I think I'll just keep being the idiot you've made me to be." Jake said walking towards me.

"You're crazy, Jacob Black."

"Blame love, beautiful." Jacob said dipping me into a kiss. "Blame love."

I had to laugh. "You're still crazy."

"I have to agree with you, Nessie. I am crazy. Crazy for you!" Jacob said spinning me around. I laughed some more.

"_Did you act like this before you imprinted on me."_

"No."

I laughed again.

"But, I do have to tell the guys this." I laughed.

"You better not."

"Or what." I said jumping up in a tree, turning to him.

"I'll…"Jake trailed.

"Thought so." I jumped then started running with Jake not far behind me.

~~~~ _Forever Yours ~~~~_

"Jake, we know Nessie's near; but don't try to run into a tree." Quil joked. I just told them about Jake running into a tree.

I had already gotten a bunch of scolding's about Joseph and the cliff diving.

"Very funny." Jacob said throwing a log at Quil.

Everybody was here; all except Seth and Embry, who were with Abby and Karli.

We acted human though. With: Rebecca, Claire, and a few other imprints who didn't know the secret.

"You are pretty clumsy." Rebecca said. He didn't answer. Thanks to the werewolf gene; he's not really. Only when he's mesmerized by me.

"I don't know, Nessie's more of a klutz than I am." Jacob said pulling me closer to him. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you." Jake whispered kissing my color bone; as he sat me on his lap.

"_I love you too."_ I showed him.

"Uh dad, I see a wedding in the future." Rebecca laughed. I buried my head in Jacob's chest; letting my long hair hide my face.

I really didn't want to have the marriage discussion. Thinking about that; made me remember of what I accidentally showed my Jacob.

Billy saw the discomfort of mine and Jake's face.

"Let's take it a step at a time, Becca. Nessie and Jake still have plenty of time." Billy said patting Rebecca's hand. Jacob and I sat there in an awkward state.

"_Funny thing is she doesn't want to marry me." _Jacob thought. I growled silently to myself.

Maybe I should apologize to Jacob? Tell him that I do love him; and plan to marry him. Just not any time soon.

I noticed Leah sitting in front of the waves alone. I got up and went to sit by her; followed by Emily, Rachel, Kim and Rebecca.

"Mind some company?" I asked plopping down in the sand.

"What's wrong, Lee?" Emily asked. Leah shrugged, looking down with tears in her eyes.

"I just never thought I'd miss this place." Leah said.

"I thought Washington U. was what you wanted?" Rachel asked.

"It is; but…it feels like I'm leaving something important. I mean…" Leah trailed letting a few tears fall. I don't think I've ever seen Leah get emotional before;

"You'll be gone for just a couple years. Maybe even a few months. You have: holidays, and also the weekends. Everything will still be here when you got back." I said letting it dawn on me that I have four months on deciding what path do I take. Four months to decide where Jacob stands in all this.

I can't think about that right now. Tonight is not the night.

"So, no need to worry." Emily added. We all laughed.

"Just don't take it as a going away party. Just the pac-I mean gang getting together." Kim said.

We all looked at her; hoping Rebecca didn't notice that Kim was about to say pack.

I read Rebecca's thoughts. She took notice; but wasn't going to say anything.

"_She noticed."_ I showed the three. I looked back at the guys.

The pack looked at us; hoping that Rebecca did not notice.

I had to show them that they were wrong.

"_Is she going to say anything?" _They all thought worried.

"_No."_ They sighed in relief.

"_How about I make a deal? I don't think about my future; if you don't think about your?" _I showed Leah sticking out my hand for her to shake.

"Deal." Leah took my hand; and shook it. We all got up giggling; as we ran back over to our imprinters.

I jumped into Jacob's lap as they started getting the fire bigger.

Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist; and smiled. I loved how much we could do this: act normal. Like a regular couple young and in love.

"Anything interesting you talked about?" I knew he could hear our whole conversation.

"Nope. Nothing you would be interested in." Jacob smiled. I love how his dark, brown eyes glistened when he smiled.

"We can't get to rowdy. I promised _somebody's _parents; I would take care of her. Meaning she can't do anything serious." Jacob laughed. Unfortunately, that somebody was me.

"Uncle Jay?" Young Claire asked as we all sat around the fire.

"Yes, Claire?" Jacob answered. It seems weird to picture my Jacob besides out child; when I'm not even sure if I want to marry, or have children.

Still, I couldn't help but imagine it.

He's so good with kids. With Claire, and also with little Channing.

I smiled; remembering one memory of him with Channing.

"_You know, I think I got this babysitting thing down pat." Jacob said feeding Channing._

_We were babysitting for Emily while she did some grocery shopping. None of the others weren't able to baby sit for her; so she had us. I didn't mind. I don't think Jacob did either. _

"_You think?" I asked sarcastically._

"_Yeah, but I'm doing all the work." he playfully grumbled._

"_Yeah, you did all the work." I joked back._

_After Jacob was done feeding Channing; we put her down for her nap._

_I looked at Jacob; who seemed hesitant about asking me something._

"_Jake, what's wrong?" I asked. He seemed hesitant to tell me._

"_It's nothing, Ness." Jacob said._

"_Mhmm-hmm. You know I can invade your privacy." I showed him meaning I can read his mind to get my answer._

"_Its stupid." he said shaking his head._

"_I can find out in three seconds; so if you want to speak this out loud: go ahead. You complain that I need to stay out of your head more often anyway."_

"_It's…I was just thinking about us."_

"_Us…"I prompted as we sat on my bed near Channing's bassinet._

"_About our future." Jacob mumbled. I knew there was more to his story._

_He was thinking about what our children would be like. Would they be more like him or me? What would they look like? Would they be a harm to the human and vampire world?_

_I smiled. I had a feeling I couldn't have children; even if I had them before I reach full maturity. _

_Grandpa did another check up to see when I would have another growth spurt; so, I asked him if was even possible to for me to have children. He told me that there was a small chance; due to my vampire abilities. _

_There was a small chance; but basically it was no. I couldn't have them._

"_I know that the chance is small but; I… I don't know. I guess it can't hurt but to dream right?" Jacob asked smiling at Channing. I smiled to._

"_No, it doesn't hurt to dream; and it's not stupid. Besides, they would look like you."_

"When _are you _and Nessie going to get married?" Claire asked snapping out of my thoughts.

I almost choked on my drink; while Quil and Emily looked at her shocked. Jacob kept cool though. Only laughing slightly; then smiled.

"One day."

"But why can't you get married right _now?"_

"Well, Nessie still has to finish high school; and both of us have to eventually go to collage. That, and if we get married now; Nessie's family wouldn't be able to see it." Jacob said sitting Claire in his lap.

"Ok Claire, bedtime." Emily said.

"But Aunt Emily-"

"No buts." Emily said. Claire made a pouting phase.

"_Uh Sam, I'm giving you fair warning. She's about to ask you if she can stay up longer." _I showed Sam. He laughed and shook his head.

"Come on, squirt." Quil said picking up young Claire up. She said a sleepy good-bye; then left with Quil.

"Nessie, didn't you say that you wanted to become a doctor?" Rebecca asked several minutes later.

"She's going to be one of the best." Jared joked nudging me in the shoulder. I blushed.

"Why don't we ignore my other annoying sister's game of 20q?" Jacob said as Becca playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"You're saying we're annoying?" Rachel and Rebecca asked at the same time.

"More now than ever. I thought one sister nagging me was bad enough. I never thought I would have to put up with both of you. I was hoping it would slack off."

"Never going to happen, Jakey wakey. You're stuck with us." Rachel said

"Crap. My life's ruined." Jacob said.

"Jakey wakey?" I asked.

"We used to call him that when he was younger." Rebecca said.

"_You call me that; you'll be taking a swim in the ocean." _Jacob thought to me. I put my hands up.

"Jakey wakey, it kinda fits." Kyle joked.

"Hey, jakey wakey-" Paul started but Jacob tackled him.

"Funny how grown men can be so immature." Rachel said to me. I laughed, agreeing.

"Ok, we've waited long enough. Let's enjoy it; before Jake says Nessie's having too much fun." Quil said coming back, plopping down next to me.

"And decides to go with somebody much cooler, stronger, faster, smarter, and did I mention hotter." Kaleb joked.

"Sorry, she's stuck with me." Jake said draping his over my shoulders.

"I can choose whom I want to be with." I said, and then went over to sit by Kaleb.

"Jacob just got dumped." Sam added.

"I do have a heart you know." Jacob said shaking his head at me.

"You know I hate letting guys down easily."

"Sorry dude, the girl likes the bad boys." Kaleb said putting his arm over my shoulder. I suddenly felt uncomfortable. We were just picking around; but to me, it felt like Kaleb wasn't.

Jake noticed too.

He glared at Kaleb; and his hand instantly dropped.

Jacob and Kaleb sat starring at each other. Kaleb seemed to be shrinking down beside me.

Everybody was silent; wondering if this was going to get into an alpha-beta match up.

I walked back over to Jake; putting my hand on his shoulder.

"_If he has any feelings towards you that isn't friendship; I'll kill him!"_ Jacob's thoughts blarred.

"_I don't have any feelings for him. I love you, okay?"_ I showed my Jacob.

"The same way you said you didn't love Nahuel; but then you kissed him." I stood there shocked. I thought we've gotten past that? It hurt me to know that Jacob didn't believe me.

I got up; and went far away from the bonfire. I heard Jacob from behind me.

"Ness, wait! I'm sor-"

Jacob, I thought we got over that a _long_ time ago." I said sharply turning abruptly to him.

"I know-"

"But the funny thing is: is that you don't trust me. How many times do I have to prove to you that I love you? Do you realize I only have four months till graduation? If you don't know…" I trailed.

"I do trust; and I know you only have four months. I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean it." Jacob said putting his hand on my cheek.

He leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you." he whispered resting his head in mine. We heard whistles, whoops, and hollers coming from the group.

Jake and I laughed.

"Little privacy."

"Come on, it's a party remember? We're suppose to have 'fun'" Jacob said smiling my favorite cocky grin.

I couldn't help but notice Kaleb leaving.

"_Hey Kaleb, leaving so soon?" _I showed him. He steadily kept walking.

"Leaving so soon?" Jacob asked Kaleb as we walked back over to where everybody else was.

"Yeah…gotta do something tonight." he answered but I knew something was up.

"Gotta date." Brady coughed. Kaleb shrugged then left.

"Sue, I think we should let the 'young ones' have fun. They probably don't want two old people here anyway." Billy said in a kidding tone.

"Jake, how much trouble am I able to get my wife's future sister-in-law in?" Paul asked.

"I don't think Nessie needs help with trouble. She gets into enough of it by herself" Jacob answered. He's got that right

_~~~~ Forever Mine ~~~~_

Jake and I burst through the door laughing; and soaking wet. Since it was storming outside.

"See, I allowed you to have _some_ fun." Jacob said as I got off his back.

"Yeah, as my prison guard, you did." I laughed.

"Bella and Edward are going to kill me for keeping you out late." my Jacob said. I rolled my eyes.

All of us were having a blast…until it started raining. Do to being-pretending to be-human; we had to rush into shelter.

"_No, they can't. It's the weekend remember?" _I showed him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Well, what do you want to do Miss Cullen?" Jacob asked spinning me around.

"Get some dry clothes on." Jake scooped me up; then started walking up the stairs.

"_I had fun tonight." _I showed Jacob. He smiled and agreed.

I sat there on my bed as Jacob took his shower. My phone went off. Momma.

"Hello?" I answered,

"Hey sweetie." Momma said.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I can't call to check on my beautiful daughter?" I knew that tone. Something was up.

"Momma, what's wrong. I know something is up."

"Is Jake anywhere near?" What was sp big that she didn't want to tell me?

"He's taking a shower. Why?" Maybe if I played dumb; she might tell me.

"Your father was able to hear some vampire's thoughts. They think they've found out what our weakest link is. Nessie, we're on our way home." Momma said. Maybe playing dumb worked.

"What? NO! You can't. Momma, please no. Don't ruin your vacation-"

"Renesmee, you are my daughter. I am going to protect you in the best way I can. I put you before anything else." Jacob came out of the bathroom; clearly interested in the conversation. I put the phone on speaker.

"Bella, what did Edward get?" Jacob asked.

"Somehow they are apart of being with Hailey. Three decided to attack." Daddy said. Momma must have put the phone on speaker also.

"Then they obviously didn't make it back. The pack took them down easily." Jacob said. Maybe under normal circumstances; I would be mad at my Jacob for not telling me this. But as you can see, these aren't normal circumstances.

"We'll be home as soon as we can. The others will be there in a few days." Daddy said. We said good-bye then hung up.

"Jake, what if they attack? What if they are involved with the Volturi? What if-"

"Then we'll fight. It can't be that hard taking off a few more leeches." I gave him a look.

"I didn't call you the leech." Jacob pointed wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me; as I got off of my bed.

Normally when he did this; I relaxed, but I couldn't stop thinking about all the things that could go wrong.

"_What if they attack? What if you're hurt? What if you don't come back to me?" _I said wrapping my arms around his neck; burying my head in his warm chest.

"It will be okay. They probably won't attack. Why are you so worried?" Jacob asked me, nuzzling me ear. His warm breath made goose bumps crawl across my arms.

"_Promise me that no matter what; you will always come back to me." _I showed Jake looking him dead in the eye.

"_I promise."_ he thought.

"Say it." I demanded. Jacob smiled. This wasn't the time to be smiling.

"I promise that I will always come back to you. Whether one of us is across the world, or has a near death experience, or even when I'm patrolling. I will always come back to you. I'm forever your's right?" I smiled then nodded.

Jacob kissed my hair, and then tried to get out of my hold as my grip got tighter.

"_Don't leave."_ I begged.

"I've got to let the guys know that Bella and Edward are coming back."

"Nessie, please. It'll only be for an hour or two." An hour or two? I know I probably sounded selfish; but Jacob was the only one I felt safe with.

I started to kiss him.

"Keep tha up and I won't go." Jacob whispered pulling away.

I understand that Jacob was the alpha; and that he needed to be with the pack.

"You do that to me; why can't I do that to you?" I gave him one last kiss. I decided to let him go. He has responsibilities too.

"Why do you do this to me?" Jacob asked.

"Just take it as you know how I feel." I said then pushed his shoulder.

"Go before I change my mind." I gave him one last kiss; the walked off.

I felt a warm hand wrap around my waist from behind; then spun me around facing him.

"I can't leave without one more kiss, now can I? When you leave me; I give you more than you're giving me now." Jake whined.

Jacob dipped me into a long passionate kiss. Of course like any other, I felt the hunger that made me want more, and more, and more. Till it was hard controlling my hunger.

You know how a person goes several weeks without food; when they actually get it, they're not satisfied? The more they eat; the more they want. Well…that's how I feel now.

"Leave before I change my mind." I pushed him out the window. He howled then phased.

I couldn't help but laugh.

I went don't stairs; missing my Jacob more now.

_~~~~ Forever Mine ~~~~_

It's been an hour; and Jacob was still gone. They must have found something. I hope everybody was safe.

I checked my phone to see if anybody called…nothing.

I looked at the picture on my phone and smiled. It was a picture of Jake and I taken a couple weeks ago.

I did miss Jacob; but he was the alpha and had responsibilities to the wolf pack. That leads back to him going to collage me.

How would the guys handle it? How would Jake feel? He looked torn between me and the pack. What about his family? How could we do this?

I looked at my promise ring. Marriage? Maybe Jacob should put it on somebody that was ready to marry. That could give him a family.

No, I can't think like that. Jacob's mine and I was his. We were meant to be together! I'm going to…argh; I don't even know what I want to do!

I screamed in aggravation, throwing a pillow across the room.

Probably none of my family would understand. I couldn't go to my mother; she had her life already planned out. Spend forever with my father. That's all she ever wanted. She just got a kid thrown into the mix.

I looked at my promise ring again. At its beauty. I traced my finger over the diamonds in the middle.

My phone finally went off. I saw that I had a message from Jacob.

_On my way home. Embry's going to take my shift. Love you._

I smiled, and then heard a knock on the door. I knew that scent: Nahuel.

I put on a fake smile and opened the door.

"Nahuel, how lovely to see you." I said dryly letting him come in.

"Lovely to see you too, Renesmee." Nahuel said.

"What are you doing here?" I plopped back down on the couch; him sitting beside me.

"I know your graduation is coming up; and I thought I could come and see my closest friend graduate."

"Graduation is in four months. You're here for something else." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"You caught me. I was hoping that we could be friends, like we were before." I was shocked he came all the way out here; just to ask to be friends again. Maybe this fighting for me was winning.

"I'd like that." I said a little nicer than last time.

"Friends?" I decided to agree; but checked his thoughts to see if he really wanted to be friends.

"_You still love me!"_ I showed him meaning for it to be a question.

He looked at me. I took that as a yes.

"Nahuel." I begged getting up.

"I know you love Jacob; but you can love more than one person."

"Well, I don't."

"Nessie, you know somewhere deep in your heart; you have feelings for me." Nahuel took my hand.

"Your beautiful, Renesmee Cullen. Jacob doesn't know how special and lucky he is to have you." I looked up; and stupid me had to blush.

"He probably doesn't tell you how beautiful you are. He probably doesn't tell you that you are wonderful. Or how much he loves you, or-

"Believe me, I tell her all those things everyday. I tell her that I love her every second I get." Jacob growled storming in the house; getting in Nahuel's face.

I put my hand on Jake's shoulder; attempting him to calm down.

"Maybe she would here it more if she was with somebody like her." Nahuel growled back.

"Hey! Stop this, okay!" I said getting in the middle; pushing both guys back.

"I will…if he leaves." Jacob snapped giving a death glare towards Nahuel.

"This is her choice if I can stay or not. You don't have to decide for her." Jacob was on the verge of snapping. He only took a deep breath; balling his fist up, and rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Nahuel, stop. If we were friends; you would understand that I'm with Jacob." I said calmly as I put my hand on Jacob's bare, warm chest.

"Do you feel safe with him?" I stared back at Nahuel shocked. I couldn't believe this! Nahuel was really my friend; he would understand that I was meant to be with Jacob…or was I?

"That's it! She's perfectly safe with me!" Jacob yelled pushing past me, grabbing Nahuel's neck and threw him against the wall.

"If she was safe with you; then why did she get attacked?" Now that was low.

"I'm going to kill you-" Jacob yelled, but I got in front of him.

Jake was breathing heavy. Trying to regain his control as he saw me in front of him.

"_I can't hurt her. If I phase, it'll hurt her instead of him."_ Jacob's thoughts chanted over and over.

Quil and Embry ran through the door; making sure to be there of I needed help.

"_Nahuel, leave for a few hours. Just until he calms down." _I showed Nahuel. He left.

I put my hand on both sides of Jacob's face; making him look at me.

"_My Jacob, understand that I love you. That I am perfectly safe with you." _I showed him all though it didn't help.

"_I am wearing a promise ring you gave me. A promise bracelet you made me. The necklace you made. Doesn't that mean something?" _Jacob looked down and took a step away from me.

"_Just please stop this." _I begged. _"For me?"_

"Looks like you don't need us." Quil laughed.

"Nah, we should stay. This is getting kind of interesting." Embry added.

"For somebody who was named after a soap opera character." Quil mumbled. That was like back ground noise to me as I stared into Jake's brown eyes.

"_I'm sorry." _he thought after calming down. I smiled.

"_No prob." _

"You should get some sleep." Jacob whispered in my ear.

My eyes were getting heavy. Jacob scooped me up and headed upstairs.

I completely forgot Embry and Quil were down there; and neither did I care.

"I love you, my Renesmee." Jacob said as he laid me down in my bed.

"Don't leave me." I said grabbing his arm; as I felt him get off my bed.

"I've got two idiots downstairs that could ruin Esme's house; and you need your sleep. I'll be here if you need me." Jacob said kissing me on the temple of my forehead.

I nodded and fell fast asleep.

_~~~~ Forever Mine ~~~~_

_Jacob's point of view:_

I walked back down the stairs smiling. Nessie was even more beautiful when she slept.

Unfortunately, Nahuel had to screw up the plans I had with her.

If it wasn't for Nessie; I would kill him right then and there. He has a lot of guts to say that Nessie is not safe with me.

I heard Embry and Quil banging in the kitchen, so I decided to head in there.

"That was interesting. And who said Nessie needed our help." Embry said with a mouthful of food. I grabbed something then sat down to eat.

"You." Quil added.

"Out of all the time; _he_ decides to show up now." I snapped going back on Nahuel.

"Jake, you wouldn't like it if Nahuel showed up any other time." Embry said.

"He's trying to steal the love of my life away from me! How do you think I'm suppose to feel?!" I shouted, my anger getting higher and higher.

"Dude, calm down before you break something." Quil joked. This wasn't a time to joke around.

"Quil, didn't Jakey wakey say that he wasn't going to get involved in another love triangle?" Embry asked using the nickname I hated. That was pushing it too far.

I tackled him to the ground; both of us laughing as we wrestled.

"Ok, ok, ok; you win." Embry breathed as I pinned him to the floor.

"Alpha always wins." I said.

"Jacob." I heard Nessie mumbled.

I smiled. I loved it when I heard her talk in her sleep.

"Let me get this straight. Nessie is Bella, you're Edward, and Nahuel is you. That sounds confusing." Quil said. He has no idea.

"Jacob." Nessie mumbled again.

"Do you ever get tired of that?" I heard one of them asked; but didn't pay attention. I was wondering what my girl was dreaming about.

"NO!" Nessie screamed. I jumped up and started running up the stairs, the guys right behind me.

"Somebody helped him!" Nessie cried as I rushed in her room.

"Jacob! Don't go! You've got to stay with me." Nessie cried as I wrapped her up.

"Nessie, I'm right here" I whispered in her ear.

Her eyes shot open abruptly; as she gasped for breath. I wrapped her up as close as I could get her, holding her tight.

"Jacob? Are you…did they…" Nessie rambled.

I looked back at the guys, giving them the hint that I needed to be alone with Nessie.

"They…You…" Nessie trailed as if she was trying to make sense of it herself.

"Shh…it's okay." I said.

"Jake, they bit you, and you died. You promised that you would come back to me; but you never did! You died right in my arms! I saw you die!" she cried. I hugged her tighter, rocking her back and forth.

"Show me." I said wiping a tear away from her eye.

She shook her head no.

"Ness, I need to know." I said putting my hand on her cheek; making her look at me.

I started seeing Nessie's dream through her eyes:

_We heard a wolf howl; signaling that a vampire was in the area. I saw myself whisper to Neisse that I would come back to her; then left._

_After some time I saw Seth burst through the door;_

"_Carlisle, Jake's down. It's bad." Seth said his face full of sadness._

_Nessie was curious; but worried at the same time as the Cullens followed Seth out the door._

_If one of us was injured; it would heal in seconds, but if it was bad enough to get Carlisle…_

_Once the Cullen's got there; I saw myself on the ground, squirming in pain._

_Nessie could hear my heart get weaker and weaker by the minute; and wondered why._

"_Jacob!" Nessie screamed rushing to my side._

"_He's been bit." Carlisle said in a rush. I saw myself look at Nessie; then back up at the sky._

"_No!' she cried._

"_The venom's spreading quickly." Carlisle said._

_Everybody stayed silent. Nessie looked around anxiously from person to person; confused that nobody would help me._

"_Somebody, please help him!" _

"_The venom's already in his heart. There's nothing we can do." Edward said_

"_Ness, I've always loved you. I wa-want you to find somebody that makes you happy. Just please promise me this."_ _I rasped; trying to reach Nessie's face, but couldn't._

_My heartbeat slowed; and my face went blank._

"_JACOB, DON'T GO! YOU PROMISED!" _

That's where it ended.

Nessie looked up at me; her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears.

"I'm right here; and I don't plan on going anywhere. It was just a-"

"That was more than a dream. It felt so real. Like it was going to happen! Hailey said she-"

"There are three things wrong with that. One: if I was bit; you family would do anything they could to keep me alive. Two: I will always be by your side; and don't I keep my promises?" I said looking her straight in the eye.

We laid back down. Nessie's breathing calmed, as she wrapped her arms around her neck, laying her head on my chest.

"What's the third?" she asked.

"I wouldn't say to go find someone else to make you happy. Your mine. Even if I was dead." Nessie smiled.

To think about it…we heal to just about everything. Everything except vampire venom. It's like poison to us; and there was a slim chance a wolf will make it out alive.

All honestly; none of us thought what would happen if we were to be bit. What would our imprints do? What would we do? Would our imprints find love again? Would we allow it to happen?

As far as I know; no wolf has ever been bit.

I looked back at Nessie; who was playing with the charms on her necklace. That only meant she was either nervous or deep in thought.

I'm going with deep in thought.

"Why don't you go back to sleep. I promise I'll stay by your side." I said a little tired myself.

"You can; but I'm not." Nessie said trying to hide that fact that she was still scared.

She huffed; still deep on thought. Sometimes I wish _I_ was the one who could read minds; (Shocking huh?) just to know what she was thinking.

She wasn't even checking to see what I thought about it; or didn't care for that matter.

"What are you thinking about?" There you go: I had to ask it. I couldn't help myself. I had to know what was going on in the center of my world's head.

"_I was just thinking…" _

"About…" I prompted hoping she would answer.

"_Oh, noisy much aren't we?" _Nessie turned sitting on my stomach.

"Yes."

"I was thinking: you promised me a special date a couple months ago; and here it is February, and no date." I looked at her then laughed.

"_What's so finny?"_

"Out of all the things we went through; you're more worried about a date I promised you?" I sat up, gripping Nessie so she wouldn't fall off.

"So, maybe we can invite a couple of people, go to a movie, and-"

"Act normal?"

"_Right."_

"I thought you would want to spend time with me alone?"

"We're alone now." Nessie said pushing me back down on her bed; then kissed me.

I knew what she was trying to do-and was about to stop her-but when Nahuel walked into the house; I changed my mind completely. I was going to show Nahuel that he was wrong about everything he said.

I pulled Nessie closer to me as we continued.

"_Jacob, Nahuel's downstairs." _Nessie showed me as she pulled away.

"_So." _I thought then kissed her again.

"Not now." she whispered in my ear; then got up. I grabbed her by the waist; and gently brought her back down.

"_Don't do this just because Nahuel is here."_

"I'm not. What, I can't kiss you?" I said smiling.

"You can; but I know you're doing it to make Nahuel jealous."

"I might have before; but you know I love you. Who care's who's near."

"I do. I'll be back in a few minutes. Can you stay awake that long?" My beautiful Ness said getting up, the leaving.

Let's just say I didn't stay awake those few minutes she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

_**OK, what is happening to all my reviews? Is my story that bad to not review? Should I throw my hands up; and give in to deleting it? **_

_**Is my story going down hill? I really need to know so I can try and make it better… please be honest with me. I can take criticism….**_

_**Let me know what this chapter is.**_

_**Read, REVIEW, recommend, and enjoy **_

Forever Yours

Nessie's point of view

"You can stay in the cottage if you want." I said to Nahuel. He shook his head.

"No, I think it may be best if I came closer to graduation. It might help the stress you're going through." Nahuel said.

"I'll see you soon." Nahuel said then flew out the door before I could say anything else.

I went back upstairs; hoping to finish what we started.

I walked into my bedroom to see my Jacob passed out; snoring loudly. Typical for him; but he was still mine.

I wanted to get beside me; but I was afraid I would that nightmare again. Loosing Jacob? Him dying in my arms? I wouldn't be able to do that.

Jacob was like a blanket holding me tight; keeping me warm and safe. If he wasn't there to hold me…

I felt a few tears slip down my cheek. I can't loose my Jacob. Not ever going to happen. I'd rather something happen to me; than him.

But I say I can't live without him; although I want to move off without him. Maybe if I left; he would be safe.

I walked over to Jacob; and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you, Jakey." I whispered them walked out of the room.

I walked outside and stood there on the porch; breathing in the fresh cool air.

This dream has to mean loosing someone I love. That someone on the top of Hailey's list was: Jacob.

I closed my eyes; and laid my head back against the door. I have to figure all this out. And quickly.

There was one place where I know I can go there and think…

I started running.

Once I got to Jacob and mine's meadow; I went and sat by the fallen tree log that sat by the small shallow pond. It looked so beautiful. Even now.

I laid down on the ground; only looking at the somewhat starry sky.

What if I left and Jake stayed here? He might be safe. My friends, Jake's pack, my family. Everything would be okay.

I never really admitted this; but sometimes I wish Hailey killed me that long ago day. Or finish me off now. Maybe if I was dead; everything would go back to normal? Sometimes I wish I had the chance to go back in time; and change everything.

I started punching the log; until it was no more.

The next thing I knew; I started running toward a heard of dear. I wasn't thirsty, but it was mostly out of anger.

I snapped a doe's neck and started draining it. I let it fall through my hands; knowing I should get back to Jacob.

I started running back to the house; when a bush ripped my nightgown. Stupid fleece nightgown.

I mumbled a couple of words under my breath, then picked up speed; only to trip again and start rolling down a rocky hill. Falling near the river that used to the border between my family and the wolves.

This was not my day!

When I got to the bottom; I sat up seeing that my left leg was badly scratched, and bleeding.

Just then a black harried man came through the bushes stopping in front of me. He looked thirsty; but by his thoughts he was a skilled fighter even before his transformation. By his eyes I knew he was a newborn.

"I wasn't going to make you my meal; but past the vampire scent…I don't think I can help myself." the vampire said.

When I tried to see who he was by his thoughts; he quickly started thinking about something else. Preferably my death.

I stood up, and took a fighting position. If he wants to kill me; I'm not going down without a fight.

He lunged first; but I was prepared. I had several upsides to this fight; but one side was: I wasn't strong enough to fight him. He must be as strong as Uncle Emmett, and add newborn strength to it.

The vampire finally got the better hand of me; and I couldn't do anything as he slammed me against the stone wall, knocking the breath out of me, and grip me tight by my neck.

"You are quite beautiful." The black haired vampire whispered in my ear; turning my neck to a visible spot, and kissed it.

"Yeah, it's a shame you're about to suck me dry." I said sarcastically.

He brought his head inches away from where his razor sharp teeth biting onto my skin. I thought I was indestructible. Ha, yeah right. That was figured out in December.

I closed my eyes shut; waiting for him to bit me.

Funny how I am part vampire and I've had more near death experiences than any other. Maybe even more than my mother. Maybe it was meant for me to die?

"_I love you, Jacob."_ I showed him as I saw Jake-and a few other pack members- at the edge.

The black haired vampire spun me around to face them. He held my neck in a position; that if I made one wrong move, my neck would be snapped.

"Don't move. Or I'll snap her neck!" The vampire shouted as Jacob tried to reach me, but didn't listen.

I started feeling pressure on my neck; as he was preparing to kill me.

"_Jacob, stop. He's serious."_ I showed him. He stopped.

"Who created you?" I asked as is grip got tighter.

I didn't want to freak him out by projecting anything to him. He already had my life in his hands. I didn't want just my head in his hands.

"They promised they wouldn't hurt my wife; but they did! They killed her!" he said crazily.

"Who?" I rasped but he didn't answer as Jacob moved a little closer.

"I said not to move! I can easily kill her! I don't want to; but I will!" The vampire wouldn't show me who he was all connected too. His thoughts were going everywhere but here. It was as if he was crazy. If that was even possible for vampires.

"_Jake, count to ten; then when he moves, you go." _I showed Jacob what I planned on doing; letting the pack pick up on it too.

I counted to nine; then showed the vampire an image of me going right. He followed; thinking I did go that way.

I unwrapped myself as Jacob and his pack sped down to where we were at. I took the arm that was gripping my neck; and snapped it off his body.

The vampire dropped to his knees and howled in pain.

I dived away as the wolves attacked him; tearing in piece by piece. I realized this was the first time in my life I've seen a vampire being destroyed.

I stood there frozen; gripping the vampire's arm. I've never seen Jacob-or any of the wolves-so vicious. I was afraid at one point; that if I made the wrong move they might attack me.

Most of all I was worried about my Jake's safety.

I stood up as the finished. Some of them went back into the woods to phase back into human; and start a fire, preparing to burn the newborn.

Jacob noticed me; and walked over. Surprisingly calm.

"It'll be okay." he said. I shook my head. It still scarred me to see him like that.

Yes, I've seen Jake more than mad; but this was worse. He was out for the kill, and wouldn't stop until he did what he was out to do.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." he said taking the vampire's arm; and throwing in the fire.

"It's fine. I was mostly worried about you."

"And not worried about us? Thanks a lot, Ness." Quil joked.

I could see Jake trying to keep calm; but I couldn't help but notice somebody was missing: Kaleb.

"_You're trying to keep calm, aren't you?" _I showed Jacob. He gave me a slight, tight smile. I take that as a yes.

"How bad are you hurting?" Jake whispered huskily in my ear; making me swoon. I hated when he did that.

I looked down at the gash on my leg. I looked worse. I guess you can say this is what happens when you get dragged across stone several times.

I didn't start having pain until he mentioned that. Or after the adrenaline ran out of me.

"I'm fine, but I think Alice is going to kill me." I said holding the side of my ripped gown.

"I think it looks good on you. Makes you look sexy." I couldn't help but blush.

"Nessie, could you please stay out of trouble?" Sam joked.

"You couldn't give us one day without any adventurous ideas of your?" Jared teased.

"She might have been safe if some paid attention on patrol." Jake snapped then paused. "Or at least listened when there was a warning howl."

Just them Kaleb burst through the tress.

"I heard the howl. Did I miss anything?" Kaleb asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, you did. A bloodsucker almost killed Nessie; and now she's hurt." Jacob snapped.

"Are you okay, Ness?" Kaleb asked as he walked over to me.

"Yeah, no harm done." I said nonchalantly; but now that the adrenaline was gone, I felt pain.

Kaleb almost got to me; when Jacob got in his way.

"If you heard the howl; why didn't you come on time?" Jacob growled.

"Because…"

"Because you were passed out asleep. If we waited a second too late; Nessie would be dead by now."

"Jake, you were passed out too. If you-" Kaleb started but got a death glare from Jacob; shutting him up.

"If I was what?" Jacob asked angrily walking over to Kaleb. I knew he wasn't going to do anything; but he still didn't need to act like that towards Kaleb.

I ran over to where Jacob was; despite the pain in my leg.

"Jake, don't. It was my fault. I should have stayed at the house." I said slipping my hand into Jacob's; calming him down.

It's weird though. Kaleb normally is re responsible with his beta position. Speaking of which; him and Jake were close. Jacob had to literally make Kaleb sleep during patrols.

What was different now?

I looked at Jacob. He looked at me; seeing the pleading in my eyes to worry about it later.

After about a while; I started to sway and get dizzy. Jacob caught me in time.

"I'll call Bella and Edward." Embry said as Jacob picked me up; and started sprinting to the house.

"_You think you can play doctor on me this time?"_ I showed Jacob. He stayed silent and shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I admit it was a stupid thing for me to do." I mumbled.

"The only one? Ness, I can name a couple." Seth laughed. Jacob joined in a little.

"Are you hurt?" I couldn't help it. I had to know that he was okay.

Jacob rolled his eyes and shook his head no. I breathed a sigh of relief; knowing it was a stupid question. I had to know though. I don't want Jacob dying right in my arms.

We walked into the house. Jake laid me on the couch; as I took one good look at my leg. It wasn't deep; so Jacob didn't need to do stitches. Good, I didn't know how well Jacob could do it; with also worrying about me too.

"Edward said they'll be home shortly. He also said Nessie would know what to do about her injury." I think I heard Embry say. I was too tired to care.

"There are supplies in Grandpa's office. Jake do you think you can do it?" I asked.

"Either me or Kaleb." Jacob said. That's right. Kaleb know a little first aid, too.

"You can do it, Jake." Kaleb mumbled leaning against the couch next to me. Something was up with him; but he was smart enough to hide his thoughts from me.

The guys went off to get supplies; as I started to doze off.

"Yeah, I don't think Nessie's going to stay awake that long." Paul laughed replying to something, someone said.

Jacob cleaned it and bandaged it. With me in and out of sleep of coarse.

"Very well, Dr. Black." I said with a smirk.

"I think Ness and Jake should be a doctor together." Jared laughed.

"Yeah, not gonna happen. I'll let Nessie have that spotlight." Jacob said dropping his hand across my shoulder.

"I would love to pick on Ness some more; but I've got a pregnant wife without of control cravings so…" Paul said then left.

After a few minutes the guys left one by one. All that was left was Kaleb and Jake.

"Hey Jake, I'm sorry I wasn't on my patrol. I…" Kaleb trailed off.

"It's fine. She's safe now. That's all that matters." Jacob said. Kaleb nodded slightly then left.

Jacob and I stayed silent for a long while. I knew I was going to get a lecture pretty soon.

"Before you yell at me; what's wrong with Kaleb?"

Jacob shrugged and leaned his head back.

"He's been avoiding me when we're patrolling." Jacob mumbled as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"_Go ahead. Tell me how stupid I am." _I showed him.

"I'm not going to yell at you. And you're not stupid. It's just…I almost lost you. Again! He could have easily snapped your neck. You would be gone, Ness. That's my worst nightmare."

"How did you know?"

"I reached over; and you weren't there."

"_Funny, I thought you would have said it was the imprinting magic."_

Jacob laughed and shook his head.

"How hard was he to fight? For a half breed anyway." Jacob said with a smirk. I sat in his lap, and then punched him in the gut.

"Imagine fighting a newborn Emmett." I said kissing his cheek.

"_Been there; done that. Just at separate times."_

"At least help came." But both Jake and I knew that there was a chance that help wouldn't come quick enough. My strength would have to get higher.

But even if it was stronger now; if the wolves weren't there, Jacob would be crying over my dead body.

Jacob was thinking the same thing. Only he was imagining "the what ifs".

We stayed silent from there. I started to think about all that happened. The vampire's crazed look. How he said he lost his wife. I kind of wished bow we waited until we got more information from him. He could have helped us figure out…everything.

Jacob pulled me closer to him, both of us relaxing.

"_I'm sorry." _Jacob smiled at me.

"You're safe now. That's all I care about." Jacob whispered in my ear.

"I actually felt sorry for him though." I said regretting it. Maybe that was something I should have kept to myself?

"_Why would she feel sorry for something that tried to kill her?" _My Jacob thought.

"Because he lost his wife. He thought she was safe. What if you lost me?"

"I wouldn't go around trying to suck innocent people die! Nessie, he almost killed you! I…" Jacob trailed. His reaction looked like something smacked him across the face.

"_It could have easily been me and Ness. I think she's safe; then the next thing I know, she's gone."_

I let the subject drop. Hopefully we'll all have this figured out by the time Momma and Daddy get home.

Jacob took notice of me dozing off; and took me upstairs.

"Do I still look sexy?" I laughed.

"Always." he answered.

We got to my room; and I went to change into some more sleepwear.

"_Don't leave me."_ I showed Jacob as we climbed in bed.

"Never."

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

I woke up with Jacob's warm hand wrapped around my waist. I smelt Daddy and Momma's scent in the house. I know it has been a few days; but I still missed them.

I walked down stairs to my parents talking.

"Renesmee, are you okay." Momma said full of worry as she wrapped me in a tight hug.

"_Daddy, please tell mother to stop hugging me so tight."_ I thought.

"Love, I think you're hugging our daughter a little too tight." Daddy laughed. Momma let go and smiled.

"Sorry." she mumbled. I heard Jacob coming down the stairs.

"Jacob, you did the right think; and I thank you. But Nessie did have a point. He might have had information that could help us connect everything together." Daddy said answering what Jacob was thinking.

Jacob had a smirk on his face; as he started thinking of my trip cliff diving alone, with a newborn vampire.

"What?!" Daddy said.

"_Thanks a lot, Jacob."_

"_Anytime, gorgeous." _I hissed slightly at him.

"You are my daughter." Momma said kissing my forehead.

"Has the pack picked up on anything?" Daddy asked.

"We have, but we lose it minutes after. Probably that leech that wipes away scents. We were lucky we picked up on Nessie's scent." my Jacob said. I remember how close the vampire was to sinking his teeth in my throat. I shivered just thinking about it.

"What would be our weakest link though?" Momma asked. I looked at Jacob; who just slightly shrugged.

We stayed silent. All of us wondering; but I already knew who it was: me.

But why would Hailey just go after me, and my family. If they wanted to eliminate us hybrids; wouldn't they go after Nahuel and his sisters?

I've noticed Nahuel never talks about Hailey being after him. Could Hailey be with the Volturi?

I looked at Daddy-knowing he was reading my mind-to see what he thought about it.

"_It could be a possibility." _Daddy thought to me.

"_But they don't dress like the Volturi. And wouldn't the Volturi send over their guards to do the job themselves?" _I thought back.

Jacob and Momma noticed our private conversation.

"It would be easier for us if we knew what was going on?" Jacob said sarcastically.

"Nessie was wondering if all these vampires coming after us were part of the Volturi." Daddy said.

"There wouldn't be any other reason." Jacob mumbled.

"If Hailey was after the hybrids; wouldn't she go after Nahuel and his sisters?" Momma said. Great minds think alike.

"Probably with her." Jacob growled.

I looked at him shocked. Jacob wouldn't-couldn't think like that. Nahuel wouldn't try and kill me!

"No. Nahuel wouldn't do that." I said.

"I'm just saying. Nessie, he only stays one or two days at least; and he stays as far away from Edward as he could get!" Jacob said. How could he think something like that?

"Have you forgotten that I can read thoughts too? I would know something was up if he was out to in danger this family! Nahuel's my friend! He wouldn't do that!" I shouted standing up.

"Nessie-" Momma started.

"Don't. Daddy, you've read his thoughts. He can't be with Hailey." I pleaded as my eyes brimmed with tears.

"_Nahuel couldn't…wouldn't do that. Please, Daddy." _I thought.

"He doesn't show anything threatening; but Jacob's right. He stays only two days then leaves. I hate to think that he is out to hurt our family; but we have to think of every possibility. It's your safety I'm worried about. They-" Daddy said but I interrupted him.

"You're siding with the _mutt _that thinks I love Nahuel?! You'll take his side; but you won't take mine? Your own daughter's!" I shouted then instantly regretted them. I hated calling my father a hypocrite; but I knew Nahuel wouldn't do that.

I looked at Jacob then looked at Daddy. Both had very hurt look. I wanted to apologize; but my pride got in the way.

"Momma?" I had to have somebody on my side.

"I have to agree with Nessie. Edward, you would have been able to know id he was; and Nessie could have too. Nothing came up that made both of you suspicious. Nahuel loves Nessie to much; to do that to her." Momma said. Jacob growled when she said that.

One line popped up in my head. _'You were on my side; even when I was wrong'._ And that's what I was: wrong.

I know they were only thinking worse case scenario; only for my safety. I knew I was speaking wrong to Daddy and Jacob. Of coarse my big mouth screwed that up.

I had to get out of here before I do something stupid.

I flew upstairs; and stormed into my room, slamming the door. I heard Jacob walk out and slam the door. The tears overloaded and came down. What was wrong with me?

I heard my parents arguing; then Daddy leaving. I heard his car back out the garage. God I'm a monster.

"Nessie, can I come in? " Momma asked.

"Yes." I wiped away the tears; letting her in.

"Your father's upset." Momma said.

"Yeah, so is Jacob." I said laying my head in Momma's lap.

"_What's wrong with me?" _I showed her. I felt bad for everything I did to both my father and Jacob. I took Nahuel's side; when I should have taken theirs.

"Nothing is wrong with you, sweetheart. Both knew didn't mean it." I didn't believe that. I think they believed what I said.

"But…I took somebody I only known for a short while; instead of the two people I loved and known my whole life." I said through tears.

"Jake is going to forgive you. So will Edward."

"Momma?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"_Do you think I could visit the Denalis? I'll be back Sunday. I promise." _I showed her. HS kissed my head and nodded.

"Thanks."

"I love you, my beautiful daughter."

"Love you too."

_~~~~ Forever Mine ~~~~_

"I called Tanya. They know you're coming. Your passports and ticket is in you wallet. Oh, and I put an extra two-thousand dollars in there. I know you probably wouldn't need it; but just in case you decided to do something else. (If I decided to run other than back home.)" Momma said. I laughed. She acts like I've never ridden on a plane before.

We were at Seattle Airport; and I was about to board my plan to Alaska.

"I know." I laughed.

"Are you sure you don't want to call-" Momma started but I cut her off; knowing what she meant. Me calling Daddy and Jacob and say good-bye.

"No." I simply said. I didn't want to talk about them. They'll figure it out on their own.

"At least call Jacob. He's going to be miserable without you." I shook my head no; but my Momma's face froze.

"Momma, what's wrong?" I asked low enough humans wouldn't hear.

"_Either you pretend to be me; or I make a quick break." _Momma thought to me. It seems two people from her high school days saw her.

"Don't you have sunglasses?" That was the first thing that popped up in my head.

I knew it would be my luck: I pretend to be Momma, they catch me with Jacob, and they think Momma is cheating on Daddy.

The only problem was: I don't look anything like Momma did when she was human; and neither does she. I don't know how the humans recognized her.

Both my mother and I have the vampire beauty that makes us look different than the average human.

And what about me looking cross between Daddy and Momma. Yeah, people say I look like my mother; but you can tell I have a little of my father in me.

Another thing is: that Momma didn't sound like she use to either. And neither do I!

"Momma, if they see me around with Jacob; they'd think you would he cheating on Daddy!" I said. Momma swore under her breathe.

"Bella? Is that you?" A brown haired boy with his hair oiled back asked in disbelief.

"Who's he talking too?" I whispered. Momma shrugged.

"You." She mouthed. Oh Crap!

I turned around; looking at the pair confusingly. The look wasn't a lie. I didn't know them.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" I asked. I was sort of glad I didn't sound like Momma.

"It's Eric Yorkie. Don't you remember me?" the guy asked. I looked at Momma with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you have the wrong person." Momma finally said in a flirty voice. I hid a laugh. Poor guy was memorized by her.

"Are you sure? Both of you look like Isabella Swan. Well, she used to be a Swan until she married a Cullen." The Eric guy rambled.

Momma shook her hair in a sexy way and smiled. I did the same.

"I'm sure." I said using the same tone my mother did. If Jacob was here; he'd kill the poor guy for looking at me inappropriately.

_Jacob_…

"I'm sorry; but we need to catch flight." I said; but Eric didn't pay attention.

"Are you two sisters?" he asked. Men.

"_Do you want to go deeper into this?"_ I showed Momma.

"_Why not. They don't live in Washington anymore, do they?" _I shook my head no.

"Yes." We said together answering Eric's question.

"What's your name?"

"That's for another time." I said then linked arms with Momma and walked off.

Once we were far away; we busted out laughing.

"Please don't tell your father about this." My mother said laughing.

"I won't tell Daddy; if you want tell Jacob." A pang of guilt washed over me as I said his name again. I was already missing him.

Momma saw my face, and wrapped me up in a hug. I wanted to turn around, rush home, and beg for Daddy and Jacob's forgiveness. The prideful part got the best of me.

"Hurry home." Momma said as they called my flight.

"I love you, Momma." I said low enough for only her to hear.

She let me go; and started walking.

I looked over my shoulder and smiled. I think if my mother could cry; she would be blubbering right now.

Is it going to be like this every time I leave to do something on my own?

I boarded the plan; sitting near the window in first class.

This was probably stupid for me to do; but I didn't really care at the moment. Maybe with me being in Alaska; Hailey would follow.

Then that would mean I would be putting Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, and Garrett in danger.

I could use uncle Jasper right now!

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

_Jacob's point of view:_

"_Nessie actually said that? Whoa! That's…"_ Quil trailed.

We were all patrolling; thinking about what Nessie said. It didn't bother me that she called me a mutt; but she took up for somebody she known for a short time, while she has known me my whole life. She made me look like the bad guy. Maybe I was. It still didn't change my mind about Nahuel though. I needed to protect Nessie.

"_Bella does have a point though. Nahuel loves-" _Seth started.

"_Kid, don't cross the line." _I snapped.

All the newbies were off tonight. Leaving us vets. patrolling.

"_But Jacob has a point too: he stays as far from Edward as he can get; and he only stays for a short while. We've got to suspect something." _Embry thought with Quil agreeing.

"_Let's just wait and see if we get anymore information; until we start pointing fingers." _I said as the alpha responsibility part got the best of me.

"_Jake's got the point. We all need to wait." _Kaleb popped in, phasing.

"_Nice of you to join us." _Paul joked.

"_Sorry, had a hot redhead to handle." _Kaleb said going through his thoughts.

"_Ok, that's enough. Keep your personnel life to yourself! You've got an engaged guy here." _Jared thought. Yeah, Nessie and I have another wedding to go to. Hopefully it won't be like the last one.

"_Hey! You would have been worse than me if you didn't imprint!" _Kaleb thought back.

"_All of us would have been worse than you." _All except Sam. He would still be with Leah.

It seems weird to say if we never imprinted; that we would be called womanizers. I wouldn't know where I would be if I never imprinted on Nessie.

"_Jake, we can still see your head. You're lucky Sam hasn't phased yet." _Just then Sam phased. Speak of the devil.

"_Speak of the devil, what?" _Sam asked. Crap.

"_Nothing." _Brady said covering up; but it was useless.

"_Thank you, Jake." _Sam thought in a joking sarcastic matter.

I didn't respond; and neither did I care. All I wanted was to be with Nessie.

I felt like half of my heart was torn from my chest; and miles and miles away from me. It felt like Nessie was thousand's of miles away from me.

I know she's not. Edward and Bella wouldn't let her go anywhere alone; and she would have at least said god-bye. Even if she was mad at me.

"_Uh oh, somebody's got the imprint leaving you syndrome." _Jared sang. I growled.

"_I know what it feels like."_ I snapped.

"_Not the: "wow, my heart is dieing with her". But the: "she's mad at me, won't talk to me, and she's off thousands of miles away from me." _Paul said.

"_Paul, it's the same thing." _Sam added.

It felt as if Nessie was becoming further and further. I wanted to be near her; but it she seemed so far away.

She can't be away from me.

"_You know, Jake. You're sister Rebecca is pretty hot."_ Kaleb thought.

I rolled my eyes. Rebecca would never go out with somebody like Kaleb. Even if she was still with the surfer.

"_I take that offensive!"_ Kaleb said.

"_It's the truth." _Quil laughed.

"_I already have Paul as my brother-in-law. What's the worse that could happen?"_ I thought.

"_You and Nessie have a daughter; and Kaleb does what you did, and imprinted on her when she's minutes old." _I didn't care who said it; and I didn't bother to answer.

I thought of Nessie's dream; hoping that it would get my mind off of what I was feeling.

Was she asleep right now; having the same dream?

"_Whoa, that was a pretty intense dream. You dieing in Nessie's arms; then a few hours later, we fight a vampire. Ironic isn't it?" _Embry said.

"_Have any of you thought about what would happen if one of us was bit?" _I asked. I could see them all wondering. None of us really ever thought about it. What our family. Or imprints, the pack would do?

"_There hasn't been any wolf that was bitten as far as I would know." _Sam said. He's right. From the tribal stories; our ancestors have always been careful like us.

"_What do you think Nessie would do? She's going to live a lot longer than the rest of the imprints will." _Quil asked. What would Nessie do?

Would she: cry over my dead body? Refuse to leave me? She's going to live a long time. Would she go on with the rest of her life? Would she find someone who made her happy? Or would she lock herself away and morn my death? Would she do what I never want her to do: kill herself just to be with me?

I couldn't wait any longer. I had to be with my Nessie.

I started running to the Cullen mansion; but as I got closer, my angel still seemed far away.

I got close enough to phase back to human-putting my shorts on-and ran to the house.

I busted through the front door; to see Edward with his head between his hands. No Nessie or Bella around.

"Neither of them will pick answer their phones. Nessie's suitcase and both her real and fake passports are missing. Bella's car is missing too." Edward said. Just then we heard a car come near the house.

Just then Bella came through the door.

"Bella, where's Nessie?" Edward asked standing up; as I waited anxiously.

"On a plane." That was all Bella said.

Wait…what!

"What!? Where?" I shouted.

"She's going to visit the Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, and Garrett." I can't believe Nessie was that far away from me!

"Bella, you put my daughter on a plane alone when she is in danger?" Edward asked.

"She's perfectly safe. If _our _daughter was in danger; I would never have let her leave. It's just a mother's instinct." Bella said.

It was all background noise to me. Nessie? Far away from me? That far? No wonder I felt this way. She was further and further away from me as we speak.

Wait…where they live isn't that far away from here. I can get there in a day or two. All depends on how fast I can get there.

"Let her do this, Jacob." Edward said reading my mind. I was shocked he was agreeing to this.

"W-when will she be back?" I asked.

I was dreading her answer. I didn't want to hear Bella say a week from now.

"Sunday." Bella answered sympathy in her eyes. If she had any sympathy for me; she wouldn't have encouraged the center of my world to leave.

Calm down Jake. You can handle two or three days away from Nessie…no, I can't.

I could barely stand Nessie being away from me; when I could just reach her in the matter of minutes. How can I handle a few days?

I walked back outside feeling numb. This wasn't a feeling that was new to me; but that didn't mean I still hurt from it.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Nessie's number.

"Hello?" I heard Nessie ask. I smiled when I heard he beautiful voice.

"Nessie, I'm-"

"Gotcha. Sorry, can't get to the phone right now. Leave a message; and if it's important enough, I might call you back. You know what to do." Crap! It wasn't Nessie; but it would have to do.

"Hey Ness…I-I'm sorry. Please call me back." I hung up then phased.

"_So, she really left?" _Seth asked. I didn't answer.

"_I swore I thought I saw Bella's car pull off."_ Isaiah thought. I growled.

"_Do you remember how Jake was Christmas? That's how he's going to feel now. Nessie being away from him is one pf the worst things that could happen."_ Meaning: I wasn't going to be in the best moods for the next few days.

"_When is she coming back?" _Kaleb asked as if he needed her here; as much as I did.

"Sunday." I said flatly ignoring what Kaleb felt. Maybe it was just me imagining it. Kaleb can't be in love with Nessie. It's just not possible.

"_How long do you think you'll be able to say here?" _Jared asked. I couldn't stand it right now.

"_I don't know."_

I hoped at least she answered my calls. I needed her here with me now. I wanted her with me now.

It was like I was far down deep in an ocean; with Nessie as my oxygen. Take her away-my oxygen-and I can't breathe. Simple as that.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nessie's point of view:

12 messages…12 missed calls from Jacob. Make that 13.

I hit reject again. I knew it was mean; but I didn't want to talk to him now.

"Have you talked to Jacob?" Carmen asked from the front seat. Her and Eleazar came and picked me up from the airport.

"_Not yet."_ I showed her. She didn't say anything.

All they knew was what Momma and I told them. They still didn't know about me being attacked.

"Are you going to come closer to graduation?" Eleazar asked.

"I would hope my cousins would come to visit and want to watch me graduate." I laughed. My phone went off again. 14 missed calls and voicemails from Jake.

I noticed that I had a message. I decided to open it; hoping it wasn't another "I miss you and I need you Nessie. Please come back home." message from Jacob.

"_Nessie! Answer your phone! For all of our sake, please! Jake's loosing it!" _I laughed at the text Embry sent me. Knowing Jake; I kind of felt sorry for the guy.

"Well, we're here." Carmen said.

I opened the door to a beautiful log cabin mansion. I've been here several times in the past; but I was still caught up by its beauty.

"Nessie, it's so wonderful to see you!" Tanya exclaimed hugging me.

"Trouble in paradise?" Garrett joked.

"Pretty much yeah." I laughed.

We all went inside. Tanya showed me to my room I would be staying in; and I said when I was ready, to come downstairs.

I unpacked; but wasn't really ready to be swamped with questions, so I decided to check my voicemails. All of them…

"Nessie, please answer your phone. I need to at least hear your voice. I don't care about everything else. Just that…I'm sorry about what I said. I-just please call me back. I love you more than my own life." I could hear that Jacob was miserable without me.

I looked at the French engraving on my locket. _'Plus que ma prope'_ More than my own life. That could mean more than one thing; and in so many ways.

I opened the locket. One side was of my wonderful parents; and the other side of my beautiful Jacob. What have I done?

Kate opened the door; snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Nessie, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said swallowing back tears.

"We fixed you something to eat. It's downstairs if you want; or you could eat it here." Kate said.

"No, downstairs is fine." We got up and walked out the room.

"Garrett, you've got that on to high!" I heard Carmen say; then mumble something in Spanish about men being stupid in the kitchen.

"Carm, it's just Nessie." Garrett said.

"I want Bebe linda's stay to be special." I laughed again as we made it into the kitchen.

If you two keep arguing like that; she might not come back." Kate joked as Carmen laid a plate of food in front of me.

My stomach growled.

"Have you found out anymore about the scent that keeps coming around?" Tanya asked.

I showed them that we did figure it out, who it was, and that they attacked me, leaving me between life and death. I also mentioned on how we think they are back now.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You were close to death; and nobody called us?!" Tanya said. All of them pretty much had the same face Tanya did.

"_I would have myself; but I sort of couldn't. You know…stuck in a coma? Almost died?" _I showed them.

"Still, Edward, Bella, Esme-anybody would have been good-could have called." Carmen exclaimed.

"From what I was told: the last they were worried about was calling." I said.

"Still." Carmen pouted; I looked at Eleazar, who put his hands up.

"I'm staying out of it." he laughed.

"_To late"_ I showed him.

"At least she's safe; and better now." Garrett said spinning me around. "And can still boss people around."

"Nessie, we're going hunting; you're welcome to join us." Kate said. I would normally take them up on the offer; but I was too tired to hunt.

"Why don't we let her sleep?" Eleazar said. I mouthed thank you; then went up to my stay in room.

I changed into my night clothes; and climbed into bed. I felt strange not having my Jacob beside me.

The better-part of me wanted to call him. To tell him I was sorry. That I loved him so much. But again my pride got in the way; and screwed up all of that.

This time; I cried myself to sleep.

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

"No, no, no, please no. Jacob, don't do this." I said begging Jacob to stay. He wouldn't listen.

"Nessie, you lied to me! How long are you going to keep this up?! Saying that you love me; when you really love him instead." Jacob snapped walking off.

"I don't love him! I love you! We were meant to be together. I'll marry you right now. We don't even have to wait till the date." I pleaded.

"Nessie, don't give me that bull crap! You're engaged to me; and you kissed him. Don't deny it; because I saw it." Jacob snapped turning abruptly back to me. I could see he was angry; but not at me. He was mostly hurt that I did what I did.

"Jacob, it was a stupid mistake. It didn't mean a thing." I said crashing my lips onto his.

He had one hand locked around my waist and the other at the small of my back, pulling me closer to him.

Every touch sent tingles through me. Every kiss made me want more. Made me want him more.

Jacob pulled away; and rested his head on mine.

"Look at me the way you looked at him; and I'll stay. We can get married right now. We can start our life together right now. But I swear Ness, if you do this again. I'm done. No more second chances. I've lost you too many times; and I'm starting to think that it's best for me to just let you be free. I don't want to spend my whole life with pain and heartbreak. You came into my life; and changed that. Now, it's came back; and I don't want to have to go through that again." I looked at Jacob to see if he was serious.

He was.

What he was saying was bringing tears to my eyes; making my vision blur. Jacob wanted me to look at him and prove to him that I loved him.

But I also loved _him_. I felt like he should be near me all the time. That I needed him with me. I loved _him_ and Jacob.

"Renesmee, I gave you my heart to take care of; and you stabbed a knife in it. I trusted both him and you with my whole life. If you don't look at me the way you looked at him; I won't be able to do it anymore." I still didn't look at him as the tears came down.

I put my hand on Jacob's warm cheek; and realized I was loosing him quicker than I thought I was.

"I love you, Renesmee; but you've got to look at me." That's when I did.

I looked at him; trying my best to look at him in a romantic way, but I hoped with the tears coming down, he could see that I was serious.

I showed him how much I loved him. How much I needed him.

I could see it in his face that I didn't do a good enough job. No matter how much I looked him in the eye, no matter how much I projected, no matter how much a persuaded and kissed. I lost him.

"Ha-have… a nice life." Jacob reluctantly said making himself get out of my hold. I could see the tears that came down his face. It must be hard for him. I've rarely seen him cry; and when I do, he always tries to hide it.

"I love you, Nessie. I'm sorry. You can be with him now." Jacob said then vanished. I crumpled to the ground and sobbed.

I lost Jacob because of one stupid kiss! And _his_ lips weren't even suppose to be one mine. Jacob's was the only pair of lips that should have been one mine!

I shut my eyes; hoping that if I opened my eyes; Jacob would be standing there right in front of me, playing some cruel joke on me.

1...2...3...it's now or never.

I opened my eyes to everything dark and gray.

I saw the Volturi destroy my family bit by bit.

"What do you choose young shape-shifter? The life of your family, or the life you the girl you left?" Aro asked. Jacob stood there in human form enraged with fury.

"You've already killed my family, bloodsucker." Jacob spat.

"Then what about your _imprint_? You told her to have a nice life. You gave her up." Aro answered back calmly. Just then I felt I was being dragged by Aspen by my neck; feeling pressure, and black spots.

"Nessie!" Jacob shouted but several of the guards held him back.

"LET. HER. GO." He shouted.

"He doesn't love you. He gave you up. He doesn't care about you. Never have. He was only with you because of the imprint." Aspen said as his choke hold had gotten tighter on me. I started swaying, and now only his hold was holding me up.

The Volturi was going to force Jacob to watch my death.

I saw Daniel was near so Jacob couldn't phase and protect himself.

"She is going to die, wolf. She is too much of a risk to our world." Cauis said

"NO!" Jacob shouted as Aspen whispered more lies into my ear.

"Nessie, you know I love you; and only you." Jacob said again as he saw me starting to believe Aspen.

I shook my head no.

"But you do have a choice. You can take her place." Everything was becoming a blur as I slipped to the ground.

I laid there; not bothering to get up. By Jacob's thoughts he thought I was dead and so did the Volturi. But I wasn't. Far from it.

"Renesmee!" I heard Jacob shout as he fought against the guards hold.

"Now choose." I heard Cauis say. By the tone of his voice I knew he had a sinister smile on his evil face.

"You killed my family, you killed my brothers, you killed my Renesmee's family, and now you've killed the reason why I live. Go ahead. I have no use to breathe now or to live. Make it slow and painful. I abandoned her. My life is nothing anymore" Jacob said. Again, I could tell he was crying.

I raised my head just in time to see a guard come behind Jacob, grab his neck, and bit down hard for several minutes. I didn't have time to reach him before his heart gave out. He died thinking I didn't love him.

"Nessie, wake up. You were having a bad dream." I heard Carmen say shaking me slightly. I opened my eyes; and this time for real. I must have worried everybody.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's fine. We forgot we have a human-or half human I should say-in the house." Tanya joked. Carmen looked at the others; and they took that as queue to leave.

"Ness, what's wrong? You and Jacob are always so strong; and rarely apart." Carmen asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Honestly, I'm confused. Jacob blames Nahuel for everything that's going on between us. Maybe it's me though."

"It's not you. Both of you are trying to figure this all out together. It is the first relationship between a vampire and a shape-shifter. You two are completely different; but also the same."

"But what about when I leave? My family is not going to get any older; and Jacob has the pack, and I have collage…" I trailed.

"What has Jacob said about this?"

"Not much. He wants to go with me if I leave." I said.

"What do _you _think about it?" I hesitated. Me being away from Jacob now shows how much he can handle it.

"If I do leave; it'll be by myself. No family, no…Jacob. Me, myself, and I. I want to at least feel normal. Just for a short amount of time." I said. She nodded.

"You'll decide and make the best decision. You're a smart girl, Renesmee." Carmen said getting up.

I know it wasn't going to help my decision; but it might make it easier to decide or think about. Plus, it felt good getting that off my chest; and it felt nice venting to someone who wasn't my family.

~~~~ _Forever Mine ~~~~_

_Jacob's point of view:_

I've called Nessie God knows how many times. And every time; I still get her voicemail. She's probably avoiding me.

I slumped against a tree stump at First Beach. Where else was I going to go? Everywhere I went; something reminds me of Nessie. Here reminds me of Nessie.

"Uncle Jay!" I heard Claire shout running over to me.

"Hey, Claire." I said as she hopped in my lap, hugging me.

"Hey, man." Quil said to me then mouthed "_Anything?_"

I shook my head no/

"Where's Nessie?" Claire asked. I couldn't tell her we got into an argument; and she ran off to Alaska.

"She's visiting family in Alaska." That was half the truth.

"Then why aren't you with her?" Quil was about to intervene; but I shook my head for him not to.

What was I going to say? She snuck off?

"Are you two fighting?" The kid was good; but I couldn't tell a seven year old that.

"I was needed here. So I told Nessie to go ahead and go without me." I lied.

"When is she coming back?"

"Soon." To be honest; I didn't know myself. Bella says Sunday; but I know Nessie. You expect on thing; and she'll give you the complete opposite.

"Can't she come home now? I miss her." Claire said burying her head in my chest.

"I promise, Claire. The minute she get's home; I'll bring her over to see you." She shook her head okay; then got up to play somewhere else.

"You know, if you and Ness ever have children; you're going to make a great dad." Quil said plopping down next to me.

"Quil, she has to come home first." I pointed out.

"She will." I knew she probably would. But something deep down inside me; tells me it won't be Sunday.

"So do you think Nahuel wants to kill Nessie? Or at least in with Hailey and Marcello?"

"I don't know. I just blurted it out; and Nessie didn't like it. Now here we are. She's probably avoiding every call I make." I think I called her at least over twenty times.

"I would hope Claire would find somebody that loved and respected her." Quil said after a while of silence. I looked at him confused.

"When you asked what we would do if we were bit. Or if one of us died. That's what I've been thinking about every since you brought it up. What do you think Ness would do?"

"I really don't know. And I hope I never have to find out." I laughed half heartedly.

"Anything from Nessie?" Embry asked coldly sitting down next to Quil and me. What's this: a pack meeting?

"No." I said flatly. I checked my phone again. Still nothing.

"What happen to Karli?" Quil asked.

"Mad at me. So Jake, I'm with you one the horrible, gut wrenching, can't breathe mood." We laughed.

"Ah, at least I have mine." Quil bragged. Both Embry and I punched him on either side of his face, squaring him right in the jaw.

"Okay? Was that necessary? I've got Claire here!" Quil said rubbing his face. We growled.

"I think I need to see a doctor." Quil whined.

"No, you don't. Cause you're still talking!" Embry snapped shutting Quil up.

We became quiet. I pulled out my phone again to call my girl.

"Ness-"

"Sorry, can't get to the-" I hung up when I realized it was her voicemail. I should know by now that I'm going to get that every time I call.

"Still nothing?" Quil asked seeing the look on my face.

"Went straight to her voicemail." I said leaning forward.

"You two idiots will have to excuse me; but my master awaits me." Quil joked as Claire pulled him off somewhere. I smiled remembering how Nessie she looked like that.

"You think she's avoiding you?" Embry asked. I didn't answer. I knew she was.

I then saw the rest of the pack walk over.

"Oh great! Everybody that's happy is going to come over here bragging about being happy. While Karli's mad at me!" I couldn't help but laugh. I've known Embry all my life; and I've never seen him like this.

"Why's Karli mad at you?" I asked.

"I don't know. She's worried I'm going to dump her." he said. I shook my head. I wonder if Nessie ever felt like that?

"Any word-" Paul started but I cut him off.

"If you're going to ask if I've heard anything from Nessie: don't. She hasn't answered a single phone call I've made to her! If you think you can do any better that me; go ahead." I snapped.

"To tell you the truth; we've tried. All of us." Seth said. What!

"Did she answer? Wha-what did she say?" There was a little bit of hope. But if she talked to the pack; then why hasn't she talked to me?

"Yeah…we've had the same luck as you." Jared answered. Then my phone went off.

"Jake?" Bella said after I picked up. No Nessie.

"Yeah?" I answered getting up; walking away from the guys.

"Kate called. Nessie's fine-"

"Is she coming home? Please tell me Bella she coming home tomorrow." I begged. She needed to come home. I needed her more than I needed air.

"No. That's the reason why Kate called. Nessie's going to stay a few extra days." Bella said. I felt like I was being punched in the gut several times as Bella said that. She has to be lying.

"No, you're lying. Bella, this isn't something to joke about."

"I'm not joking about this. Jake, I miss her as much as you do. I want her home too."

"I swear Bella, I will go up to Alaska, and drag her back her myself. Call her up; and tell her to come home. Tell her there's an emergency or something."

"Jacob, if Nessie wants to do this then let her. And I can't call her."

"Why?"

"Because she won't answer any of our calls. Not even Carlisle's or Esme's." Bella said upset.

"Bella, I…she needs to be here with me. I need to be with her. Bells, please.' I begged.

"I'll try; but if she won't talk to me; then how would she talk to the rest of us?" I knew this was an argument I wasn't going to win.

"Thanks for telling me." I mumbled.

"Kay. Jake? Come by later." I couldn't. It would remind me of Nessie too much.

We hung up. I walked back over to the guys; feeling like my body was completely on auto pilot.

"She's still coming back tomorrow?" Kaleb asked.

I shook my head no.

"She's not?" Claire asked worried.

"She'll be home soon." Quil reassured.

"You look like you've been punched in the gut." Seth said as I plopped back down.

"I feel like it too." I said. Nessie's going to be away from me longer than I wanted! Every minute she was away from me; it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"Join the club." Embry grumbled.

"Why don't we go some place? Have a guy's night out." Kaleb suggested. Not gonna happen.

"No." All of us said.

"Just a suggestion." I rolled my eyes. Kaleb wouldn't understand until he has an imprint.

"So, if you don't see your imprint for a long time; you'll act like Jake and Embry?" Joseph asked.

"Yeap. Worst thing that can happen is being away from you imprint." Jared said. At least he had hid. I would do anything for my beautiful Renesmee to come back.

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

_Nessie's point of view:_

Who's _him_? Who was Jacob saying I loved? I know he thinks I loved Nahuel; and did have feelings for him. Did being past tense. I loved Nahuel; but Jacob was the man I was meant to be with. My whole heart belonged to him. I only loved Nahuel as a friend.

The few days I've been here; I've got _some_ things straightened out.

I've been here for three days now. I haven't talked to anybody from my home. Not even Grandma and Grandpa. And I really miss Jacob too…

It was frustrating trying to figure out who _him _was!

I looked down at my camera; and decided that from the spot I was would be a perfect picture.

After I snapped the picture; my phone went off. Kaleb? What's he calling for.

"Hello?" I asked answering.

"Hey, stranger." I heard Kaleb say on the other line.

"Hey." I repeated.

"How's your vacation?"

"Going well. How's yours?" I laughed.

"Ha, what vacation? This week needs to hurry up; and you need to get your vampire butt home quick. Jake walks around here like you've died. I've tried to get him to go some place to take his mind off of you; but he won't." Kaleb said.

I knew Jacob wouldn't go anywhere without me; but he did need something to do to take his mind off of me. Yeah, like that's ever going to happen.

"Good luck with that." I said hopping down from the tree I was in.

"Thanks. You know, he misses you like crazy." I huffed.

"Tell him only a few more days." I said.

"Ness…I-I miss you too." Kaleb struggled to say.

"I-"

"Oh crap! Gotta go. Bye." Kaleb then hung up then before I could say anything else. I wonder what that was all about.

"Did you get any good pictures?" Tanya asked. I shook my head and held up my camera. She held her hand out and I gave it to her. I noticed the others weren't around.

"_Where's the others?"_ I showed her. She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. I got my answer.

"Nessie, these are gorgeous! I love this one of your family!" Tanya exclaimed pointing to our family photo.

I started telling her about the photo album we recently did.

"Have you ever thought about going into photography?" she asked,

"No, not really." I've never really thought about it. I enjoy doing it.

"I love this one." Tanya pointed out the one I took of Sam, Emily, and little Channing. (To be honest; I've missed her too.)

"Me too."

"I don't care what I have to do; but I do know before you leave, you will take one of us. And I want to copy of the one with all of your family." Tanya demanded.

"Yes, commander ma'am." I laughed saluting her.

We stayed silent; but I got curious: I've never seen Tanya with a mate.

"Tanya, were you ever in love." I blurted out. She smiled and nodded.

"Who was it?" I asked eagerly. She hesitated then answered.

"Your father." My jaw dropped. Tanya and my father?

"It's not what you think. I had feelings for him, and wanted him to be my mate; but he didn't feel the same way. He loved me only as family. Then your mother came into the picture." She smiled. I was still shocked.

"_Did you ever get over him?" _I showed her. Please say yes. Please say yes.

"I did. Once I saw how happy and in love he was with your mother. If he didn't fall in love with Bella; you wouldn't be here, now would you?" I laughed. Daddy still had explaining to do.

I sat in my bed looking at my picture of Jacob in my locket. All of a sudden; I my phone wrung. Jacob.

Without thinking I hit accept. Breathe: In. Out. In. Out.

"Ness-Nessie? Please don't tell me it's not your voicemail." I heard my Jacob beg. I felt another pang of guilt. Jacob seemed lost without me.

"It's me. No voicemail." I laughed weakly. Jacob breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nessie, please come home. I miss you. I'm sorry about what I said about Nahuel. Just please come back home. I'm lost without you." Jacob begged. Tears brimmed my eyes as Jacob said this.

"I miss you too; but Jake, please handle a few more days." I said my voice shaky.

"Nessie! I can't wait that long! Either you come home; or I'll come up there!" He sounded pretty determined.

"No. Don't; and I'm not coming home early. Jacob Black, I will call everybody; and have them keep you there." I said.

"Fine." he said reluctantly; but I knew he was already planning on coming up here.

"Kaleb said that he's tried to get you to have a 'guy's night out', but you won't. I think you should. Forget about me for once. Just enjoy and hour or two with your brothers." I said but knew he wasn't going to listen.

"No, and how can I possibly forget you? Wait. Kaleb called you?" oops.

"Um…yeah. Maybe-" I heard him growl.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, _do not_ do anything stupid." I ordered.

Over a long period of time we were quiet.

"Jakey?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yes, beautiful?"

"I'm sorry. For everything." I said as a few tear slid down my cheeks.

"It doesn't matter now that I've heard your voice." I knew I should apologize again once I get home. One over the phone wouldn't be right.

"I love you." he whispered.

"More than my own life." I said.

"More than my own life." he repeated.

"Bye, my Jacob." I said about to hang up.

"Nessie, don't. Don't hang up." he begged.

"Just let me listen to your voice." He begged again. I could tell something was up.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He is such a lair.

"You're lying." I said.

"Fine…last night I had a dream where you left"

"What's the big deal about that?"

"You died; and you were away from me." Jacob said. I winced.

I knew that was Jacob's worst fear: me leaving him.

"I'm perfectly safe where I'm at, Jacob. I promise." I said.

"Ness, when are you coming home? Please let me come up there." Jacob begged.

"No."

"I'll do anything you want me to do." Jacob continued.

"If you'll do anything then: stay in Washington. I'll come home if you do that."

"But-"

"Jake, you put your own feelings aside to make me happy right?" He stayed silent so I continued.

"Then do this for me."

"I hate it when you use the imprinting against me." he growled.

"That's why I use it. I love you my Jacob." I said then hung up before he could answer. I was afraid that if I talked to him even longer; I'll eventually give into what he wanted.

I dialed Kaleb's number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, it's Ness. Is Jake anywhere near you?" I asked.

"Sort of. Why?"

"Okay. Look, you need to keep Jacob down there. Take him some where, get him drunk, and knock him out if you have to. Just you have to keep him there." I said quickly.

"Okay? Why don't you want Jacob up there with you?" he asked.

"Because…because…Honestly, I don't know. Maybe we just need time apart. I don't know. I just felt like I have to do this alone." Or maybe it was because I was running from my troubles.

"I'll see what I can do." Kaleb said cheerfully.

"Thanks, Kabe."

"Welcome. Oh and Ness…" he trailed.

"Yeah?"

"We can't get drunk. Our body temperature burns it off to quick." I laughed.

"Will you still do whatever you have to do to keep him down there?" I asked.

"Anything for the girl I-" Kaleb said then stopped.

"Continue…" I probed.

"Anything for my alpha's imprint." Kaleb said this time with a different tone.

"That's not what you said."

"That's what I meant. Gotta go Ness. Bye." He hung up. That was the second time he has done that! What was up with him?

I realized I was tired. I grabbed something I didn't know I packed: one of Jacob's shirts.

I changed from my clothes and slipped on the shirt. It was big, but not gigantic on me.

I climbed into bed and smelt his scent. This was going to be along night.

I was almost asleep; when my phone had wrung. Again.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"Nessie?" I heard my father say on the other line.

"Daddy?" I knew it was time to apologize to him.

"Nessie, I'm sorry. I knew you were close to Nahuel-" my father started but I interrupted.

"No. I should be the one to apologize. I'm _so_ sorry I called you a liar. I just…" I trailed off.

"Spoke without thinking?" Daddy finished for me.

"Something like that." I laughed.

"It's okay; but next time, answer us when we call. We get worried when you don't." Daddy said.

"I know, I know. Next time somebody call; I will answer."

"I love you. You'll always be my little girl." Daddy said. I smiled.

"Love you too, daddy. See you in a few days." We said good-bye; then hung up.

I plopped down on my pillow; thinking that an apology over the phone wouldn't be good enough.

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

I dreamed I was running. No particular reason, just…running.

"Hey, sexy." I said behind Jacob. He turned around smiling.

"Hey, beautiful." Jacob said pulling me closer to him.

"Took you long enough to get here." he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, I decided to take my time." He leaned in and kissed me.

"Mary me." Jacob said pulling away.

"I will; but not now." I said as we laid down in the grass.

"Why?"

"Because I've got graduation in three hours. Alice won't be able to get a wedding ready between now and tonight."

"You doubt Alice's planning?" Jacob asked.

"No, but that means I've got to: prepare for a wedding, then graduation, we would have to invite a lot of people, and it would be stressful having two big events the same night." I said.

"Well, could you fit me into your busy schedule?"

"I might. How about three months from now?" I asked resting my head on his.

"I think I can handle that."

I woke up smiling. I thought good dreams were apart of the past. Now, I know it's not. At least I didn't wake up screaming.

I took a warm bath; and got dressed.

"You look like you had a good night's sleep." Eleazar laughed. I shook my head yes.

"So Nessie, when you take my picture; make sure you get my good side." Garrett joked smiling a crooked smile.

"I had to tell them." Tanya said. I laughed.

"Has Jasper taught you how to fight yet? We remember back in September, you were begging Bella and Edward to fight." Carmen said.

"He did. I'm pretty good at it; but I'm no match for a newborn." I shivered at the thought of the newborn the wolves destroyed.

"Or Emmett." Tanya joked.

"_Momma and Daddy only let me do one on one. Not everybody else, unfortunately." _

"I'd like to see that." Garrett laughed.

"Maybe if you would come to visit more often…"

"Maybe if your family would come up here, more often…" Carmen said using the same tone I did.

I checked my phone to see if anybody called; knowing that once my whole family got word I was answering phone calls, I would be swamped with them.

I couldn't because my flipping battery was dead; and I didn't bother to bring my charger. Great! And I just told daddy I would answer whenever they called.

"If my family calls, don't tell me them I'm avoiding them." I said. They were thinking what I was meaning.

"Because, it's hard to answer when I've got a dead battery." I said holding up my dead phone.

"I see your mind reading has gotten better." Eleazar said. He has a gift of knowing what talents a vampire has.

The Volturi thought it was very useful, and used him as apart of their guard several centuries back. He left not long after that.

But it was very useful when the Volturi thought I was an immortal child. She was able to protect my family and the one's that were witnesses that stood with us; Aro's guards powers.

"It has. I don't have to strain to focus. It comes second nature like my other one."

"_I wonder if she can use it during battle."_ Eleazar thought to himself.

"Haven't tried it yet." I said answering his unspoken question. The others gave us a confusing look, but Eleazar shook his head dismissing it.

"Nessie, do you mind I take you on a short ride?" Carmen asked.

By her thoughts she wad wanting to take me to her art studio. I never knew she was into art.

Carmen and I said our good-byes; then hopped into her Audi, driving off.

"_When did you get into art?" _I showed her. I loved all my 'cousins' in Alaska; but I was closer to Carmen.

She was the first of the Denalis who believed I wasn't an immortal child. Eventally Tanya, Kate, and Eleazar accepted me. Then when more vampires came; they would be the first to back up my family. I still remembered the song the song she whispered to me when she came to hold me.

"A few months ago. Eleazar was the one who talked me into it." Carmen said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I never knew you were into it."

"I didn't either until I tried it. I actually enjoy it now." She said. "You know, your hobby can turn into something more." I knew she was talking about my photography. I've never really thought about it. I didn't even know what I wanted to do right now.

"I don't even know what I want to do right now. Maybe I can just go off to live on some private island." All I knew was: I'm confused about everything. My family, my friends, my life, my…Jacob.


	11. Chapter 11

Forever Yours

Chapter 11

Jacob's point of view:

Two more days left till Nessie comes home. She hasn't answered anybody's phone calls since I've spoken to her. Bella says Nessie's phone died; but I don't know. Ness is very unpredictable.

I sound like I'm loosing it.

"_You are."_ I heard Kaleb pop up.

"_Thanks."_ I thought back half heatedly. He's been trying to keep my mind off of Nessie this whole time. It wasn't working.

"_At least I'm trying. Give a un-imprinter a break." _he said. I barked a laugh.

"_Jake?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm sorry I've been acting like a punk this past week. It's just…I see you with a hot girl like Nessie…I kinda got jealous."_ Kaleb thought.

He was growing tired of going out with different women, breaking their hearts; and here have his little brother imprinted and having a happy life before him.

He saw how close Nessie and I were. He wanted something like that.

"_Its fine, but fair warning: don't call my girl hot again. Just be patient. You'll find the right on."_ I thought. He understood.

I remember how I hated imprinting. How I thought it took over our lives; so we couldn't choose who we loved. I was angry because I didn't imprint on Bella. I couldn't be with her. I thought she was the one for me.

That was all before I laid eyes on Renesemee. She changed my whole point of view on it.

"_If you still hated imprinting; you would be nuts. I mean, with a girl like Ness-"_

"_Kaleb, what did we just talk about?"_

"_Sorry."_

After a while; I saw something flash through his mind. Something that he wanted to hide.

All of a sudden; Kaleb phased back human. I dismissed it.

I started to think how Nessie would talk to me one day; and not the next. God I miss her.

"_We can see that."_

There hasn't been a vampire scent all day. They could have followed Nessie! That meant she was in trouble, and I have no way of getting to her in the next minute or so!

I felt Kaleb phase back.

"_She's got the Alaskan vampires with her. Plus she'll be home in two days. No biggie."_ Quil thought.

Yeah, he didn't feel like he was being punched in the gut, a knife stabbing him in the heart, acid being pored over the wounds, and loosing his mind at the same time!

"_Note to self: keep imprint under lock and key if you don't want to feel like Jake."_ Isaiah said like he was taking down notes.

Just then a scent came up. Vampire.

"_Guys, you know what to do."_ I thought then chased after it.

I saw a short blond leech dash in Joseph's direction.

"_Joe, don't!" _He was still fresh; and didn't have much experience. In fact he didn't have any experience at all!

I saw him pursue Hailey even more. Just then another leech-Marcello-ran alongside her.

"_Few of you come with me. The rest stay back unless I say different."_ I ordered.

"_Joseph, fall back."_ I ordered picking up speed.

"_Jake, I got this. What are a couple leeches? What? Their no match for us." _He thought getting closer and closer to them.

Kaleb, Paul, Sam, and I got closer to Marcello, loosing his scent along the way.

"_I can't smell anything!"_ Joseph thought aggravated.

"_Then maybe you should fall back; and let somebody do it that knows what their doing!" _Paul thought.

We were closer to the cliff now when the two bloodsuckers split; going two different ways.

"_Joseph. Stop. Now."_ I commanded and like always; alpha orders cannot be disobeyed.

We were right on their tales-and believe me; I was ready to end all this. Ready for our lives to go back to normal. Back to boring.

We were by the cliff's edge when all of a sudden; they jumped into the water. Now there was no way to get to them.

"_Damn it!"_ Paul thought as we stood there. I was fighting aggravation too. I could have ended this! If I attacked them sooner…if I…

"_Uh, guys? Does anybody feel the same way I do?" _Kaleb asked. He felt: queasy, dizzy, tired, and weak. I did. We all did.

This was all familiar to me. I felt like this on Valentines Day.

"_Get some sleep."_ I thought. They agreed. Out of all of them, I felt the worse. I guess the alpha mostly takes the fall.

I saw another leech come in front of me. She looked exactly like the one who almost tried to drown my Nessie.

I prepared to lung at her; even despite how much how felt.

"Don't. This is my talent; and I don't want to do it, but I'm forced to. Do not try and attack me, or it could become dangerous and deadly for you. I know your safety is more important to the girl; than getting revenge." The vampire said with an Australian accent.

How would this be for my safety?

She squinted her eyes in conversation as I charged towards her. I wasn't going to listen to her! How could I trust somebody who tried to kill the reason why I breathe?

Pretty soon my vision blurred; and I became worse. I didn't have the energy to do anything else; so I stopped.

I phased back to human so I could talk to this bloodsucker. Maybe she could explain why this was for my "safety"?

I looked around dizzily for her; but she was no where to be seen. I hoped all this I felt would disappear with her. Ha, I wish.

I slid down against a tree; and lay down. I wish Nessie was here.

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

_Nessie's point of view:_

My two days left in Alaska flew by.

I took the Denali's family photo, and they loved it. But that made me miss my own family even more.

I was nervous if Jacob was going to be there or not. I wanted him to be there when I got off the plane; but he might change his mind about us. I knew for one thing: Jacob was my true love.

"How long have you been married?" An elderly woman asked me looking down at my ring. It didn't look like a wedding band; so how could she confuse it. Humans.

"Um…I'm not. It's a promise ring." I said. It would be my luck she was from Forks.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just so beautiful. Did your boyfriend give it to you?" Seriously? Did this woman have a brain?

"Yeah? It was his mother's."

"Well, if my son had a girlfriend like you; I would pressure him to marry you. It is a beautiful ring. I'm sorry I mistaken that you were married." I smiled a thank you, letting the conversation drop.

"_Bah, she's not promised. She's probably married. Probably had to rush in so she wouldn't show. Why can't my son find somebody like this girl? Instead he brings home girls from biker bars. I wonder what her husband looks like. I hope he looks like that young cute man right next to me." _The elderly woman thought. I hid a laugh.

I looked out of my window; then opened my locket. _More than my own life._ I've been gone for a week; and I still haven't figured out everything.

But I knew one this for sure: I loved Jacob. End of statement.

I walked through the entry way seeing my anxious parents.

I looked over to see Jacob, and felt my heart go in my throat. His beautiful dark brown eyes that looked lost. Until he saw me.

I walked over to my parents. I could see Jacob out of the corner of my eye; struggling to wait patiently as I had a moment with my parents.

"_Daddy, I'm so sorry for what I said! I didn't mean it!_" I thought as I hugged Daddy, letting a few tears fall out of guilt.

"I know, and I already accepted your apology. You don't need to apologize again." he said wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"_You've got explaining to do though."_ I showed him flashing through what Tanya told me.

"Don't worry. You're mother was the only one I ever loved." Daddy said pulling Momma closer to him.

I smiled then couldn't contain myself. I had to see Jacob.

I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his wais, our lips meeting. Shockingly not one sound from my momma and daddy; but I didn't care if they did say something. Jacob was here and I was with him. He might be mad and tell me to have a nice life. I had him now. That's all that matters.

"I'm sorry." I rambled. He pulled me tighter, like I was about to leave again.

"Please, don't ever do that to me again." Jake whispered in my ear.

I heard my family walk off, giving us time.

"I love you. You and only you. I'm sorry. Please don't leave and tell me to have a nice life." He looked at me weird.

"Nessie, I would never tell you that. I'd be stupid to walk away and leave you. But the next time you want to leave; I am going with you. If you sneak off, I'll personally drag you back down. Even if you're kicking and screaming." I knew by the look in his eyes that he was serious.

I wanted to change the subject when Momma said:

"Ok love birds. We need to clear out before you two make a scene." We laughed.

I hopped down but still never took my eyes off of my Jacob. He looked-now-that he found something important that was loss over the years. Just brush it off and it was as good as new.

"And didn't you promise a certain seven year old; that you would let her see Nessie?" Daddy said to Jacob. I assumed Claire was missing me.

"Could I go home and charge my phone first?"

"Yes, you can; but next time, bring it." Daddy ordered.

"Yes sir." I joined them as we started walking to the car.

I noticed Jake had his arm around my waist tighter than usual. I gave him a curious look towards him but he shook his head, dismissing it.

Something's up.

"_You're hiding something from me." _I showed him.

"_It's nothing."_ he thought.

"_You're holding you arm tighter around my waist. I know something is up."_

"_Nothing is up. I can't hold you?"_

"_You can; but I know the different ways you _do_ hold me. You also have different facial expressions when you're hiding something from me. Did something happen?"_

"_You know my facial expressions?"_

"_Yeah. You act different. Your body language is different." _Jacob laughed.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" Jake asked out loud, smiling.

"Nope. Now spill." I ordered.

Jacob shared a quick glance with Momma and Daddy.

I stopped, wondering what was going on.

"I know something is up. Why aren't you telling me?" I said determined.

"We'll tell you in the car." Jacob said pushing me gently to walk forward.

I hate it when they keep secrets from me.

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

"_So Roxanne did that to you; thinking you would be safer." _I showed Jacob.

I just finished searching his past. Thankfully Momma was shielding us so Daddy wouldn't be able to our anything we were saying. It's nice to have a private conversation with your boyfriend.

"_Roxanne."_ Jacob asked. I remembered Valentine's day that her name was: Roxanne.

By Jacob's thoughts and what I say when I went cliff diving. That was the same vampire who did _that _to Jacob; and attempted to drown me.

"_She was the one who drowned me."_ I showed Jacob sitting up. He gently pulled me back down to lean against him.

"And you didn't call me?!" I said out loud this time, completely forgetting that Jacob and I were having a private conversation.

"Your phone died, remember." Jacob said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well at least Momma and Daddy could have called Tanya." I said. I was upset and hurt that something happen to my Jacob and nobody called me.

But if I was with him; maybe that wouldn't have happen.

But how this…Roxanne says that she was protecting Jacob by doing _that_ to him. How could he have fought if he was feeling that way?! How was that for his safety?!

"We should have contacted you somehow." Daddy said. Jake and Momma agreed.

"_What if something bad happen to you?"_

"_Then it did. Ness, this is what we do; and if that means giving up my life to protect yours, I would give it up in a heartbeat."_ Jacob said kissing my color bone.

How could Roxanne think that by doing this to Jacob would protect him? Yeah, Jacob's safety was important to me; but I want him to be able to fight when he was in danger.

Jacob started rubbing small circles in my neck; attempting to relax me. I clenched my teeth, trying to release tension.

I laid against Jacob; not caring if my parents were right in front of us.

By the look on Daddy's face' Momma was shielding me and Jacob.

"_I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls. I was being stupid. I thought you were going to be mad at me." _I showed Jacob, putting my hand on his chest.

"Don't worry about it." he whispered in ear, kissing me.

"You know, I'm still in the vehicle." Daddy said. Momma playfully pushed him; then turned to wink at me.

I shook my head and laughed.

I missed my family, and I missed Jacob. Simple as that.

But what if I went off to collage? Would Jacob come with me? Would the pack let him go and Kaleb take over as alpha? How could that be? Jacob was the true alpha. He needed to be with his pack.

"Stop worrying about whatever you're thinking." Jacob whispered huskily in my ear. I was Daddy look at me on the eye from the rear view mirror.

"_Daddy, please."_ I thought, begging him to tell me everything will work out like fate wanted it too.

"_It'll be okay, angel."_ Daddy thought back. I smiled and nodded slightly.

"Anything that could be shared with people who can't read minds?" Momma asked. I looked at Jacob who had an eyebrow raised at me; smiling my favorite smile.

"Is there something you should tell me?" Jake asked. Before I could answer; Daddy did.

"My daughter and I can't have a private conversation?" Daddy asked, smiling a crooked grin that Momma loved.

"I don't want to know." Momma joked raising her hands up in defeat.

I smiled at them. Funny how a vampire fell with a human. They told me once that it was like the lion fell in love with the lamb. How they did the unthinkable, and bring me into the world. How they were able to get out of a battle with the Volturi. How they spent all these years fighting for forever.

I then went back and mine and Jacob's relationship.

He imprinted on his natural enemy. He imprinted on someone who was killing the girl he loved.

He went through all the phases. When I needed a brother; he was there. When I needed a best friend; he was there. When I needed a lover; he was there. When I need a protector…he will always be there.

I looked up at him. My wonderful Jacob. His brown eyes shinning.

His eyes looked at me the way they did when I woke up in December. I was the lost thing being found. But I couldn't shake the thought of: once June gets here; what step would our relationship go?

Where would we stand?

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

"Nessie!" Alice exclaimed as I walked through the door.

I was swamped hugs.

"Young lady. Next time; answer our calls." Grandma said looking me straight in the eye.

My parents knew I have a special spot for my grandparents, so they used that to call me. It didn't bother me that they did. I knew I hurt both Grandma and Grandpa for hitting reject every time they called.

I loved my whole family; but I did have a special spot for my grandparents.

"I will. I will." I said. "Next time I'll bring my charger too."

After a while of talking to my family; Jacob said he promised Claire that I would stop by and see her. Although, I knew he wanted time alone with me.

"So, cars or woods." Jacob asked, already taking off his shirt.

He knows me so well.

"_Race you."_ I showed him, pushing his shoulder; then took off running.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I laughed as I hit the woods. I jumped up in the trees; jumping higher and higher, from tree to tree.

I got to a burly oak and climbed higher. I stopped; crouching down so the limbs would hide me. If a normal human was up here slipped and fell, it would probably kill them. Thank God I'm part vampire.

I saw Jacob-inhuman-run to spot right down below me. I hid my laughter as I was the panic in his face.

"Nessie!" Jacob yelled, looking around nervously.

"_Jacob!" _I showed him, adding a little panic.

"Nessie!" I knew he could smell me; but with Marcello around, anything could happen.

I saw that Jacob was thinking worse case scenario. I decided that he suffered long enough…well, maybe I should let him go a little longer.

I let out a loud, menacing growl.

His head snapped abruptly toward my direction. Let's see how long till he realizes that was me.

The wind blew my scent. Jacob followed it.

"Jacob." I whispered. He stopped.

"_Please don't tell me…"_ he thought. I knew I shouldn't make him go through this, but I just had too.

I moved around the branched; making him look directly at me.

"Nessie?" Jacob had realization on his face as he stalked towards me. I growled then jumped out; attacking him playfully.

Once I hit his chest; he wrapped his arms around my waist as he took a step back.

"Please don't do that to me. I was thinking you were hurt." Jake begged. I "promised" but behind my back I crossed my fingers.

Jacob put his hand on my cheek. I leaned into it.

"_I missed you." _I mumbled. I closed my eyes; letting time stand still.

"Nayeli." Jacob said in his native tongue.

He leaned in; his lips about to touch mine. I quickly got out of his arms and jumped high on a tree; climbing to the highest part. I heard Jacob sight and turned to see me leaning against the trunk.

"You know spider monkey, you could slip and fall. You're still a klutz." Jacob joked. I was, and hopefully I won't slip. It would be a long fall down. And Aunt Alice would kill me if I ruined the new heels she bought for me.

"Right." I started jumping from branch to branch; making circles around my Jacob.

"You're lucky both you and I don't get dizzy." Jake said.

I laughed and shook my head; getting faster and faster, and higher and higher. Dangerously high until I couldn't go any higher.

All of a sudden the heel on my stiletto snapped and I lost balance. I jumped to the next tree, but that branch snapped to.

"Renesmee!" Jacob shouted seeing my struggle.

I almost regained my balance; but when I heard his voice, I lost all concentration.

I started to fall.

I attempted to catch myself, but it was unsuccessful.

"Oof." I grunted when I hit the ground hard.

"Nessie!" Jake exclaimed running towards me. He helped me rise up; but I didn't need it. I felt okay.

"Kaleb?" I decided to mess with Jacob's head a little.

"No, it's Jacob. We-" He was cut off by my outburst.

"Not funny." he growled scooping me up. "But I'm still going to have Carlisle check you over."

Jacob gave me one last kiss; then took off.

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

"Back so soon?" Momma asked.

"Yeah. Daredevil seems to be not in her right mind. Carlisle, do you think you can check and see if she hit her head?" Jacob asked.

"_You worry too much."_

"Ness, with you we have to worry." Daddy answered. Thanks a lot, father.

Jacob set me on the couch-like I was porcelain-as grandpa checked me over.

"_I don't know why everybody is so worried. I fell from a tree. Big whoop."_

"You're Bella's daughter." Was simply what Jasper said.

"Noting major. You don't seem to have a concussion. But next time if you want to play spider monkey; please be careful. I don't want my granddaughter to be my patient."

"_But I'm your favorite, right?"_

"_Most definitely."_ Grandpa thought kissing my forehead.

"Here. Let's see if you don't ruin these." Aunt Alice said handing a pair of black flats. She didn't seem too happy about the fact that I broke my heels.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Make sure she doesn't climb any trees, Jake." Jasper said.

"We don't want our daredevil to get hurt." Emmett added.

"I'll make sure." Jacob said looking at me. I rolled my eyes and walked out the house. My faithful wolf trialing behind me.

"You didn't have to take me to Grandpa. I was fine." I said putting my hand in his.

"I know. But the way you were acting had me worried." Jake said. I rolled my eyes.

"_So you were saying I was acting stupid?"_

"No…I was saying if you hit your head; you would have an excuse for your immaturity." I stopped, my mouth open. That was uncalled for.

Jacob kept walking though. He looked over his shoulder and smiled the cocky grin I loved so much.

"You coming?" I crossed my arms over my chest, standing determinedly.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." he said. "I just think it's cute when you act your real age."

"Mhmm-mmm. Aren't you going to phase?"

"Not until you kiss me." Jake said huskily walking back over to me.

My heartbeat became quicker-than it already was-as he came right in front of me.

Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist; bringing me closer to him. Everything was forgotten as he stayed like this. I looked at his dark brown eyes, getting lost in them.

"Go phase. If we stay like this…" I trailed. I knew Jacob wanted me to himself. It was my stupidity when I left for Alaska days at a time, didn't bother saying good-bye, and didn't talk to him but only once.

I've now seen what crazy stuff and imprinter will do to get his imprint back.

"What if I want us to stay like this? Stay like this until Edward comes out and threatens to kill me?" he laughed.

"_What if we run away? Get away from all of this? Just for a little while. A week maybe. Away from vampires, werewolves. Everything. Just you and me."_ he thought.

"_Now?"_

"Sure, sure."

"Jake, I just got back."

"So."

"How about spring break. Just me and you. We can go somewhere. You can have me all to yourself." I said putting my forehead against his.

"Deal." he smiled, the pressed his lips onto mine.

"Now can I go and phase?" he asked pulling away. I laughed.

"No."

"But I got what I wanted."

"I didn't." Just then I quickly went behind him; and dead-legged his knee.

"You…" he growled playfully getting up. I ran.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jake whispered, grabbing my waist and spun me around.

"To see Claire."

"Suuurrreeee."

"You promised; not me" I didn't mind seeing Claire.

"Let's go, daredevil, before you do something stupid." I laughed and rolled my eyes

It was so good to be home.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nessie's point of view

_March_

_Three months till graduation_

_3 months to decide where Jacob and I stand_

"Nessie?" I heard Jacob ask as I was about to doze off.

It was finally March. Good. I was read for February to be over with. Between the vampire attack, and me going to Alaska, I was ready for that month to be over.

"Hmm?" I mumbled trying to go back to sleep.

"It's getting late. You should head back." Jacob whispered. That woke me up. I didn't want to leave. Especially not Jacob.

"_I never get to see you anymore." _I showed him.

There were a few vampire appearances that popped up lately. And it wasn't Hailey. The Volturi.

Jacob didn't want to take any chances. Neither did my family. Jake bumped up the patrols longer; himself the longest. Sometimes I don't even see him all day. Yeah, my family helps; but he still won't back off. It seemed I didn't have a Jacob anymore.

Oh yeah, did I mention the wolves are watching over anybody I'm close to. Humans that is.

"You're seeing me now." Jake said moving a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Yeah, for about twenty minutes. And you need your rest too." I knew Jacob was the leader and had responsibilities; but I still worry about him.

"I love you." Jacob kissed my head, then nose, then lips. We stayed like that for a while.

"Okay, okay. We need to stop before one of us it to far. Besides, you're making me not want to leave." he said then got up after one more kiss, running off.

I huffed, getting up walking the opposite direction.

My mind went back to the conversation my family had a couple days ago.

"_I think it's time we think about moving." Grandpa said as we all filled into the living room. Without Jacob of course_

_My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach as Carlisle said that. Moving?_ _This was the only home I've ever known. Momma met Daddy's family here! Momma and Daddy married here! Momma gave birth to me here! Jacob imprinted on me here. We can't leave now!_

"_Don't worry. We're not going to make a snap decision now. You'll still be able to graduate with your friends. Just me everybody has to be more careful. It's just something we need to think about." Daddy whispered, reassuring me._

_I could see the sadness in my father's voice as he said that. Everybody was thinking the same thing. There were too many memories left in this house…_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my phone ring.

Funny. Emily was calling.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey. We were all thinking about getting the wolf girls together. If you want, we're all meeting at Rachel's house." Emily said. I thought it would be fun. It's not often we get time to see each other without our wolves.

"Sure. Sounds like fun. Let me asked Momma and Daddy." We hung up and I ran back to the house.

Maybe I was being selfish, but I wished I had Jake's arms around me. I haven't told him about the conversation on moving. I want to but every time I get the chance, I chicken out.

I knew my family _had_ to move. No other way around it. It was our number one law. We can't reveal our secret. And staying in the same town for a long period of time…humans can get suspicious.

We talked it over a little more after that meeting. We would likely leave after graduation. I was giving the choice of staying here for the summer, or moving with my family. To choose between the love of my family or the love of my Jacob. Of coarse my family wasn't going to push me into the decision. They would understand and respect whatever choice I made.

Now there's also of going to Washington State University. If I wanted to go to collage.

There's also the option of Jacob coming with us. Grandpa and Grandma said that they would put Jacob through collage. But what about his pack?

This is all to complicated!

I walked through the door to see Momma and Daddy concentrating hard on a chess game. These two were hilarious at this game. Daddy can't read Momma's mind; and momma secures her shield just in case he found a loop hole.

"_Do you think I could go to Rachel's_" I showed both my parents. They both smiled at me. I take that as a yes.

"What if we said no?" Daddy joked, hearing my thought.

"I don't think I know what that means." I said running upstairs. I decided to change into something nicer than just a white shirt; and blue jean shorts.

I put on a pair of dark jeans, a teal lace top and black heals.

"Be careful." Daddy said.

"Call us if-" Momma started.

"If I need anything. I know." I said good-bye and got in my car, putting down the convertible top and sped down the driveway.

I saw my favorite wolf run beside me.

"I'll be careful." I said stopping the car.

"_Without a good-bye?" _Jacob playfully growled. I laughed and got out the car.

"Good-bye, Jacob." I whispered in his ear, scratching his head. He looked at me.

He seemed worried.

"Stay safe." I got back in the car about to drive off; but Jacob blocked my way. I think me leaving without a good-bye really rattled him up.

"_Wait. Let me come with you."_ he thought. I rolled my eyes.

"What about you're patrolling?"

"_I can ride with you to Rachel's; then phase from there. Just to make sure you're safe."_

"Yeah, and to make sure I didn't dash off somewhere again." I accidentally mumbled out loud.

I knew Jacob heard me but didn't bother replying as he went off to phase back.

He came back and got into the passenger seat of my car.

"Could you have not gotten you wet dog smell in my car?" I joked.

"You have your _disgusting_ vampire stench in mine." Jake joked back.

I pulled into Rachel's yard to see everybody's vehicle already there.

I parked next to Karli's car and stayed there. Jacob pulled me closer to him and kissed me lightly on the lips; but then rougher and fiercer. Like he was going to change my mind or something.

I pulled away but our heads rested together. Jacob moved a strand of hair out of my face.

"It would probably be safer if everybody was at you're house. With a room full of vampires; I'll know you would be safe." Jacob whispered.

"It was Emily's idea. Not mine. Besides, I know they'll be certain wolves out there; and plus, they have a vampire around. Or half at least" I said playing with his short black hair.

"You're making this harder for me to let you go."

"Then don't." I said kissing him the same way he kissed me before.

"Hello? You've got an audience out here." I heard Rachel say but we didn't listen.

"Jacob, unless you don't wan to explain to Becca why you're shirtless, I suggest you get out of here. She already thinks Paul is seeing another woman." Rachel said again. Jacob pulled away with a huff.

"Even when I'm a grown man, I still get nagged." Jake said. I laughed.

"It's my job. I'm the big sister; and you're the little brother." Rachel said.

"See what I mean. I can't get a minute of privacy!" Jacob said directing the last part to his sister.

Over the past few months; Billy, Rachel, Rebecca, and Jacob have all become closer.

"Go before you get caught." I pushed Jake out the car got out as he disappeared into the woods.

"So, Rebecca thinks Paul is seeing another woman?" I asked.

"I think so. She's been making snide comments about it. Do you think she could be getting suspicious? I mean, Jake has to tell her why he runs around half naked all the time. Or why my husband is gone all hours of the night."

"She might be." I mumbled not really paying attention as I answered.

Jacob's has everybody patrolling. Heck, even Leah and Kyle came back down until we got all of this under control. I think since the Volturi has been hanging around, it's got everybody tense.

We walked into Rachel's house. Everybody greeted me.

"I really can't wait till Friday." Karli said as we all sat down on the living room.

Spring break was Friday. So Jacob took that opportunity to take me to Spain.

"Yeah, were you and my brother are heading off to Spain. I'm jealous." Rachel joked. I rolled my eyes.

We all went off into our own conversations, but I noticed Kim and Abby were spaced out.

"_Hey, what's wrong?"_ I showed both of them.

Both had a nightmare, Seth and Jared getting killed. Hailey was doing everything she can to break me. Hurt the people I love. My friends, my family. My Jacob.

But how would they break my family? We're stronger when we are all together-or…they could rip us apart!

Hailey somehow knows how to break my fully. Jacob. But would she try to break him? To do that they would have to do something to me; and…

I wanted to scream. This is confusing, but understanding at the same time.

"Stop thinking." Emily joked while Channing cooed in her arms. She's right. I need to stop thinking.

"About what?" I asked, playing dumb. Just then Rebecca stepped through the rain.

"I've got to get used to the rain. In Hawaii, it never rains." she said.

"You don't have to brag." Rachel said to her sister.

"Just because you lived in Hawaii doesn't mean you have to rub in our faces about the constant sunlight. Besides, we get it on occasions." Emily said.

"Nessie, what does your family do when the sun rarely comes out?" Rebecca asked me. My family doesn't go out in the sunlight. Might cause too much distraction to the humans.

"We decide on the day it does come out. We might have family competitions every now and then." That was all I said.

I wonder what was happen-stop thinking, stop thinking, stop thinking!

Once I stopped thinking; I actually started having fun.

We were all talking. No, not about the whole vampire deal. It actually felt good to talk about normal stuff.

"So Nessie, you and Jake are spending some time together, huh?" Abby asked. I didn't really know what we were doing. Daddy still hasn't give Jake the say so if he can take me off or not.

"I guess we'll make that decision when we get there."

"Watch, last minute Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are going to pack up to go with you." Karli joked. Knowing my family; they would.

"Rebecca's been gone a while." Rachel mumbled to herself. Becca volunteered to go to the store for Rachel.

"She's probably riding out the storm, Rach." Emily reassured squeezing Rachel's hand.

Rachel was worried that the same thing that happen to their mother would happen to her sister.

I learned more about Sarah Black's death. She was driving home out in a bad storm like this, and had a terrible crash. Billy felt guilty for some time about not making his wife stay home. But, Jacob still needed that motherly guidance, thus Rachel and Rebecca giving that to him.

Both girls took their mother's death horrible, thus, them leaving as soon as they could.

Speaking of Jacob; I still haven't heard anything from him. None of us have heard anything from our wolves.

Emily asked something but I didn't pay attention. There was a scent close by that I knew all to well.

My head snapped abruptly into their direction. I did a protective stance in front of the girls and hissed as they barged through the door.

"Nessie!" Abby cried scared.

"Just shut up, stand behind me, and don't move." I ordered.

"Should we-"

"No." Jane and I said together.

"Renesmee, it's nice to see you again." Jane said sarcastically.

"The feelings mutual." I noticed we were all vulnerable to Jane and Alec's power.

"What do you want, Jane." I said hostile.

"No need to be rude, young Renesmee. We were just passing through." Felix said.

"And your friends smell so…appealing. How do you do it?" Demetri asked, eyeing a scared Abby, Karli, Rachel, Kim, and Emily.

"Self control. If you wanted to visit, you know where my family lives." I snapped.

All I could hear was the fast heartbeats of my friends behind me and the pounding of the thunder and rain.

"We actually came to just see you." Daniel said.

I felt fire and pain go through me. I crumbled to the ground, biting back a scream. I looked at the others. Their faces were blank, but I knew they were terrified.

I hope Jacob was on his way.

"_Jacob, get somebody to call my family; then get here now! I need-" _I showed Jacob, but stopped when the pain was so unbearable I had to scream.

My back arched in pain, my body twitching. But if that meant protecting the ones I loved, I'll have to suffer through it.

I heard Jacob come through the back doors as I let out another scream.

"Nessie!" Jacob shouted rushing to my side. The pain finally went away.

I gasped for breath.

"What are _you_ doing _here_?!" Jacob snapped, raising me up to his chest, forming a stance that if Jane used her gift on me again he would take the blunt.

"Just passing through." Jane simply said as if nothing happen.

"Well, this is our land." Quil snapped before Jacob could say anything.

I stood as Jacob took a step in front of me using his seven foot even body to hide my five foot, six inches.

"And we kill any leech that trespasses without our permission." Joseph growled. That was one thing you don't say to the Volturi.

My family burst through the door then. We all crowded together so Momma could securely shield us.

"Jane." Daddy nodded.

"Edward, it looks like you should explain to your alliances what happens if they kill a Volturi member." Jane said. Jacob tensed up. I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Jacob, Carlisle, and I will explain." Daddy said.

"Well, we must be going. Unless your coven has changed you mind about us feeding on your lands." Felix said.

"We haven't." uncle Emmett growled. They nodded and in an instant, gone.

We could all breathe now.

Everybody was asking if we were okay. I noticed Jacob held me tighter than he usually does. That meant something was up and he was worried about me.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked as I leaned against his side.

"Super. Couldn't be better." I said as my family rushed over to me.

"Not funny" he growled.

"Emmett, go call Carlisle then meet us at the house." Daddy ordered.

"I need to check and make sure everything is safe here." Jacob said. I clung to Jacob, not wanting to leave him.

Daddy shook his head yes, then my family left.

"Jake, go on ahead. We'll be behind you." Kaleb said.

"Wait. What about Dad and Becca." Rachel asked still scared. Jacob had that face again. Torn…

"Leah and I will go." Quil offered. Jacob nodded yes then snatched me outside. He still had his arm around my waist as we hit the woods.

"You know you can phase now." I said as the rain pounded harder on us.

He stayed silent. All of a sudden he stopped; spinning me to face him.

"Nessie, I am sorry I didn't get to you soon enough. I couldn't smell them and Edward-"

"_It's okay. Nobody's dead or bleeding. You're here now. That's all that matters." _I put my hand on his cheek, smoothing back his wet hair.

"It's just…I'm sorry you had to go through that." Jake pleaded.

"It's not your fault. I should have-"

"Don't. This wasn't your fault." I let a few tears fall.

Maybe if I turned down Emily's offer…maybe if I wasn't so rude to the…I put the people I loved in danger!

His lips crashed onto mine; picking me up so we were the same height. He hand traveled to the curve of my back as my hands traveled to his hair. I didn't want to pull away but I knew my family was waiting.

I pulled away, only resting my head against his.

"_You know everybody's probably getting worried." _I showed him as the rain kept coming. Jacob caressed my cheek; kissing me again. Why is he doing this? Just because the Volturi came?

I pushed him back a few inches, our lips parting. I looked at him.

"Why?" I was curious. Why would Jacob do this? The Volturi just 'came by'. I know it could be different easily killed us, but we still had a chance.

It's the same way with Hailey. They could have easily done the same thing as the Volturi.

Jacob pictured that I was dead. The Volturi killing me. How he would never be able to kiss me like this anymore.

I knew we had to leave, but I didn't want to ruin this perfect moment.

"_Can you phase so we can get out of here. I would like to have dry clothes on. And I also need to get my car back to the house." _I showed Jacob.

"Of course, you always have to put that stupid car before me." Jake grumbled, joking.

All of sudden he scooped me up and started running. But the whole way to the house I couldn't help but wonder…What if I didn't choose to go?

_What if…_

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

"If they wanted to 'visit' Nessie; they why wouldn't the Volturi come here while she was with us?" Momma asked.

Nobody answered.

"Maybe they were checking to see how Nessie did with humans?" Rosalie suggested. Knowing the Volturi; anything was possible.

"Aro knew that when he read our minds. He knew by our thoughts that Nessie was okay with them." Daddy said.

"Jane knew that if Nessie wasn't with her family or me. She wouldn't be able to protect herself against all that they could do. If she was with us, Bella could easily shield her, and we could stop them." Jacob said. He had a point. I was vulnerable to Jane and Alec's power since I didn't have Momma with me. Besides, it would be me against them. Five against one.

"Between trying to see Nessie, and Hailey, I guess they used my blind spots to sneak past me." Alice said.

I just wanted this to end. To stop! Here I am graduating in a few months, everybody is already pointing fingers at me as Valedictorian, and what about Jacob? He needed to stay with the pack, but he also needed to be with me.

I wish I could stop thinking. None of this could make any since! At first I thought Hailey was around because the Volturi was smart enough to send somebody else to do the job; but the more I thought about it, the Volturi could have sent several of their guards to do a surprise attack. Between my family and a largely growing pack, against several well trained talented members… there was a high chance the fight wouldn't go our way.

But then why is Hailey around? If she thinks that hybrids are dangerous; then why is Nahuel not talking about how he's in dangerous?

But our coven is the…

"We're the next strongest coven…" I whispered, completely oblivious that everybody could hear me.

Maybe the Volturi wanted revenge; and just not get the finger pointed at them. There would be somebody else to do the dirty work…

Again, Aro, Cauis, and Marcus could easily do that with their guards-

"What about us being the strongest coven?" Grandma asked. I looked at Daddy who knew my thoughts the whole time.

"Daddy will explain." I said. I'm sick and tired of thinking about this. I want all of this to end! NOW!

"_Momma, shield me."_ I showed my mother. She nodded; and I felt her shield wrap securely around me.

I dashed upstairs into my bedroom. This had to stop! I had to put an end to this.

I laid in bed that night thinking all that came up over today. Jacob was sleeping next to me. My family hunting was hunting and was attempting to see if they don't catch anything. Typical routine, right? Ha, yeah right.

After Daddy told my family everything that I thought of; they agreed. But it still didn't ease my thoughts.

I played with the wolf and heart charm on my necklace; and bit my lip. Something I picked up from my mother and Jacob.

I knew Jacob was sleeping light just in case he was needed. He probably felt me move my arm around.

"If you pull on that chain any harder; I'll have to make you another." Jacob said his eyes still closed. He was laying his stomach; his arm draped over on my waist.

"_Sorry."_ I showed him.

"You need to get some sleep." he said.

"I know. I just can't stop…"

"Thinking?" Jake said opening his eyes to look at me. I shook my head yes.

"Do you need help?" he smiled. I couldn't help but laugh.

I started to wonder: maybe we shouldn't go anywhere during spring break. Jacob was needed here. He needed to be with his pack. I needed to be here with my family and friends.

"Jake, maybe we don't need to leave. You're needed here-"

"Nessie." Jacob said. I looked at him. "We'll figure this out. We always do."

I wanted to say something; when all of a sudden Jake's lips crashed onto mine.

Maybe if-

"Nessie?" he asked pulling away.

"Hmm?"

"Go back to acting before thinking. Just for right now. Just do one thing that doesn't involve you thinking about: school, family, friends, pack, vampires, Volturi…anything. Do one thing that doesn't revolve you second guessing yourself. Where you're not trying to figure out who's killing you. Don't think about it. Don't think about now. Just don't think at all. Maybe then I'll be able to kiss you-I mean you relax." Jacob said.

And that's what I did.

My lips touched his one last time. Every thought I had; I locked behind a closed door, prepared to be opened again…just not now. Now, I was going to do something that I normally do. Act before thinking.

Something that I didn't do until now. I had to be responsible about this. Not just some spoiled teenager who thinks her family is going to get her out of everything. I have a battle of my own. This is my battle I have to fight. Not them.

I knew my family would try to help me fight it, but they couldn't. This was something I had to do myself. And with Jacob…I've got to tell him my family is moving. But remember; I'm the chicken.

STOP THINKING! If I continued; I wouldn't get any sleep.

Jacob pulled me closer to him as we sat up. My hands went to his hair, making our faces a lot closer. Good thing my family wasn't here.

I pulled away this time.

"Better?" My Jacob asked.

"Maybe."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Jacob asked.

I looked back over today; and he hasn't. Jacob always tells me he loves me, but he hasn't today. I haven't even told him today, even!

Jacob had the same face I did. Wondering the same thing I was. But once I got to thinking about it; it didn't really matter. We loved each other; and we both knew it. That's all that matters.

"Nayeli" Jacob said in his native tongue.

"_I love you."_ I showed him. Jake kissed my forehead then my lips.

"You need to get some sleep." I never realized how tired I was until now.

I laid my hand on Jacob's shoulder as we lay back down.

He turned to me so I could face him; as he wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Now is it better?" Jake mumbled in my hair.

I closed my eyes and relaxed. Letting all the tension release throughout my body.

I wonder what my family was doing. Or how everybody else was holding up? Is everybody okay? Did I put them more at risk?

How can I protect the ones I love when I can't even protect myself?

I decided not to think about that. I needed to sleep.

I let everything slip away as I curled against my wolf, and drifted off to sleep.

Not long after Jacob and I dozed off; we heard a wolf howl. Jake shot up immediately. Before I knew it; he was typing his shorts to his ankle.

"I'm sorry." Jake said, his eyes pleading.

"Go. I'll be fine." I said.

I saw Jacob torn before; but this time it was even worse. He was stuck between leaving me unprotected or his duty as an alpha.

"Jake! Got another one!" Kaleb shouted outside.

Jake let out a sigh of relief as Jasper walked into my room; then jumped out.

That's my Jacob for you.


	13. Chapter 13

**To all my fanfictioners, thanks for reading, and i am sorry that i haven't been updating. I have been super busy with school, and my drama club has a play coming up next week. (Wish me luck) I have no clue when i'll have the chance to update again. So please be patient.**

Chapter 13

Renesmee's point of view

Running. That's all I was doing was running. I couldn't stop. I couldn't slow done.

There was voices around me, but nobody was chasing me. Or with me for that matter.

Everything seemed to blur together. The Volturi coming back. Hailey coming back. It was hard for me to understand what was happening.

"Jacob." I mumbled. He was my safe rock through. If I needed him. If I fell; he would be there to catch me.

Maybe I was running towards Jacob? Who knows?

"Nessie?" I felt Jacob's warm hands wrap around me.

I opened my eyes; seeing him and my whole family crowded around worriedly.

"It wasn't a nightmare." I said. It was more like a confused dream. It made sense.

Ever since the Volturi showed up; I've been flipping back and forth between a nightmare and this dream. I still don't see why though.

"We can't help but worry." Daddy said. I smiled

They all left except Jake.

We've all been thinking about why the Volturi would show up. Maybe Hailey _was_ part of the Volturi. Aro would know we would be on our guard. He might have got Hailey to do just the dirty work? Typical for Aro to get somebody else to do his dirty work; while he waits like the coward he is.

If the Volturi, though, wanted to kill us; they would easily do it themselves. They would enjoy ripping us to pieces. Capturing: Momma, Daddy, Alice, and possibly me and Jasper. It all depends on how greedy Aro really is.

"You okay." Jacob asked. I shook my head yes.

"What time is it?" I asked. I knew it was early, but I didn't know how much.

"Four." I nodded, looking at my Jacob. His hair was tangled, he looked like he needed to shave, and the brown eyes I loved looked tired.

Ever sine Jane decided to pop up; Jacob has been out there everyday, coming in every so often to see me and eat. I know he gets rest, but is it enough?

He's also been spending a lot of time with the ones who were to overly excited about what they do.

"_I would try to sneak you out; but with a room full of vampires…it's nearly impossible."_ Jacob thought. He was wanting to take me to the peaceful meadow that seemed to always be safe. I don't think anything was safe anymore.

"Be back early enough to get ready for school." Daddy called from downstairs. Jake grinned mischievously at me.

"_Ready to get your butt whooped, Cullen?" _he thought.

"_You wish, Black."_ I showed him. Both of us flew out the window and started running side by side.

"What? No wolf?" I joked.

"Nah. Thought it might best to keep it fair." Jake laughed. I pushed him playfully then had another burst of speed; leaving Jacob a few feet behind me.

"No fair." he shouted. I laughed then slowed down so that I was by his side again.

"Who said we have to be fair?" I laughed climbing up a large oak, crouching perfectly balanced on a limb.

"I thought you were done playing spider monkey, gorgeous?"

"Never!" I wrapped my knees around the limbs; hanging upside down.

Jake walked over to the nearest branch; then swung over to where I was.

"Hello, beautiful." he laughed, smiling my favorite smile.

"_So, who won?"_

"Is that all you care about, is winning?"

"Maybe?"

"How about you give me a kiss, and we'll call it a tie?"

"_Victory?"_ I showed him smiling my favorite dimpled smile.

"If you're going to keep doing that; I'll forfeit."

I moved to where he was; and touched his lips slightly.

"I quit." Jacob whispered huskily in my ear. I laughed; shaking my head.

We both jumped down and started walking hand in hand.

"_Have you found anything?" _I showed him. I didn't really want to have a conversation about this; but I couldn't help it. I had to know.

"Nothing." That wasn't so bad. If you didn't know how sneaky these vampires were.

But I couldn't get rid of a nagging feeling that something would go wrong.

Jacob was thinking the same thinking. Knowing Hailey-or the Volturi-the word "nothing" is no good.

"Jacob?"

"Yes, beautiful?"

"I've been thinking. Maybe we should stay here instead of leaving." I said wrapping my arms around him.

"_I've been thinking the same thing_." he thought. Jacob was the leader. He needed to be here.

Jacob gave permission for the ones who had an imprint could go on a vacation with them. It was left up to Kaleb and Jacob.

I really wanted to spend time with my Jacob alone; but I couldn't ask his to choose between me and his pack. But maybe if we did go; we could figure out where we stand together?

"It'll be fine. You need to be here." I said.

"You're my top priority. You know I'll follow you-"

"To the ends of the earth; I know. But you've got other things to worry about. _You _need to be here." I said.

"If you want to go; I'll go with you. Yes, I do need to be here; but I also _need_ to be with you. I want to make you happy." Jake said, spinning me to face him.

Sometime I wonder if he forgot I could read minds. He can't say no to his imprint.

Jacob saw the look on my face. Even without my gifts; we still know what each other is saying.

"I promise." he said kissing my forehead. I knew what he meant" we'd go some other time.

"Oh? Is this the part where Nessie says: _"oh, we have forever?_" Kaleb said coming through the trees.

"Eavesdropping, much?" I joked.

"Pretty much, yeah. But Jake's right. You _are_ his top priority. Both of you should go. I'm Beta here. I took care of the pack when Nessie was- " Jacob glared at Kaleb, making him stop.

I put my hand on Jacob's shoulder. He was more upset about my attack than I was. I guess because he almost lost me; and an imprinter can't go without his imprint.

"Kaleb, you could have went a different way of saying that!" Jake snapped.

"Right, sorry. What was I saying-oh. That I could handle the guys while you and Ness have your vacation. Probably nothing important will happen." Kaleb said, stopped shortly after when a vampire scent came into the air.

Jake and Kaleb stood a protective stance as the scent came closer.

"You don't have to do that. I love my niece to much to harm her." A high soprano voice said walking up. Both men relaxed then moved out of my view.

"aunt Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked warily. I knew that face of hers. My wonderful aunt was up to something.

"Spying. Which I have every right to be. A werewolf and a moody half vampire teenager? This could get ugly for you two." I laughed.

Alice was bound and determined to have Jacob and I leave. Not to be mean; but for us to have time together. Away from all of this.

"_I already have your wardrobe picked out" _I shivered. There wasn't a bit of telling what type of clothes she packed for me. I was scared to know.

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

I woke up with the sun in my face. Jacob had his hand wrapped around my waist; snoring loudly.

I checked Jacob's phone to see what time it was. Seven-thirty! Oh crap! I was going to be late for school! And none of my family even bothered to let me know?!

I gently got out of Jacob's hold; not having the heart to wake him. He was sleeping so soundly that I couldn't.

I took off towards the woods just as momma met me.

"Thanks a lot for coming late. I could have slept for hours and missed school." I said.

"Responsibility." my mother simply said.

"I have responsibility." I said as we ran to the house.

"Yeah; and leave Jake asleep?"

"Daddy left you." I snapped the regretted it.

"Watch it you lady." Momma warned. I apologized.

"Alice laid an outfit out for you; and Esme's got breakfast to go."

"_You let Alice pick out my clothes? Momma. There isn't a bit of telling what she picked out!"_

"You were the one who didn't get back early enough to choose; not me." I hate it when they make decisions for me.

I grunted in aggravation; and flew through my window. And to see what type of outfit Alice choice for me.

She chose a: black, halter top short dress that went mid thigh. Along with black high heels. Alice!

Just to mention it; I kind of liked it. Yeah, it was a little too sexy for school; but I'm suppose to have a normal life remember?

Once I got dressed and did my hair in a sideways braid; I went downstairs.

"Wrong outfit for school." Jasper said before anybody-even Daddy-could say anything.

"I like it." Alice said. Of coarse she would. She's the one who picked it out.

"I don't." Emmett growled.

"Emmett, Nessie is a beautiful young woman." Rosalie added.

"Anybody else want to add into this. Might as well since it's a: 'Make Nessie late for school' day." I said throwing my hands up.

"I think it's a little to…much for school." Grandpa said. Was everybody but my aunts going to disagree with the choice of my clothing?

"I'm her father. Shouldn't I have a say in what my daughter will wear?" Daddy joked.

"All I can say is: I should have known." Grandma said. She would have like it if it was a little lower.

"I agree with just about everybody else. That _is_ to much just to go to school." I knew Daddy would say this.

Just then Jacob rushed through the door.

"Nessie! You could have waked me up when you-whoa." I didn't need to know what Jacob's thoughts were when it was all in his face.

Might as well go back up and change since everybody was going to give me grief about it.

"Nessie is turning into a beautiful young lady. So what is she wears something like that. Besides, if she goes back up to change; we would make her late than she already is going to be." Momma said. I smiled at her.

Finally! Somebody understood that I was late! Even if nobody bothered to let me know.

I rushed out without eating breakfast. Or saying good-bye.

As I pulled out. And Jacob made sure his thoughts were loud and clear.

"_Again! She dashes off without a good-bye!"_ I couldn't help but laugh. It seems like saying good-bye was the only thing I was doing lately.

"Hello runway model." Karli whispered as I dashed into my seat. After getting a long lecture from just about the whole school staff. Which was making me late even more.

"_Shut up!"_ I showed her as our teacher called in our homework. No! No, no, no, no! I don't have it! As a matter of fact; I don't have any of my homework for any of my classes!

"_Typical for her to show off at school. Such a sl-"_ Megan thought, but stopped when she saw my deathly glare.

This wasn't my day!

Over the hours; my day go worse and worse. I was ready to throw up my hands, and say screw it!

"Nessie, breathe." Abby said.

"And act human." Karli added. I didn't realize I wasn't acting normal. Oh wait, I can't. Because I'm not normal!

"Sorry." I said. "I'm ready for this day to be over."

"Just think; in a few more hours, you will be able to see Jake?" Abby sang trying to make me feel better.

"At least tomorrow's Friday?" Karli suggested. I shrugged.

It seemed that whatever went wrong; did. I wonder if it's normal for vampire-or half I should say- to have worst of all day?

I've been thinking of so many things; that my head is about to burst. I just want to go to the side building and bang my head against the bricks for about a minute or two.

We were walking into building five; when a school staff member said for me to go to the office.

"_What did you do?"_ Abby thought giving me a look. I shrugged.

"_Your guess is as good as mine."_ I showed her then walked off.

Once I got there; I saw Jacob and my grandmother. What the hell?

"_What's going on?"_ I showed them both.

"_We'll explain in the car."_ Grandma thought.

"But what about the rest of my classes? If it was so important; then why couldn't you have told me when I got home?"

"It's…we've got your assignments." Grandma said. There was something they weren't telling me.

My family was shipping me off to Spain. (Where Carmen and Eleazar gave us plan tickets to go as a birthday present?) Alice saw Hailey was going to attack, Everybody thought it would be safe for me not to be in the area.

We started walking to the car lot so we could talk freely.

"So am I going by myself?" I was shocked Jacob seem calmed about this. If I was going by myself, leaving him; he would be begging me to stay. Not: clean shaved, nicely dressed, and…calm?

Then it hit me!

"You're going to pick me over your pack!" I said to Jacob, walking off to my car.

"You're my top most priority. Everything else comes last." Jacob said trailing behind me.

"What about me! I should be the one with my family too!"

"Renesmee." Grandma scolded but I ignored her.

"What if they got to you again?" Jacob asked.

What if Hailey or somebody finished the job they started out with? But what about my family? I can't just leave them to fight? Their not the only one's who want revenge.

"We thought it would be for your safety. Maybe if you left; they would follow, and the guys and your family could cut them off and put and end to this." Jacob continued.

"Yeah; but I want to stay and fight! I want an end to this, too! I want to stay! I'm not a coward. I was the one they almost killed! Or haven't you forgotten about that?" I saw Jacob give me a look of hurt.

"Forgotten! How could I forget that!"

"Jacob, Renesmee, this is no place." Grandma said. Who's stupid idea was it for me to do this?

"Your mother's and mine, actually." I know that voice: Daddy.

"Now get in the care before you miss your plane. Just to let you know; you won't be leaving without a good-bye like last time." Daddy said opening the backseat door.

I glared at Jacob. I couldn't believe he was coming with me when he was needed here.

"I can't believe you're choosing me over your pack! What if something goes wrong?" I exclaimed as we all piled in the car.

"Nessie! You. Are. My. Number. One. Priority." Jacob said slowly as if I didn't understand English.

"_Stop treating me like a child!" _I showed him angry

"_Stop acting like one!"_ He thought back. I growled at him.

I scooted as far away from Jacob as I could get. He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"_Please don't do this Nessie!"_ he begged.

"_You say I act like a child."_

"Nessie, you know Jacob couldn't be away from you." Daddy said. I stayed silent and kept my head forward. Not only was I mad at Jacob, but I was also mad at my family for making me run.

"We thought it was for your safety." Daddy said. I bit my tongue; trying not to say anything.

"_You also have a chance to tell them about us moving."_ Grandma thought. I looked at my Jacob. Even thought I was mad at him; I still needed to tell him.

"_Why are you taking me to the airport if grandma is right beside you?" _I thought to my father.

"_You're mother had the honor of doing it last time; so it's my turn."_ Daddy thought back smiling through the rearview mirror. I couldn't help but smile back.

I looked back over at Jacob; who was lost in his own thoughts.

"_How could she think I could forget the day she was attacked? Or the days after that! Nessie could have died! Left me! I could I forget that?!"_ he thought. I looked down; feeling guilty about saying it.

I kicked my heels off and looked out the window. This was going to be a long trip…

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

"Ness, how long are you going to be mad at me?" Jacob asked from the drivers side of the rental sports car.

We were running-I mean leaving for my safety to Carmen and Eleazar's private villa that was ten miles from the nearest town.

At the airport I remember momma and daddy tried to give me a quick "birds and the bees" talk. I shut that down quick.

"Nessie, please." Jacob begged.

"Fine." I laughed as he pulled up to the gigantic house.

"Good timing. You probably had that planned." he said as we got out.

I stared at the house in awe. It was _huge!_

The house had balconies all over. It sort of reminded me of a house that you would see in an Italian vineyard.

We walked to the door. Jacob managing to carry several suitcases (Alice's fault) and unlocking the door at the same time. I was about to walk through; when all of a sudden Jacob swooshed me up and walked through the door, kicking it shut with his foot.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Second time we get a house to ourselves." I said.

"Finally." Jacob laughed. My lips touched his lightly; then it eventually went into a full make out session.

"_Jacob?"_ I showed him. He pulled away.

"Yes, beautiful?"

"Why don't we see what else this house has to offer?" I suggested. He laughed; then both of is got up.

The first floor had a kitchen, dining room, and living room. I let my hand slide against the smooth wood of the staircase.

The second floor had a: huge library, a music room, and three gorgeous bedrooms.

Jacob sat our suitcases in the master bedroom which had: white walls, and the bed had a canopy over it. It was truly beautiful.

"I know two rooms you'll mostly be in." Jake said and was right. I would either spend my time in the library or the music room.

I noticed the room had French doors that led out to the balcony.

"Beautiful." I said as I walked onto the balcony. I looked out at the ocean; then further out to the sun setting over it.

"I've seen better." Jake said standing beside me. He wrapped his arm around my waist; pulling me closer to him.

"Better sunsets?"

"It's okay; but it doesn't compare to how beautiful you are." he said nuzzling my ear.

We stayed silent; watching the sun go down. Jacob picked me up and sat in a chair; me on top of him.

"I'm sorry for what I said back in Forks. I know that scared you when I was attacked." I said playing with one of the buttons on his shirt.

"I know. But loosing you…I just…that's unacceptable. I couldn't go on of you left me." Another pang of guilt washed over me. Jacob couldn't stand it if I was away from him. How could he handle it if I made him stay in Forks.

"You know, I hear there is a street fair going on in the nearest town. I think." Jacob said. I couldn't help but laugh. There were several people who would go up to Jacob; and all he could do was have a dumbfounded look with them not speaking English. I was the one that translated.

"Why not. How long are we staying?"

"Until somebody gives us the okay." We both got up then went back into the bedroom.

I yawned as we unpacked and got ready.

I chose a: red, leather-tighter than my own skin-strapless, sweetheart neckline, cocktail dress; with red peep-toe heels. Alice was going to drive me crazy with this! I hate to see what else she chose.

"_Next time I see Alice…" _Jacob trailed.

"_You'll do what?"_ I showed him crossing my arms; leaning against the wall. When Jake turned to look at me, his mouth dropped.

"I'll…" he stumbled buttoning up his navy blue shirt. I knew he hated it when Alice chose what clothes he was going to wear.

"I don't know if I want to let you out in public if you keep dressing like that. I might have the opportunity of punching somebody's face in." Jacob said pulling me closer to him; as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"They won't bother." Actually, I was kind of worried about Jacob's limited language. He only knew Quileute and English.

I gave another look around the room. My eyes settled on an abstract painting that was all to familiar.

"_This one's interesting." I said to Carmen, looking at it. _

"_And was a pain to perfect. This is why I wanted to bring you here." Carmen said as we stared at it some more._

"_What? To show me a confusing painting you had trouble doing?"_

"_No. To show you that life _is_ confusing. But along the way; you'll be able to make sense of it. Look at it: just looking at it you will see it's just something with different splashes of color. But, if you look close enough; you would see a lot more than that." I gave it one last week; then it hit me what she meant:_

_Life's confusing; but if you take a step back and get a good look at it, you'll see its true meaning._

"What's wrong? What are you smiling at?" Jake asked worried, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, nothing." I smiled. "Just a memory."

"Must have been a good one."

"It was. Ready?"

"To show you off? Hell yeah." I gave one last look at the painting then we walked down the stairs.

"Madame." Jake said opening the door to the car.

"Thank you, sir." I got in as he rushed to the drivers side.

"_You've got to get me back early enough to finish my school work." _I showed him as we drove off.

"You're a nerd. You may not dress like one; but you are. Here we are trying to have a romantic night, and you're worried about school." Jake joked. I punched him lightly in the arm.

"_Not funny."_

"I think I'm lucky Edward didn't decide to join us." my Jake said after a while of silence. I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, so I look that good, huh?"

"Definitely." I laughed and shook my head. "But…I still am going to kill any men who try to flirt with you."

I let the subject drop; getting lost in my own thoughts.

There was a lot of what if's I needed to figure out. Like: what if the Volturi come? What if Hailey, Marcello, maybe even Akken came back to finish their job? What if I left Jacob? Or better yet: What if Jacob never imprinted on me? Heck, I'm thinking about all these other things; why not think about this while I'm at it.

Where would he be? Where would _I _be? Where would everybody be if all this never happen? What would happen if I was never born? Where would we be?

I pushed all that into the back of my mind. I wasn't going to think about that tonight. This was my night. Jacob's night. This was _our_ night. And nothing could spoil it.


	14. Chapter 14

**I've had several people favorite and follow my story, so as a reward here is another chapter. Keep up with what you've been doing.**

**Read Review Reccomend.**

Chapter 14

Nessie's pov

Tonight was going good…so far. Nothing happen that would be to "adventurous"…yet. Funny how it seems that every time I'm able to have an amazing night with Jacob, something comes along and screws that up.

I looked over at my Jacob; who was glaring at a guy that was thinking disturbing thoughts about me. I couldn't help but show Jacob what all the townsmen were thinking. It was hilarious, but maybe I should have just worn sweats and a t-shirt for the poor guy's sake.

"_I wish she never put on that outfit."_ Jacob thought. He's been thinking this every since we got here, and it's been driving me crazy.

I decided to put a mental block on the whole mind reading deal. That's where Daddy's and mine are different. When he has too hear thoughts twenty-four and seven; I can put a mental block on mine. Thank God my mother is a shield, since I learned it from her.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Jacob joked as we walked to a restaurant.

I noticed several of the waitresses were eyeing Jacob. Seriously! Even at a foreign country, women look at Jacob!

"_I can't take you anywhere."_ I showed Jacob, as our waitress was fumbling with our menus.

"Now who's jealous? But let them look." Jacob said. I kicked him under the table.

"Ouch! Let me finish, impatient. I was saying: let them look at me, but it doesn't really matter though when I have you." Jacob said taking my hand. I smiled, looking down to blush.

"So…anything interesting?" I said looking at the menu.

"There's something."

"And what's that?"

"You."

We ate quickly, and then got back to the city lights.

Jacob pulled me close, and draped is arm over my shoulder.

"Tonight's been perfect?" Jacob said attempting to make conversation.

"So far." I answered. There was no phone call from my family-even though they probably wanted too-or no vampires. The perfect night was the right thing to say.

After a few more minutes, Jacob asked if I was ready to leave. I nodded.

All of a sudden some guy crashed into me, making me fall. Jacob caught me ahead of time.

"I'm going to kill the idiot who did that!" Jacob stormed off, and found the guy who crashed into me. I saw Jacob shake furiously as he grabbed the poor guy by the throat.

I understood why Jacob was tense this whole night. He was worried something would go wrong here or in Washington. He was worried that something would happen to me, while we were far away that he couldn't get help.

"Jacob! Stop! It's okay, no harm done." I got between them and made Jacob look at me.

I turned around and apologized to the terrified man, the dragged Jacob off to a dark place where nobody would see us.

"That was a stupid move, don't you think?" I snapped, pushing him against the stone building.

"He could have hurt-"

"So! I don't need you to kill every guy that's within a ten mile radius near me! I'm a big girl; I think I can take care of myself!" I growled at him.

"Nessie, don't you understand that I'm responsible-"

"Yeah, but that guy wasn't a vampire trying to kill me! He couldn't have done any harm to me! _You_ overreacted and went off to kill him! Jacob, you could have exposed yourself! Not to mention me!" I shouted.

"Don't give me that! You've had your screw ups with almost exposing yourself." He snapped. That stung.

"I'm not arguing anymore." I snapped back. I didn't want to have this conversation. I was hurt enough.

I looked at Jacob, who had his hands clenched into fist. He was fighting the urge to phase and not hurt me.

"Let's go before one of us does something really stupid." I said putting my hand in his.

We were silent as we rode back to the vacation house. Awkward silence, huh?

"Has Kaleb called?" I asked. No word about if Hailey attacked yet. Nobody called.

"No."

"When are they suppose to attack?" I asked, aggravated that nobody had filled me in on our trip here.

"Alice saw that it would be late, but with the guys helping out, she wasn't so sure." Jacob answered. I shook my head okay. I obviously wasn't going to get more out of him.

I still wanted to be with my family. I wanted to be there if something should go wrong. Jacob needed to be there if something _did_ go wrong.

"I know that face. What are you thinking about?" Jacob knew me so well.

I debated on what I should tell him. I still haven't told him about us moving. I still didn't know what to do myself.

"_Um…how tonight was amazing."_ I showed him, so he wouldn't know that I was lying to him. I hated doing it to him, but I wasn't sure on how he would take it.

I scooted over next to him, relaxing, and then yawned.

"I have a feeling you'll be out by the time we get back." Jake joked. I punched him in the arm, then laughed. He was probably right.

"Did you _really_ enjoy tonight? Because I know I did." he joked. I giggled. Even after our short little argument; I would still saw tonight was perfect.

"Yes, in fact I did. Did you?"

"I had you with me; so what do you think?" he kissed me on the forehead.

For some reason, I started to think about when I was attacked. And I couldn't get it out of my head. It was starting to annoy me.

"Jake? What would you do if I ever died?" I couldn't help it. I had to ask what my Jacob would do if something ever happen to me. Although, I probably knew the answer.

"You know. And that's a stupid question." I gave my Jacob a look. I didn't think it was.

"No it isn't? I know you would be broken, but what would you do if I left?"

"What if I didn't want you too?" Jacob slammed hard on the brakes, throwing me forward.

"That's what you decided?! That you're going to go off and leave me? How many times do I have to tell you-or you go off and leave without a good-bye for that matter-does it take you to understand that; leaving me is another way of killing me! You know I can't be away from you!" Jacob said. I looked down as tears brimmed my eyes.

"Maybe." I mumbled. Jacob looked out the window. There I go screwing up our night.

"What else have you thought of? Calling it quits between us, too?" I looked at my Jacob shocked.

I'd never thought of us breaking up; but if we did, what would happen between us?

"I can't believe you just said that? No, Jacob, I do not want us to break up. Why can't you understand that I love _you_, but if all we do is fight-" I stopped, not wanting to say another word.

I got out the car, tears streaming my face. Maybe we did need to call it quits, and go back to just being best friends?

I heard Jacob get out of the car, and try to follow me.

"_No. Please Nessie, don't do this. Don't walk away." _Jacob's thoughts begged.

"Is all the imprint relationships like this; because if it is, it's really not worth it." I said over my shoulder as I heard my Jacob run up behind me.

"_Don't follow me."_ I commanded, pushing Jacob away.

"I'll always follow you. You know you can never get rid of me." I knew he was trying to lighten the subject, but it just wasn't working.

Before I realized it, Jacob already had me wrapped up in his arms.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed in his chest.

"I am too." he said, his voice muffled in my hair.

"Its just…with school, and the Volturi, and Hailey…I don't know what to do!" I sobbed.

Jacob let me lean into his, while I cried.

"I know I haven't supported your decisions. I'm sorry. Let's just drop-"

"No. We need to talk about this now! I've got to decide what I want to really do in my life!" I didn't want to talk about it, but it was a subject that needed to be discussed.

Jacob didn't say anything. His thoughts though said that he was going to follow me anywhere. Was I ready for that?

"_You are my top priority, you know that right?" _Jacob simply thought. He had to say that? That was bringing the tears more to my eyes.

"I wish you never said that." I said letting a few more drops of tears fall.

"Why?" I didn't answer, but simply kissed him. That's what I needed. Hopefully.

We let the subject drop then.

"Let's go back to the house." Jacob said as we pulled away.

He picked me up and sat me gently in the car.

I need to go back to not thinking…

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

We pulled up to the house-which was lit up like lights on Christmas. Just, something wasn't right.

"Stay in the car." Jacob ordered as he got out and walked to the car.

I followed. There was defiantly a vampire in the house, and it wasn't me.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car!"

"You know I don't listen." I said, staying close to Jacob as we walked slowly upstairs.

We split. I went into our bedroom, while Jacob went into another room.

Just I walked into the room, and saw a vampire was standing there right in front of me.

I gasped.

"Why hello, Renesmee. Long time, no see. I see you have recovered well." Akken turned around, saying this to me.

"_Jacob."_ I showed my Jacob. Seconds later he was by my side.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to be with Jane last time. I would have loved to see you." Akken said. Jacob growled.

"To see if I lived?" I snapped.

"I knew you would."

"What do you want now?!" Jacob growled. He pushed me back behind him. My nails dug into his skin, as I gripped his shoulder.

"For no reason, really. Just came to see how Nessie was doing. She's certainly has gotten more beautiful than she was last time."

I held Jacob back as Akken used my nickname.

"_Jake, he's part of the Volturi now. You can't attack him like it's nothing. Aro's going to want every excuse to have a serious death sentence over us." _I showed him.

"_Yeah, but he tried to kill you."_ Jacob thought. My nails went deeper. So bad that they were drawing blood.

"Thank you for the compliment, Akken. That is nice of you to say that." I said with fake niceness. He knew it was fake, but still pretended to be taken back about the comment.

"You need to leave." Jacob snapped.

"Not until I give you one warning-"

"What? That's somebody's going to finish the job of killing my girl?!"

"Quite possible." Akken joked, but by his thoughts, he had no intentions of finishing the job of killing me.

"THAT'S IT!" Jacob yelled then lunged. I was strong enough to hold him back, digging my nails into his skin even deeper.

"You're wondering why you can't phase and not kill me, huh Jacob?" As Akken was saying this; it hit me then, Daniel was near.

"I still could."

"Yes, but you have Renesmess's nails digging into your skin. A very painful way to be held back, I should say." Jacob didn't answer.

"_What's the warning?"_ I showed the vampire.

"Never doubt Hailey or Marcello. Their smarter than you think."

"Thank you for telling us something we already _know_. We really appreciate that." Jacob said in a cold sarcastic tone.

Akken laughed, and then flew out the French doors. He disappeared to wherever he came from.

I let his warning sink in. We knew that Hailey was smart, but we a have underestimated her. Could we do it again?

"Nessie?"

"Hmm?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

Could you get you nails out of my back? Literally." Jacob asked jokingly, but I could tell that he was in a small amount of pain with me doing that.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Jake." I said. I noticed there were blood stains and tear marks where my nails were.

"No harm done, but why did you hold me back? I could have easily killed him."

"Because it would be a stupid decision to try and kill a Volturi member. You know Aro's going to look for any way for us to fight." I answered, standing in front of Jacob.

"He could have hurt you."

"Be rational. You were standing right in front of me. Besides, I had my strong wolf to protect me." I said, putting my hand on his neck, making our heads closer so he would kiss me.

"Well, he _was_ with them when they tried to kill you. And I promised if I found anyone of them, I would kill them." Jacob said, saying the last part full of hatred.

"I know he was there. I was the victim, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Jacob said getting angry. I knew he was upset that he had the perfect opportunity of killing Akken. He was upset that he didn't.

"Calm down, Jake." I whispered, pulling his head to mine so that he was inches apart. He seemed to be calming down.

"You know my weakness." he said huskily. I smiled.

"I seem to know all your weaknesses…Jakey wakey." I joked-using the nickname that I know he hates-and pushed him down on the bed. He pulled me down with him.

"Jakey wakey, hmm? We'll see about that?" Just then Jacob started tickling me.

"_Stop, STOP!" _I showed him, not being able to laugh, as my laughing got worse.

He didn't listen.

My head was by his neck. Without thinking about it, I bit down on his neck. Hard.

Jake put his hand over the spot where I had bit him, and pushed back a few inches. I saw the look on his face: shocked with a mixture of humor.

"What did I just do?" I asked shocked myself.

"Bite me. You haven't done that since you were a few days old." he said, laughing. I don't see where this was funny.

"Good thing you're not venomous, or I'd be screwed." Jake joked.

"How can you joke about something like this? Jake, I…" I trailed, not knowing what to say.

"I know."

"Jake! I. Bit. You. We-I caused an argument between us! God I'm so stupid." I growled aggravated, plopping my head on a pillow.

"Don't put the blame on yourself; and look, it's already healed." Jake pulled me into his lap. I touched the spot I bit. Nothing was there. No scar. No trace of showing that I did that to him.

"What about what I did to your back?"

Jacob unbuttoned his shirt, slid it off, and turned around. His back was like his neck. Nothing there.

I moved my hands gently over where my nails were. I don't know why I'm overreacting about this. I know Jake can heal quickly. I guess I'm just worried if something did hurt him, he won't be able to heal from it. I'm scared he'll leave me.

"You have a tendency of doubting the amazing wolf healing." Jacob said kissing me. Of course that kiss sparked a hunger in me that wanted more.

"Let's just forget everything that's happen tonight." Jake said close to my ear.

I kicked my heals off as Jacob wrapped me in his warm, strong embrace. He started whispering a lullaby in Quileute in my ear as we stayed there.

After a long period of silence, I started to doze off. I thought Jacob was asleep to; but was proved, wrong when he bent his head over to whisper something in my ear.

"Yes."

I turned to look at him confused. What was he talking about?

"_Yes, what?"_ I showed him.

"All of the imprint couples argue; and if it makes you feel better, we're not even the one's who's argued the most." Jacob said brushing the hair out of my eyes. That made me feel better knowing it was normal for us to argue.

"But the imprint always wins so I don't know if it actually counts as an argument." He said, turning me so that I was on top of him.

"I guess so, but who's the one who has the most arguments?"

"Who do you think?" Jake smiled mischievously at me.

"Rachel and Paul?"

"Correct as always." Jacob said smiling at me.

"Well, that's…" I trailed sure what to say. What was I suppose to say? Oh, that's reassuring?

Jacob and I looked at each other and laughed.

"I know what your thinking." he said.

"You know me so well." I said resting my head on his chest.

"_Jake?"_

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do?"

"I was hoping to get a few hours of sleep before the sun comes up."

"Sorry." I said joking. He laughed and shook his head.

"I love you, Renesmee Cullen. Nothing can ever change that."

I had my head in the books for the rest of the night. Might as well do something. I couldn't sleep, so why not?

Sometimes I wonder why it was so easy for me to do schoolwork. Oh wait, I'm part vampire. Forget about that. Yeah right.

As I was finishing it, I decided to head to the music room. I only caught a glimpse of it when we got here. I didn't know exactly what was in there.

I walked in to find several different common instruments. Including a beautiful, black piano.

I saw down on the beach and let my fingers glaze over the white keys. I haven't played the piano in a while.

I decided to play a piece I knew by heart. Daddy and I sat there for hours composing it together.

As I played, I realized Daddy hasn't played the piano in a while. Now even my mother's lullaby he composed when she was human. Maybe it was because he was more focused on Hailey and the Volturi.

I heard my phone go off. Speak of the devil.

"Hello?" I answered.

"How is my little girl?" My father said on the other line of the phone.

"Fine. Have there been any attacks yet?" I took Akken's warning into consideration. Have you ever heard of respect the unexpected?

"Alice's vision saw that it would rain, but it was hazy. It's supposed to rain tomorrow night." So it could be tomorrow.

"Is everything safe over there?" I debated on whether I should tell daddy that Jake and I had a special visit from someone.

"Akken dropped by." I said like you would use if a friend you haven't seen in years made a surprise visit.

"WHAT?! Did he harm you, or-"

"No. He told us to never doubt Hailey or Marcello."

"He could have-"

"Daddy, I can read minds like you. He had intentions of harming me. If he did; Jacob could have easily took care of him." Yeah, besides the fact that my nails were stuck in his back.

"I want you to hear something." I said, hoping to divert the conversation to something else.

I put the phone on speaker, laying it down. I started to play what I played earlier.

After a few minutes I heard my father play the same thing.

I closed my eyes, imagining being beside him playing. My family all around me. Like it was before all of this started.

After going through it about two more times together, I stopped.

"I missed that." Daddy said. I could still hear the soft melody in the background.

"Me too."

"I love you, Renemsee. I'll see you soon." We said good-bye then hung up. My family must really trust me. Maybe their realizing that I'm becoming an adult.

Just then I heard Jacob come up behind me.

"Beautiful." he said, sitting down beside.

"Flattery will get you no where." I joked, patting his shoulder.

"It's not flattery. It's truth." Jacob said, kissing my lips. He looked tired. I guess my music playing woke him up.

"_Sorry I woke up." _I showed him.

"Don't be. I've been so used to sleeping light, it's became a force of habit. How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to finish half of my assignment. I got bored, and now here we are. I told Daddy about how Akken stopped by." Jacob tensed up when I said that. He still wished I let him attack.

"Daddy said Hailey could attack tomorrow." I added. Jake took a deep breather.

I could see him get even more tensed. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

"I hope Kaleb doesn't screw it up."

Kaleb was put while Jake was with me. He's been in charge before. Taking the spot, while Jacob was by my side when I was attacked. But this has been the first time he's been in charge when there was a vampire attack. It's always been Jacob.

"He'll be fine." I said, putting my hand on Jacob's shoulders.

"I hope so. I didn't assign him beta for nothing."

"Kaleb's going to do fine. Between my family and the pack, it'll be an easy win. We can go back to normal boring lives we had before." I said.

Honestly, I had faith in my family and the wolves.

"What made you so confident? Just a few hours ago you were completely the opposite." Jacob said. I laid my head on his shoulder, as I started to play the piano again.

"I was hoping for the best. What else can I do?"

"I think I can figure something out to help." Jacob leaned in; but before he could kiss me, his phone went off.

"Don't you need to answer that?" I asked. He smiled and pulled me closer to him, our lips touching.

"If it's important, they'll call back." The phone stopped ringing as we continued. Then it started up again.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"It's important." Jake huffed then answered.

"Hello?" There was a while of silence, and then Jake hung up.

"I guess wrong number." he said. I nodded, trying to hold back a yawn.

Jacob scooped me up and carried me to our room.

"I love you." I whispered into his neck. He laid me down and got beside me.

I curled next to him and relaxed.

Jacob was still worried. Maybe he actually listened to Akken? Maybe we shouldn't underestimate Hailey?

I pushed that into the back of my mind. I was safe. Jake was safe. I had him with me. If something went wrong in Washington, they would call.

I heard Jacob's phone go off again. Jacob groaned-half asleep-in aggravation as he got up to answer it.

"Yeah?" Jacob answered. I rolled over, rubbing my eyes as Jacob walked out the room.

"Did you…" I only heard bits and pieces-thanks to my half asleep state-but as far as I know, Jake was talking to Kaleb.

"Put Sam and Paul on the three until there under control. Keep an eye on the young ones, but don't let anybody run alone. We don't know what those leeches will do…"

After w while Jacob hung up. I expected him to come back and go back to sleep. He just stayed on the balcony.

By his thought; five guys phased. Two in front of their parents, three have short tempers. All five are learning it the hard way about disobeying the second and third in command.

Joseph and a few new others were wanting to more.

Jacob had anybody fifteen and under only do a few hour patrols, and make them stay home and study during their free times. Under normal circumstances.

I walked out onto the balcony where Jacob was leaning against the railing. I wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"Alice said Hailey changed her mind." Jake said.

"So she's not going to attack?"

"She is. Just don't know when." It must be hard knowing the pack needs him, and he can't be there.

"I love you. Go back to bed." Jake said, turning around to kiss me.

"Where are you going?" I asked, knowing it was a dumb question.

"See if I can see what's going on, and to see if we're going to get any surprise visitors." He kissed me again. We stayed like that. Looking into each other eyes.

"Are you going?" I asked.

"Got sidetracked"

"By who?" I knew the answer though.

"You." I slapped him on the shoulder as he jumped off the balcony.

I laughed.

I didn't feel like staying in the bedroom, so I decided to head to the library.

After several minutes of choosing what books to read, then went down to the living room.

I plopped down on the couch-settling on what channel to put it on-and started reading. Half focused anyway.

Jacob did say how long he was going to be. I hope everything was okay.

It has to be. But Akken said to never underestimate Hailey. She's smarter than we know. Could that mean something?

Did Jacob see something? Has he found something? Or has something happen to him?

After a while, I finished my book and started dozing off again. Then I felt warm hands wrap around me.

"Jake?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Who else." I tiredly kicked him as he sat down. I curled up against him as if I was a child.

"Just checking." I mumbled, still half asleep.

"_What took you so long?" _I showed him.

"I had to give a few of the new ones an 'alpha speech' " I don't even want to know what he said.

"How can you understand what their saying, Ness?" Jacob asked, acknowledging the station I had it on.

"Huh?" I asked. Jacob laughed, picked me up, and walked upstairs.

"Goodnight, beautiful" Jacob whispered tired in my ear before pulling me closer to him.

I forgot everything that happen today, but I know I'm going to have to figure out…everything.

But tonight, nothing spoiled tonight. Not our argument, the visit from Akken, me biting Jacob. Maybe even knowing Jacob and I aren't the couple who argues the most out of the imprints. That made me feel just a little better. I know its mean, but could you blame me?

I know for one thing: Jacob needs to know we're moving. Maybe he already figured it out? He knows we'll eventually have to leave. But I had a choice of staying. Who do I choose? My family or Jacob?

Do I love Jacob enough to stay with him? Could we really be together that long?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Nessies pov

We've been in Spain for three days now, and Hailey hasn't attacked yet. That worries me.

Obviously Jake too. He's been tense and mostly in wolf form.

Right now, I was with him. That makes me feel a little better. Funny how this was suppose to be time alone with him, and I haven't even seen him most of the time.

I smelt a bear near where I was. Oh, I was so beating Jake's butt.

We were seeing who could take down the biggest prey. Something Jacob made up to wean me off of human blood when I was first born. He used my competitive streak against me. And of course me not wanting him to win took him up on his little competition.

"_Dibs."_ I showed Jacob, as I crouched down on a rock still as a stone, all my attention on my prey.

"_Yeah, yeah, I found a bigger one_._"_ Jacob bragged, but I didn't pay attention.

I moved slightly so the bear wouldn't hear me. I found its weak point, and then sprang.

"_Nessie, don't"_ But it was too late. I was mid air when I heard Jacob running to me. Why?

Just then felt cold hands wrap around my neck, slinging me into a tree.

I looked at the vampire. He was obviously around here and of coarse had burgundy eyes.

I crouched down into a defensive stance, letting a snarl escape from my mouth.

"So intriguing. You have the vampire smell, but you also have blood running through your veins. You are unlike any other creature I have every met. But…I am sorry for what I am about to do. You see, I haven't hunted in a while and I am very weak." he said.

Just then Jacob came out of the woods and in front of me.

"Ah, Children of the Moon I see." The vampire said.

Children of the Moon were the _true_ werewolves. Cauis hunted them down nearly to extension after one almost destroyed him.

"_He wishes."_ Jacob thought, but I ignored him. I mainly focused on the vampire's thoughts.

He was right. He hasn't hunted in a while, and I was the closest thing to a meal he could get his hands on.

"_Jake, wait."_ I showed him, as he was about to lung in front of the vampire that threatened me.

"I have to admit though, you are very beautiful. As if you had natural beauty as a vampire does? Please tell me, what are you?" The vampire asked as Jacob growled at him. He wanted to rip his head off, but was still under my control. Yes, alpha's have somebody to respond to, too. His imprint.

"I am part human, part vampire. My mother was human when she conceived and carried me. My father is vampire." I said, gripping a fist full of Jacob's fur.

"Is your mother still alive?"

"She was changed right after she delivered me." I answered.

"_Don't tell him anymore."_ Jacob ordered.

"_Shut up! I know what I'm doing!"_

"Take another smell, and you'll see that my vampire scent is a lot stronger." I ordered, and he responded.

"I see. That is very interesting. Tell me more about your half breed kind."

"_Nessie." _Jacob warned. I kicked him in the leg to shut him up.

"I have the strength, speed, mental capability, vision, scent, and smell as a vampire. The only thing different is that I sleep, and my body temperature is higher than the average human. I can live off of either human food or blood." I said.

"Very interesting. I-" The vampire started, but then the wind blew a human scent our way.

I grabbed Jacob's fur even tighter to help my control stay. I couldn't harm a human.

This is why every time Karli and Abby asked me to take them on one of my hunting trips, I say no. I didn't like to be around humans if I needed to-or was in the middle of hunting. With a vampire, you never know when they are going to slip. This is why we always make sure human isn't near. We would ignore it if one was near, but better to be safe than sorry.

"If you don't, I will." the mysterious vampire said, assuming my diet was human blood.

"Go ahead." I said to the vampire. He smiled mischievously at me then took off. Jacob looked at me dumbfounded.

"_Nessie! He's going to kill that human and you're going to let him!"_ Jacob thought.

"_Just because I drink animal blood doesn't mean that we have to go out and kill the ones that don't."_

"_He was interested in you too."_

"That doesn't mean he was going to suck my blood." I said.

I took a moment to read the human's thoughts. She was a mother of three young one's.

"I hate you sometimes." I grumbled then took off.

"_Let the pro handle it."_

"_If you don't shut up, we might not get to him in time."_ I showed Jacob, pushing faster.

"_Ah, she wants competition."_ The vampire thought.

I jumped onto the vampire's shoulders, almost snapping his head off, when he slung me off of him. I hit a tree, which knocked the breath out of me. That ticked me off even more, than when he made me loose my prey.

"_He'll get lucky if you get to him before I do!"_ Jacob thought, but I ignored him.

Jacob and I ran side by side, pushing faster and faster. We couldn't let him hurt that human.

"_You wanna do the honors, or me? You know I'll be gladly too."_ Jacob thought.

I pushed faster.

"_He screwed up my hunt! What do you think?!"_

I got to where the vampire before he could get any closer, and jumped on his back again.

"You've came back for more? I am a good fighter"

"I'm a better fighter than you know." I growled, knocking him down.

I jumped on his chest, grabbed his arms, and then ripped them off. He roared in pain.

"You little witch! I'm going to-"

"Do what? You can't do much without arms, now can you?"

"_Do you need help?"_ Jacob asked, watching me.

"I don't want it." I growled to him, still glaring at the monster in front of me.

He couldn't do much when I got closer to him again. I ripped his head off with a smile on my face.

Jacob went off to phase as I gathered the remaining pieces.

"Very well." Jacob joked, applauding me as I gathered sticks to start a fire.

"Yeah. You'd think that since I'm doing all the work."

"Just admiring the beautiful woods that's all." he smiled. I rolled my eyes.

Jacob finally pitched in. We stood there watching the vampire burn, letting purple fill up the sky.

"Why didn't you let me get him the first time? He almost sucked you dry. I can't let anything happen to you." Jacob said angry at himself. He kept thinking if he was too late, what would happen?

He would be over my dry body.

"I knew what I was doing. I'm stronger than I seem." I said, looking at him.

"I know, but he could have killed you! I would never forgive myself!" Jacob turned to me.

"But he didn't." I said, kissing him to get him to shut up.

"You really know how to shut me up, huh?"

"That's why I did it." I said then walked off to finish what I started. Hunting!

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

I laughed as Jacob cooked us dinner. He said that I cooked enough these past few nights, I deserved a break.

I had to admit, Jake _was_ a good cook. Hilarious when he was trying to show off, but still a good cook.

I wasn't really hungry since we hunted (I won) but with Jacob, he could eat all day. Plus, I couldn't say no to him when he was that hilarious.

I snuck a picture, and then sent it to his sisters.

It was only a few minutes later when I got a reply from both. I opened the one from Rachel first

_Aw, how sweet. I didn't know my baby brother had it in him. Tell him to put a rose in his mouth to make it even more romantic._

I opened Rebecca's next.

_Wow! I didn't know he could cook! But it's sweet though… I didn't even know he had a romantic streak. _

"You know, probably in a few minutes you'll be getting several messages from several people." I said.

Jacob gave me a confusing look. I showed him the picture. He laughed and shook his head.

"This could spoil me." I said, sitting on the counter.

"You're already spoiled." Jacob said huskily, walking over to kiss me.

"Would you have me any other way?" I smiled. .

"My life would be horrible without you." Jacob rested his head on mine.

"Would you change your mind if you saw where you are now? That you imprinted on a part vampire?" I asked, running my hands through his short, black hair.

Jacob and I had this conversation a few times, but that was when our relationship was new. I don't think our relationship has ever been new. We've gone through brother, best friend, now lover. Whatever I needed Jacob to be, he was.

"Back then if you told me I was going to imprint on Bella's daughter, I would have laughed in your face and called you psycho. Now…I wouldn't change a thing." he said. I smiled.

After eating, and talking to my family, Jacob and I headed off to bed.

"Nessie-" I was out before I could hear anything else.

"_Run!" I heard my mother say to Jacob. _

_Jake surged forward with me on his back._

_The Volturi charged at my family and the witnesses. _

_And I was there to watch._

_At first I thought Jacob left without me, but I remember I saw myself on his back. It was like I was watching a movie or something._

_The fight didn't last long. The Volturi were winning. First the people that agreed to fight with us. Then the wolves. Then my family._

_First was: Grandma, then Rosalie, followed by Uncle Jasper. Grandpa, Alice, and Emmett were filled with rage, taking out anybody who came close to them._

_I noticed the Volturi were lessoned too. Jane, Demitri, Alec, Santiago, and a few others were in pieces._

_Just then I saw Aro kill my father just as Caius was finishing off my mother._

_My family was not going to win._

_I couldn't do anything. I stood there frozen, and my family was gone._

_I ran over to where they were. Everybody that I knew and loved was dead._

_Then I saw something. Myself in the same fire that was burning all the destroyed ones._

_Jacob came through the trees looking lost, but was filled with rage._

_All of a sudden my dream changed again. This time, I was in on the fighting._

_Jacob was trying to get several vampires off of him. I tried to run over to him._

"_No!" Jacob thought, trying to stop me._

_All of a sudden, he was bit and fell to the ground._

"_JACOB!" I shouted, rushing over to him._

"_You'll be alright." I said cradling his head as the venom spread through to quickly. I knew there was no way he would be saved_.

I was screaming. That's all I know. That and thrashing around. I think I hit Jacob a couple of times.

"Nessie! Wake up! You're having a bad dream. It's okay." Jacob said, waking me up.

My eyes flashed open abruptly. I looked around to see Jacob's tired worried face.

"You-are you-"

"I'm right here." He said.

"My family…the Volturi…"I stammered.

"_Show me."_ Jacob thought. I put my hand on his cheek, showing him my dream.

Tears spilled down my face as I thought of loosing everybody. Loosing Jacob…

"Do you remember the last time you had that dream?" He asked, wrapping me up.

I laid my head on his bare chest, listening to his fast heartbeat. I can't loose him.

I showed Jacob yes as I started to cry again.

"You woke up screaming. I was there before Edward or Bella could get close. You wrapped you hands around my neck and cried. You made me promise to never leave you." I felt Jacob smile at the memory. There has been several times in my life where I made Jacob promise to never leave me.

"Which time where I woke up screaming, wrapped my arms around your neck crying, and made you promise not to leave me?" I asked as he wiped the tears away.

"As long as I'm here, I don't think it matters." Jacob whispered in my ear.

I relaxed a little as Jacob kept talking to me. Telling me memories of us, his family, anything to relax and make me feel better.

"_Kiss me."_ I showed Jacob. He obeyed.

"Better?" Jacob laughed.

"A little? Perhaps you could do it again?" I asked with a sly smile on my face. Jacob shook his head and kissed me again.

"Marry me." Jake said, as he rested his head upon mine.

"Not now. Wait a few more months. I don't want to be in high school and engaged." I said, giving Jacob a reason why before he could ask.

I realized that it wasn't a request to marry him now, but that I will one day. That I would marry him period.

I saw that Jacob was hurt, but he tried to hide it from me. I knew him as much as he knew me.

"Look. I already promised you that I would marry you. I love you. That's all that matter's, right?" I said, making Jacob look at me. He gave me a weak smile.

"We can worry about all other the other stuff later. Why don't we worry about now?"

"I'll take it." he said, as we lay back down in each other's arms.

We replayed the memories of my short childhood.

"Remember the first time you brought me over to meet Rachel and Emily?" I asked, as Jacob laughed.

I showed him the memory.

"_Jacob, what if they don't like me? What if they think I'm dangerous?"_

"_Are you kidding? Of coarse they'll like you. And no, they won't think you're dangerous. You'll have them wrapped around your pinky like you do the rest of us. You were able to win over a bunch of vampires that you weren't a danger, I think you can do with a few humans." Jacob said, with a smile on his face. "Besides, they'll be stupid if they didn't love you."_

_When Jacob got me out, I hid behind his leg as everybody came to greet me. I eventually came out of my shell. And Jacob was right. Everybody fell in love with me the day they met me._

"You acting like you were shy." Jacob joked.

"I was."

"Sure, sure." he said, trying to hide a smile.

"Just think, pretty soon we can add more to those memories." I whispered in his ear. That's as far as I was going to think about that.

"Like you said: we can worry about that later." Jacob kissed me on the forehead, as I was between sleep and not.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" I shook my head no, tired.

"You're the most beautiful person I have ever seen, my Renesmee." he whispered. I loved it when he called me _"his Renesmee."_

I felt him slip out of bed. I was about to ask where he was going, but was too tired to care.

"_My Jacob?"_

"Yes, beautiful?"

"_Please don't leave me."_

"Never." he said. "I love you. Always have. Always will."

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. It was way too early to wake up.

I felt to see if Jacob was asleep. Funny thing was he wasn't there.

I walked down stairs and into the living room. I saw that my Jacob was there, head in hands. Once he heard me, his head snapped up abruptly.

"Jake?" I look into his tired brown eyes, and noticed he was fighting off tears and the verge of phasing.

"Nessie…" Jake trailed standing up.

I read his thoughts and gasped at what I saw.

Hailey did attack. She picked some of her best fighters. My family was able to take care of them easily. Only she got away.

Here's the downfall: Rebecca was out in the woods painting, and one of the fighters got to her. She didn't make it.

Joseph was ordered to stay next to Paul; but when he heard Becca's screams, he rushed over. One vampire grabbed him by the neck and bit him. By the time Grandpa got there, it was too late.

Come to find out, the vampire venom is a slow and pain full death. It kills them slowly and painfully. So bad that the wolf didn't feel like fighting anymore. That they would just give up. It slowly destroys them.

"Oh, Jacob!" I said, hugging him. "I'm so sorry!"

I felt guilty that we were here, and Jake was needed. My family was safe, but Jacob was beating himself up.

"Don't be. Joe was careless. He's never been in big enough fight like this one. He didn't know what to expect. I should have trained him better."

"We are miles away, and they need you. And Becca… Here I am worried about my family, and you're blaming yourself!"

"Because it _is_ my fault. I should have warned my sister not to go out in the woods. It was my duty as alpha and her brother. This isn't any of your fault. I should have done more. They didn't know what to do without my orders.

"The pack did know what to do. It's in there blood. This-" I said, but Jacob cut me off.

His tone was different now. It wasn't upset. It was hard and cold. He was blaming himself for everything.

"I don't want to talk about it." he said, coldly. "We need to get ready to leave."

Jacob walked upstairs without me. He blamed himself. He was thinking that if he phased more, trained Joseph better, warned his sister…if we didn't go, that we wouldn't be in this mess.

And he was keeping all of this from me.

I felt sorry for Rachel, Jacob, and Billy. Since Rebecca had moved back, all four had rekindled their relationship and became closer.

Now I screwed that up.

I put on a brave face. I had to stop thinking about myself, and be there for Jacob.

We packed in silence. Awkward silence.

"You know it's better if you get it off of your chest." I said, as we took our time packing.

Jake just shrugged.

"Do you think it'll rain when we get back?" I asked, hoping that a different angle of conversation would work.

"It's Washington. It always rains." Jacob said with a different tone. A tone that I knew he wanted to go out and kill something. This tone was clear he didn't want to make any conversation of any type.

"Look who's pushing away now." I said with an aggravated tone, throwing the clothes that I was packing, down.

"I'm not pushing you away." Jacob huffed.

"_You are."_

"I'm not." he said slowly, trying to keep calm.

"Then why don't you want to talk to me. I'm trying to make conversation, and you keep giving me the cold shoulder!" I shouted. "Stop pushing me away, when I know I can help!"

Jacob walked over to me, putting his hand on my cheek and smiled slightly.

"I will not push you away. Ever. You're the reason why I'm not going out killing something. You're the only reason why I'm calm right now." he said.

"But why don't you talk to me."

"Because…I don't want you to be dragged into my mistakes. I've broken too many promises to you-"

"_What've you broken?"_ I didn't want Jacob to blame himself for all of this.

Jacob all of a sudden my head in his hands, and stared at me straight in the eye. He started thinking of the one time he didn't protect me. The first time I was between life and death.

I pulled back. I didn't want to go through Jacob blaming himself.

"Now you see why I'm giving you the cold shoulder. I don't want to hurt you again. I don't want you to suffer…" Jake trailed, closing his eyes.

"_Suffer…"_ I prompted.

"I'll go put the suitcases in the car, while you get dressed." he finally said, walking away from me.

I was left there, standing in the peaceful bedroom. Or what it used to be. Funny how we went from a romantic time; to a hard one where we push each other away, thinking we would keep each other safe.

I slid to the floor, bringing my knees up to my chest, and rested my chin on them.

Jacob can blame himself all he wants, but it wasn't his fault. He needed to stay there with his pack, but because of the crap I was in, he chose me. I was glad he did, but did it mean losing somebody close to him?

Jacob felt guilty when he shouldn't be. He was only trying to protect me.

My family was moving for sure. And I was going with them. Jacob would stay here. I had to do this to protect him. I've hurt him to much.

I was going to have to hurt Jacob one last time. No if's, and's or but's about it.

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

_Jacob's point of view:_

Joseph and Rebecca? Dead?

I knew Nessie was feeing guilty, but she didn't need to be. I should take all the blame. I should have made Joseph stay home like the other newly phased ones. Or at least trained him better.

I should have warned Becca to stay out of the woods. I was the leader. Maybe I just wasn't made to be the alpha.

I was even guiltier thinking that half of this was Nessie's fault. This wasn't Nessie's fault. She had nothing to do with it. This was my stupidity. And like always, Nessie had to pay the consequences for my actions.

I wanted to believe that thing's just happen. This is what we do, and it's a dangerous job. If we're not careful enough, good things can turn to bad.

This was driving me crazy! I felt like there was several parts of me battling each other out.

One part putting the blame on me. The second part blaming everybody else. The third part saying things happen. This was nobody's fault. We wolves do a dangerous job. We protect people from the leeches. We've formed alliances with the Cullens. We're going to help them no matter what. Plus, you can't say no to your imprint's family that needs you help you help. Or when your imprint is the one in danger. Or when I looked at the Cullens as if they were my own family.

I put me head in my hands, growling in aggravation. All this thinking has made me feel like I'm about to phase. Phasing on a plane isn't the best idea.

I looked at Nessie-my strong spot-who was looking out the airplane window, occasionally taking out her phone to check messages. I wonder what she was hiding.

We haven't talked much since we left Spain. Nessie was still upset that I was giving her the cold shoulder. But she needed to understand that I was doing it to protect her. I didn't want to drag her into if it wasn't safe for her.

She saw that I was about to loose it. Nessie grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight.

As I kept thinking about this, the less I was able to keep my control. I realized I was squeezing Nessie's hand to the point of breaking.

I let go.

"_Don't let go."_

"_I was hurting you."_ I looked at her, the down on the floor.

"_I'm stronger than you think I am."_ she showed me. I didn't answer, because she was right. I underestimate her to much.

"I know what you're trying to do." I said low enough that humans wouldn't hear.

"_Look at me."_ she ordered, but I didn't listen. I looked forward, trying to stay human.

This is all my fault. I should have stayed, but Nessie was in trouble…things happen!

This war kept going over in my head, and it was driving me to the brink of morphing into a gigantic wolf. Not a good thing. Also add grieving the loss of my sister and pack brother that suffered because of my stupidity.

"Jacob." Nessie said stern.

I put my head in my hands again. This was my entire fault! If I stayed, none of this would have happen. But what about Ness? It's like every time I leave her, something bad happens to her.

I wouldn't go to sleep-even though I needed it. I would either dream of losing Nessie, or what happen. (Since I saw it all go down.)

I hit the seat in front of me in anger, earning a lot of worried glances and glares. I didn't need to be idiotic right now. All I needed was to phase, then I'll go idiotic.

There was one thing that was in the back of my mind. I was able to keep my Renesmee safe. But did I have to be far away to do so?

I need to shut up. I was meant to keep Nessie safe. That's all that matters to me. Her safety and happiness. She's my top priority. Everything else comes second.

"Excuse me, sir, but is something wrong? You seem to be scaring the other passengers. Could I get you something to relax or-" A cherry-toned flight attendant asked. I glared at her.

"Yeah, you can. If you think I need to relax-" I snapped standing up.

The flight attendant stepped back scared, but tried to hide it with a fake smile. Heat flashed down my spine as I tried to control my anger. Tremors went through my body, and I balled up my fist to hide my hands shaking.

Nessie put her hand on my shoulder gently and said "Jacob, sit down and shut up. I told you that you didn't have to get angry because I wanted to wait and surprise my family."

She's a good liar.

She pushed me down, and then apologized to the flight attendant.

"That flight attendant thinks you're crazy." Nessie said low enough for only me to hear.

"Let her. She's the one that came over." I snapped.

"She also feels sorry for me. She thinks you're an abuser, and you've brainwashed me into staying with you." I gave a look at Nessie.

"I know, I know. It sucks I can't just project a little thought into her head that my boyfriend wouldn't lay a hand on me. Or let anybody else hurt me." Nessie whispered in my ear.

I smiled slightly just to keep her out of my head, but she knew there was something behind it. Nessie doesn't know the word "no."

All honestly, I could hurt her. I do hurt her. With my words, but I've never put a hand on her.

I worry every day that I could get angry and accidentally scratch her. All of us worry about that. We could do the same thing that Sam did to Emily.

"_You won't hurt me. And you don't hurt me with what you say."_ Nessie showed me, but I looked down again.

We stayed silent for a long time. I calmed down after a while. Thanks to Nessie keeping me calm. I felt bad for the attendant that I practically yelled at. Every time she would pass my seat, she would look at me warily then rush past.

"_Jacob, what's wrong? You need to talk to me."_ My girl showed me, as she laid her head on my shoulder.

I didn't know why she asked when she already knows.

"_You're right, I do already know."_

"_What happen to giving me my privacy?"_

"_I'm just nosy and worried."_

I didn't answer.

"Study shows that if somebody talks about what their feeling _out loud_ and get's it off their chest, they'll feel a lot better." Nessie said, with a dimpled smile she knows that could lead me around anywhere.

"Yeah, but I can't say it when we've got a bunch of nosy humans thinking I'm an abuser and you're crazy."

"Let them, and I am…I get even crazier when I'm with you."

"Is that another way of saying that you're crazy for me?" I asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Nessie joked, trying to make me feel better. I've got to give it to her. She did.

A little.

"_Okay, if you don't want to be vocal, I can handle that. But _you are _going to tell me what's wrong." _she showed me, still looking forward.

"I don't know what I should feel. I feel guilty, but also feel like things like this happen. That we can't stop death…" I trailed, not really wanting to talk about this.

"This wasn't you're fault. You're right, you can't control what happens. Like you said-well, thought, things happen. It'll be okay." Sometimes I wonder where she got so good at giving out advice like this.

"Add trying to stay human, trying not to hurt you, and the fact that your own sister and pack member died because my mistakes! How do you think I feel?!" I snapped at her, and then regretted it. Here she was trying to be here for me, and I was snapping her head off.

Nessie spoke to soon when she said I didn't hurt her.

I tried to search anywhere on her face for any type of hurt at what I did, but none was showing.

"I know." Nessie said wrapping her arms around my neck, and started playing with the hair on the back of my neck.

"Maybe if I stayed, Ness." I whispered. I knew she was thinking the same thing.

"_Do you know how amazing you are?"_ Nessie showed me. I gave a cold laugh.

"_You're one of the most amazing people I know. I love you more than my own life."_

I put my hand on her cheek, moving my lips closed to hers. I didn't care if we would get kicked off the plane. We could run back for all I cared.

"Where would I be without you?" I asked, but I have known the answer since the day I imprinted on her.

She was strong when I was weak, and vise versa. She made me think straight when I wanted to act like the idiot I am. I would be a mess if I didn't have her. I couldn't survive in this crazy, mythical, supernatural, world we live in without her. I couldn't handle the normal human life without her.

I have to admit, Nessie was unpredictable. You never can predict her. If you try to, she's going to do the opposite. Sometimes she can be stubborn, but her will to fight for others pushes that right out of the way. She's showed me how easy that can be. To fight for what I believe in. Yeah, I did it before with rising against Sam, but how Nessie does it makes me look like I do child's play.

You can tell her no, but she won't listen. But she is a fighter, and sometimes I see the soft, innocent side of her every now and then. She a completely different creature than anybody else. She thinks she needs to put on the tough act to get through.

"_You should learn from your own words, Black."_ Nessie showed me. _"But I have to admit, it's nice to see you innocent for a change and me be the strong spot."_

I looked at her and smiled. I wasn't innocent, but I did need her. Everyday I needed her.

Then all of a sudden, my lips crashed onto hers. Nessie tangled her hands in my hair, and my anger that I've built up slipped away.

Life isn't about staying angry. That's why you love your loved ones while you can. I've learned that from Nessie. How she handled the way she almost died. She didn't go out and want to kill something. She didn't act traumatized and scared. She brushed it off then moved on to her next challenge.

But I do know that I wouldn't live without my angel sitting right besides me. She was the reason why I was beginning to think sanely. She was the reason why I think straight. She's the reason why I breathe.

"_Don't get mushy."_ Nessie projected to me, her lips never leaving mine.

"_Stay out of my head and you won't have to worry about that."_ I thought back.

We stayed like that for the longest.

And with the kissing…well, let's just say we didn't stop and remind us that the plane had landed. We had to use the "newly wed, excited about telling our family that we're starting a family" lie.

I don't know how Nessie comes up with these lies so quickly. Like I said, she's unpredictable.

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

I saw Nessie's family, the guys, my father with glassy eyed, Sue, and my blubbering, pregnant sister all there was we made it to the lobby.

I pressed Nessie closer to me. She was the only thing keeping me sane at this moment.

We hugged everybody. My sister went from crying in Paul's chest to mine. Funny how we switched roles. When my mom died, I was crying in her chest. Now it was the complete opposite.

I noticed that Nessie and Edward were staring at each other for a while. I saw my girl give her a slight nod, as the rest of the Cullen's gave me a weak smile.

We were all quiet, not knowing what to say. We've never really had to go through anything like this. This was unusual for all of us. In normal cases, Emmett, or Jared, or Paul might joke about mine and Nessie's alone time together, but this wasn't normal circumstances.

"_Jake, we should ride separate. You have obligations to do." _Nessie showed me. She hasn't been talking much. Verbally I should say.

"_Thanks for calling me a big mouth."_

"Anytime, sweetheart."

Renesmee was right. I did have responsibilities, but I had to have Nessie with me.

"That doesn't mean anything. You always say that." Nessie finally said out loud.

"You're the only thing keeping me sane right now." I simply answered as we left.

"You might need these." Jasper said, throwing Nessie the keys to her car. She smiled thank you and we walked out.

We were silent again as we walked to her car. Nessei pulled out and hit the speed two-hundred before she even left the parking lot.

She looked tense.

"I'm going to drop you off at Billy's." Renesmee said as she let down the top of her car.

"No." I stated.

"Yes." she argued. Did I have to remind her that she was the only thing keeping me thinking straight right now.

"No, you don't. But you do have responsibilities to take care of. You have family matters that you need to be apart of. That is no place for a girlfriend to be. Even if we have the whole imprinting deal going on." Nessie said a little too harshly.

We stayed silent. Neither of us wanted to go into an argument.

This was going to be a long day…

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

We went ahead and had both funerals. Rebecca's in the morning, and Joseph's family wanted to have his in the evening. I don't know why. I just had two people who died because of me.

Nessie was there for me the whole time. Neither of us didn't know what to say. Nessie said something at Charlie's funeral, but I was right beside her.

I hated funerals. All of it reminded me of my mom's. It all reminded me of how easily my nightmare of Nessie dying could have come true.

We were at the beach now. It was the quickest place where we could be alone after this long day. Nessie was in my arms looking at the sun, and I was looking at her. How her skin glowed under direct sunlight.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered, letting my thumb trace her jawbone.

She blushed.

"Thanks for being here for me today." I admitted.

"You do the same for me, so fair's fair." she shrugged.

Nessie has been hearing my thoughts all day. It went from blaming myself for what could happen to: how would Nessie pay for my consequences. I knew she would. She pays for my stupidity all the time, and doesn't give it a second thought. She would let herself die to protect the one's she loved. And that included me.

I still couldn't help but blame myself. I'm the leader. If anything goes wrong, I need to step up and take most of the blunt.

"Jake, this wasn't any of you're fault okay? Yeah, if you stayed maybe things would have been different. But we never know what our future holds for us. Even if you're immortal. I don't think Daddy planned on falling in love with a human and having a baby with her. I don't think you planned on imprinting on me. I didn't plan on being between life and death, fighting to be with you. We just have to accept things the way we are.

"We all probably feel guilty, but that's life. We never know what going to happen. We grieve for our lost loved one's and realize that is acting like this isn't what they want, that the self loathing isn't going to bring them back. We then move on. But don't blame yourself. Thing's just happen. We go through theses bad things just to make us stronger." Nessie said making me look at her. After she finished picking around in my head.

Nessie was right-like always-about everything.

"How did I get so lucky to have such a bright, beautiful, smart girl like you?" I asked, kissing her forehead. She smiled at me.

"You walked down the steps about to kill me, and then you made eye contact. You've became anything I needed you to be. I love you Jacob Black. Don't ever forget that."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Nessie's pov

I already felt guilty, and it's not even graduation yet.

I told my family that I would go with them when they left. Jacob would stay here. Trust me, they told me it was best I stay here for Jake's sake, but I wouldn't have it. We were stronger together. We're a family.

I knew I was going to hurt Jacob in every possible way I could. I was going to break his heart, and possibly mine too.

I love Jacob, but it would be selfish of me to drag him away from one place he needs to be.

"Hey." I heard Kaleb walk up to me.

"_Hey."_ I showed him as he sat in the grass.

"Now I know why you and Jake love it here." Kaleb said as we looked at the woods.

"Yeah. Speaking of which, where _is_ Jake?" I hadn't seen Jake all morning. Alice said her left early to run patrol.

"Beats me if I know. I just woke up." Kaleb said.

After a while of silence, I noticed Kaleb was looking down. What was the matter with him?

"Nessie…did you…" Kaleb struggled to ask.

"_Did I, what?"_

"It's stupid. Nevermind." he said, shaking his head.

"Come on…tell me." I pleaded as Kaleb looked at me.

"It's stupid."

"What? You're afraid of spiders?" I joked. He smiled.

"Do you love Jacob?" Kaleb blurted. That was a shocking question. I never expected Kaleb to ask that.

"Of course I do! What type of question is that?!"

"A stupid one, but I had to ask. Do you love him for who he is? His attitude, the imprinting, that he loved Bella before you?" This wasn't any of his business!

"You're right! That is a stupid question! And I do love Jacob! I love everything about him!" I snapped, getting up.

But if I did love Jacob, would I leave him?

I pushed that thought away as I snarled at Kaleb.

"And if you want to be exact, Kaleb, it was Nessie all along. I only loved Bella because of Nessie. And I _do_ still love Bella. As family. As what our relationship was meant to be. It's nothing compared to the way I feel about Renesmee." Jacob said, as he came to stand by my side.

"I'm sorry I asked that. It's just…" Kaleb trailed, looking down guiltily.

I showed Jacob what Kaleb was really saying.

He's tired of coming second to his little brother (Kyle) on everything. The phasing, imprinting, now Leah and Kyle are settling down. Kaleb's always thought the eldest should do everything first. He's jealous of his brother and of-

Just then his thoughts drifted to something else.

I tried to search deeper, but Jacob cleared his throat, making me look at him. He shook his head no; meaning I should stop.

"Sorry, again. See you later." Kaleb mumbled, and then ran off.

"I'm sorry." I said, putting my head on Jacob's chest.

"Don't be. Kaleb's just too eager about imprinting on somebody." Jake said, wrapping his arms around me. I needed to enjoy this while it last. Pretty soon, I won't even see him for a while.

"Have you been working on your Valedictorian speech?" he asked.

Yeah, I was appointed Valedictorian. That reminds me of: I only have a month to tell Jacob what I decided.

"No. I might just fail everything else so I won't be able to make a speech." I wasn't good at making speeches in front of people.

"You'll be fine." he said.

We stayed like that for the longest, just in each other's arms. It hurt me that I wanted to keep Jacob in the dark.

My family says I should tell him sooner rather than later, but I'm a chicken. Bock, Bock.

"I've got to go." I whispered, but Jacob didn't release me.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"I've got to go."

"With out saying good-buy? Gosh Ness, I'm hurt." Yeah, you're going to be hurting here real soon, alright.

"Let me go." I fake giggled. He did and I took off running towards the woods.

I heard a howl, and then saw Jacob run beside me.

"_I'll never let you go."_ Jacob thought, nudging my arm with his big, russet head.

He raised his head to my cheek, and I felt something wet come across my face.

"Ewe! Jake! I love your kisses, but not those!" I exclaimed pushing his head away from my face.

"_You didn't give me one when I was human, so I had to get one when I wasn't." _I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"_Decided on a collage yet?"_ Jake thought as he fell into step with me. I haven't really chosen yet. I was still unsure if I wanted to go to collage.

"_Three."_ I lied.

"_Hmm, might have to look into whatever you choose. It'd probably make my old man proud that his son actually went to collage."_ he thought. Crap!

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

"You going to prom?" Karli asked as we walked into the school building.

"I'm trying to talk Alice out of it, but she's not budging," I said, opening my locker.

"You missed out on the others! You need to make it to this one!" Abby commented.

Over the years I was able to wiggle myself out going to prom. Because we never knew when my growth would change. Now that it was getting stable again, Alice insisted that I go.

Prom was the first week of June. Graduation was two weeks later. We leave three days after that.

I haven't decided how I should tell Jacob. Should I go ahead and tell him we're moving and that I want him to stay here?

Or should I lie to him? Tell him I don't love him anymore when I really do.

I've made my decision though. But one thing that my family doesn't know is: after we leave, I plan on going on my own for a while.

"What are you going to wear?" Karli asked. Figures she'd be about the clothes. She, Alice, and Rosalie talk non stop about the latest "fashions" all the time.

I shrugged. I didn't care what I wore. Alice should be the one worrying about that.

"Nessie! What is wrong with you! Ever since Becca and Joseph's funeral, you act like this distant, depressed person! You've been distant from Jake. What's wrong?" Abby said, fed up with my attitude.

She was right. I have been distant from Jake, and I think he knows it.

"Isn't graduation only a month away?" Both have no clue. Literally.

"Look, Alex is having a party tonight. Everybody's going." Karli said.

"I don't know. With Hailey and all-"

"Come on, Nessie! Jake can come with you. Emb's going with Kay, and Seth's coming with me. It'll be fun." Abby said with a too cheerful tone of voice, trying to persuade me.

"I'll think about it."

"No. I don't know what's up with you, but we're about to graduate. It's our time to have fun." Karli said.

To think about it,I _have _been acting weird. And Jacob knew me well enough to know something was wrong. That I was hiding something from him.

Maybe as it go closer to the moving date, I'll distant myself from Jake even more. Make it easier on the both of us.

"_Meet me in the woods."_ A thought popped up in my head. I didn't even open up to listen.

I got up when Abby grabbed my arm, knowing where I was going. I was stronger than her, that I could easily rip my arm out of her grip, but might as well see what she has to say. And spare her a visit to see Grandpa at the hospital to put her arm back in socket.

"_Don't, Nessie. I know what you're doing."_ Abby thought.

"Ness, where are you going." Karli asked, seeing our friend's face.

"Woods." I simply said.

"Renesmee Cullen, don't. What if Hailey is out there? Or the Volturi? You could be killed like-" Karli started, but I turned to growl at her. Both girls sat back in shock, as this was the first time they've seen me growl.

'I'll be fine." With that I walked out the cafeteria.

Once I was far away for humans to see, I dashed off into the woods. I picked up a scent along the way.

Vampire.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I snapped as I came face to face with the woman who tried to kill both Jake and I.

"I need to talk to you." Roxanne said her eyed pleading. "You need to stay with Jacob." She added, taking me silence as the opportunity to talk.

"That is none of your business!" I growled, taking a fighting stance.

"I know. But just stay for the summer at least, and keep close to him."

"Why do you care?!" I hissed. "You were the one who tried to kill both me and him!"

"I can't tell you. Believe me, if I could tell you everything, I would. Just know that your Jacob will be weaker without you. More vulnerable.

"Why should I believe you?!"

"Because…because… I can't tell. I'm sorry." I've had enough of her bullcrap.

I lunged.

I had to admit, Roxanne did put up good fight. But I had the better advantage.

I started projecting scene's of anything bloody. Car accidents, surgeries, my birth. She had a thirsty look in her as, as fire burned in my throat.

All of a sudden, I started feeling what I usually feel when Roxanne is using her gift. I take that back on me having the better advantage.

Roxanne threw me off of her and I fell to the ground, to tired to get up. She stood over me mow. Apparently my blood was the best thing she could get right now.

"_Go ahead. Do it. I dare you._" I showed her as I started feeling worse.

"I won't. But I warn you: you need you're rest. It'll help if you relax for a few minutes." Roxanne said. "You need to leave now!"

She helped me up as I stumbled off, my vision blurry. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Nessie!" Karli and Abby yelled as I stumbled towards them, feeling worse. Maybe Roxanne was correct about needing to rest.

"What happen? Did Hailey-" Abby began, worried.

"No."

"We need to call-"

"_Again, no. I leave school now; it might be the wrong thing to do." _I showed them.

I leaned against the school building, sliding down. Maybe I should have made a quick hunting trip.

I noticed Abby's finger was pricked. That's right! Our science teacher wanted us to do DNA typing.

"Sorry." Abby mumbled me.

"_It doesn't bother me."_ I showed her.

Everything was going away slowly.

"Will you tell us what happen?" Karli asked.

I didn't want to tell them. I didn't want to frighten them. It was bad enough they had to be in the same room with a half vampire that can easily kill them; I didn't want to put them in more danger than I already have.

But what could I tell them?

"It was Jake." I said.

"Then how did you get in the condition your in?" Karli questioned like a lawyer.

"Didn't get much sleep last night. That, and Jake just took my breath away." I exaggerated a little. Okay, maybe a lot. I hoped with saying that, it makes them believe nothing was really wrong.

"Nessie!" I heard somebody shout, but didn't see as I had my eyes closed.

I noticed Karli and Abby's heartbeat quickened with excitement. I looked up to see Seth, Embry, Quil, and Paul run up to us.

"We smelt the scent. Is everything alright?" Embry asked.

"I'm fine." I answered.

"Ness, you don't look so good." Seth commented.

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped, getting up. I still felt weak, but might as well get on with my day.

"Nessie said Jake wanted to talk to her in the woods." Karli said. Oh crap!

"No, Jake was wolf the whole time. He wanted to see about Ness but a bunch of newbies got out of control, so he told us to see if everything was…okay." Quil said putting two and two together.

"That Australian leech, huh? That's why you feel like crap! Nessie, are you-" Paul started but I cut him off.

"I was perfectly safe."

"Jake's gonna kill you." Embry said. Probably so. If my family doesn't get to me first.

"What do you mean? Wha-what's going?" Karli asked confused.

Abby already knew. Both secrets I've been hiding.

"_You're in more danger now? And the reason why you've been so depressed is that you're going to break up with Jake? You're going to run like you always do when things get tough!" _Abby thought.

I couldn't look at her. She's always been the one that accepted the world I live in. She's figured out my secrets, and I was hurt that she said I run when things get tough.

She's right. I _do_ run when things get tough.

I showed both girls what I was hiding.

"So you're in more danger, huh? Why did you lie to us?" Karli asked hurt. I nodded, but didn't answer her question.

"What do you mean danger?" Embry asked.

"Nessie should tell you. She's the queen of lies anyway." Abby snapped hurt, walking off. Karli followed her.

I slid down against the building again, bringing my knees to my chest. I screwed up big time.

This time, it was the guys turn to be on my secrets.

"So you're just going to leave? Nessie, that would kill him more than any vampire would" Paul said, as if persuading me to stay.

"I want this! Too many people have died because of me! And Jacob needs to be with you all! Don't forget the longer my family stays, the more new members you get." I snapped.

"Do you love him?" Quil asked. What was with people asking me if I loved Jacob?

"Yes!" I shouted.

I noticed Seth and Embry were silent. They were thinking of what Abby and Karli were going to do after graduation.

"You need to tell him." Embry finally said. I shook my head, agreeing.

I noticed Paul was thinking back to the time when Rachel left him. He was worried about how Jacob would take it. All of them were. I was the reason to keep Jacob's heart beating. I was the one who can make it stop.

"I will." I mumbled.

"Good, because if you don't, I will." Paul finally said.

He was in the same predicament as Jacob was.

Rachel moved back to Seattle after getting a huge career offer. She broke up with Paul, saying that there was no way that she could live in his world and that she didn't love him. Paul went insane then.

After about three weeks, Paul packed up and moved to Seattle. A month later, both moved back announcing there engagement.

They left one by one.

I'm really screwing up things!

I walked back to my class exhausted.

I hated to see Jake's face as he found out about my encounter with Roxanne.

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

"Get in your car _now_!" Jake ordered-like I was his pack member, instead of his girlfriend-as I came to my car. He didn't look happy either.

At first I was worried he was angry about us moving, but he still didn't know. He was angry about the Roxanne appearance.

"What? No kiss hello, sweetie? How was your day? I missed you." I asked sarcastically.

Jacob took the keys out of my hand, grabbed me by my forearm, and let me to the passenger side, putting me in. He slammed the door and got in on the driver's side.

"_Why are you so ticked off?"_ I showed him. That was a stupid question.

"What type of stupid decision was that? Nessie! She could have killed you!" Jacob snapped. He wasn't upset at me-well, maybe a little.

"Yeah, so…"

"And then I wouldn't have you with me! That was way too dangerous."

"They say I'm a danger magnet." I joked, trying to lighten the situation.

"Not funny." I wanted to tell him how. Hey Jacob, I love you, but I'm going to have to leave you because I'm a danger to anybody I am close to.

I looked into his beautiful eyes then looked down, blinking back tears. What I did was a stupid move.

I loved Jacob, I really do. I love him enough to protect him. To die for him. And if I stayed, that was going to happen. Something would happen to Jacob, and I would want to be in front of him to take the fall.

We wouldn't be able to win either way. Either Hailey or the Volturi would come to kill me or Jacob. Maybe both. We would have to leave without each other one way or another.

Just then Jacob's lips touched mine.

I tried to forget everything as I kissed him. But something was going on with him too. He was hiding his thoughts from me, but he was kissing me like he's been waiting for years.

"I've been waiting all day to do that." I could feel Jacob's breath as he whispered that in my ear.

"Well, you got it." I laughed. He smiled.

"Did she harm you?" Jacob's face was now serious.

"No." She technically didn't.

"Don't lie to me."

"She used her gift. That's all." I reassured Jake, putting my hand on his cheek.

"You're not telling me the whole story." he said. His eyes were hard.

He _was_ upset with me. He was hurt that I would put myself in danger, but he was mostly upset with the pack and himself.

He was upset before himself because he put his responsibilities as a leader, instead of worrying of me.

"If you know the whole story, then why are you making me say it?" I snapped.

"Because I want to hear it from you. I put my leadership over you. I shouldn't do that." Jacob simply said.

"Sometimes you have to put duty over love." I said sheepishly.

"But if you don't have love, then what do you have?" He said, pulling me closer to him.

I showed him what happen. Everything except the part about me leaving him.

"There, happy?" I said. He knew me well enough to know I was leaving something out, but he didn't know what.

I searched deeper into his thoughts.

Jacob thought I was falling out of love with him. That was the complete opposite. I was falling more and more in love with him. Everyday that I was with him, I fell more with him. Everyday that became closer to me to say good-bye. I was falling in love with Jacob more than I should be. It was going to be hard to let him go, but I had to do it.

Could I trust Roxanne? She had the opportunity to kill me on the spot, but she didn't. But she has tried before; just something was holding her back.

Could I trust somebody who tried to kill me?

Once I thought about it, I instantly regretted it. Jacob tried to kill me and I trusted him. Could it be different?

"Let's get you home. I would kiss you again, but it looks like you'll pass out on me." Jake was right. I was beyond tired.

"You know, there's a party tonight." I said, bringing my knees up to my chest as Jacob drove off.

"_You?_ Going to a party? You must be tired." I nudged him in the ribs.

"True. Oh well, we got others." I said sarcastically.

"If you want to go, we can go." Jacob said. I didn't really care. I just wanted to sleep.

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

"Renesmee Cul-" Momma started.

"I know, I know. I'll call next time." I said walking through the door.

"There's not going to be a next time." Jake said behind me.

I rolled my eyes sleepily, and plopped down on the couch.

"Karli called to ask us if you could go to that party." Momma said, sitting on the arm of the couch. Karli was bound and determined to get me to go to that stupid party.

Jake plopped down beside me. I laid my head on his stomach and closed my eyes.

"I think she needs too. She hasn't had a senior experience yet!" Emmett commented.

I didn't care if I had a senior experience yet. I just wanted sleep.

"Not going to happen, Emmett." Daddy said, answering a thought Emmett had.

"I think she should go." Alice chimed in.

Enough!

"Will you just let me sleep for a few minutes? And quit discussing things as if I'm not here!" I growled, throwing my hands, accidentally hitting Jake in the face.

"Why don't we let Nessie get some sleep?" Daddy suggested, kissing my forehead as he picked me up to carry me to my room.

"Please be careful, Nessie." Daddy said. I didn't know what he meant.

"You'll know." he said. What did me mean "I'll know?"

"_You'll make the right decision, Ness, I know you will." _Daddy thought. I gave him a tired, confused look.

"You'll understand what I mean soon. Get some rest, my angel." my father whispered. "I love you, my beautiful daughter."

"Daddy?" I asked as he was about to leave the room. "I love you more."

I was about passed out when I heard my Jacob walk up.

"Let her sleep, Jacob. You'll have plenty of time." I didn't look up, but I knew there was silence and I was too tired to read their minds.

"It's nothing to worry about, princess." Daddy said then left. What did I need to worry about? When somebody says you don't need to worry, you need to worry. Could Daddy have told Jacob about me leaving him?

"I know I should let you rest, but I have something to ask you." Jacob said as I turned to face him.

He knelt down beside my bed and took my hand.

"_Anything."_ I showed him.

"Could I take you to _your_ prom? Where only me, Seth, and Embry will be out of place with a bunch of girls trying to hit on us. Where I'm actually not crashing a prom." he smiled.

I gave a tired laugh.

"_You crashed a prom?"_

"Bella's."

"Do I need to know?" Was there more about there story?

"_Love Triangle. My dad bribed me into going to your mother's prom to warn her what she was getting into." _Jake thought.

I pulled him in the bed beside me. He wrapped me in his large embrace.

"_They'll also be other boys looking at me."_

"That's another reason why I'm going. They don't even have a chance with you." I felt him smile as I closed my eyes again.

"_What? Do you think you got lucky?"_

"Very." Jacob said, kissing me on the forehead. "I'd be a mess without you."

I felt a few tears slip down my face. Do I have to start telling myself I don't love him, just to keep the pain away?

If I loved Jacob then why would I make him stay here?

Because he has the pack. I was what happen if he was away. I saw how Jacob felt guilty that he wasn't with me. And how he felt guilty when he wasn't with the pack. I can't let him continue being torn.

Because maybe if I left, Hailey might follow. Everybody would be safe. I saw what happen if a wolf was bitten. They had a slow, painful death. What if I put Jacob through that? What if I lost Jacob? What if he died because of me? I'd rather break Jacob's heart than have him dead.

I wanted to stay-trust me-I do. But how could you hurt someone who you loved? By having them away from you as far as possible. I could hurt Jacob by staying with him. I could hurt him if I left.

Either way, I was going to hurt him.

Maybe he just loved me because of the imprinting? Jacob had all intentions of killing me when I was born. Does he still now?

I know. It's stupid to think that. We've already had this discussion on my birthday. But I still couldn't help but think about it.

Do all the imprints think about this from time to time?

"I love you." my Jacob whispered. "You can go anywhere, just don't go without me."

I had to bite my lip to keep the tears from coming more.

He knows…or at least suspects.

Maybe he's going to wait for me to say something. I'm fearless, right? Ha! I haven't been in that a while. I don't even know if that fits me anymore.

I searched his mind. He doesn't know. Good, but why did he say that?

Maybe he's thinking back to the time where I was almost killed? What I was going through to fight to see his face again. How I could have easily given up. Jacob would haven gone crazy then.

_I looked down to see blood on my palms, all over my clothes. What happen?_

_I saw Jacob below me. His face was blank, his eyes like glass starring up at the sky. He had blood all over him too. I had his blood on my hands. I had killed him!_

"_Jacob! Please, I'm sorry. Don't leave me. Don't…please don't!" I sobbed._

_Saying that was useless. Jacob was dead. And l did what I knew I was going to do all along._

_Kill him._

"_Your words are useless, Renesmee. You leaving him _will _kill him. I won't have to do anything with him, because you'll do it for me. You'll be a killer like the rest of us. _

_Funny how you say you love him, but you're going to kill him later on. He shouldn't worry about your life. He should be worrying about yours._

"_I was worried that I would have to break him myself, but again, you're doing it for me. You'll soon loose him. Just wait and see. And trust no one. Their words are useless. You're a murder who screws everything up." _

_Trust on one…could I do that? It seemed so much better to do._

_I've almost killed him? Enjoy what I have with him, because it'll all disappear soon._

_Trust no one. _

_Instead of Hailey killing him. Instead of her hurting him. I would be._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jacob's point of view.

A few weeks later…

Prom…

Something was going on with Nessie. She's not telling me, and I don't know why.

She smiles different. When I hold her, she tenses up. She kisses me different. She's just…different. Nessie might not notice, but I do.

I know _her_.

"_It could be graduation."_ Quil pointed out. "_It is two weeks away."_

Don't you just love wolf telepathy?

I phased back to human, along with a few others whose shift was up.

Today was the day I was taking Nessie to her prom. Super.

"Should we be excited about today?" Seth asked.

"I'm only excited about seeing Nessie." I said.

Could they be moving? Nessie would tell me right away if they were, though. We would talk it out. Figure it out together. Somebody would have told me, right?

"You three crashing prom?" Kaleb asked walking up to us.

"Taking our girl's to it." Embry said.

"Kinda possessive, don't you think?" Kaleb asked.

"They are our imprints." I pointed out.

I kinda felt sorry for the guy. He's gone out with tons of girls, and none of them have been the one.

Nessie's tried to figure it out, but I told her not to. I knew both Kaleb and his brother had a rocky past, and with Nessie's mind reading, she could bring up memories that shouldn't be brought up.

Kaleb and Kyle's mother died when they were young, and their dad left shortly after. Kaleb, Kyle, and their younger sister were raised by their grandparents.

Soma and I could both understand their pain. My mother did when I was young, and Sam dad left him and his mom.

Kyle took the anger over his dad leaving hard. He phased out of the anger over that.

Months later, Kaleb phased. He took it hard on his mother's death, and on her birthday, phased into a wolf.

There was one thing that stumped me, though. How did both guys join my pack. Sam and Kyle related more, but Kyle still chose my pack.

Kaleb felt guilty about what happen to Joseph and Rebecca. He was in charge and he felt he let me down.

It seemed weird that I didn't keep on of the old members as beta. But I had a feeling about Kaleb. I knew if something happen to me, he could take the leader as alpha. I trusted him. I could tell he took his responsibilities as wolf seriously. And I couldn't be mad at him for what happen. He tried. You learn from your mistakes.

"If it wasn't for Karli, I wouldn't go." Embry mumbled, leading against a tree.

"If it weren't for Alice making Nessie, she wouldn't go." I said as my thoughts drifted back to Nessie.

She seemed distant…

"How much do you want to bet Jake's going to propose to Nessie soon?" Embry said to Quil.

"How much do you want to bet I'm about to hit you?" I said getting up, walking up to the Cullen mansion.

I came into view of Nessie's window. She was in front of her mirror, rehearsing her speech. Her smile reaching her eyes.

"Nessie!" I said. She stopped and turned to look at me. Her smile faded.

My heart sank.

She opened her window and I climbed in.

"Hey." I said, walking over to her.

"Hey." she said weekly.

"I'm shocked Alice hasn't took over yet." I said, wrapping my arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to me.

She tensed up instantly.

"You nervous about something?" Maybe if I played dub, she might tell me. Although the odds weren't in my favor. Nessie knew me as well as I knew her.

"Graduation's coming up. What do you think?" Nessie said not looking at me.

"You'll be fine. Look on the bright side: you'll be out of there, then we'll have the whole summer to ourselves." I said.

Nessie's bottom lip quivered and she bit her lip, trying to hide it.

I caught it too soon.

"What's soon?" I asked.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she was about to say something, but then decided against it.

"Just worried what Alice is going to do to me." I knew that was a lie.

"You know you can tell me anything." I said putting my hand on her cheek.

She nodded.

I was hoping she would open up then, but she didn't.

Nessie decided to change the subject.

"I wish I didn't do good enough on my exams, so I wouldn't have to do this." Nessie said putting her speech on her desk.

"I knew you would, though." I said coming behind her, and wrapping my arms around her. She just gave me a weak smile.

"I've got to go." Nessie said, her tone different.

"Where you going." I said, stopping her.

"School." she said.

"School's over, Ness." I knew she was lying to me.

"I'm going over to Abby's."

"I'll go with-"

"No. Jake, you can't go everywhere with me. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Nessie said, her tone harsh. "Tell Alice that I'll be back in enough time for her to get me ready."

"What? No good-bye?" I said from the top of the stairs.

"I'll see you soon, Jake." my angel said with a smile that all to fake.

"She's under a lot of pressure, Jake." Edward said, appearing at my side.

"_What'd do you mean?"_ I thought. I knew she was graduating and everybody expected a lot from her, but was there something else?

"It's up to her." That's all Edward said. What is that suppose to mean?

I thought Edward would say something else, but nothing.

What was up with Nessie?

"Just do one thing, Jacob. Tonight, promise me you'll make her smile."

"Deal." I knew one way I could make her have a smile that wasn't fake.

"And don't pressure her about what's wrong. She's still figuring everything out." What is she figuring out?!

"You'll understand." Edward said as I walked outside.

What is he meaning? Was Nessie leaving?

No. She would have told me. Could it be possible that she didn't love me? She seemed tense, and it was only when she was around me.

I phased back to wolf. We haven't had any vampire scent pop up. Could it be because the bloodsuckers were finally giving up.

"_I say they were chicken."_ Isaiah said, putting his two sense in.

No, they weren't chicken. We've learned that from several different experiences. To be honest, I'd say they were stupid and arrogant. They attack when the odds are against them.

Something bad was going to happen. I just had a gut feeling.

"_Wow, very optimistic." _Jared joked.

"_Start patrolling in double. And stay on guard." _I ordered.

"_Yes sir."_ Brady said.

"_Jake! We got another. He's near First Beach."_ Sam said.

I changed my direction, and started heading to La Push.

I made it there in no time. Yep, newbie all right.

"_Jake! Leech by Abby's house!"_ Leah shouted.

Seth ran off to check on Abby, but I was torn. I should really help this kid, but Nessie was with Abby. She could be hurt.

"_I've got it. Stay with-"_ Kaleb thought, but we all stopped when we saw what Seth saw.

A brown haired leech was in pieces. But Nessie and Abby were no where to be seen.

"_Gotta scent?"_ I asked.

From Seth's thoughts, Nessie's car was missing and we had no clue who did this.

What could have happen? Where was Nessie? And also:

Who done this?

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

_Nessie's point of view:_

I sped down the highway. God Alice was going to kill me!

Abby and I went to a coffee shop just outside of town and we lost track of time.

That was my excuse.

The real reason why was: I smelt a vampire coming, and got Abby out of the house quick. I didn't want her to be near if I had to fight a vampire. Plus, I haven't hunted in several weeks, so I was slightly going to loose.

So to keep her safe, we ran.

I pulled in the driveway fearing the wrath of Alice. I knew exactly what she was going to say…

_You only gave me ten minutes…_

I didn't want to go to prom, but Alice aggravated me enough I said yes. Jacob was only doing this for me; which I didn't want him too.

I took a deep breath and walked into the house. I saw my family and some of the pack starring at me. I guess Seth was with Abby.

"In my defense, I did the right thing." I said, walking into the kitchen to get a snack. What I really needed was to hunt.

"You could have gave us a heads up." Uncle Emmett said. I rolled my eyes.

"How do you even know what was going on?"

"Wolf telepathy. Us wolves actually worry about our imprints. Especially if the imprint's aunt-who can read the future-can't see the imprint or her friend." Jacob said crossing his arms over his chest, with an all to serious face.

"Where did you go?" My mother asked.

"If you already know, then why do I need to tell you." I snapped.

"We like to hear it from you." she answered. "And watch the attitude, young lady. You may be graduating soon, but I still am your mother."

"_I smelt the vampire's scent and took Abby away." _I showed everybody.

"Did you kill the vampire in front of Abby?" Rosalie asked.

I shook my head confused.

"No, I didn't kill it. We went out of town. Besides, I would have probably lost if I went up to battle with him."

I looked at my family. They were all deep in thought, then looked at Alice.

"I can't see anything, so it's no use in asking me." Alice shrugged.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Now onto another thing. Renesmee Cullen, you've given me only a short amount of time to make you gorgeous! You're going to be late!" Alice said. See what I mean.

"Aww come on Alice, Nessie's already insanely gorgeous, so why bother." Jake said as I blushed.

Alice ignored him and dragged me upstairs.

"You'll have me looking stunning in five minutes tops." I joked.

"True, but flattery won't get you out of this one." my aunt said with my smile that faded and her face went blank.

She was having a vision.

"Everybody up here now!" I yelled.

I concentrated enough to see Alice's vision and started to show everybody else.

The vision was really blurry. All I could make out was screaming, confusion, and greenery.

"I'm assuming it's revolving the wolves or Nessie." Alice said after returning time.

"What makes you think it's Ness." my Jacob said worried.

"Who else could it be? Nahuel's not in the area, and I don't think his sisters know where we live." Rosalie said. Everybody looked at me.

"Nothing is going to happen to me" I reassured. They didn't look convinced. "Besides, it might not be me."

"Who else could it be? Alice can't see it clearly and she can't see you." Japser said. They worry to much.

"Well, you've only given Alice a short amount of time to get me ready." I said, wiping my hands as if nothing happen. Or will.

"_You're still going?"_ Jake asked. I didn't see the reason why not.

"_I don't see why not? Maybe it is me, and we can go ahead and get it over with. Less worry."_ I showed Jacob, knowing my father could me clearly.

I stifled a laugh as Daddy growled at me.

"_Nessie, take some advise from your uncle and go hunt."_ Jasper thought.

I laughed and smiled, but was whisked away to Aunt Alice's bathroom.

As she was getting me ready, I noticed Alice was tense.

She was worried that I was the one in danger.(Which I was) Could this day get any worse.

"_I can't see anything now!"_ Alice thought.

"Aunt Alice, it'll be fine. You might wrong. You know your visions change based on decisions." I reassured her.

Was I the only one not worried? Should I be?

"We thought that last time, and look what happen." she answered. I got up and hugged.

"_It'll be okay. It might not be me, Alice. And if it is, I've got a vampire family and gigantic wolves to protect me." _I showed her.

I was shocked at how clam I was. I don't remember being this calm last time I had a death threat hanging over my head. Oh wait, I've always had a death threat hanging over me.

Alice rushed through to get me ready, which I was grateful. I was done with them worrying if I was going to die again.

"Ready to show them how beautiful you look?" Alice asked as I looked myself in the mirror again.

Alice put me in a dark charcoal gray, floor length gown that tied around my neck. The sides of it were cut out, showing the sides of my abdomen. It also had a split that went up mid thigh.

My hair was in a high ponytail, letting my ringlet curls bounce. Alice let a few stray pieces fall to the sides of my face.

"Why not."

We walked downstairs to everybody waiting, but that didn't matter to me. I just I to see one person's

Jacob looked up and instantly locked eyes with me.

"Our Nessie's first prom!" Aunt Rosalie exclaimed.

"And last." I added, taking Jacob's extended hand.

I had to put past feeling aside. I loved Jacob, and I didn't want me ruining this for us. I'll worry about everything when I tell him. If I ever do.

"Ready?" Jake asked, still mesmerized by me.

"Ready."

We said good-bye and walked to his car.

I got to my side and cleared my throat.

"Sorry." Jake said nervous. He opened the door and I got in.

"Let's go ahead and get this night over with." I said with a huff.

"Sorry, Miss Cullen. This night isn't ending until you smile." he said as I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean? I smile all the time." Yeah, a fake smile that everybody could see through.

"A real smile. Not the one you've been putting one." Jacob said as he drove off.

"So, we can leave when I smile?"

"Yup." I smiled.

"Sorry, you've got to do better."

I rolled my eyes and pouted. "Maybe I could do better if you kiss me."

"It would be hard to drive doing that."

I don't know why I asked that. It seemed the more I tried to pull away from Jacob, the more I was falling in love with him.

We finally pulled up to the hall where prom would be.

I took a deep breath and was about to get out, when Jacob grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"_What are you doing?"_ I showed him.

"I'm kissing you, remember?" His lips touched mine then.

He pulled me closer to him. I knew I needed to tell Jacob…and soon.

I heard howls and whistles from the front of the car. I pulled away, knowing we had watchers.

"Ignore them." Jacob said, pulling me back and kissed my neck to my lips.

"Jake, people are going to watch." I said.

"So." he shrugged and kissed me again.

"_See, I'm smiling." _I showed him, putting on a real smile.

"You've got to smile the whole night." hw whispered.

"Then how can I leave early?" Jacob pulled back and gave me a look. He wasn't planning on taking me home early at all.

"You-"

"You're going to have fun tonight, Renesmee. No more acting the way you've been. This is the time where you look back at all the good memories you've had, and smile at them." Jacob said, cupping my cheek.

He was right. Me acting so depressed is going to make what I'm going to do harder.

"Then let's get this party started." I breathed, getting out.

"I hear wedding bells." Embry joked as we walked up to him, Karli, Abby, and Seth.

I was about to say something when I noticed Jacob was giving him a death glare. Why?

I started searching everyone's thoughts/ Once they realized I was doing so, they started hiding everything from me.

What's going on?

We started walking to the party in silence, but I stopped short. Jacob gave me a confused look.

"Okay. All of have something up your sleeve, and none of you are telling me." I said determinedly.

"Um…a…" Abby stammered, but Jake stepped in.

"It's nothing, Ness." he said, taking my arm in his.

"_When you say that, then it means it's something." _I showed him as we walked inside the building.

"It's nothing _you_ need to worry about." Jacob said with a nervous laugh, glancing between Seth and Embry.

The three laughed and shook their heads.

"Oh, is it because I'm going to get hurt." I joked. The others stopped short and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" Karli asked.

"_You said it, you explain it."_ Jacob thought.

I pushed them to an empty table and we sat down.

"_Alice saw a vision of somebody screaming. She couldn't see it clearly, and everybody is assuming I'm going to get hurt again."_ I showed both girls.

"What if Nessie was the one inflicting the pain?" Embry asked.

Jake growled at him.

Seth looked down guilty. He was thinking the same thing.

I needed to hunt desperately, and I was in a room full of humans. Anything could happen and I could loose control.

I never really thought of it like that.

"Nessie wouldn't do that. She wouldn't want to hurt anybody." Karli said. Abby nodded in agreement.

"You two are idiots for thinking something like that." Jacob growled low enough for only Embry, Seth, and I could hear.

Both guys looked down guilty, regretting their thoughts. I couldn't blame them. All the guys that had human imprints worry when I was near them. Us vampires can be unpredictable.

"You know Nessie values human life more than you're thinking. I know you're worried about your imprints; and I hate to burst your bubble but if Nessie wanted to suck their blood, she would have already done that!" Jacob growled loud enough that Abby and Karli could hear. Which I didn't want them to hear.

It still surprised me how Jacob's tone of voice changed whenever he went into alpha mode. That, and add he was wanting to protect me. With that, he was untouchable.

I didn't want my friends knowing that I could have easily killed them the minute I saw them.

"_You could have did it, huh? Killed us, I mean. If you wanted to."_ Abby thought.

I nodded.

If I wanted to, I could do a lot of damage. But my family didn't go through months of being separated to find witnesses to prove the Volturi that I was harmless. I valued human life more than ever.

Maybe it was because I wasn't a full a full human, nor a full vampire.

"_Are you still leaving?"_ Abby thought again. I nodded yes.

"_Why?"_

"_Maybe if I left, Hailey would follow. Everybody would be safe."_

"_Yea, but why can't you stay still summer?" _Abby's thoughts begged.

"_I just told you: if I leave, Hailey would follow." _I showed her.

"_But if you leave, it will kill Jake and you know it!"_

I did. I knew when I all of a sudden disappear, it would break his heart. I wanted to stay though, but I also wanted to choose my family.

"_You need to tell him."_ I didn't answer, but just simply put a mental block on mind reading.

I looked down, sneaking a glance at Jacob. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Thinking of my safety of coarse.

I say I've already made up my mind, but I haven't. I think I just keep telling myself that this is the right thing to do so I won't have to do it.

But leaving to protect the ones I loved, it seemed like a decision, right?

Right?

I think my family knows I'm indecisive. I think that's why they've backed off a little to let me choose.

I needed to stop thinking about this tonight. Tonight was my night to have fun. To attempt to be a normal teenager. If I continued thinking of this, I might loose everything.

Maybe staying for the summer wouldn't hurt anything, right? It would be easier Jacob…I hope. Maybe it would be a lot easier for me…again, I hope.

Right now I wanted to scream. With a lot of things whirling around me, I don't know what to do. Or how to do it.

Normally I could talk to my mother, but she was set on what path she wanted to take the minute she set eyes on my father. I guess there is a difference between us then.

I want to spend the rest of my life with Jacob, but I also wanted to live my life without anyone worrying about every step I take. I've got a long time to do both things, but then I don't. I've learned now that you have to fight for forever. It isn't just given to you on a silver platter.

ARRGH…What am I going to do?!

"Come on Miss Cullen, I think their playing our song." Jacob said pulling me out onto the dance floor, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, so we have a song?" I joked.

"We do now. Tonight we're just like every couple here. No vampires, no werewolves. Just Jacob Black and Nessie Cullen." Jacob said as he dipped me. We stayed like that for what seemed like several minutes.

He then brought me back up and twirled me around. I laughed.

"Did I tell you that you beautiful tonight?"

"I don't think you did?"

"You're the most beautiful girl on this universe." Jake said, looking me dead in the eye.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, handsome." I said, patting his shoulder.

"Nayeli."

"I love you too."

By then the song ended and another one started. We didn't care though.

"_Jake,"_ I showed him, _" The song ended."_ This time it was more upbeat.

I turned to leave, but Jacob spun me back and dropped his hands to my waist, and we started dancing again.

"You're losing it, Black." I joked.

"Blame love, beautiful." I laughed.

"_What are you nervous about.?"_ I asked.

"Nothing-"

"Don't say that. I know something's up."

Marcello and a couple others popped up near the house while I was away. Nobody could catch them. This made Jacob even more tense.

Several new members phased. A little more to add to Jacob's worry.

Jacob's getting impatient about this all… He's worried about me. He knows something's wrong with me, but he doesn't know what.

There was one thought that he was trying to hide from me, but I concentrated enough to get it: He smelt Nahuel in the area, but he was avoiding my family.

Wait…

There was another one.

I decided the one with Nahuel is more important.

"You still think Nahuel has something to do with this?" I whispered as we took our seats.

"_I'm not taking my chances."_ he thoughts.

"_Why would Nahuel want to kill me?! Why would he want to destroy my family?! He came _willingly_ to prove to the Volturi that my kind isn't any danger to both human and vampire! Three years ago you didn't have problems with him!"_ I showed him tense.

"_Three years ago you were too young for a romantic relationship! I didn't even have those types of feelings for you yet!" _Jacob thought.

"_SO!"_

Jacob leaned back and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked. He shook his head, and I couldn't help but join in.

"Let's not worry about this tonight. Deal?"

"Deal." I agreed. Just then my phone wrung. Daddy.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" I asked, picking up.

"Is Jacob near by?" My father asked worried.

"Um…yeah. Here he is." I said handing Jacob the phone.

After speaking for a while, Jacob got up out of his seat. I could have followed him, but people started swamping me with conversation.

After politely speaking with my classmates, I would over to my Jacob who was by Embry and Seth.

"What's wrong? What was Daddy so worried about?" I asked.

"Alice saw Marcello coming here."

And-"

"Edward said it took some concentration, but she saw someone wearing gray screaming." Jacob answered as they all looked at me.

"What's about gray?" Abby asked as both girls moved next to their imprinters.

"Just because I'm wearing gray doesn't mean it's going to be me."

"Nessie, you saw Alice's vision, and that was your scream!" Jacob said.

"How do you know by just a vision?!" I sapped.

"I know you."

"Besides, Alice's visions are based on decisions. She can easily be wrong, and she can't see it clearly. Nothing bad is going to happen to me!" I said.

Jacob stayed silent, thinking I've said.

"I'm not going to let them hurt you." Jacob growled in a tone of voice that was protection.

He grabbed my forearm and lead me to the door.

"No." I snapped, snatching my arm out of his hold. I wasn't going to leave.

"Nessie, we need to get you back to the house so you can be safe."

"Jacob. Look around us. We are in a room full of humans. No vampire is going to attack with a bunch of witnesses. Marcello is smart enough to wait till I'm alone. Let's stay."

Jacob was silent, then eventually gave in. "Okay. Only for a few hours."

I smiled, then kissed him. We walked back to our party.

I wasn't worried. It can't happen to me. Hailey was smart enough to wait till I was weak. Both mentally and physically. But how long could I be both?

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

_Third Person:_

"Please back off of them. Just because Renesmee's mother lived doesn't mean you have to get revenge on her." Her brother pleaded, but she growled at him.

Renesmee had everything she couldn't have: a mother, a father, a family that loves her. And also Jacob Black. She wanted him the minute she laid eyes on him.

"I say let them attack." Hailey's British voice spoke with hatred. She knew how much Hailey wanted to get revenge.

"No. They already know to much." She had to laugh at the Cullens stupidity.

They all thought Hailey was the leader of it all, but she wasn't. Hailey was like her puppet. She appeared like she was suppose to and made the Cullens believe it was all Hailey. Basically Hailey was doing her dirty work. Who wants to get their hands dirty.

"Now brother, you know what to do. I will meet you at the Cullen mansion. Hailey, you also know what to do. If any of them don't do as their told, put Kristen on them." She commanded.

"We don't have to do this! Just because you envy her doesn't mean you have to take away everything from her. Besides, Jacob wouldn't want to love you. Their imprinting will not allow him to look at any other girl. If you kill her, he's useless for you. They love each other to much." Her brother said.

She rolled her eyes. She can take care of Jacob easily.

"Months ago you had no problem doing this for me! Now that you've found Roxanne, you could care less!" She shouted, angry at her brother.

The only reason she was lucky to keep both him and Roxanne around was because of Kristen's mind control.

"Because I have found love like everybody else." he said.

"I love Jacob Bl-"

"No, you don't. Read my lips: Jacob Black loved Renesmee Cullen and only her!"

"If there is a battle, I will kill that worthless mutt thought. He killed my Aspen" Hailey started but she cut him off.

"No. If there is going to be a battle, we will go after Renesmee." she injected.

"The Cullens are smart enough to keep her away from everything and keep her guarded. She's a precious jewel to them." Kristen said coming through the woods.

"Then we find her weakest elements-the people she's closest too-and eliminate them. She can only go so far…"She trailed.

"Then you will have to eliminate Jacob, sister." Her brother said.

He had a point. Renesmee and Jacob are close. And if one falls, the other is going to fall with them, When their together-both strong or not-their unstoppable.

"Unfortunately, you're correct. Jacob is her strong spot. Something needs to be done to change that."

"What do you mean?" Kristen asked.

"We're going to have to kill everybody she is close too." she didn't want to have to kill Jacob Black, but her revenge and envy is much stronger than her love.

"No! I am not helping you kill off everybody that Renesmee is close too! She is my friend! And hopefully Jacob can at least have a little trust in me."

She was aggravated that her brother is rebelling against her. And it wasn't the first time either!

"Kristen?" She asked and Kristen nodded..

"Now. You will do what we have told you. You will go as planned. Agreed?" Her brother nodded, trying to fight against Kristen's spell.

He growled. She growled back.

"Now go." he walked off.

She was going to win this time. Whither she was going to get the mutt or not. Renesmee and the Cullens were going to loose. She was going to die. One way or another.

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

_Renesmee's Point of view:_

Tonight-so far- was going good.

Jacob and I didn't argue. We actually were the same before the argument. Even though Jacob wouldn't leave my side. Just in case Alice's vision did come true.

Embry, Seth, and Jake would take turns staying with us while two of them patrol. Right now all three of us had our wolves with us.

"You know, I people are thinking that you three are cheating on us." I said to the guys.

"Let them." Embry joked, pulling Karli closer.

"The next time you leave, that guy over there is going to come over here and recommend me and him have a party of our own." I whispered in Jacob's ear laughing. Jake glared at the guy who looked like he spiked his drink.

"Somebody's jealous." Abby sang.

"And group over there thinks you're sneaking off to find your other girlfriend. And that blonde over there-"

"I thought the mind reading thing had an off switch?" Jacob asked in a serious tone.

I take that as he didn't like other people's thoughts I was showing him, but I couldn't help it.

"Ness, you're not helping the poor guy's case." Seth said after seeing Jacob pull me tighter to him.

"It only makes me want to kill him more." Jacob growled. I put my hand on his chest and reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Come on, Mr. Black." I said, pulling him to the dance floor.

A more up beat song was playing, and I noticed a smile creep on Jacob's face as we danced.

"_See. I'm smiling now."_ I showed Jake as he leaned to kiss me.

Afterwards another song started, bringing tears to my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, wiping the tears away, but they kept coming.

I love Jacob. I was suppose to be falling out of love with him, not more. Every time he smiles, or looks at me, I fall deeper and deeper.

"Nothing. Graduation jitters, I guess." Jacob nodded although he wasn't convinced.

I laid my head on his shoulder and let the tears slip.

"_Jacob, I love you. No matter what."_ I showed him.

Part of me wanted to stay here, but I've caused so much pain in people's lives, I should leave.

First with everything that happen in December. Then with Rebecca and Joseph, and a lot more things. And it's not just the major things.

It's with my family also. They've argued over what's best for me. The pack because of what I am. How I might be a danger to the humans.

And Jacob…I've cause him so much pain and heartbreak. We argue, we yell at each other, he ask me to marry him but I say no. I am just toying him around, not caring what his feelings are, but only of my own.

I am a murder. I talked Jacob into flying across the world when his pack needed him. I even got Irina killed when the Volturi came after my family.

"Okay? I love you, too."

I need to leave. I need to leave. I need to leave.

"What's wrong, Ness." Jacob whispered in my ear.

"Nothing." I said. That was a total lie. Everything was wrong.

"That's"

"Excuse me, but may I cut in?" A voice asked.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Nahuel.

"No." Jacob growled.

I looked at Nahuel and smiled. Boy, could he dress up.

"_You dress up."_ I showed him as all three of us just stood there.

"Thank you." he answered.

Nahuel huffed and smiled at me and nodded at Jacob who stood there and glared at him.

"Jacob, may I have permission to dance with Renesmee?" I was shocked Nahuel asked. Maybe everything changed with him loving me. "As a friend."

Jacob hesitated.

He huffed then nodded. "But I swear Nahuel, if your hands are lower-"

"Don't worry. I'll respect her." Nahuel answered. Jacob nodded and walked off.

Nahuel tookbmy hand and we started to dance.

"_You know, you look to pretty to be crying." _Nahuel thought.

"_Nahuel, please don't."_ I showed him.

"_I'm not. I'm saying that my friend is to beautiful to be crying. May I ask why though?"_

I didn't know if I should tell him or not. Jacob thinks he's with Hailey. Right now, I could care less.

I decided to show him everything. Even about leaving Jacob.

"_No. You need to stay."_ Nahuel thought, then growled.

I looked back shocked.

"_I'm sorry. That growl wasn't for you."_

I noticed Jacob was making his way over to us.

"_Don't, Jake. He didn't mean it. I'll be." _I showed Jake, giving him a knowing glance.

My eyes pleaded that he wouldn't do anything. Maybe Nahuel could help me figure all of this out.

"_What do you mean? Maybe if I leave, these vampires would follow. Jake, my friends, and my family. Jacob can stop having so much heartbreak. Everything will be okay."_ Maybe I should have went ahead and died.

"_They will follow you no matter what…they might attack first, and if you break up with Jacob he might not be able to think straight and-"_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I just…I've seen the way he looks at you. He loves you, Nessie."_

I was shocked he was saying this.

"_Take it from somebody that knows exactly what you're going through."_ I nodded as he thought that.

"How long are you staying?" I finally asked out loud.

"I was hoping I could see you graduate if that was okay with you. My sister came with me. I already asked your family, but I wanted to ask you."

"It's fine. Which sister?"

"Scarlet. I'm suppose to meat her in the woods. I didn't want her to risk it. One bad half vampire is enough." he said low enough for humans not to hear.

"You're not bad. Just because it's harder for you to switch diets doesn't that. You've been on human blood longer. You'll the hang of it." Nahuel only smiled.

"Renesmee, could I speak to you in a more private place?" Nahuel asked.

I nodded. Maybe I could talk to him about how I felt.

He used to feel like he was a monster also. He felt guilty about killing his mother. (He didn't have a father who loved his mother.)

"Where do you think you're going with her." Jacob growled grabbing my forearm, yanking me away from Nahuel as we walked to the door.

Nahuel didn't say anything. All I could see from his thoughts is that he wanted to tell me something. Something important.

"I need to speak with Nessie." Nahuel said calmly. "Alone."

Jacob's grip around my arm got tighter as he growled.

"She can read your mind. She doesn't have to go anywhere."

Embry stood by Jacob's side while Seth stood behind me. He wanted peace like I do.

"_She_ has a name, and lets continue this conversation outside. Just me, Nahuel, and Jacob." I said the last part to Embry and Seth.

Once we made it outside, I stood in the middle of both men. Again.

"Okay, now you can talk." Jake snapped.

"It's something between Nessie and I. It's for her safety." Nahuel said.

"Her safety is my concern."

"I know, but it could be…" Nahuel trailed.

"Jacob, it'll be fine."

"Nessie, something bad is going to happen to you. Didn't you pay attention to Alice's vision?"

"Nothing is going to happen, Jacob! Aunt Alice's visions are based on choices and my choice is not to get killed! Besides, the vision was blurry, and Alice can't see me. Everything will be okay." I said to Jacob.

"Jake, you can trust me with Nessie. She'll be safe-"

"Why should I trust you? You keep trying to take the center of my world away from me! I've come close to loosing her to many times. I won't let you take her away from me!" Jake yelled, taking a swing at Nahuel.

Nahuel ducked, but Jacob was quick enough to grab him by the throat.

"OKAY! ENOUGH OF THIS! I'M DONE!" I shouted getting in between them.

"Jacob, I know you don't trust Nahuel, but do you trust me?" I asked putting a hand on Jacob's chest as he was on the brink of phasing.

He nodded, clenching his teeth.

"Do you trust me enough that if I get in trouble, you'll be the first one to know?" He nodded again.

"If you trust me enough, then let me go. It'll be okay."

"_I don't trust him, Ness."_ he thoughts blared.

"IT'S MY CHOICE." I shouted, loosing my patience.

"I'm only looking after your safety." Jacob said.

"WELL DON'T! I DON'T NEED YOU FOLLOWING ME EVERYSTEP I TAKE TO SEE IF I FALL. I AM A BIG GIRL! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I DON'T NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME, AND RIGHT NOW I DON'T WANT IT! I TRUST NAHUEL! WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, SO JUST BACK OFF!" I shouted.

Jacob took a step back shocked.

"If I desperately need you, I will let you know!" I snapped, dragging Nahuel into the woods.

I knew I hurt Jacob, but if that was the only way to keep him safe, I would do it. Even if it breaks my heart.

"Where's Nessie going?" I heard Seth ask.

"With Nahuel to the woods." Jacob answered coldly.

Yup, I hurt him.

"Why?" Embry asked.

"Because she loves him."

Jacob may think that I love Nahuel, but I don't.

It's just that Nahuel understands what I was going through. He was more my kind, and maybe he could help me through all of this.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jacob's pov

"Because she loves him." I answered Embry's question as it started to drizzle.

"She might not. They could be going just to talk." Seth said. I gave a cold laugh. That half leech was going to steal my girl away from right in front of me.

I always feared loosing Renesmee. I guess my worst nightmare is coming true.

Could it be possible that an imprint could love somebody else, too? I've never known of it.

I knew Nessie love me, but she also had feelings for him. That's why she's been distant with me. Even though she won't admit it.

"She can read minds, Seth! She could easily read his mind! But no, she doesn't! She trusts him instead of me!

Embry growled and started loosing his tie.

"It's my turn." Embry said.

Meaning it was his turn to phase.

"No, it's mine." Seth said.

"Does it matter?" Embry snapped back.

I think all three of us were tired of flipping back on forth between all of this. We're getting confused.

But I wondered what was going on with Embry?

"I'll go with you." I said. I needed to run some steam off and maybe I could spy on Nessie and Nahuel.

Just then a vampire stench came flooding over to us with a wolf howl.

"Seth, take Abby and Karli home!" I ordered. "And make sure nobody is getting curious." I added as Embry and I ran to the woods, stripping our clothes off.

My Nessie was out in the woods, and _he_ was with her. How could I know she was safe?

"_Jake, Nessie's a good fighter. She can kick any vampire's butt." _Embry thought.

I was hoping he was right.

"Jacob!" Nessie shouted, running to me. Unharmed.

I sighed in relief.

"_Told you so."_ Embry said, but I ignored him.

"_Kaleb, are the Cullens-"_

"_Their on their way. We're all running, to make sure we can keep the scent."_

"_Kay. I'll be there in a few. Embry?"_

"_I'm going, I'm going."_ Embry thought, dashing further into the woods.

"_You need to be with them."_ Nessie showed me.

"_I just want to make sure your okay."_ I thought.

Nessie nodded, but the more I stood there, the more furious I got at Nahuel.

I couldn't help, but asked Nessie where Nahuel was. I was ready to kill him. I should have never left her with him_. "Where's Nahuel!?"_

"He went to go get his sister, but when I heard a vampire's thoughts, I ran back here." Nessie said nonchalantly as the Cullens came through the trees.

Wait. A bloodsucker in the area we were in? How close?!

"Yes, too close actually. I can hear his thoughts clearly." Edward said.

I looked at Nessie who had her eyes squinted shut as if she was concentrating on something hard.

"Okay." Rosalie said out of the blue, but it seemed Nessie, Edward, and she only understood.

"Aunt Rosalie is going to take me home, just to be safe, while the rest of you go track the vamp." Nessie said, grabbing a fist full of my fur.

We all nodded.

I nudged Nessie's hand with my head and whined.

"It'll be okay, Jake. I promise." Yeah, I've heard that one before.

Rosalie and Nessie took off then.

"I can see him going right, then nothing." Alice said.

And that's where we headed, coming into view of the leech.

"Jacob, get the wolves cut him off." Jasper ordered.

"_We're heading your way." _Kaleb thought.

"Bella, shield us!" Edward said as we ran faster.

Anger filled me as I pushed faster and faster, getting besides Edward.

"Another one is coming." Edward shouted as the leech climbed into the trees.

Esme, Alice, Carlisle, and Emmett leaped after him as the rest of us stayed to the ground.

Edward stopped short, and then growled.

"Edward, what?" Bella asked.

"Nessie's coming." What! What was she thinking?!

Just then Nessie came into view-Rosalie following after her-as the demon jumped down from the trees.

She picked the perfect time, didn't she?

Nessie leaped on the vampire as the rest of the pack came beside us, about to lunge, but stopped when they saw Nessie. Can't hurt the imprint, remember?

The bloodsucking leech grabbed Nessie and took off running again with her screaming and fighting the whole way.

"Stop!" The leech yelled, spinning around gripping Nessie by the neck. "You make one more move towards me, I swear to God I will kill her."

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked.

Why can't we go ahead and kill him so Nessie will be safe!

"Because he can easily kill me." Nessie rasped as the leech's grip got tighter.

She was right. The leech had his hands clasped around Nessie's neck, that if she-or any of us-did something the vampire didn't like, Nessie would be dead in less than a second.

"Let her go!" Bella growled.

"Why? She's a bother to you anyway. I have been waiting a long time to do this! She took _everything_ away from me!" The vampire snarled, his nails going into Nessie's neck, drawing blood.

"_Why can't we attack?!"_ Jared growled.

"Let my granddaughter go." Carlisle said as I took one step forward.

"Don't." Nessie said, tears streaming down her face.

We all charged when Nessie let out of shrill yell in pain.

"Please stop! Please stop!" Ness begged. I didn't know if it was because of the vampire causing her pain, or telling us to stop.

"Please don't move anymore." she begged, only the vampire holding her up by his nails in her neck. If we don't get her away from him now, she was going to be dead.

Edward gasped in shock, and shook his head in disbelief.

WHAT WAAS GOING ON?!

Funny how we can take on a bunch of vampires, but when one hangs Nessie's safety over our heads, we freeze. We let them bully us into doing what ever they want us to do.

"It doesn't matter if you move or not. I'm going to kill her anyway."

Just then the bloodsucker yanked Nessie's right arm behind her, and she let out a scream of pain.

DO SOMETHING! DO SOMETHING!

His grip got tighter and tighter, hurting my girl even worse.

That's when we attacked! Finally!

Somehow Kaleb got to him and lunged before I did. His paw inches away from her head. Thank God imprints are safe.

It didn't take much destroying him.

I saw Nessie on the ground gasping for air as we rushed to her.

"Nessie?" Bella said cradling Nessie in her arms while I went off to phase.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I thought I could help! I didn't mean to do that!" Nessie cried as I came back.

Bella looked at Edward.

"I just want to go home." she cried again.

I threw my car keys to Quil, telling him he can drive it home while I'm with Nessie.

As we made it back to the house, Nessie kept crying in Bella's arms. I wish that was me holding her.

"Jake." Kaleb called before I went into the house.

He lingered a few yards back, looking guilty.

"Yeah?" I asked, walking up to him.

"I'm sorry I did that to Nessie. With almost scratching her and all." Kaleb said nervously, afraid I was going to go nuts. I wanted too, but not on him. I knew he couldn't hurt Nessie; but I was angry at: me, the Cullens my pack, and Nahuel. Nessie had to go through that, and we didn't do anything to stop it.

"Don't be." I said. "You know you can't hurt her. If you weren't there quick enough, things might have turned to the worst."

I wondered how he got there before me. It was like he had protectiveness as much as I do.

I can't think about that right now.

"Yeah, but I almost. I know I couldn't have hurt her, but it's the fact that I-"

"I'm not mad, and that's the last on the Cullens list right now."

If somebody else was hurting her, yeah I would be mad. But I didn't have to worry about it being the wolves. Nessie was safe as much as the other imprints.

"I just wish they didn't hang her over our heads. It's like they know we'll do anything to keep Nessie out of harms way." Kaleb growled. I did too.

It seems they know that if they threaten to kill Nessie, we stop. We see the fear in her eyes and stop, fearing that if we made the slightest move, Nessie will be gone right before our eyes.

I hated to think this, but in a way, Nessie _was_ our weakest link. We would do anything to keep her safe.

Even if it meant giving up fighting.

I walked into the Cullen house and saw one person I didn't want to see.

_Nahuel_

I didn't even give it a second thought. I lunged right at him.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE HER!?" I shouted, shoving him against the wall, my hand going straight to his neck. I smiled in pleasure as I saw him struggling to breathe.

"I-I had to meet my sister. Nessie said she would meet you back. I saw Bella carrying her in, but nobody has told me what happen."

"Like you want to know! Nessie was left alone in the woods!" I shouted even more.

Nahuel's face went blank for a second. Nessie was showing him something.

"You didn't tell me the whole story." The idiot said afterwards. "You froze in fear, and had to have your beta do the job. Do not talk about me leaving her when you let her go!"

"Because she wanted me too!"

"But if someone was after the love of my life, I would do anything to protect her! I thought you're imprinting was better than that! You knew there was danger out there! You said so yourself!"

Anger raged inside me. What does he know!

"You didn't do anything because you thought that vampire was going to kill Nessie. He was just bluffing for goodness sake's. You should have gone after him no matter what danger was there. She was going to get hurt anyway." Nahuel said with conviction. "Maybe if you stop letting her leave, she might be safe for once."

I looked down guilty, knowing he was right.

"You're the one that knows her better than anybody else." he said.

The stupid idiot was right again. I knew her better than she does. I knew she would want to try and help us just to prove she wasn't a liability. I knew how sneaky, quick, and sly she was.

The anger raged inside me even more knowing that I was agreeing with him. I was letting him tell me this!

"But what if you had anything to do with it? You disappear several times. Ever since you came into the pic-" I shouted, but Bella cut me off.

"Jacob! Knock it off for Nessie's sake. You have no idea how bad she feels right now." Bella said, glaring at. She's right. I should be up there with my girl instead of wasting my time with _him_.

"How is she?" I asked worried. What kind of imprinter/boyfriend am I?

"Go see for yourself."

And I did.

I caught a glimpse of a girl that had the same skin tone as me, but light brown hair. I remembered seeing her in Italy. The one that kept starring at me like I was something to eat or something.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped.

She smiled.

"A good view."

I wanted to barf. Thanks to the imprint, I didn't see any beauty in any girl except Nessie. For that I was grateful for.

If she thinks that she has a chance with me, she's got another thing coming.

I took the stairs four at a time to Carlisle's study. I saw Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and a sleeping Nessie in Esme's arms.

"Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice will be here shortly." Edward said. "Nahuel and Scarlett are going to step out while we talk." Edward added.

I looked at Nessie. Her tear streaked face. Her puffy eyes that we closed. The scratches the leech left that wouldn't leave a scar thankfully. She could have easily been dead right now.

Just then the rest of the Cullen family came into the room.

I just realized I didn't ask anything else about her injuries.

"Just a bunch of scratches the will heal quickly." Edward said, answering my unspoken question.

"Rosalie, what happen?" Carlisle asked.

"We were in the car and I was driving off, when Nessie jumped out. I tried to stop her, but she was too quick. Bella, Edward, I-"

"Don't be, Rosalie." Bella said.

"We can't catch any of the scent." Emmett mentioned.

My thoughts drifted back to how the leeches used Nessie was bait for us to do whatever they wanted us to do.

"You're correct, Jacob." Edward said, telling the others what I was thinking.

Wait, did he just agree with me. Don't answer that, Edward.

"Jacob is right. We do whatever we can to keep Nessie safe." Alice said.

"When she doesn't let fear take over, she's a good fighter." Emmett added.

Nessie _was_ a good fighter. With her gifts and quickness, she can easily last.

"Or when she hunts regularly." Rosalie mumbled. That too.

"I can help her with fighting, but with us we either-" Jasper started.

"No. That's not going to happen, Jasper. Don't even consider that option." Edward said.

What wasn't going to happen?

"Jasper thinks that if it comes down to it-either with the Volturi or these vampires-that we should let Nessie fight along with us." Edward answered.

"We're not letting her do that." I said. I could surely loose her for good.

"_Alice saw something bad happening, huh?"_ I thought. Edward nodded yes. We might be having a battle after all.

"It would be easier to have her guarded more. We'll all know that she's safe." Bella said.

"She'll hate having a guard twenty-four seven. She basically has that now." Alice said.

"We've got to decide on something. We can't keep letting them threaten Nessie just to threaten us." Emse said.

"Esme's right. I can train her to the best of my ability, but it's no use if she's in a predicament where she needs us and we're useless." Jasper said. Like when she was in a predicament like now.

"I'm not having a personal guard." Nessie said strongly, her eyes still closed.

"It would be for you're-"

Nessie opened her eyes them.

"No, it won't. Even with vampires and werewolves around, I'm not safe. The word _safe_ doesn't exist anymore." she said, sitting up.

"Forget it. Nessie, that's not going to happen." Edward said.

"I'll be fine, and I'll be closer to Jacob. He won't be worried that much." I took that as she wanted to fight with us if there was another attack.

"I'm going to be worried about you anyway. In fact, I would be more worried, because I would be scared you would get hurt." I said, bending down to take her hand, meeting her chocolate brown eyes.

"We all would be." Esme said.

"You would be worried about me getting hurt even if I wasn't with you." Renesmee said. "If I'm with you, they'll focus on one person: me. I can be there to distract them. I-" Nessie stopped, the realization hit her face.

"Never mind." Nessie mumbled, and then got up.

"I need to hunt. Anybody from my personal guard want to join me?" Nessie asked sarcastically.

"Hold on, young lady. We still need to talk." Bella said.

Nessie stopped; squeezing her eyes shut, took a deep breath, and turned around.

"What made you think of doing this?" Bella asked, not in a curios tone either.

"I dunno." Nessie shrugged. "I just thought I could help. You were having trouble catching him the first time; I just thought…Maybe since they use me to get you to stop, I thought that's what they would do. You're right. They use my safety to bully all of you into doing what they want you to do." Nessie mumbled.

"So you had it planned?" I asked. No wonder why she agreed so calmly about leaving.

I didn't think she would do something like that.

"Yeah? I knew all of you would want to get me away as soon as possible. So right when Aunt Rosalie drove off, I made a quick decision to jump." Nessie said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Did you plan on him almost killing you?" Edward asked.

"No. I didn't get that far, but why not? I _am_ the weakest link." she said looking directly at me.

"_Right, Jacob?"_ she showed me hurt. I think she heard my thoughts before I came up here.

"You're not our-"

"Yes, I am." Nessie said, "The can easily kill me, and all of you will be there to watch. I'm not the strongest and I put everybody in danger without thinking about it. I _am_ the weakest link."

I looked at Nessie again. Her face was hard to read.

"All of you know I am. You've said so yourself. All these vampires have to do is hang me over your heads and you're like puppets to them."

We all stood there shocked, but Nessie took the silence as to continue.

"So…to become stronger, you eliminate the weakest link."

"You mean…"Rosalie trailed.

"If that's what it takes."

I was confused. What does she mean?

"How do you eliminate somebody, Jacob?" Nessie asked me out loud this time. I could tell that she was still hurt about what I thought.

Eliminate meaning: kill her? Let her be killed?

"No." I growled. "Nessie, how could you think something like that?"

"Or just let me go away. Leave." Nessie said as if I didn't say anything at all.

"It'll be okay." Carlisle tried to reassure but Nessie shook her head no, not buying it.

"Can I go hunt?" Renesmee asked again.

"After you change out of that dress." Alice said.

"Why? Afraid I'll be weak enough to hunt in it?" Nessie joked, but I could tell that her smile was fake.

She walked out the room and I followed her.

"Nessie, you know I didn't mean it like that." I said, walking into her room.

"Let's not talk about this now." she hissed.

"Why?"

"Because everybody can hear us." Nessie said as I heard shuffling in her closet.

"You can read minds-"

"So. My father can too! He can hear every thought that came into our minds1" she snapped.

I wanted to slap myself for hurting Nessie. I'm a big idiot~

"Bella can sheild-"

"No, Jacob. No." Renesmee said sternly, coming out of her closet in jeans, a black tank top, and barefoot. Funny how she can dress so elegant one minute then dress plain the next, and still be the prettiest woman ever to live.

"Aw, thank you for thinking that. At least it was something nice; but haven't you heard the old saying of if you don have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. Maybe you should try that." Nessie said as we jumped out her window, hitting the woods.

"I didn't say it."

"To a mind reader, it's the same thing." she snapped.

She's pissed at me.

"_I'm more than pissed." _she snapped again.

"See, we're talking about it." I pointed out, trying to get her to smile. She kept her head forward, not saying anything.

"You want to hunt, and then let me explain? Or the other way around? If it was up to me, I'd prefer me explaining it then you hunt. But…to think of it, it might be best for me if you take your anger out on your prey instead of me."

"Either way, I'm still going to be mad at you for a while! And you also had to be an idiot, and say that to Nahuel! This wasn't his fault!"

Did she have to bring that up?

"Go phase." Nessie ordered.

"Oh, thank you Jacob for complimenting me, having a good night, and not killing the guy that you really hate." I said, mocking Nessie's voice. "Oh, you're welcome, Nessie. I'm glad you appreciated it." I added, walking off to phase.

I then felt a big rock smack me in the head. Hard. So hard it sent me off my feet and tumbling into a tree.

I rubbed the back of my head, only having a headache for two minutes, and then felt fine. This is one of many times I'm thankful for accelerated healing.

"One: You only said I was beautiful _once_. Two: Tonight was horrible. And three: Shut up, Jacob Black, and kiss me like it's our last." Nessie demanded.

I got up and started walking to her.

I all of a sudden fell to my knees, clutching my head between my hands.

Let's see how long I can make her squirm.

"Jacob!" Nessie shouted, rushing to me.

I had a hard time trying not to laugh.

"Jacob, look at me! I am so sorry." she shouted again.

I gave up.

I laid down and started laughed so hard, it hurt my sides and face.

"What?" Nessie asked. I rose up, and put my hand on her neck.

"Can I kiss you now?" I asked huskily-trying to keep my voice steady-and smiled.

Nessie made a sound of discuss, and pushed me back down to the ground.

"You can forget it now." she said, storming off further into the woods.

"What if it _was_ our last?" I asked getting up.

"You figure it out." she snapped, turning to me.

"If you want it to be, then okay. What ever makes you happy? I can't do much though. Your father will kill me if I take it too far." I said nonchalantly, walking to her.

"You say I'm weak."

"No, I said you were our weakest link. I didn't say you were weak." I said, getting close to her.

"It's the same thing. I'm no match to a vampire. I'm probably not that strong with your kind, either." she said, crossing her arms.

"I meant you were our weakest link by: their able to threaten to kill you just to stop us. We can't do anything without them hurting you. You're too precious to us."

"So." Nessie mumbled as I stopped a few feet from her.

"You just proved that you are beyond weak. You were able to an alpha werewolf to his feet. You remember back in September when Jasper and Emmett having trouble holding you back?"

"Yeah, but I slow people down-"

"You make us stronger. You keep hold of us all. We're strong when you are." I said, only getting inches from her.

"Then why did you say I was your weakest link. Everybody agrees that if my life is in danger, you're puppets." Nessie said, not looking at me.

I took my finger and traced the scratches on her neck.

"And as many times as you've abused me shows how strong you are. With all this going on…the vampires trying to kill you, graduating, and your stubborn werewolf boyfriend being difficult, you still walk forward.

"Nessie, you worry about things that you shouldn't worry about. You worry about your family, friends, me, when you shouldn't." I said, putting my hand on her cheek.

"That goes to show I _do_ need protecting. I can't protect myself or the ones I love." Nessie said, walking away from me.

"No, it goes to show how much you love us." I said walking behind her. "I'm sorry I thought you were our weakest link."

"_Then why did you think it?"_ she showed me. I knew she wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Because I care so much about you. If that leech snapped your neck right then. I would be crying over your body, wondering why I didn't protect you enough. Why didn't I stay with you? Why did I take everyday for granted?" I whispered, getting right next to her ear. Her jaw clenched when I kissed the back of her neck.

"_What about my family?"_

"You're joking, right?"

"No. I want to know."

"They would say the same thing. Why? Why her?"

Nessie took a deep breath. She turned around facing me, her eyes glazed with tears threatening to fall.

"Come here." I said, wrapping her in a hug.

"Jake?" Nessie asked, "I'm scared."

I kissed her on the crown of her head.

"Que Quowle." I whispered in her ear again. Nessie didn't respond.

"Can I kiss you now?" I asked. Nessie smiled then her lips crashed onto mine.

I pulled her closer to me as he continued. I could feel the tension between us melt away. Why did I even doubt that Nessie loved Nahuel?

"You, what?" Nessie asked, pulling away. "You don't get it do you? You're so blinded with jealousy, you don't see that I. Love. You!"

Here comes the tension again.

Nessie took my face in her hands-making me stare only at her-and showed Nahuel's thoughts. He didn't love her. He only looked at her as a friend.

That didn't change my mind about him, though. I still don't trust him.

Nessie looked at me hurt, and then backed away.

"Nessie-"

"Forget it. Let's hunt before my parents send out a search party." Nessie said, taking off.

I phased then followed her scent, but there was a new scent coming beside me.

"So, you turn into wolf, huh?" The girl who tried to flirt with me said, coming beside me.

"I'm Scarlett. We met at the Volturi Gala. I would shake your hand, but I don't feel like getting scratched. But I might be stronger than your girlfriend." This Scarlett shouldn't talk about my Nessie. She didn't even know her! How can she talk about her?

Either Nessie was too involved in her hunt, or she was ignoring Scarlett and mine's conversation. Well, I should say Scarlett's conversation. I ignored her.

I growled and took off to find Nessie. She followed.

"I guess you don't like me? Girlfriends got too tight of a hold?"

That was it!

I lunged at her, throwing her to the ground. I got right in her face and snarled.

"Scarlett, Jacob loves Renesmee. Don't say she's weak. Nessie is the strongest person I know." Nahuel said.

I got off of her then. She's lucky she's alive right now.

"_That was intense. But worried parents are coming." _Kaleb thought.

Oh, great.

"I'm sorry about my sister. She seems to open her mouth at the wrong time." Nahuel said, but I was only worried about one thing: Nessie.

I couldn't handle her being mad at me. And I'm supposed to be with her.

I dashed off to where I smelt her, hoping nothing happen to her. I'll never forgive myself if something happen to her.

"_Took you long enough." _Nessie showed me, sitting on a branch.

"_I'm sorry."_

"Had fun?" she asked, jumping down.

"_No."_ I growled. Every minute with her I felt like I was going to puke. I'd rather be around Nahuel than her. She seemed a little psycho.

"What? You think I have to much control over you?" I barked a laugh, and nudged her with my head.

"_This is getting interesting." _Paul said.

"_Ah, first Jake doesn't trust Nahuel. Then he would rather be around him than near his crazy sister…Make up your mind, man. We're getting confused here." _Quil thought.

"_I'm beginning to think all of you are crazy."_ I thought. "_And this is a conversation between Nessie and me."_

"_Sorry Alpha almighty, we can still hear you. And thanks for calling us crazy."_ Kaleb thought.

"_Whether we like it or not."_ Quil added.

I growled.

"Nessie, are you okay?" Bella asked as she and Edward came through the trees, followed by Nahuel and his sister.

Great.

"Perfectly fine." Nessie said in a tone that she made sure was fake.

"Stay safe and this time, Jacob, stay with her." Edward said after-I guess- Nessie asked him something.

"_She won't be out of my sight."_ I thought. He nodded and the protective parents left.

"Since I lost my last prey, it would seem rude for me not to invite both of you to join Jake and me." Nessie said.

I looked at her. Hunting was something her and I did together! Always have!

"I would love to." Nahuel said, taking the offer.

Crap!

"Sorry, but I don't see how you do it. Hunting animals? I mean humans are much better." Scarlett said. I felt like I should tell both her and her brother where to go, but I had to be nice for Nessie.

"_That would be a sight to see."_ Kyle thought, but I ignored him.

"Scar, the Cullens respect human life. They feed off of animals so they can live in the human world without a bother." Nahuel said.

"Yes, but humans are so stupid; they won't notice. We're stronger than them. We dominate them." Scarlett said.

I could see Nessie's anger up in her.

"_Somebody's jealous."_ Jared thought.

"_Quiet." _I ordered. They all shut up.

"No, their not!" Renesmee said through clenched teeth. "Like Nahuel said: we respect human life. We believe you don't have to feed off of humans." Nessie growled, hissing at Scarlett.

There was silence then. I saw Nessie glare at Scarlett.

"As you wish." Scarlett said, and then ran off.

Thank God! Now if only Nahuel leave with her.

"_Whoa, and I thought Nessie was hot." _Isaiah thought.

I growled again.

"_What did I say?"_ I thought.

"_Sorry."_ he thought back.

"Come on." Nessie demanded, taking off into the woods.

We made it to a clearing where there was a small herd of deer.

"_You're going down, Cullen."_ I thought, preparing to attack the largest buck there.

"_I bet I can take down three before the whole herd knows what's going on." _Nessie showed me getting ready.

"_Prepare for my victory kiss, then."_

"_But don't take it too far. We can still see everything." _Jared joked.

I then lunged but Nessie was faster than me, snapping buck-the one I had my eyes-on neck.

It was funny how she acted human when she didn't hunt, but when she did, you would never know she was half vampire. You either think she's whole human or whole vampire.

I took down a smaller doe-letting Nessie win-as she took down her third kill.

"I win." Nessie said with pride as she walked over to me.

"_Yeah, yeah. You don't have to brag."_

"_You let her win, dude." _Kaleb thought.

I rolled my eyes and went back into the woods to phase. I needed my head to myself.

"Very well, Ness." Nahuel said, applauding my girl as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"_Do I get a loser's kiss?" _I thought to Nessie.

"_Later."_ she answered.

"I'm sorry about my sister." Nahuel said. "Out of all of Joham's children, she's the closets one to him. I thought if I brought her here to meet you and your family, she might change. I guess I am going to be disappointed."

I didn't say anything, and neither did Nessie. Neither of us knew what to say.

Nessie and Nahuel starred at each other for a while and I tensed up, clearing my throat. Nessie shouldn't be having a conversation with him.

"I'll see you later." Nahuel said, running off.

Renesmee turned to me and hissed.

"I can have a private conversation with anybody I want to. I don't need your permission." she snapped.

"I don't trust him." I said.

"But I do!" Nessie said, getting louder and louder.

"Jacob, I have a big decision to make. Graduation is coming up quicker than I expected! How can I focus on everything when I don't even know what I want to do!" she shouted

"It'll work out, okay?" I said putting my finger underneath her chin, making her look at me.

"Kiss me." she whispered.

Like always, when Nessie demanded something, I gave it to her. Screw the promises I've made. I would do anything to make my girl happy.

I picked her up and started running to our meadow, feeling Nessie relax.

We needed to forget about today. Forget about tomorrow. Forget about the past and the future.

We needed to worry about now. Now was happening _now_. Right this second.

Everything else can wait.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi all! Thanks for reviews, and the favorites and the reading. Makes my day. Almost done with writing, typing, and posting Forever Yours. (Tear) But I have two more coming up so you don't need to worry.**

**There are several poems here that are quoted, and I want to state that these are not mine. They go to the rightful owners, but I only know a few. Fire and Ice belongs to Robert Frost, but I don't know where the other ones come from. I only know the author too one. I thought it would be sweet to put those in there.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 19

Nessie's Pov

I smiled as I woke up to the sun in my face. Partly because prom long gone, but mostly because I had Jacob _the _whole night. Not just a few hours, then he sneaks off to run patrol.

God, I'm an idiot! I'm suppose to protect Jacob-or at least try. Not hurt him even more!

My fingers went to where Jacob kissed me and smiled more. I felt like a thirteen year old getting her first boyfriend. I felt the way when Jacob asked me out on our first date. The way he kissed me for the very first time.

Jacob was my best friend, the love of my life. I trusted my life with him. My heart. We've always had that easy going relationship…until now.

Jacob trusted me with his heart, and here in a few days I was going to hurt it. Stab a knife in it over and over until it bleed out.

The sun was high, so I'm guessing it was almost eleven.

We spent the night in our meadow away from everybody. Maybe that's what we needed.

Yeah right, that was the last thing I needed. I was in more danger than I have been. Maybe more than December.

Uncle Jasper wanted to train me more just in case I was caught in a predicament that my vampire family wouldn't be able to help me.

I was in and out of sleep when my family was talking, but I did catch momma wanting somebody to be with me at all times. _That_, I wasn't going to have. It's bad enough I see everybody every hour of my life. I don't want to see them every second.

I also caught Jacob calling me weak. I knew he was right. I _was_ weak.

I had to find a way to leave. To run away and never come back. To hide like the coward I am.

Maybe I should just wait for collage. I mean, I am going to live forever. Wouldn't it be reasonable.

I just knew one thing: I was going to hurt Jacob it I'm here. I was going to hurt him if I wasn't.

I thought about my dream I had. Another one of loosing Jacob.

What's new?

Nahuel and Jacob were fighting. Jacob thought I kissed Nahuel and he attacked him. I pushed them away from each other and told them I was done. I broke up with Jacob and everything.

They continued to fight and I let them. Just then Nahuel "accidentally" bit Jake.

He was dead before I could realize what had happen.

"You know you are in love when you see the world in her eyes, and her eyes everywhere in the world." Jacob whispered close to my ear.

I turned to him, giving him a confused look.

"Ness, a bunch of vampires tutored me to graduate early. I was bound to know a little literature." Jacob said kissing the tip of my nose.

"Can I test your ability." I asked playing with his hair.

"Give me a kiss and to that kiss a score. Then to that twenty, add a hundred more. A thousand to that hundred; so kiss on. To make that thousand up a million. Treble that million and when that is done, let's kiss afresh, as we first begun."

I had to laugh. I would never thought I would hear Jacob quote poetry.

"Robert Herrick?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Had it on one of my lit test." Jacob said, smiling. "But, I was near a bunch of leeches, so I knew I would pass it."

I punched him in the arm hard.

"What was that for?" Jacob asked, rubbing his arm.

"For calling us leeches." I said angry. I hated in when the wolves called my family leeches.

"Fine. I'm near a bunch of _vampires_ that can quote poetry without a second thought. I'm in love with a half _vampire_ that can do the same thing. What do you think was bound to happen?" he asked, looking at me.

"I can't help it I'm smarter than any human on this universe." I said smiling.

"Smart _and_ beautiful."

I started to remember what Jacob was like trying to pass his English/Literature class.

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked, kissing my shoulder.

"I was just thinking about you trying to pass you class." I laughed. He smiled at the memory.

"I was an idiot going into that, wasn't I?"

"You're one now." I said, poking him in the ribs.

"Oh, really? Am I the idiot now?" he said, tickling my sides. I squirmed in laughter.

We stopped, starring face to face with each other.

"Well…" Jacob said.

"_Well, what?" _I showed him, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

We laid back down. I was afraid to screw up this moment. It seemed like it was months since we've had a night between the two of us.

"Aren't you going to give me that kiss?" he asked, his brown eyes shinning.

"After what you said, no." I said as he leaned down to kiss me. I covered my mouth with the blanket.

"Please, my beautiful Renesmee." Jacob begged, sticking out his bottom lip.

I had to give in.

As we kissed, I felt tears slip down my face.

Why am I doing this?

"Ness, are you okay?" Jacob asked, worried, pulling away.

"Nothing." I answered, wiping away an escaped tear quickly.

Jacob gave me a look.

"Would you really track me down and drag me back if I left?" I asked.

"I would."

"Even without a good-bye?"

"That would give me even more of an excuse to do so." Jacob said, kissing my forehead.

What if I needed was a good-bye? Maybe I'm not ready for a serious relationship as this was going. Maybe I'm not ready for a relationship at all.

"Que Quowle" Jacob whispered in my ear. I didn't answer because there was a _really_ high chance that I wasn't.

Either by death or leaving.

"When do you have patrol?" I had to change the subject. Maybe less information for Jacob was better.

"In about two minutes, but I think I can be a little late." he answered, smiling that gorgeous smile that made my heartbeat go even faster than it is now.

"Why's that?" I asked, wrapping my arm around his neck, laying my head on his chest, and listened to his fast heartbeat.

I closed my eyes and just listened, completely unaware of what Jacob said.

It's weird how Jacob and I are so different, but the same. We run a high body temperature. We have fast heartbeats. We both would do anything we can to protect the ones we love. So on and so forth.

"Some say the world will end in fire. Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire. But if I had to perish twice; I think I know enough of hate to say that for destruction, ice is also great. And would suffice." I quoted. Jacob gave me a confused look.

"One of my favorites." I shrugged.

I don't know why _Fire and Ice_ by Robert Frost was my favorite. When I heard it I like how it sounded, so I labeled that one as my favorite. I think there's more meaning to it than everybody else thinks.

"One?"

I punched Jacob in the chest and went back to listening to his strong heartbeat. This made me relax all over again.

"I'll see you in a few hours." Jacob huffed, sitting up.

I sat up with him and kissed his shoulder.

I knew he was torn like he always was. It was hard to choose between his role as alpha and me. He felt guilty when he wasn't with the pack, and he felt even more guilty when he wasn't with me.

Soon enough he won't have to do that.

"Go, Jacob. I'll be fine." I said.

He growled in aggravation, not sure what to do.

"I'm suppose to be with you. What if you get hurt?" Jacob asked, putting his head in his hands.

"I won't get hurt; and you wont be far away form me. Don't forget about my vampire family."

"Give me one last kiss, then I'll go." Jake said, turning to look at me.

I put my hand on his neck, the brought his face closer to mine. He wrapped his arms around my back, making up lay back down.

"Why do you do this to me?" Jacob mock begged, pulling away.

I smirked.

"You can't handle me being beautiful?" I asked.

No." Jacob grumbled getting up, but I pulled him back down, kissing him again.

I told him to go, but I didn't say I had to make it easy for him.

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

I sat there in the grass listening to the sound of the trees, the birds flying, sounds a human couldn't dream of hearing.

Jacob left around thirty minutes later than he was supposed to. So, I just stayed here. I didn't have anything else better to do.

I didn't feel like going to the house, and I could stand being around Nahuel's sister Scarlett. I don't like her. She's arrogant, rude, thinks humans are the animals, and she thinks the most disgusting thoughts about Jacob!

"Hey." I heard Kaleb say as he plopped down in the grass next to me.

"Hey, stranger." I joked, shoving his shoulder. He laughed and looked at me.

"_I can't believe I almost hurt her."_ he thought.

I knew Kaleb couldn't hurt me. A pack member can't hurt an imprint. I was actually kind of thankful for him. If he wasn't there, who knows what would have happen.

"_Kabe, it's fine. Who knows what would have happen if you didn't attack."_ I showed him.

We stayed silent.

"Do you love him." Kaleb eventually asked.

Here we go again.

"Yes, I do."

"_Even after want to move away?" _he thought so Jacob couldn't hear.

I didn't answer. I did know what to say. I love Jacob. With everything that is in me, but I was doing this for him. And for me.

I've recently thought about going out on my own. To find myself. To figure out all that has happen to me, and why is has.

To find me.

I know I won't be able to do that with vampires hovering over me. I believed I had to do this. Me, myself, and I.

"_I don't know." _I showed him, shrugging my shoulders.

"_Did you know the second you kissed him, that you wanted to spend forever with him?" _Kaleb asked. I wandered where all this was coming from.

Back then I said I was going to become Renesmee Cullen Black with the word "doctor" right in front of it. I had my life planned out like every normal teenager would.

That was before all of this. Now it seemed everything was shaken up and set to explode any second.

I wanted to blame everything on Hailey, but I couldn't. I needed to blame some of it on me.

I _am_ weak. Before an attack, maybe I need to eliminate myself so I won't slow anybody down. Caius was correct: Funny how a coven as strong as this one had one small fragile member who needed protection every time she breathed.

I realized Kaleb was waiting for an answer, so I shrugged again. I didn't know myself so how could I answer him.

"_I know if I had a girl like you, I wouldn't let anybody take her away."_

I looked back up at him, realizing he was a lot closer than before.

"You'll find her." I stammered. "Soon."

"I think I already have."

I moved back uncomfortable.

"_You know I love Jacob. Please don't tell me you love me." _I showed him.

"_It was a crush at first but the more I'm with you, the more I want to be with you." _Kaleb thought. _"I know you're with Jacob. Part of me wants to respect what you and Jacob have. I want to respect my alpha. But the other half wants to kiss you and make you mine." _

I realized that his face was inches from mine.

I pushed him back gently.

I realized then that it wasn't Nahuel and Jacob fighting over me. Nahuel didn't love me. He said so. He said that he has somebody special that he wanted me to meet. And it wasn't his sister.

I didn't have feelings for Nahuel. Never have. I only felt close to him because he knew how I felt. About how I feel like I'm a freak of my own nature. I don't fit in with neither vampire nor the human world. About how I feel like a monster. He said that ones that have a conscience feel this way. Thus, making the dig to his sister.

Maybe in the beginning Nahuel might have found feelings for me, but things change. Plans change. _His_ feelings changed.

Kaleb can't love me. It's not possible. It can't be! Kaleb was Jacob's beta. He trusted Kaleb! He trusted me!

It all came back to me: The dream I had in Alaska where Jacob told me to have a nice life because he saw me with another guy. Before, I thought it was Nahuel.

It was Kaleb!

I cannot love Kaleb!

"_How long have the guys known?" _I had a feeling somebody else knew.

"Since February." Kaleb said.

"_Kaleb, I…I can't. You're Jake's beta. _I'm _his imprint. Please don't do this."_

Kaleb put his hand on top of mine, and my heartbeat quickened.

NO! NO, NO, NO!

"_I'm sorry, but I just wanted you to know how I feel. I thought you _needed_ to know that." _Kaleb thought.

Another thought popped up before he could hide it from me. _"I wish she could love me."_

I looked down. I wanted to say that he just wanted somebody to love him, but I knew that wasn't the case.

He loved me.

"Funny how my younger brother always gets everything before I do." Kaleb said after a while of silence.

I barely heard him. I just kept thinking why me?!

"What do you mean?"

"He phased first. He found a girl that loves him first. Normally it should be the youngest in the shadow, but it's the other way around. Always has been." Kaleb said. "Don't get me wrong, I love Kyle. He's my brother, but it seems that everybody has the life I want. Somebody has the girl I want."

"_Please don't hate Jacob. Don't hate your brother."_ I pleaded. I didn't know what else I could do.

I looked at him, and for the first time, I noticed his eye color.

I noticed him.

The way Kaleb kept his dark brown hair cropped short that made his cobalt blue eyes noticeable. How come he has that eye color? Most people on the reservation have brown eye color. I know his brother does; but how does Kaleb have blue?

I noticed his light tan skin. His-

No! I cannot love him.! I need to put an end to all this before I have a big mess on my hands. Oh, wait. I already do!

"I don't hate him. I envy him because he has something I want." Kaleb said smiling a sly, crooked smile.

I can't do this…

I got up and dashed off, not wanting to have this conversation anymore. I couldn't do this. I wouldn't do this. I'm going to choose Jacob! Over and over and over again!

"Jacob!" I shouted, desperate to see him.

All of a sudden a brown russet wolf came bursting through the trees.

"_Nessie, what it? What's wrong? Are you-"_

"I'm fine. Just phase back." I demanded. He gave me a confused look.

"Just do it!" I snapped.

"_Yes ma'am." _

Jake went off then came back human.

"Yes, my beautiful Renesmee?" Jacob asked.

I didn't wait any longer. I went up to him and smashed my lips to his.

He pulled me closer to him as my hands pulled his head closer to me as I could get it.

"Nessie, no." Jake said, pulling away from me.

"_Why?" _I showed him, thinking what Kaleb recently told me. In fact, it was the only thing that I could think about.

I can't tell Jacob. It'll hurt him too much. He'll be hurt, betrayed, and he trusts Kaleb. And he also trusted me, and I'm about to screw that up.

"Because your father is going to kill me as it is. I don't want your whole family too. I might actually have a chance to live." Jacob said, kissing my forehead.

I huffed, knowing he was going to stick to his guns.

"Have you found anything?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He shook his head no.

"_It's like they disappeared."_

I nodded.

"I promise I'll keep you safe. Nothing will happen to you."

"Even if it means putting your life at risk? And the packs?" I asked.

"They'd want to protect you. I want to protect you. Even if I'm putting my family, my pack, and my life at risk. As long as your breathing and safe; I will do anything." Jacob said.

I hated when he said that. What if something happens to Jacob because of me? What if he got killed because I did something stupid, and he couldn't think straight. The pack need him to be strong, both physically and mentally. Without their leader, they'll fall and put more lives at risk.

I have to leave. I'm going to hurt Jacob. I won't be able to do this. I'll screw everything up.

"Kiss me." I demanded.

"If you're doing what I think your doing, it's not going to work."

"My father isn't going to kill you. He might threaten your life, but he won't kill you. Who cares what everybody else thinks."

"Everybody but you." he said, resting his hand against mine, smiling.

"Jake, I graduate soon. I need to tell-" I stopped short, realizing I was about to spill what I've been bottling up for so long.

"Tell, what?" Jake asked.

"Nothing." I said, not looking him in the eye.

"_You're lying."_ he thought.

"No, I'm not. It's nothing important." I lied. Okay, it was very important; and I am lying.

"You're lying again." he said this time more harshly than he meant.

"I…you don't have to worry about it, Jake." I said.

I started to walk off but Jacob grabbed me by the arm, stopping me.

I turned to him.

His eyes were pleading for me to tell him. I couldn't. I had to do this on my own. I had to leave here, my friends, my family, and him.

"Ness, please tell me." Jacob pleaded.

"It's nothing, Jacob." I said, looking into his eyes, hoping he would believe me.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and let me go.

"If it's about-"

"It's not. I swear, it isn't."

I had to get away from him. Not because I couldn't stand to be around him, but because I was about to break down and tell him everything. About me leaving, about Kaleb confessing his feelings for me. Everything.

"What can I do to get you to tell me?" Jake asked after a moment of silence.

I walked over to him and kissed him.

"I love you." he said, scooping me up and headed back to our meadow.

I can't believe I'm doing this, then I walk away from it all…

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

I walked back to the house. What else could I do?

Jacob and I spent the rest of the day together. All it took was one call from Daddy wanting me home for Jacob to run and phase. When did he start getting afraid of my father? And he even left without saying good-bye.

Good-bye. I seem to be familiar with that word the past few months.

I climbed through my window numb. Jacob love me. _Really_ loved me. Loved me more than I deserved. He gave me his heart and trusted me with it. How can I betray him?

I found all my acceptance letters to the collages I was thinking about going to, and started ripping them to pieces, letting the fall through my hands.

"Nessie?" Momma asked as everybody stood in my doorway, including Scarlett.

"I'm fine." I said, my voice shaky.

"No, you're not." Aunt Alice said.

"Well, what else do you want me to do. So what if I ripped a few sheets of paper. It's my life. I can do what I want to do with it.

"Ness, would you mind taking a short trip with me?" Daddy asked. I nodded.

"_I don't know what Jacob sees in her. She's a brat anyway." _Scarlet thought.

I f it wasn't for Daddy tugging gently on my arm, I would have killed her.

My father threw me the keys to his Volvo as we got in his car..

"How about you drive." he suggested, opening the driver door for me.

I got in, and in an instant he was beside me. I cranked the car and sped off.

"Are you ready for graduation?" Daddy asked as we got further away from the house.

"_No." _I thought.

Daddy smiled.

"I was nervous too." he said.

This time I laughed. My father was over the age of one-hundred. He had going to high school down pat.

"Actually, I didn't go to high school until after I went back to Carlisle." Daddy said.

I gave him a confused look.

"I'll tell you once we get to our destination."

That was all Daddy said. I tried searching his thoughts, but when he started echoing them, I stopped.

We drove in silence after that.

What seemed like several hours of silence was really several minutes. I didn't realize I was going extremely fast until Daddy told me to pull over.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're about an hour or so away from Forks." he answered.

"Now will you tell me what's was going on with you going to high school?"

"After a short while of my change, I rebelled against Carlisle. I wanted to know what it was like to hunt humans, so I left. After months of going off on my own, I came back."

I've head of my father's story, but he never told me about when he rebelled against Carlisle.

"All of us went to high to live more like humans as our family had gotten larger. Yes, I have graduated several times though."

"Then why did you bring me out here if you're just going to tell me about you graduating a lot." I asked as Daddy slightly laughed.

"When I left your mother, I felt the same way you do. I felt that if I left her, she would be safe. Later on I realized that by my leaving almost not only me, but I risked her life too. I even risked the whole family.

"I also felt like I was a monster. It wasn't until your mother and you came along that I realized I wasn't. But if I never left her, things would have turned out differently."

What did he mean?

"Jacob wouldn't be in your mother's life. He wouldn't have you, and maybe you wouldn't be here either.

"I'm not saying leave Jacob. Bella and my relationship is a lot differently than yours."

"Then what am I suppose to do?"

"Why don't you stay with Jacob. At least during the summer, then after that you can do what you want to do. Ness, I've heard your thoughts. You want to stay, and ripping up your acceptance letters proves it even more.

"You don't have to go to collage right away if you don't want to. This is your life, and this is your choice. You do what ever you want to do with it. We can't make the decision for you. If you want to stay here, that's okay. If you want to move with us, that's okay too. If you want to go out on your own…I won't like it, but I would hope you know what roads lead you home." Daddy said.

Wait…how did he know I wanted to be on my own.

"I can read your mind remember? Plus, I know my daughter."

"_How?"_

"_You may have some of your mother's qualities, but you are also _my _daughter too. You act a lot how I do. Even down to believing your protecting Jacob by leaving him."_

So Daddy understood what I was going through.

"I do. For so long I thought leaving was better for your mother. I thought she would have a chance to live. To have a normal, safe human life. It turned out I was wrong."

I stayed silent, not sure what to say.

"_I thought this was my choice."_ I thought.

"It is; but I do know if you leave Jacob, it will hurt devastate him even more than it did your mother." Daddy answered.

I continued looking down, knowing my father way right.

"I know it's what its going to do to him, but I want to go off on my own. I don't know why, but… I don't know." I moaned, resting my head on the steering wheel.

"_I wish you can make the decision for me."_ I showed him.

"_I know you'll make the right choice. It may not be now, but I know you will. You're growing up to be a smart, young lady who's a beautiful as her mother. It's time we stop making the decisions for you, and you start choosing. You need to start making the choices we want. Not what everybody else wants."_

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that whatever choice you make, we will all support you. With anything."

I smiled at my father, finally glad that he and everybody else saw that I was becoming an adult.

"I want to leave after graduation. It would seem weird that I disappeared a few weeks before."

"Whatever you want."

I turned to my father and hugged him, feeling like a little girl again.

"_Thank you, Daddy. I love you."_

"I love you, too. You'll always be my little girl." Daddy said.

I smiled.

"Now, onto other things."

By my father's thoughts, it was definitely about Jacob and I.

It's now or never.

_~~~~ Forever Yours~~~~_

"Daddy, please don't kill Jacob." I begged, pulling into the garage.

"I'm not. I'm just going to talk to him." Daddy answered.

I winced.

"Tell Jacob that I love him, before you rip his neck off." I said as we got out of his Volvo.

Daddy smiled him famous crooked smile, and then disappeared into the woods.

After talking with Daddy made me realize how much I loved Jacob. I wanted to be with him. Before I was confused, but Daddy let me sit and figure everything out. He only added advice and support when I needed it.

What I came up was: graduate, stay with Jacob a few weeks, then take it from there. It was Daddy suggesting it, and it didn't seem like a bad idea.

I walked into the house and saw: my two uncle missing, (oh, boy) Rosalie and Alice talking to Scarlet, (ugh) and my grandparents, my mother, and Nahuel talking.

"Where's your father?" Momma asked as I plopped down on the couch.

"_Bout to kill Jacob."_ I answered.

"_It's about time."_ she thought.

"Momma!" I expressed, shocked.

"What? He didn't keep single promise we asked him to keep." she said.

"I am not having this conversation in front of everybody." I said, leaning my head against the back of the couch, and put my hands over my face to hide my blush.

"_Fine. Now we can talk."_ my mother thought.

"_No, we can't. Now everybody knows what's going on!"_

"Why don't we give Bella and Renesmee a moment to talk. We can tell her everything later." Grandma said.

"Tell me what?" I asked cautiously.

"It's something that needs to be said after your…talk with Bella." Nahuel said.

I groaned and put my face in a pillow.

After hearing everybody leave, I felt Momma's hand on my shoulder.

"Please don't tell me your going to give me the same talk Daddy did." I mumbled, my head still in the pillow.

"Do you want to show me your cap and gown?" Momma asked.

"I raised my head, giving her a confused look.

"_Why the sudden change of subject"_

"You'll see."

Momma took me upstairs and to my room, grabbing my graduation attire.

I put on my cap and gown and starred at myself in the mirror.

This was the first time I've actually tried it on.

"There." Momma said putting the cap gently on my head, readjusting the tassel.

I took a deep breath.

"You're growing up so quick." Momma said.

She's got that right.

"Do you want to read your speech?"

I shook my head no.

"_Why did you rip up your acceptance letters?"_ Momma thought to me.

I looked down.

"_I've decided what I want to do; and, collage isn't in the picture right now." _I answered.

It was the truth. Collage wasn't in the picture right now. It might be in a few years from now; but right now I had no clue what I wanted to do with my life.

"It's your life. It's your decision." she said. Shocker! She's not upset about it.

I shrugged, dismissing it.

"Now onto you and Jacob." my mother said.

I groaned, taking off my graduation attire.

"Mother, I just had an embarrassing talk with my father. Please don't make me have it with you." I begged.

Momma laughed, them smiled slightly.

"Just be careful." Momma just said.

I looked back down at my mother, shocked.

Normally, both my parents would sit me down and threaten I wouldn't be able to see Jacob again. But the weird thing was, Daddy said the same thing Momma said. _"Just be careful."_ That was the embarrassing part.

"_This must be hard telling your three year old daughter that." _I projected to her.

"No. I'm telling my nineteen your old daughter this." Momma said, turning me in front of the mirror.

"_I'm still three."_

"_But do you look like a three year old; because I don't see it? Although, I still wished you looked three."_ Momma laughed. _"What I see is a strong, beautiful, smart, young lady."_

I stared at myself. I _could_ pass as nineteen, but also older. I really didn't know what age I was going to look when I turned seven. Or that if I would actually make it to seven.

"When does Grandpa think I'll have another growth spurt?" I asked, changing the subject.

"He thinks maybe around your birthday; like it was last time." my mother answered.

I took a deep breath.

"What did you find out that is so important to tell me?" I asked, walking out of my closet. Momma followed.

"Carlisle thinks your growth spurts are coming from the vampire gene."

"_Does that mean I'm more vampire than Nahuel, the bitch, and his other two sister?"_

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Momma scolded.

"_It's true."_

"That could be it. It could also be that you have a gift. None of the others have one." Momma said.

I shrugged, resting my head on my mother's lap as she combed her fingers through my hair.

"Now I feel even more weird." I said.

"No, it just makes you even more special. Get some sleep." Momma said.

I laid down. And the funny thing was, I let her tuck me in like she used too.

I could tell that something was bothering my mother. I could tell there was worry in her topaz eyes.

"Momma?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What's wrong?"

Momma hesitated to answer at first, but then gave in. "I hate to see you hurt. It's hard imagining you fighting something that can actually kill you. A mother never wants to see her child go through pain. And seeing you yesterday; if we made the wrong move… it's hard seeing you like that, and there was nothing we could do."

I could tell she was upset about yesterday, and even the times before that.

I got up and hugged her.

"_I love you, Momma. I'll be more careful, I promise."_ I showed her, looking her dead in the eye.

"I know you will. I love you too, my Renesmee." Momma said, kissing me on the forehead and left the room.

I snuggled deeper into my covers, drifting off to sleep. I was worried what was going to happen to my Jacob.

It didn't seem long after that when I felt warms hands on my face.

"Jake?" I asked opening my eyes a little.

I was Jacob's face. His brown extremely tired eyes. I noticed a tiny pink scar above his left temple and a scratch on his arm that were both healing.

"Who else." he said huskily, but I knew he was tired.

"What did Daddy do to you?" I asked in a serious tone of voice.

Jacob laughed at my expression.

"Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and I had a…conversation."

I raised an eyebrow at him. At least he came back in one piece.

"Okay, more like a threat." Jacob eventually said.

I growled.

"_What did they threaten?"_

I looked at Jake again. He seemed exhausted. I knew he didn't sleep last night. He must have stayed awake to be alert in case of danger.

He stays out longer than the others. He keeps all the wolves patrolling the areas. I'm getting worried about him. He's putting all this burden on himself, and won't let me help him.

"Um, what they told me a long time ago." he answered sheepishly.

"What?"

"That if I hurt you, they hurt me. Or kill me I should say."

I growled and Jake laughed.

"Edward also warned me to be careful with you."

I decided to give up on Jacob talking to me. It was obvious that he wasn't going to tell me anything.

Daddy _did_ say-well I should say threaten-Jacob. I think I saw Daddy also mention that I better not be pregnant?

"_He didn't."_ I showed Jacob, who smiled.

"Get some sleep." Jake said kissing my forehead.

"You need sleep, too." I said, putting my hand on his cheek.

"I got some last night." he said even though I knew he was lying.

"_Lair."_

Jacob huffed, knowing I was going to win the argument.

"I've got to go." he said getting up, but I grabbed his arm.

"Jake, you've did _way_ more than you were suppose to do."

"I'm suppose to. That's what an alpha does. Plus, Paul cut his patrol hours short to be near Rachel, remember?" Jacob said.

Rachel's baby was due next month; and with vampire threats, Rachel possibly going into an early labor, Paul wanted to make sure he was near he as much as he could get.

"_My family's out there. They can take care of it."_

"_Don't do this. I'm going to give in."_ Jacob begged.

I brought him closer to me, bringing my lips to his. I kissed him gently, then rougher. I wanted him to give in.

"Nessie, you're about to win." my Jacob said pulling away, but I kissed him again.

"Stop trying to seduce me to get your way." Jacob said, pulling away again.

"_I'm only looking after your safety. If kissing you is working, then you can't blame me. What if something happens and your half asleep."_

"I'm the one who needs to worry about your safety. _I'll _be okay." Jacob said, brushing hair out of my eyes.

"Have I told you that I love you?" I asked.

"No?"

"Because I love you more than the air I breathe. I love you more than my own life, Jacob Ephraim Black. Don't ever forget about that." I said resting my head on his.

He smiled.

"Now, get some sleep." I ordered. Jacob smiled and shook his head no.

"Jacob Black, do I have to get Uncle Jasper in here to _make_ you tired?"

"No; but I'll be fine. I have to look over you." he said, his thumb tracing my jaw line.

"Stay. I think everybody would understand." I begged. He didn't budge.

Time to kick in the tears.

"Jake…please, stay. For me?" I begged, letting a few tears trail down my face.

Okay, maybe they weren't as fake as I thought.

"_Please. I need you." _

Jacob nodded, and bent down to kiss the tears away. He huffed then laid down beside me

I turned to him as he wrapped his arms around me, and I laid my head on his chest.

"_Why do you keep pushing yourself?" _I asked. _"And don't say it's because you're the leader."_

Jacob looked down, not meeting my eyes.

"Honest answer?"

"Completely." I said, kissing his cheek.

"I don't want anymore blood on my hands." Jacob answered as if he were afraid to say anything. "I don't want you to pay for my consequences."

Jacob still felt guilty about Rebecca and Joseph; but I chose not to say anything about it. If he wanted to talk to me about it, he will. He'll open up when I don't say anything

"If your talking about-"

No. It's partial, but its not all of it. I almost lost you. Again. It seems every time you slip out of my safety, you almost die. Sometimes I wish I could go out there and end all this! I want our lives to go back to normal. It's like every time I turn around, I'm faced with the decision that you affect you, and it seems I make the wrong ones."

I stayed silent. I guess me not pushing him to talk is paying off.

"Renesmee, I worry everyday if something bad is going to happen to you. Last night I stood there and watched you; and the funny thing was: I couldn't do nothing about it. If we made one wrong move…you wouldn't be here." he said.

I still didn't say anything. I knew he would fill in my gap of silence.

"Why did you beg us to stop?" Jacob asked.

I didn't answer at first. I didn't want to admit that my plan turn into a complete disaster.

"I thought maybe if he killed me, all of this would have ended. You would be able to go back to your normal life. Maybe everything would have been better."

"No, it wouldn't have and you know it. Nessie, you made my life whole, and if you leave, if would be like a big gaping whole in the center." Jacob growled angrily.

"_This is what I love about us. We can tell each other anything, and know our thoughts and secrets are safe. Our hearts secure."_ I showed him, kissing his lips.

"_The romantic part or friendship." _he thought.

"Just the Jacob and Renesmee part." I said, smiling as I ran my hands through his hair.

We stayed silent for a while, then Jacob said something. "How about I take you on that date I promised you many months ago?" he asked with my favorite smile.

"What took you so long to ask me?" I said, turning to sit on his stomach.

"Just had to find the perfect timing. How about tomorrow evening?"

"Where shall you be taking me?"

"That'll have to be a surprise."

"Normal?"

"Why of course.

"Will there be any vampires trying to kill me?"

"I hope not."

I laid back down and got close to Jacob.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear.

"Forever?"

"Forever."

I smiled and closed my eyes, listening to Jacob as he drifted off to sleep.

Normal? That was a thing of the past. I am not normal and I will never be. I couldn't change who I was, or who I am. I just have to accept it. Yeah, it would be nice to be normal, but I couldn't change it.

Now what was I going to do about Kaleb? I couldn't love him. I know I don't love Nahuel, but when I was close to Kaleb I…

No. I. Love. Jacob. I want to be with Jacob.

But I feel like Kaleb should be near me.

A few tears came through my squeezed shut eyes. Jacob couldn't know. That would destroy him. Jacob trusted Kaleb, and both trusted me.

I love Jacob.

Simple as that.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kaleb's point of view

"_You told her! You had too? Kabe, she's already going through a tough time. Did you have to declare your feelings for her? Jacob's going to kill you when he finds out; and believe me he will. It's bad he thinks Nessie loves Nahuel."_ Jared thought as we were patrolling.

"_You're lucky Nessie talked Jake into catching shut-eye. How long do you think you can keep this from him?"_ Quil thought.

I didn't answer even though he was right. Nessie was Jake's girl. His imprint. He would kill me if he found out I loved her.

Nessie was every guy's perfect dream girl. She was flawless in every perfect way. With her long dark ringlet curly hair, her dimpled smile, her chocolate brown eyes-

"_Stop dreaming over a girl you can't have."_ Embry said.

"_Have you ever heard or forbidden fruit?"_

"_Yes. That's what Nessie is: forbidden. Not yours. Not ever going to be yours. Get that through your thick wolf skull." _I rolled my eyes at the ones who were saying that. Haven't they heard of "can't a man dream?"

"_You really want to play with fire, huh?"_ Sam asked.

"_Nessie _is_ fire. I'll take my chances."_ I said. I also knew Nessie deep down had feeling for me.

"_We're not talking about Ness. We're talking about Jacob. Liking Nessie is like hitting on the boss' wife."_ Seth thought.

"_She is the boss' girl! You're going to betray your alpha, Kaleb? Your leader? Your brother? Yeah, so what if Kyle had everything before you! That doesn't mean you need to take something that isn't yours. _

"_If you think Nessie is going to leave Jake and come to you, then you're wrong. When Jacob imprinted on Nessie, it made a bond between them that can't be broken. No matter what happens! And if you take Nessie away from Jacob, it'll cripple him. It'll kill him. You saw what would happen to Jacob if Nessie died. But if she rejected him…and it was because of somebody he trusted! Their already going through all lot. We all are. We don't need your BS to add on top of it!" _Paul shouted.

For the longest I've been in this pack, Paul has never snapped at one of us.

"_Well, I'm tired of this. I'm tired of worrying if my wife and my unborn child are going to get hurt! I'm tired of worrying if my family is going to get hurt. I'm tired of worrying if my brothers are going to be okay. And I'm tired of you dreaming of something you can't have! If it wasn't for Jacob asking us, I'm pretty sure Sam, Jared, and I would love to retire and stop phasing." _Paul shouted again, then phased back to human.

I knew this was something an imprinter would worry about.

"_Paul's got a point. I would love to stop phasing so I can be around Emily and Channing more, but I'm not because I know Jake needs me. You doing this is going to put a lot of stress on the pack."_

He's gotta point.

"_Now are you done being lovesick?"_ Quil asked.

I rolled my eyes

When Nessie asked me if I hated Jacob, I gave her an honest answer: no. I told her that I envied him. I could say I was a little jealous, but I didn't hate him.

Jake reminded me of the guy who had everything. And included the perfect girl. What guy wouldn't want that?

The reason why I went out with so many women where because first, I thought I would finally be a step ahead of my little brother. Then I just did it to wither try to get a girl like Nessie or forget her.

As you can see, that didn't work.

Now while my baby brother was living it up with his girl. I was stuck here with the responsibility of our five year old little sister Kierra.

Yep, Kyle and I have a little sister. She's only half, but still all in the same. Both Kyle and I love her to death, and would do anything to try and protect her. Hopefully nobody would imprint on her.

I was ten and Kyle was eight when our mother was attacked by a vampire. Our father took it hard and completely shut everything and everybody out. Shortly after that, he vanished; and we were taken in by our grandparents.

Kyle was a lot closer to our father, and felt betrayed by his disappearance. When he was a teenager, he started having symptoms of phasing. I didn't know what was wrong, so I called the reservation hospital. Soon after, Jake and Sam were at my door.

Then boom. My brother was a gigantic steel gray wolf.

A few years later, I stumbled over to my mother's grave on her birthday drunk, and the next thing I knew, I had four legs, a tail, and sober as I could be.

Before I phased, Kyle chose to be with Sam's pack, but when I phased we were both given the choice to run with either Jake's pack or Sam's. Don't get me wrong, Sam was a damn good alpha, but I had a good feeling about Jake. Then Kyle chose to be with Jake to.

I couldn't do anything by myself.

That's why I was-or am-angry at my brother. He got everything before me, and he still looks at me like I'm the better one of the two of us.

"_At least he knows his father?"_ A thought popped up from Embry that I'm guessing he didn't want us to know.

"_What are you talking about?" _I asked, but he only showed me an image of the beech then phased.

What did Embry mean when he said that? Was there something more behind everything else?

"_Anybody want to tell me what's going on?" _I asked, but everybody stayed silent. I only heard Sam huff then phase and Quil growl.

"_Seth, keep them in track?"_ Why not let the kid have some responsibilities?

"_Yes sir."_ he said.

I gathered myself together to phase back to human, then ran over to where Embry was?

"What did you mean at least I knew my father?" I asked.

"Only Quileute's turn into wolves. My mother was from the Makah reservation; so I know I didn't get it from her side." Embry said.

"So. Your dad's Quileute. Big deal." I shrugged.

"You didn't let me finish, but I'm going to cut to the chase. I never knew my father, because my father was either: Sam, Quil, or Jake's dad."

When Embry said he'll cut to the chase, he meant it.

"You mean-"

"I'm either the half brother of Jake, Quil, or Sam." he said. "I know Jake and Quil hope that I'm Sam's brother, but I don't know. Sam's father left like yours, so it could be a possibility."

"Why do you think Jake and Quil hope that?"

I couldn't think of why they didn't tell me sooner. They must of hid it pretty good until know.

"Because both there dads were married; and that would bring a whole lot of skeletons out of the closet. Jake or Quil would like to know their fathers screwed around on their mothers?"

"I…have you talked to them about it?"

"It's always there in the back of their minds. I've asked anybody that would know, and nobody told me anything."

"Have you done a DNA test?" I asked.

"Karli's asked me the same thing, but we're all under a lot of pressure. It would only add more. Maybe once everything's settled out, I'll get more information. If everything does." Embry said, mumbling the next part.

"Why haven't any of you talked about it.?" I'm sorry. I couldn't help but be noisy. I didn't know the pack had this much secrets going on.

"It would seem weird if I turned out to be either of their brother. Sam would take it a lot better. Knowing what his father was like. And I wasn't close to Sam until after I phased. But the funny thing is, is that I grew up with Jake and Quil. You would have actually thought we were brothers. It'd be hard for all three of us." Embry said, clutching his hands in fist.

"Thanks for telling me." I mumbled. And I thought my life was dramatic.

Embry started to walk off, but stop and said. "If you ask any of them questions about what I told you-even if Quil and Sam knew I was going to tell you this-don't expect a good answer."

With that he left.

I stood there for a long time, thinking about what Embry just told me.

He's right though. If they found out, it would be a lot more stressful. Especially for Jake; whether Embry was his half father or not. He was the alpha that had to keep things under control. I was only there to back him up. And with vampires looming around, everything with Nessie, and if he found out that I loved his girl…a man can only go so far before he snaps.

And I hate to say it, but I think Jake is getting _pretty_ close to snapping. Hey, sometimes even the best of them can loose their cool.

I started to think of how Jacob would handle it if he found out I loved Nessie. If he found out that Nessie was leaving him. What if he finds out that Embry is his half brother, Nessie brakes up with him, _and then_ he finds out that I loved her? What if Nessie broke up with Jake, and came to me? (Not a bad idea.) I think that would kill him if she rejected him for me. If she rejected him period.

Nessie was perfect in every single way; and I think Jacob knew he would have the perfect life with his perfect girl.

I imagined her with me. How I would lover her, protect her, let her choose. I would never hurt her. She would never have to second guess herself. I wouldn't be tide down to the pack like Jake is, so if she wanted to leave to go wherever she wanted, I'd be able to go without one guilty thought of leaving my responsibilities behind.

Just thinking about her now, I wanted to sneak her away from all of this and keep her safe. She wouldn't have so much drama with me.

If Jake was worried about Nahuel, he's got another thing coming.

Funny how I'm having the guts to say it now, but I'm a chicken when I think about saying it to Jake.

I checked my phone and noticed I had a message from Kyle.

Joy.

_Hey, you think you have enough room for a few house guests?_

I don't know why he had to ask. He grew up the same house I lived-living-in.

_Sure. I think Kierra would be happy to see Leah._

Speaking of which, it was time for me to relieve the baby sitter who was watching Kierra while I would run patrol.

Since my house was only a few blocks away, I decided to just run human over there.

I walked through the door, then.

"Sorry I'm late. I got off of work late." I obviously lied. The babysitter was a little fifth teen year old from Forks and was home school, who tried to flirt with me several times. Before my feelings for Nessie took over, I flirted back, but now I think its time I tell her that I'm way too old for her.

"I don't mind. Plus, I don't mind seeing you." she said running her hand over my chest, probably trying to seduce me.

"Listen, I think I'm a too old for you. You're amazing with Kierra, but you're too young for me." I told her, taking a step away.

"But age doesn't matter. You've flirted with me before."

She kept coming forward, and I kept taking a step back. Pretty soon, her lips were on mine. The old me would have took it farther than that, but I pushed her back.

"I know, and I'm sorry for leading you on. You deserve someone better than me. Some one your age." I said.

I noticed she had tears in her eyes, and then abruptly left.

Do you think I let her down easy enough?

I heard my little sister giggling in her room and walked down the hall.

"What are you doing still awake, Keirry?" I asked my younger sister. She looked up, smiling and ran to me.

"I had a bad dream, and I can't slweep." she said as I sat her down in my lap.

"Really? What was your bad dream?"

"A big man with bright red eyes was hurting a _big_ black wolf, then a big brown wolf came over to help, but they kill him. Then there was a pretty girl crying. I no want nobody to get hurt." Kierra cried. "It all see so real, Kabe. All so real." she sobbed in my chest as I calmed her down.

"It's going to be okay. I promise you nothing will happen to anybody."

She looked up at me with cobalt eyes that we both got from our father.

"Even the bog brown wolf and the pretty girl?"

"Even the big brown wolf and the pretty girl." I laid her back in bed, wiping a few tears away.

"Get some sleep, Kierry."

I was going to mention about Leah and Kyle coming to visit, but that would never get her to sleep. And I needed it too. Forty-eight hour shifts are catching up with me. Now I know how Jake feels when he goes five to seven days without sleep.

I kissed her on the forehead the walked out the room.

I plopped down on the couch and put my head in my hands.

This obviously had to be one of the leeches that got through us. Nobody was going to hurt my sister!

It was either me or Sam as the black wolf in trouble. The big brown wolf would be either be Quil, Jared, or some of the other pack members. But Jake's the strongest of us all. So it has to be him.

Keirra saw either me or Sam in trouble and what I'm assuming is Jake was trying to save us, but something happen for him getting killed. Like I said, Jake's the strongest and is pretty much invincible. The only reason I would think for him getting killed was Nessie getting hurt and he knew about it. The only thing that would kill him was either vampire venom or a leech snapping his neck.

And, I'm assuming the pretty girl was Nessie. Could she be crying over me or Jacob? Or could it be us both?

I wondered if it was enough information to get off of. Or could it be a typical five year old dream?

No. A five year old wouldn't have a dream that felt so real. Both she and I have had a dream that felt so real. I think everybody has.

I picked up my phone to dial Jake's number. Better to be safe than sorry.

"Yeah?" I heard Jacob say half asleep after about the eight ring.

"It's Kaleb." I said.

"Well, I know that. Now tell me what's going on?" Jacob growled. I could hear Nessie in the back ground, and my heart sunk when I knew she would be with him.

"Kierra had a dream; and I don't know Jake, but I think Marcello got Hailey's scent disguised so she could slip past us." I said. He huffed.

I heard movement on the phone, and then heard Nessie's voice, "Kaleb, do you mind if I came over to your house and see what your sister dreamed?" she asked.

I wonder what was going in Jacob's head right now.

"Yeah, but be careful. She doesn't know what we are." I said.

"Thanks." Nessie said then gave the phone back to Jacob.

"Do you think Leah and Kyle could come back down? With more attacks I really need them to run the area." Jacob asked.

"They were already planning on it." I said.

There was a pause. Jacob said something in rush, that if I didn't have in human hearing, I wouldn't have caught it.

"Kabe, once Nessie gets there, I need you to phase as soon as you can. Edward said Alice saw something, and I really need everybody out there."

I heard a wolf howl, and out of natural instinct, I was about to leave.

"I know what your about to do, but don't. Stay with your sister until Ness gets there." Jacob ordered.

I was kind of excited to see Nessie, but also scared Jacob would find out what I feel towards her is more than friends. That would mean I would get my ass whopped by my alpha for loving his girl.

I wondered if she felt at least a little feelings for me. She said she didn't, but I wasn't so sure. The way she stammered and blushed gave me sort of a tip that she had something for me.

But I knew Nessie loved me too. I knew that she would eventually marry him, and start a family with him. And all of this was going to happen while I stood back envious.

I wished I was the one who imprinted on Nessie. I wish she was mine.

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~_

_Nessie's Point of View:_

"Are you sure you're going to be safe by yourself?" Aunt Rosalie asked as I parked in front of Kaleb's house.

"I'll be fine, Aunt Rose." I reassured.

"No more pulling a stunt like last time?" she asked.

"I promise."

"Good. Now I've got to get out of here since I didn't get Jake's permission to be on the reservation."

"You're with the alpha's imprint. I think it's good enough." I laughed.

"Stay safe." Rosalie said one last time before getting out the car.

"_Don't I always?"_ She laughed, and then disappeared.

I rushed into Kaleb's house, knowing he needed to be out there.

"Thanks, Ness." Kaleb said as I came through the door.

"I'll keep her safe." I said as Kaleb was rushing out the door.

On his way out, he accidentally bumped into me. We were chest to chest, face to face.

I felt uncomfortable, but I also liked to have him near. I shouldn't be thinking this!

Breathe in, breathe out!

"I-I gotta go." he mumbled then vanished.

I huffed and then walked to Kaleb's sister's room.

I knew Kaleb and Kyle and a younger sister, but I have never met her.

I leaned against the door frame, watching Kierra sleep.

She had very light brown hair, and light tan skin.

I closed my eyes to concentrate on what she was dreaming now-which was nothing too alarming.

I focused more on the dream Kaleb called about.

She saw a big vampire and a black wolf fight. Okay, this wolf had a hint of steel gray in its fur and running along his back. Kaleb was fighting a vampire. Got that information out the way.

Kaleb was having a hard time with trying to kill the vampire, (who I couldn't see it's face clearly) so Jake jumped in to help. Soon Jacob was having trouble, but before anybody could help him, Jake was dead.

Then she dreamed of me running over, crying.

I hissed slightly. Hailey _did_ slip past my family and the wolves again. I think maybe this was another threat to me.

Kierra stirred and let out a soft whimper.

"Bubba?" Kierra mumbled.

I rushed to her side.

"Where's bubba?" she asked again, looking at me. I noticed she had the same cobalt blue eyes as Kaleb does. How?

"He had to leave for a moment, but I'm here?" I said.

"You're the girl from my bad dream!" Kierra said with realization.

I smiled, not knowing what to say.

"Weird, huh?" That was the best I could come up with.

"Can you sing me back to sleep." she asked. I couldn't deny her of that.

I started to hum a tune, tucking her back in bed. Her eyes fluttered close. I smiled and got up, walking out the room.

I laid down on the couch, thinking what it would be like singing to my child. If I had any.

He or she would have dark brown eyes like Jacob, and have my ringlet curls. He or she would have Jacob's russet tan skin and my facial features. He or she would have Jacob's ability to lead, and my stubbornness and determination. It would have Jacob's easy going attitude.

I drifted off thinking about a future that I would share with Jake. If we had a future. With all the vampires coming after us-me-and now what Kaleb was feeling, there was a high chance Jacob and I wouldn't have a future together.

Or one at all.

My mind then drifted off onto Kaleb then. Why do I have to think about him? I was meant to be with Jacob. I was meant to be his rock, as he was mine. I was meant to calm him down when he was on the verge of phasing. He had to imprint on me for some reason.

But how could I trust and love somebody that tried to kill me? Why did Jacob imprint on me in the first place?

I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder on the "whys?" Why did all of this have to happen to me? Why did my fate want me to climb all these mountains?

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

"Ness, Ness, wake up." I heard a voice say that wasn't my Jacob.

"Hmm?" I asked sitting up, rubbing my eyes.

"Thanks for watching Kierra." Kaleb said.

My vision refocused as I saw Kaleb teary eyed.

"Kabe, what's wrong? Is Jake-"

"He's not harmed, but he needs you right now." he said.

"_What happen?" _I showed him.

"I think it's best if he told you. What did the dream mean?" He asked with a quiver in his voice.

"_It was a threat to me." _I answered.

"_Why?"_

"Who does she want to kill." I said as a statement.

I stood up.

"Oh, well, thanks again." Kaleb said.

"Kaleb, if there are times you need a baby sitter, I'll be happy to do it."

He smiled. "I don't want it to be a bother."

"It wouldn't be. I'll be happy to do it. Kierra's a cute girl; and she loves you. Just let me know when." I said.

I stood there starring into his mysterious cobalt blue eyes.

"Ness…"

"Yeah?"

"You should check on Jake. He's not…you'll see." Kaleb said as tears brimmed his eyes again.

I rushed outside to find my Jacob facing my car, his hands clenching the door.

He was breathing heavy, and every muscle in his body was tense.

I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"_Jake, look at me."_ I showed him. He shook his head no; squeezing his eyes shut even tighter and clenched his jaw.

I put my hand on the other side of his face, making him look at me. His eyes were squeezed shut even tighter as if he was trying to get rid of a bad dream. He rested his head on mind, and put his hand on the back of my neck.

"Please tell me what's going on? Please tell me you're not hurt." I begged.

A few tears reluctantly dropped through his squeezed shut eyes. I quickly wiped them away.

If it's enough to make Jacob cry, it's bad.

Maybe if I-

"I know what you're about to do, and please Nessie, don't do it. I don't want to go through that again." Jake begged knowing what I was about to do.

"Then tell me."

"Let's get out of here first."

"_After you tell me what's going on. Why are you and Kaleb so upset?"_

Jacob put both hands on either side of my face and opened his eyes. They look glassy so I know he's been crying.

"It's over."

That was all Jacob said. He-he can't be talking about us?!

"Wha-what do you mean it's over? Tell me what's going on!" I demanded.

"Hailey's destroyed." Jacob said his voice shaky as he looked at me.

"_Then why are you so upset? What about Marcello? Isn't that a good thing, right?"_

"How is it over when you have another person's blood over your hands?" Jacob asked harshly.

"What's going on?!" I yelled.

"Let's get out of here." Jake repeated.

"Okay? We can go to our-"

"No! I looked at Jacob shocked, but got in my car anyway and sped away.

I parked in the beach parking lot; sitting there hoping Jake would open up about something. He didn't budge.

I got out, taking Jake by the hand. I took off my sandals, and led Jacob to the edge of the water.

We sat down in the sand, and I got in Jacob's tense arms. He relaxed a little, but not enough to make me stop worrying.

"_Now tell me."_

Jacob hesitated for a minute then shook his head no.

"_You promised."_

Still nothing.

"Jacob Ephraim Black! Tell. Me. Now. Or I swear I will pick your brain until I get every information I need." I growled.

"Hailey attacked a few others. I was worried about you, that I didn't notice a few attacking me. Isaiah got them off of me, and I ran after Hailey. I killed her, but come to find out they were trying to go after some of the imprints. Marcello wasn't there.

"Hailey kept saying how she was going to go after you, and then I did the stupid thing and believed her. Come to find out, one of the leeches attacked and crushed Isaiah's neck in two." Jacob said. Tears brimmed my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

"If I had my head straight, everything would have been okay." Jacob said, his thoughts blaming himself.

"Who else got hurt?"

"Rachel was over at Emily's and one bloodsucker got in the house. Abby's hurt pretty bad."

WHAT!?

"_Are they-"_ I couldn't finish my sentence. I couldn't think of my friends hurt.

"Paul and Sam got to the bloodsucker that got into Emily's house, and they killed him. Abby has injuries that her parents would ask too many questions about." Jacob said looking down and away from me.

"Seth must be going nuts." I said, letting my finger trace his jaw line.

"Now he knows what I went through." Jacob said, still avoiding my attempts of him looking at me.

"Have I told you that you're wonderful?"

"How can I be wonderful when I'm the leader and the people around me get hurt? I didn't perform my duties as a leader, protector, and brother. How can people know what to do when their leader can't focus?"

I don't think I've ever seen Jacob open up with crying. He's always been trying to hide it. He's always felt like he should be superman, and now he's the one that needs saving.

"_I knew I couldn't handle being a leader."_ Jacob thought to himself, completely unaware that I was reading his mind.

He became leader because I talked him into it.

I knew I should check on my friends to see how they were doing, but Jacob needed me more now, than ever.

"Jake, nobody's perfect. Everybody makes mistakes. Even the leaders. What do you think Grandpa wanted to do when his son's wife was dangerously pregnant? What do you think he wanted to do when the Volturi wanted to destroy his family?"

I looked at Jacob, whose thoughts were still blaming himself. I knew he felt bad when Joseph and Rebecca died, but with Isaiah, he was here and it was under his control.

"_Maybe I should back out from being alpha. Let somebody take the spot. At lease people would actually be safe."_

"_No. You were born with leadership in your blood. It's what you are meant to do. Jacob, you defied Sam and broke away from his back, to do what you believed was right. Everybody knows that. I know that. You were born to lead, and you're a good one."_

"But the leader is supposed to take the fall. So many blood has been spilled because of me! Rebecca, Joseph, Isaiah, you…"

"_Don't. Jacob, things happen and some are good, and some are bad. We can't control what comes into our lives and when. It just does. But we can control how we react to them. How we look at them. Try taking the bad, and try and find good in it." _

"How can I look at death as a good thing?"

"_That might be something you have to figure out yourself."_

Jacob is wrong, though. Bad things didn't happen when he took the role as alpha. He would have eventually become leader.

Jacob had stayed silent; looking at the ocean as the sun rose; making my skin glow.

I sat up as Jacob put his head in my lap. I started to play with his silk, raven black hair.

"_What do I do?"_ he thought to me.

"Look at me and smile." I answered. He laughed, and then his dark brown eyes met mine.

"_Do you need to phase and blow off some steam?"_ I asked. He quickly shook his head no.

"You're the only one keeping me sane." Jake said.

I nodded, not pressing him more. He'll open up when he's ready.

"You know, if we ever had a child, I think it would have your ability to lead." I said, showing him a dream of a child.

He smiled.

"I know what you're trying to do."

"I'm not doing anything. Just thinking about our future together." I simply said.

"It'll have your ability to be told one thing, and it do the opposite."

I grabbed a fist full of Jacob's hair and yanked.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Just because I felt like it?"

Jacob rested his head back on my lap, and his face got serious again.

"Why don't we sleep in the cottage tonight?" I asked. Maybe if he was away from everything, I'll get him to open up.

He shrugged.

"Nessie, why does all of this have to happen to us? For once, I thought after imprinting on you, I'd have that happy ending. Not something that'll try and take it from me. I hate to say this, but I wish it happened to someone else. I just want a normal life with you."

He's got me there.

"_You feel like heading back."_ I showed him as I swallowed my lump of tears that was brought up by his previous statement.

We walked hand in hand back to my car.

"Ness, in your dream, do you want it to happen?" Jacob asked. I honestly did.

I nodded. Now that everything has-hopefully-cooled down, we can start our plans for my future. His future. Our future.

I cranked the car, pulling off and speeding down the highway.

"So is everything really over?" I asked.

"How can you keep doing when you don't have a leader?" Jacob said halfway smiling, with the tone of voice I knew wasn't him.

As I pulled into the driveway, I heard everybody was there. The pack, my family, the imprints, Billy, Sue. I was nervous. What was everybody going to say?

"Don't leave my side." Jacob whispered as he took my hand.

"I wasn't planning on it."

Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist as I squeezed his hand tighter.

As I walked through the door, I didn't need to read everybody's thoughts to know what they were thinking. By the look on Jacob's face, everybody chose not to say anything.

"Can I see Abby?" I asked.

"_Wow. She's actually worried about us, now."_ Karli thought. I looked down.

What was up with her?

Everybody else was silent. I saw Rachel and Emily were glassy eyed and gripping Sam and Paul with dear life. I would do the same thing.

I looked at Billy. He met my eyes and nodded.

"_It could happen to anyone. Just make sure my son doesn't do anything he'll regret later._" Billy thought. I smiled.

"She might-" Paul started, but Jacob cut him off.

"I'll be with her. You know her self control. If she wanted to kill a human, she would have already done it by now. Do you think the Cullens would have allowed her to make human friends, if she was going to slaughter a whole town? Do you think I would have taken her to meet everybody if I thought she was too dangerous?" Jacob said in a cold voice that scared me.

I winced.

"_She_ has a name and a voice. _She _can_ speak_ for herself." I growled.

"Abby's been asking for you." Grandpa said. I nodded and Jacob and I walked upstairs.

"_Why are they all mad at me?" _I asked Jake.

"_Their not. Just everybody's been under a lot of stress, add this on top. Their…worried."_

"Hey, Abb." I said, walking into one of my family member's bedroom. I guess it wasn't bad enough to make Grandpa's office a hospital room.

I saw my best friend with a bruised up face, and her left leg propped up. They weren't out to drink her blood. Just enough to send a threat to me.

Seth's body was tense too.

"You look like hell." I said as Jacob put his hands on my shoulders, squeezing us tightly.

"I feel like it too." Abby laughed then winced. Seth was by her side in an instant.

"At least it's all over now." she said this time a little more weakly.

Seth became even tenser as I felt something that normally didn't happen: the lust for human blood.

Flame burned up in my throat so bad, it felt like I haven't hunted in years. Abby's blood has never smelt this good to me.

I wanted to snap all the humans necks and drink their blood. I wanted to see what it tasted like. My self control was slipping away; and I felt like a frenzied newborn with no control at all.

"Seth, get in front of Abby." I growled through clenched teeth. Despite what I was feeling, I wanted my friend to be safe.

My family was all in the room and the wolf pack.

I growled, letting the scent of Abby's blood overwhelm me. Screw her being my best friend. I didn't care who I had. I just wanted blood.

"Nessie, hold your breath." My father said and I obeyed.

Jake touched my arm, but I shrugged it off.

It only made it worse.

"Nessie?" Abby asked scared.

"Get Renesmee out of here before she loosed self control entirely." Grandpa ordered.

NO!

The normal human, self control part of me wanted me to stop all this. The vampire part told me to do it. I've lived on animal blood my whole life. It's time to hunt for real.

I let the part that thirsted for human blood flow through me.

Daddy grabbed me, and started pulling me out of the room. I quickly got out of his hold, shoving him into the wall.

All my family tried to get to me, but I was quicker. I used all the training Jasper taught me, and then some. I used my gifts to predict and slow down everybody.

I didn't want care what happened to me now. I felt invincible. If my family was having trouble controlling me, so be it. If my father couldn't tell what I was doing, I didn't care.

I felt strong arms wrap around me, and I started thrashing around. I bit down on whoever's arm, and he let me go.

Jasper then got me and pushed me up against the hallway wall, grabbing me by the neck, but made sure not to hurt me.

"You want her, huh? Nessie, you have amazing self control-even better than all of us-and you want to hurt a human? You don't want to do this, Nessie! I know you don't"

I felt my uncle's wave of calmness try to come over me, but my thirst for blood wasn't going to quit. The flame in my throat wasn't going to stop.

Everybody doing this only made me want it more.

As everybody crowded around me, I thrashed, snarled, kicked, and growled more.

"Give her some space to get it out of her system. She doesn't need to hurt herself." My grandfather said.

I stopped, tired; but the flame in my throat wouldn't stop.

"She's done." Daddy said.

Jasper's hands clenched around my arms, and kept me against the wall.

"No, she's not. She still feels the burning flame in her throat." Jasper said.

I looked at Jacob with clenched teeth. He seemed shocked and made a way towards me, taking Jasper's position in holding me still.

I could see in his mind I was still the wild creature. Thrashing around, eyes crazed, hair all over the place.

"_Look at me, baby." _He thought then kissed me on the cheek.

"Better?" he asked and loosened his grip.

"No!" Daddy shouted.

I pushed Jake into Jasper, and they flew down the hall

Everybody thought I was done.

I wasn't.

I was just getting started.

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

_Jacob's point of view:_

I've never seen Nessie act like this! Not even when she's hunting! One minute you think she's calm, next she's gone nuts.

What was wrong with her?!

I felt her grab me by the arms and threw me onto Jasper, and we flew down the hall.

Nessie smiled a sly smile, and made it into the room with a fight.

We all crowded the doorway, scarred what she was going to do.

I was about to rush in when Jasper stopped me, "We don't want her to rush into it."

"Seth, the next moment you get, carefully get Abby out of her." Edward said as we all slowly crept into the room.

"NO!" Nessie snarled then took the advantage to lung at Abby.

Seth grabbed her by the arm then spun her around. He wrapped his arms in an embrace to gain control as she thrashed around.

Big mistake.

Renesmee took a clamp down on his arm hard.

I took my move.

Time to make my move.

"_Eddie, I have a plan."_

I knew I was the only the only one could help Nessie thought this. She helps me when I'm on a mad rage. I can help her.

I took Seth's position. This time tilting Nessie's chin up so I wouldn't have her clamp down on _my _arm.

Bella gave me a look as if asking if I needed help, but I shook my head no.

"Leave." I said to my pack.

"But Jake-" Kaleb started, but I cut her off.

"Do what I say!" I commanded.

Nessie got her head free and bit down on my wrist, getting harder and harder.

"NOW!" I shouted, using the tone of voice I rarely used.

They moved.

"_Edward, don't let anybody help."_

"But Jake-"

"You're way wasn't working, now was it?"

I moved Nessie back in the hall, her mouth still clamped down on my wrist.

"Jake, take her outside. We can make her hunt."

"It won't work, Bells. She wants human blood _too_ bad." Emmett said, but I ignored him.

I hated what I was about to do, but I had to do it. Nessie was too far gone for begging and talking.

I threw her downstairs. My skin ripped and there was a big gash on my arm.

"Carlisle, Esme, I need you to go outside to get her if everything doesn't turn out my way." I said. They nodded without saying anything else, and disappeared.

I looked at Edward then nodded.

Here I go.

"You couldn't resist, huh Ness? You wanted it so bad; you're going to kill your best friend. The girl that kept your secret. That girl that the minute you told her, she accepted and understood you. She knew that you could kill her, but she still decided to stay your friend. But you still want her blood?" I said, slowly taking a step at a time.

"So!" Nessie growled. "She was the closest human!"

"And? You bit me and you didn't want to suck my blood. Right now, I'm the closer human you can get. A lot closer than you are." I shrugged.

"Jacob, I would back off the lecture." Edward warned.

I know what I'm doing.

"In fact, you probably just wanted something to sink your teeth into."

"_You don't know anything!"_ she showed me.

"I don't, don't I? Funny how I just realized that. I thought you were stronger than this. Even your family thought you were even better than Carlisle and Bella. But what you showed us tonight…I think we were wrong. You can't handle being around humans. That means you'll have to be stuck here with us all day. No cliff diving, no hanging with Abby, or Emily, we can't have that normal date you want to have. You aren't strong enough." I said.

She hissed at me.

"Jacob's right. We might have to keep you locked up until you're strong enough." Edward said right on queue. "You'll have to handle your crazy family aggravating you every second of your life."

"I'm, _what_?!"

There's our old Nessie.

"I said: you're weak. Even your own father agrees with me that you are. And Edward doesn't even agree with me on anything."

She growled at me.

I am not weak!"

"You're not? Well, you surely fooled me? Because the Nessie I know wouldn't have tried to kill a human or harm her family."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!" she yelled then came after me.

I grabbed her and put her on the ground, getting on top of her. I put her arms above her head, controlling them with one hand, and put my knees on her legs to keep her from moving around

This made her even madder.

I looked at Nessie dead in the eye. Her eyes weren't full of life as they normally were. They were cold as ice.

"You're asking for it, Black!" my girl screamed.

"Oh, good, you still remember my name." I said. Nessie growled and I smiled.

Isn't she beautiful when she's mad?

Nessie tried to move her arms up, but I pushed them down.

"Sorry, bloodsucker. I win." I smiled.

With one hand I made Nessie look at me, and I saw her eyes were starting to droop. It's about freaking time, Jasper!

I started trailing, kisses from her color bone, to her face, then to her neck.

Renesmee relaxed even more.

"See? That wasn't so bad."

Nessie looked at me, her eyes still cold, but I knew she was back to normal.

"Nice going, Jake. And you didn't even need our help." Emmett said, but I ignored him again.

Tears filled up in Nessie's eyes and a few slipped. I quickly wiped them away.

"Jake…" she trailed as more tears spilled down.

"_Shsh. It's okay."_

"_But I did that! I-I-I-I can't even look at my family in the eye. I can't believe I did that to Abby. I wanted to kill somebody and whoever got in the way. I-I can't even look at you in the eye."_

"It's okay, Renesmee. Sometimes even the best of us can slip." Edward said, but Nessie kept crying.

Nobody else said anything. They all knew Nessie would only listen to me. Right now I don't even think that'll work.

"_I did that. You're right. You've been right! I am weak."_

I relaxed my grip on her, but we stayed in the same position.

I picked her up and wrapped her in a hug as she sobbed in my shoulder. Eventually everybody came and gathered around us.

I rocked Rensemee back and forth, trying to calm her.

I closed my eyes and pushed everything in the back of my mind. Right now, my heart was breaking because my girl was hurt.

"It's okay." I soothed.

"Stop saying that!" Nessie said.

Nessie cried more. I wrapped her even tighter as she cried.

I kissed her on the top of her head, and breathed in her scent. You could tell she had the vampire scent, but it had a touch of human. That was the only vampire scent I'm going to say that smells good.

"I haven't been to completely honest with all of you." I heard a voice I hated say.

Here we go…

_~~~~ Forever Mine ~~~~_

After a while, Renesmee kicked me out the house, upset and ashamed at what she did. She felt that I was going to be disappointed in her. That would never happen.

Bella took Renesmee to the cottage with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. Edward said Nahuel had something very "important" to tell me. If it came from him, I wouldn't have cared. But when Nessie was involved in it, I was all ears.

I looked around the house, sitting on the Cullens couch as Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Nahuel looked at me. Probably wondering what I was going to do.

"Well, you said you had something important to tell me about Renesmee." I snapped at Nahuel.

He hesitated at first, not meeting me in the eye. Why did I wait if he was going to waist my time? I need to be with Renesmee!

"I was with Hailey." Nahuel said.

I knew I couldn't trust him.

I stood up and went straight to him.

"You were the reason why-" I started, but Emmett and Edward held me back. I could feel a wave of calmness come through me.

The half leech is lucky.

"Jacob, let Nahuel explain." Carlisle said.

"I was with Hailey, but she was never over it. It was my sister Scarlet. She envied and hated Renesmee. Nessie had a family that loved her, and she had you. You were what Scarlet wanted the most.

"I joined because Scarlet threatened my aunt. I was ordered to try and rip you and Nessie apart, but when I met Roxanne, I gave up. I stayed to try protecting her, you and Renesmee. Yes, I did disrespectful things, and I am sorry for what I have done to cause friction between you and Nessie." Nahuel said. I still wasn't going to trust him.

"Then why did Hailey try and kill my Renesmee?!" I growled.

"Because she wanted an eye for an eye so to speak. She lost her mate, and Renesmee was the closest thing she could get her hands on that she would be able to get revenge."

"Is there anymore threats around?" I asked.

"Nahuel's mate is leading the one's who are left out the area." Edward answered.

"Where's your sister?" I asked Nahuel. I wanted to make sure no threats were near Nessie. Well, all except Nahuel.

"She's far from here, but she probably won't be for long."

'What do you mean?"

"Scarlet originally wanted to eliminate Nessie so she could have you. But later she realized hat you were what kept Nessie going. So the new plan was to kill either you then her. If you were dead, Nessie would be broken and she would be vulnerable. If Nessie died, Scarlet wanted you for herself."

Like that would ever happen.

"Why are you saying she won't be gone long?"

"If she couldn't get back at the Cullens herself, she knew one that could: the Volturi."

I tensed up. I knew everything was at stake before, but now it seems it gets higher and higher with every move I make.

"Are they coming?"

"Alice is watching them, but no decision has been made." Carlisle said.

"Yet." Emmett mumbled.

"Then why are people dead out of this? Why are my pack members and my sister dead? They had nothing to do with this!" I snapped, trying to get to Nahuel again, but Edward stopped me.

"Because for Nessie to be weakened, you had to be. My sister had to do something to ruin your relationship with her."

That didn't happen…at least, I hope.

"I know you're worried about Renesmee so I'll explain more later." Nahuel said.

Just as he said that, I was gone. I needed to be with my Renesmee.

After several short minutes, I was at the cottage door.

I walked to the front door, prepared to knock, but I barged right in when I heard Nessie sobbing.

I walked into Edward and Bella's "bedroom" as everybody crowed around. Nessie was crying in Bella's arms.

"Sweetheart, Jacob isn't mad at you. If you don't believe us, ask him for yourself." Bella said looking at me

I sat down and took Nessie into my arms, rocking her back and forth, soothing and calming him.

"You should stay here for a few days. It might be best if you two had time away from all of us." Bella said.

I nodded and the Cullens left. My main concern was Nessie.

"Nessie, look at me." I said. "Please. I need to know if you're okay."

She shook her head no.

"Renesmee, I'm not mad at you. Shocked, yes. Mad, no. You did nothing wrong."

"Nothing? Nothing! Jacob, I wanted to kill a human. Any human! And those humans were my friends! How is that not doing anything wrong?! I feel like a freaking hypocrite!" Nessie shouted through tears.

"It happens."

"_HOW DO YOU KNOW?! YOU DON'T HAVE THE FEELING OF A HOT BRANDING IRON BEING SHOVED DOWN YOUR THROAT! YOU DON'T WANT TO GO OUT AND KILL A HUMAN! I DO! HOW CAN YOU UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL?!" _Renesmee showed me.

She's right. I don't know how she feels. I know that she's more upset and angry at herself about doing this. I don't know how it feels to have that type of feeling. I can only be there for her when she needs me.

I held her while she cried. That's al I can do is this.

"God, I'm _so_ stupid. I've had amazing self control, and I acted like I've never had it! How am I going to be able to handle being out in the human world? How is everybody going to trust that I won't act like that again? How can I trust myself that I won't act like that again? How can my friends trust that I won't attempt to kill them?" Nessie said as more tears trailed down.

"You need to hunt." I said wiping away her tears, and tried to get her off of hating herself.

"No. I don't want too. How can I hunt-"

"How about we eat then? Because I'm starving." I said, cutting her off.

"When are you not hungry?" Renesmee said, finally giving a half smile. "Did Nahuel explain whatever he was going to, to you?"

I take it as she doesn't know.

"_Oh, I know. But I'm too upset and tired to care. I don't really want to think about that know."_ she showed me.

"_Then I won't say what he told me."_ I thought.

I then picked her up, and threw her over my shoulder, running to the kitchen.

I sat her in the chair, then as the good boyfriend I am, I went to go fix something to eat.

"Nah-huh. You've been through enough. It's my turn to cook for you." Nessie said.

I let her take over; sitting on a bar stood and watched her.

"_What?"_ Nessie showed me.

"You're so beautiful. Inside and out." I answered.

She blushed and shook her head.

"Now I know you're saying that. You only love me because of the imprinting." There was a smile on Nessie's face, but I could tell she was serious.

"I love you because of _you_." I said, getting in front of her.

"I screw up everything. I kill people. I hurt the one's I care about. I put everybody in danger. I'm-"

"If you're about to say weak, then you're absolutely wrong. I have proof several times when you have whooped my ass. And it's not just the wolves, but vampires too. Nessie, you're strong and you know it. You don't screw everything up. You definitely don't kill people. You don't hurt the one's you care about. You don't put us in danger."

"Maybe I'm to strong."

"Stop doubting yourself. You're perfect."

Nessie turned her face to not look at me.

"That's where you're wrong again. I'm not this perfect, innocent being." Nessie said, backing away from me. "I don't think I was ever innocent." she muttered the last part.

"You-"

"_I cause so much trouble for everybody my whole life. Maybe I _should_ leave."_

I looked at Nessie to see if she was joking. Unfortunately, she was dead serious

"Alone?"

She slowly nodded.

"No…no-Ness, that's not possible."

"Jake, maybe it's the only way-"

"Marry me." I blurted.

Nessie looked at me shocked by my outburst, then smiled. I've been asking her to marry me for the past few months, but this is for real now. Then, I just wanted to _know _that she was going to marry me, and the answer I get would always be someday. Now, this is for real, and her answer scares me.

"Marry me as in an official proposal. Marry me as walking down the isle with Edward. Mary me as in letting Alice drive me insane with controlling the plans. Marry mean as in wearing this ring."

I pulled out the ring box and got down on one knee.

"Wha-what are you asking?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"I'm asking you to become my wife. To become Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black." I answered/

"Jake? How did you-"

"I have my ways." I said, taking her hand. "You say sometimes by looking at the bad, you can find the good. Well…I am. There are several good things coming out of several bad things. One of them is my finally having the guts to propose to you"

"_You picked the perfect time."_ Nessie showed me as tears fell down her face again.

"I _was_ planning on doing it tonight. That's why I wanted to make it special; but I'm taking your advice. I think the timing doesn't have to be perfect unless I do it right." I said as Nessie bit down on her bottom lip.

"But-"

"Renesmee, I love you more than you can ever imagine. I've always been there for you. I've been what you need me to be. You've always been there for me. You're the reason why I breathe. The reason why I smile. The reason why I wake up in the morning. Without you, I am nothing and no one. I don't have oxygen if I don't have you.

"You've always wondered where we stand. But you need to know that I'll stand wherever you do.

"Nessie, you're my rock. Somebody I can give my heart to and trust. You've changed me for the better. I'm now the man I want to be because of you. Before, I was just an arrogant jerk. Now I'm something more.

"Promise me, Renesmee Cullen, that you will become my wife. I promise to protect you, love you, and support you. Please say you'll marry me."

There was silence. I could only hear the sounds outside, Nessie's fast heartbeat, and her crying.

I have to admit that the big alpha wolf is scared that the love of his life is going to turn him down again and say "someday."

"_Yes."_ she showed me.

I looked at her shocked.

Did she just say yes?

"Wait…wha-huh?" I at least thought she would say not now. Not the answer: "yes."

"Yes, Jacob Ephraim Black, I will marry you." Renesmee said.

I sighed in relief, and slid the promise ring off her finger and the engagement one on.

A new beginning.

I stood up and kissed her.

"_Promise me one thing, Mr. Black."_ she showed me, still crying.

"Anything, future Mrs. Black." I can't believe I was saying this!

SHE SAID YES!

I wanted to run outside and shout it out to anybody who could hear it. RENESMEE CULLEN WAS GOING TO BECOME MY WIFE!

I knew Nessie still wanted me to talk about Isaiah, and I will. Like I said, Nessie was one person I knew I could trust me heart with.

I knew more trouble would come for us in the next few days. Everybody would be scared if Nessie would go on another blood lust. They were scared she would hurt somebody she loved. The pack would be worried she would hurt the imprints. I can't blame them, but I had to stick up for Nessie.

"Promise me that you'll stay with me forever. That you'll let me take some of the burden off of you. I'm part of this relationship, too. You can't be the super hero saving me all the time. You need help too." she said.

"I promise."

I swooped her up in a kiss.

Maybe good things _do_ come out of bad.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Nessie's pov

"Yes!" I heard Alice exclaimed as my family all piled into the cottage.

"Our Nessie's getting married!" Rosalie exclaimed.

My nerves kicked in. Marriage? I guess what happens, happens. I'm engaged to Jacob now.

I felt a wave of calmness wash over me. I smiled a thank you to Jasper.

Everybody hugged and congratulated Jacob and I. Then Daddy wrapped me up in a hug.

"You'll always be my little girl." he whispered in my ear.

I nodded, tears brimming my eyes.

"Uncle Jasper felt my emotions again and said, "Why don't we celebrate after everything settles down."

I mouthed thank you to him, then they all left.

Jacob saw the look on my face and wrapped me in a hug.

"Jake, we can't get married." I said, my voice thick with tears.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we have Isaiah's funeral. And then your family and the pack. I've probably lost all the respect I've earned. I almost killed my best friend…" I trailed, laying my head on his neck. How can he be so calm and strong? How can I cry when I knows Jacob needs me?

"_How can I be there for you when I'm feeling sorry for myself?"_ I showed him.

"You said so yourself that there is two people in this relationship. We don't have to get married now. And you haven't lost any respect you've earned. Everybody is just upset over things that happen. Give Abby time to take all this in, and me…I have you in my arms right now. That's all I need."

Jacob smiled, but I knew it was fake. I didn't need to break down when Jacob was about too.

I wanted so bad to read Jacob's mind. But I was afraid. I didn't want to bring back unwanted memories.

I looked down at my ring. _My_ big, shiny, gorgeous, engagement ring. And boy did he do good picking it out.

It was a big circle diamond, with small little diamonds going around it. Diamonds all were all over the band, making it shimmer in light.

"You still didn't answer my question on how you got this gorgeous ring." I said.

"I can tell you like it." Jacob smiled. And for the record, I do have a life outside of changing into a wolf you know."

I walked back to the kitchen, fixing something to eat.

I started to drift off into another world as I sat a plate down in front of Jacob.

How could I be so reckless and stupid? I have amazing self control, and I tried to suck my best friend dry. I wanted to kill anybody who got in my way. I should have known I was going to act that way. Maybe I should have waited a bit, then went and saw her.

But why did I loose self control? I had just hunted the day before. I'm normally as good as new when I hunt. Why did it have to happen to me?

I still had the burning flame in my throat, so I didn't eat anything. I was under control, or sort of.

The thought of blood going down my throat made it even worse. Why now? I was under control? Why? Why? Why?

"Ness-"

"I just hunted! How can I loose self control now?! I just freaking hunted?"

"You're part vampire. You-"

"Just shut up. You didn't want to kill anything in sight. How do you know what I'm going through? You don't understand!" I growled, then regretted saying those words.

Jacob took a step back and looked at me hurt. "You're right. I don't know."

"Of course you don't You were the one who called me weak! You said I showed all of you tonight that I can't handle being around humans! _You_ were the one who called me weak! I needed you to tell me that I was strong and that I didn't want to do that, but you didn't! I needed to hear those words, Jacob!" I shouted, all the words I've bottled up and hidden, being let loose.

Jacob was even more hurt when I said that. I hated that I hurt him and screwed up this wonderful time for us, but he shouldn't have never said that. I didn't need to hear that I was to weak to be around humans. I needed to hear that I was strong. That I could ignore everything!

Jacob looked down again hurt. I knew I was taking my anger and nerves out on him. We have Isaiah's funeral, then my screw up. Now I'm yelling at my fiancé. What's the worse I could do.

"Jake, I-" I started, taking a step to him.

"Funny how one second we're fine, then the next we're not." Jacob said, letting me get in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

I knew Jacob was already upset, then he was happy I finally said yes to marrying him, then I made it even worse.

"I am happy that I'm going to become your wife." I said, putting my hand on his cheek.

Engaged? I can't believe I am saying this? All this time I told myself that I didn't want marriage just yet; but I felt prepared. I have no clue what I was going to do for…well, about everything.

But right now, I needed to make right for what I did wrong.

Jacob only smiled, not answering what I told him. He was still hurt at what I said. I knew I couldn't take back what I said, but I wish I could.

"_You're right. What I planned backfired. It all seemed to work inside my head."_ he thought, not looking at me.

I led him to the couch, and sat on his lap. I put my hand under his chin, making him look at me.

"_I still should have never said that. I'm taking all my anger out on you, and you don't deserve it."_

We stayed the silent for a while. Jacob drifted off into his own thoughts, as I did the same.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?" he asked, still in his own world.

"What are we going to do?"

He hesitated for a while, then answered. "I honestly don't know."

I didn't either. With everything that's been going on, and now a wedding, what _were_ we going to do.

"I'm lucky to have you." I whispered in his ear.

"Where did that come from?" he asked.

"I've never said it before. And, it's true." I shrugged, then yawned.

Jacob smiled, picking me up, then walked to the bedroom.

I curled against Jacob's bare chest. I knew Jacob would wait until I was asleep to shed a few tears. I had to get him to open up now.

"Sometimes I wish everything didn't have to happen to us. I've waited so long for you. I've waited a long time to actually have a peaceful life. Why did you have to be the one who's in trouble?" Jacob asked, playing with my engagement ring.

"_Do you regret imprinting on me?"_ I showed him.

"No. Never. It's just…I wish people didn't come to me like I have all the right answers. Sometimes I'm wondering why, myself. Why do I always need to play super hero?"

"Because you, Mr. Black, are stubborn, determined, and you'll do anything to protect the one's you care about. Not just me. You're a good person." I said, putting my hand on his chest right above his heart.

"But-"

"Shsh. Sleep on it. We're both tired. We have tomorrow to figure everything out. I love you, my crazy, stubborn, determined, kind, caring, most amazing, wonderful fiancé. Remember that." I said, then drifted off to sleep.

~~~~ _Forever Yours ~~~~_

A beautiful baby was placed in my arms. It was larger than a newborn would be. But it was still beautiful.

The baby had my facial features, but its skin was several shades lighter than Jacob. It had his silk, raven black hair, but had my curls. When it opened its eyes, they were dark almond brown.

"You were super." Jacob whispered beside me.

I smiled at the very alert baby in my arms.

"_It was a team effort."_ I showed Jacob, nudging him in the chest.

He laughed.

"_I love you, Momma."_ My child thought.

Tears brimmed my eyes. This was my child!

"I love you." Jacob said. "You and our child."

The next few minutes, the baby started to cry. I was assuming it was hungry.

I looked over at my Jacob, who had fallen asleep. I decided not to wake him.

"Momma? Daddy? Anybody around?"

I didn't know what its diet was; and I was kind of shocked none of my family was here. I thought they would be just as excited as I was.

I guess I'll have to do it myself.

I attempted to get up, but it seemed my legs wouldn't work. Everything felt cold, which was weird because I never got cold. I felt light headed to the point where I couldn't even sit up.

"Ja-Jake, take the ba-baby." I rasped, shaking Jake.

He didn't wake up. I shook harder, but he only fell to the floor. I tried to get to him, but my whole body was numb. My arms fell limp at my sides.

"_Jacob!"_ I showed him, unable to use my voice.

I looked over to where my baby was, but it wasn't there.

I saw a bit mark on Jacob's neck. He can't be…

I looked over at my child now. It was much older. Instead of the almond brown eyes, it had deep burgundy red and around its mouth was blood.

"I love you, Mommy." My child sang as my vision blurred. I rested my head against the pillow, letting darkness overtake me…

My eyes flew open as I looked around. Everything was just a dream. Nothing more to it.

I looked over at Jacob, who was passed out. My assumption was right. He did shed a few tears while I was asleep.

It was all a dream. Simple as that. Jacob and I don't have a child. I still have to graduate first…if it's safe for me to go.

I looked at my engagement ring again. I have to stop running like a coward and face my consequences and fate. What comes, comes.

Right now, Jacob needs me.

I looked at the clock. It was 11:30 a.m. No calls from anybody.

I looked around again. Grandma wanted to set up Momma and Daddy's room just like Isle Esme.

I always loved being at the cottage. Everything was peaceful and quiet.

I looked down at my fiancé. (I guess I was going to have to get used to calling him that.) He looked so innocent when he was sleeping. He looked like he was a little kid, not having to carry everybody's burden on his shoulders. He's always been strong for the ones he's cared about. Even when he was aching inside. I wish he would let us be there for him.

I decided to at least keep our engagement a secret until after graduation. We have so much going on. We don't need it to be shaken up with our news.

All I know is that since Jacob's proposal, everything would change…

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

I drove up to Abby's house, thanking my lucky stars that he parents weren't home. But Seth was there.

Crap.

Right now, I really wanted to be with Jacob. Both of us were going through so much, that we both needed to be together.

Nahuel left unexpectedly, leaving a lot of unanswered questions. Daddy said that he was ashamed to speak to me, and that he would come back when he was ready. I decided to give him the space. I have more on my plate right now to handle with.

I knocked on Abby's door, hoping somebody would answer. I wouldn't blame them if they didn't, though.

Seth opened the door and stared at me shocked. He and I were always close. He accepted my family before any of the other wolves did.

Has our relationship ruined, too?

"Hey, Ness." he mumbled, looking down.

"Hey, Seth." I said. "Is Abby-"

"She's okay. Scared, but okay."

I winced. I knew I scared him, too.

"Seth, look, I'm sorry for what I did. I don't have no excuse for acting that way. Trust me, I've beat myself up plenty."

"You're forgiven. I know I can't ask you for it not to happen again, can't I?" he said.

I didn't answer. I couldn't. I didn't know how I would act; but I hoped that would sway his decision on letting me see Abby.

"Can I see her" I asked, changing the subject.

He opened the door wider and let me in.

"Are you going to the funeral?" Seth asked.

I nodded. I didn't know if it was best for me to go, but I needed to be there for Jacob.

I waked into Abby's room with Seth close behind me. Abby looked up, and tried to hide the terror in her eyes. I guess she thought I was still the monster that tried to kill her.

"I'm in control. I took down three mountain lions and a bear before I came here." I said, gripping my teeth, on the verge of tears.

I went to sit on her bed.

"Abb, I'm so sorry. Something came over me. It was stupid and reckless. Please forgive me." I said, tears brimming my eyes.

"How can I be mad at my best friend?" she asked with a laugh.

"You don't have to forgive me. I almost killed you. Your blood never smelled so good, and I…You kept my secret! How can you be so nice to me! Why are you making this so easy?"

"True. You did scare me; but I'm in with the mythical, supernatural world too, remember? I'm in love with a wolf, and my best friend's part vampire. I know the risk I'm taking with both, but so be it." Abby shrugged. "At least it's all over, right?"

I didn't want to tell her that it wasn't over. That I didn't know when it was going to be over. That I didn't know _when_ it was going to be over.

"I hope everybody else is going to be as forgiving as you." I said.

"Give them a chance. I'm pretty sure it'll be easy." Abby said with a small grin. "At least you're not venomous, though. You bit Seth pretty hard."

I couldn't hold them back anymore. The tears that brimmed my eyes fell.

"_Are you okay?"_ she thought.

I didn't know what to answer. Could I lie to her and tell her that I was okay?

"How's Jake?" Abby said, changing the subject to something else, for which I was grateful for.

"_He's…honestly, I have no clue. He's trying to hide everything be being strong for me, but he blames himself." _I showed her.

That, and he was also trying to be happy about our…engagement. I regret now leaving the ring on. Maybe she won't notice.

"Seth's the same way. He's not talking either."

"Men." I laughed.

"Have you resolved anything with him, yet?"

I shrugged. I guess so. I'm about to marry him.

"I might not go to graduation?" I said, trying again to steer the conversation. I wanted to tell her that about Jacob proposing, but it just wasn't the right time. Hell, the proposal wasn't even at the right time.

"What? You can't! You're-"

"I know. Valedictorian. Just with everything going on, I couldn't make the speech."

I couldn't tell her what was going on. That nothing was over. That we weren't safe. That there was no definition of safe anymore. Nothing and no one was safe.

"Yeah, but Hailey's gone. We can finally get on with out lives." my friend lauged.

I smiled half-heartedly.

"Ness, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'll see you at the funeral." I said, squeezing her hand.

Abby looked down and gasped.

CRAP! That was the hand my ring was one. DOUBLE CRAP!

"OHMIGOD, HE FINALLY ASKED?!" Abby shouted then winced.

Seth rushed in right at that moment.

"Abb, what's wrong?" he asked.

Seth looked at me for a second, then back at Abby.

"Sorry. Nothing's wrong. Jake finally asked!" Abby squealed.

She looked at her confused, so I held up my hand to show him the ring.

"Oh, yeah. It's about time. That was all Jacob could think about. He was worried when was the perfect time. Congrats, though." he said smiling.

"Don't tell anybody. With all that's going on, it's not the right time to say anything."

Seth and I stared at each other for a while. He knew what was really going on. What was really happening.

"_Nessie, I can't loose her. She's got to stay safe."_ Seth thought.

"_I know. Nothing will happen to her. They want me, but whoever is in the way will get killed."_

"_Even Jake?"_

I nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later. I have several more apologies to make." I said getting up and leaving.

For the whole day, I went and apologized to everybody. I didn't give any excuses, because there was no need to have one. What I did was wrong. Even if I was half vampire. I could have put everybody in jeopardy because of my actions.

Surprisingly, everybody forgave me. Some even thought I shouldn't apologize. Vampires can be unpredictable. _I _can be unpredictable.

I didn't let anybody know that Jacob asked me to marry him. But, I had a feeling they knew all along.

I pulled into Kaleb's driveway. I had to get things cleared out with him.

I walked onto the front porch and knocked.

Leah opened the door.

"Hey, is-" I started, but all of a sudden she pulled me into a hug.

"I heard about everything. Kyle and I just got in last night. How's Jake taking everything. He was pretty upset with Joseph and Rebecca. I can't imagine how he feels now that he was there." Leah said walking out onto the porch.

"He blames himself. For all of it really. He says to much blood has been on his hands ever since he took the role as alpha."

"I may not phase anymore, but Jake's a good alpha. You should have seen him when he pulled away from Sam. Ness, Jake didn't have anybody except us to rely on. He only had me, and Seth when Bella was pregnant with you. He was battling emotions dealing with your mother, taking the role as a leader, and his brothers wanting to kill the girl he had feelings for. He couldn't rely on me because I hated the Cullens, and Seth…he was like a kindergartner on his first day of school. Now he has somebody he can rely on."

Again, Leah knew exactly what I was thinking before I even said anything.

"Nahuel told Jacob that Hailey wasn't the true leader. His half sister Scarlet was. And the thing is, Nahuel was with her. Jacob said he had an off feeling about him. And you want to know the said thing: I actually trusted Nahuel more than Jacob! Maybe if I listened to Jacob, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"You should practice what you preach, Cullen." Leah joked.

Meaning: I should take what life gives me, and move on.

"You're right, Clearwater." I joked back. "But what can I do? Jake won't say anything at all."

"Maybe you should ask him that yourself." she said with a slight smile.

"Thanks, Leah."

"Anytime. Oh, and if you're looking for Kaleb, he's at the beach." Leah said.

I nodded and hopped in my car, heading to the beach.

Once I got there, I saw Kaleb sitting on the sand close to the water.

"Hey." I said, sitting beside him.

We stayed silent.

"I'm sorry." Kaleb said, breaking the silence.

"I know; but Kaleb, I can't do this. Jake needs me right now. I can't focus on you loving me. You can't either. We have so much going on-"

"But I can't keep telling myself it's just a crush. I can't keep avoiding him every time we phase. Nessie, you don't understand how hard it is for me to respect the relationship you have with Jake! All I want to do is make you mine! I know you love Jacob, but sometimes I wish you would give me a chance! Jacob can make you happy, but I can too. Just because he's tied down to you, doesn't mean you have to be!" He yelled.

I looked down. I was already emotional today, and he made it worse. Jacob _was_ tied down to me. He didn't love me. Only his body told him too. Not his heart.

Kaleb moved close to me, and I realized his lips were inches away from mine.

No. I don't need to have feeling for him. I'm marrying Jacob. I love Jacob. Even if he was tied down to me.

I moved.

"No, Kaleb. Jacob should be the only one who kisses me."

"If this is what I said about him being tied down to you, I didn't mean it."

"If you can't accept things as they are, then we shouldn't be friends. I can't handle a freaking screwed up triangle!" I shouted. He stayed quiet.

"Kierra wants to know when you'll be over again. She shouldn't shut up about you singing to her." Kaleb eventually said. I breathed a sigh of relief when he changed the subject.

"How do you and her have cobalt blue eyes, when Kyle has brown?" I blurted.

"Our father had cobalt blue. Which is rare. Kyle took after my mother." Kaleb said, his voice turning cold when he talked about his parents.

Why?

"I guess I better get going. Jake wants to have a pack meeting; and as the trusty beta, I have to be there." Kaleb said, walking me back to my car.

"_I'll see you tonight." _I showed him, driving off.

I wondered on how tonight would be. Since the everything was tonight, my family thought it would be okay to go to the awake. Although they all decided not to go to the burial. It might set off to many phasing kids.

I thought how Jacob would be. He will one-hundred percent blame himself. I had to be strong for him tonight.

I knew if Jacob wasn't with me, I don't know where I would be. Where neither of us would be.

He was wrong though. When I'm weak, he's strong. When he's weak, I'm strong. He's waited so long for me. I needed to follow through on my promise to become his wife.

Jacob has been there for me every step of the way. I wouldn't be able to survive if I didn't have my rock.

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

As the minister said his final words, Jacob's hand squeezed mine tighter.

The whole pack blamed themselves:

"_I should have paid attention…"_

"_I should have helped them…"_

And last, but not least. Jacob's mantra:

"_If I listened to Nessie…"_

"_It's going to be okay."_ I showed him.

He smiled and nodded slightly.

After the minister ended, the crowd broke and Jake disappeared. I figured he was going to see Rebecca, Joseph, or his mother's grave.

I decided to give him the time alone, and wait for him by the car.

"Hey. You've been quite." Emily said, carrying Channing over.

"Just trying to be the supportive imprint." I said.

She offered for me to hold Channing. I shook my head yes.

"I know the feeling. Sam blames himself. He thinks he should have paid attention more, it wouldn't have happen." Emily said while I bounced Channing.

"He has you and Channing to worry about. Nobody's perfect."

"Try telling the guys that." she said.

"_How do you did it? I mean, being the imprint to an alpha?" _I showed her.

"I don't know. I did what you're doing. I was there when he needed me. I guess you can say I kind of became the mother to a bunch of bottomless pit men." she laughed.

"You still are." I joked.

"Yes, but once my husband stops phasing, somebody has to take it over." Emily joked, nudging me in the hip.

"_How would that make a difference."_

"_Don't tell anyone, but Sam and I have talked about moving away from the reservation. After he stops phasing of course."_ she thought.

I couldn't picture Sam and Emily leaving. I've always thought of them here.

"So…have you picked out a date yet?" Emily eventually asked.

"For what?" Please don't say for the wedding. Please don't say for the wedding.

"For the wedding." she said.

I gave her a shocked look.

"Seriously, Ness? You can't keep a secret long with all of us. We've been waiting forever you Jake to ask you. Correction: we've been waiting forever for you to finally give in, and say yes."

"Thanks. But I don't know really when it will be. He just asked. Ten years maybe? Hopefully by then everything will be settled down."

"I won't be young forever, so make it quick. I didn't get the change to be half immortal." Emily joked as Billy wheeled up to us.

"Emily, do you mind if I have a minute with my future daughter-in-law?" Billy asked.

Did everybody know?

"Um…sure. I'll talk to you later, Ness." Emily said, taking Channing and walked off.

"Does everybody know?" I asked.

"All I can say is Jake was excited about it a little too much, if you wanted to keep it a secret." Billy laughed.

"Snitch." I mumbled.

"I want to say thank you." Billy said taking my hand.

"For finally saying yes to your son?"

"For finally making my son happy, You've gave him life again. I thought that would have been long gone. I don't know where he would be if he didn't have you."

I looked down and blushed.

"Dad." Jacob greeted as he walked up to us, wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my forehead.

"Son." Billy greeted back. "Well, I think I'll leave you time alone with your fiancé.

I buried my head in Jacob's chest to hide my blush again.

"Let's get out of here." I said getting in my car.

"Good. I've had enough of funerals for a while." Jacob said, loosening his tie.

He wasn't the only one.

"Nahuel's lucky he ran." Jacob said in a cold sarcastic tone that he didn't use often.

I didn't want Jacob to hurt Nahuel. Or anybody for that matter. I

"I'm not going to let you do something that I know you're going to regret later. I told you it will be okay." I said.

"Are you sure about that?"

"_Positive."_

Maybe it will truly be okay.

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

"Ill meet you at the cottage." Jacob said, and took off as I pulled into the family garage.

I walked into the living room, where I only saw Momma and Daddy sitting on the couch waiting for me.

Where was everybody else?

"Hunting." Daddy answered. "Was everything-"

"Awkward." I simply said.

Which it was.

I waited to see what else they were going to say, but I really need to be with Jacob right now.

"_Anything else?"_ I asked.

"Go be with Jake, since we're not that important to you anymore." Momma joked, winking at me.

"_You'll always be important to me." _I showed my parents as I ran out the door.

When I got outside, I saw my russet brown wolf waiting for me at the edge of the woods.

Jacob got up from where he was laying and walked over to me.

"_Impatient, huh?"_ I showed Jacob, climbing on his back.

"_Who said I had to be chauffer? You're faster than me. You can keep up."_

"_Yeah, but it won't be as fun."_

Jake playfully growled as he surged forward.

Jake wasn't the only one who phased, but I decided to let them have their head to their selves (as Jacob puts it).

I started to let my mind wonder to the dream I had. It didn't mean anything right? I wasn't really ready for children. I'm a three year old in a nineteen year olds body.

I wasn't going to be like my mother. I wasn't going to be in love with two guys, hurt both of them, then get pregnant when I'm not ready. Not going to happen!

When I said I wanted it to happen, I didn't mean anytime soon.

"_Uh, Ness? Can you get off my back. Literally. Kinda need to phase back so we don't have a conversation in private." _Jacob thought.

I slid off his back as he went to phase.

Jacob came back and cradled me in his arms as we sat down.

I put my hands on his chest, and leaned against him.

"Now I know why you hold me to the earth, instead of gravity." Jacob said, kissing me.

"Why?"

"You keep me grounded. When I'm weak, you're always there for me. As many screw ups and promises I've made and broken, you still stand by me. I wouldn't be able to do what I do know if I didn't have you. I wouldn't be where I am now. I wouldn't be able to live if I didn't have you." Jacob said, kissing me again.

"You haven't broken any promises." I said.

Jacob was about to say something, but I gave him a glare to shutup.

"What about the special "normal" date I keep promising you?" he asked.

"So what! Plans change! You said you were going to propose to me on that special "normal date, but that changed. So what if you did it sooner than expected. And if you want to be technical, you've been proposing for the past few months. I've been refusing to give in until know." I said. Jacob gave a slight smile.

"What about being normal?"

"_We can't change who we are. Yeah, we aren't the normal couple you see everyday, but who is? Everybody has their quirks and flaws. Every couple isn't normal. Besides, somebody once told me normal was boring and predictable. Now who would want that?" _I showed him.

"Neither of us can be superman. When one of us _is_ weak, the other one is going to be strong. And I could say the same thing about you being the strong rock, Mr. Black. I couldn't live this life if I didn't have you. And I wouldn't choose too."

"Yeah, but I wish I could make it safer for you."

"You do make it safer for me. Both worlds aren't safe. Human or supernatural. But that's the risk we have to take." I said, kissing Jacob on the cheek.

"How did you get so smart about this?"

"I guess you learn from experience." I laughed.

We drifted off into silence then. I stared off into space, while Jacob stared at me. He brought his face closer to mine and nuzzled my ear, keeping there.

"Have you wondered what it would be like to just run away from all of this?" he whispered huskily in my ear, making me have chills on my arms.

"_What do you mean?"_ I showed Jacob, unable to use my voice.

"I mean: run away. From everything and everybody. From all the vampire threats, and the werewolves. We can elope. Find a small town and settle down. We can raise a family. I can phase every now and then to keep check here. You can be a doctor or photographer, or whatever you want to be. And open up a garage shop. We can do whatever you want. We can go wherever we want."

I had a feeling Jacob has been thinking about this for a while.

"Elope as in Vegas?"

"Where else?" Jacob joked, smiling.

"With a bunch of showgirls and drunk women trying to get too you? I don't think so!"

Jacob laughed.

"What about all the drunk men trying to get too close for comfort with you? I'll have to make them have a hangover early." Jacob said.

"So, you've been telling people I've said yes?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I-they already knew I was going to ask. Why do you think Alice screamed yes?"

I was completely lost.

"Remember your prom when I was acting weird? How everybody was acting weird?" he asked.

I nodded. "Well, while you were away at Abby's, I asked Edward for your hand."

I sorta felt like an idiot right now. Jacob's been acting strange, and I've been completely oblivious about it all. I can read minds and I didn't think anything of it.

So wait…does that mean Kaleb knows?

"_I feel like an idiot right now!" _I showed Jacob, burying my head in his chest.

"You're not an idiot. It just wouldn't be a surprise if you knew. But I don't want you to feel forced to marrying me because-"

"Haven't we had this conversation before? I love you for you. Not the magic wolfy imprinting."

Sometimes I wondered if Jacob loved me for me, and I him. That it wasn't just the imprint holding us together.

But I wasn't going to admit that to Jacob.

Jake moved so that he was laying down, and I was on top of him. He kissed me lightly at first, the rougher and fiercer. This was normally the type of kiss that either of us was releasing off steam.

"Is it to early to set a date?" I asked reluctantly pulling away.

"Anytime is perfect for me." Jake mumbled against my lips.

I suddenly thought of the dream I had when I was in Alaska. About how Jacob caught me kissing…Kaleb; and he tells me to have a nice life, then he leaves.

Tears brimmed my eyes as I thought about Jacob saying good-bye. How I easily let him go.

"Why are you crying? Is thinking about it that bad?" Jake asked.

I shook my head no. _"I'm scared you'll leave me."_ I showed him, ashamed.

"That will _never_ happen, and you know it. I'll never leave you. I promise, and I won't brake this one." he said, kissing the tears away.

"I don't know where I'd be without you." I mumbled against his chest.

"We can talk about the wedding some other time. I'm still on a high about you saying yes." Jacob said.

I laughed. I didn't know why I was crying. Maybe I'm just bottling everything up.

"July 10th?" I blurted.

Jacob gave me a confused look.

"The wedding date? I know, it's quick, but it's all I got."

"That soon?" my Jacob asked.

It must sound wrong to pick a wedding date hours after a funeral-and maybe a little selfish-but I had to get the subject of Jacob blaming himself off.

It's working, though.

"Got any better ideas?"

"November 13th?"

"Five months away? Imagine what type of elaborate wedding plans Alice will have because she was able to plan for five months. With my idea, she only has a few weeks to plan. Maybe even less if we "forget" to tell her." I said, kissing Jacob again.

"_I know what you're trying to do." _he thought, but his lips never left mine.

"_It it working?"_

"_All depends. I still say we should elope."_

"_I still say we drive Alice crazy and tell her last minute."_

"_Now I like that idea even better."_ he thought as his arm locked around my waist.

"_Or we can wait ten years from now."_ I showed him.

"Fine by me." he whispered in my ear, giving me-again-goosebumps.

"You aren't even paying attention to me!"

"I am. You said you wanted to give Alice ten months to plan, and I-shockingly-disagreed. Then I pitched the idea about driving Alice crazy about telling her last minute." Jake joked.

"I think she's already planning."

"Of course I am! I've been waiting for this moment for three years! If you think your mother's wedding was huge, you should see what yours is going to be like!" Alice said coming through the trees.

"Aunt Alice! I can't have a conversation in private?!" I exclaimed.

"I thought we were celebrating later on?" Uncle Emmett shouted, appearing next to Alice.

YOU'VE GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME?!

"_So much for peaceful."_ Jacob thought.

He's got that right.

"We are," I say, "but it can't hurt to talk about it."

"We'll since we're talking about it; I think you need to include the rest of your family." Aunt Rosalie said as the rest of everybody came into view.

I laid my head on Jacob's shoulder, and blushed.

"After I graduate, please." I begged.

"Deal; but you are not waiting five days before your planned date to tell me." Alice said.

I blinked, and we finally had peace.

"Their going to drive me crazy, Jacob." I moaned.

"I'll protect you." he laughed.

"_I think we should elope."_ I showed him.

"It'll be okay. And thanks."

"For what?" I was completely confused.

"For being here when I need you."

I kissed him again.

"You do the same for me." I laughed, nudging him in the shoulder.

"I just whish that I could have ended this better." he mumbled.

He really wishes that he ended it, and he didn't have to loose anybody.

"Maybe Nahuel knows where Scarlet is."

I wasn't sure how all of us could handle Nahuel near. I was scared on what Jacob would do.

"I don't know how I'll be able to be around him. Or the other leech." Jake growled.

"He might not have did all those bad thing. Jake,-"

"Yeah, but he was with them, Ness! Can't you see that! He's tried to take you away from me! So what if he didn't love you as much as he acted! The fact is, is that he tried! If he wants _my_ forgiveness, he can forget it!" Jacob exclaimed, tensing up.

"_I won't let you do anything stupid." _I showed him, putting my hands on his shoulders.

"If I see him or his leech, I'll kill them both!"

Jake was serious, but I couldn't let him do this.

"Jake, just because Becca, Joseph, and Isaiah died, that doesn't mean you have to go out killing somebody. Let Nahuel and Roxanne tell their side of the story, _then_ we make judgments." I said.

"You're still taking his side? After all this he's still this perfect person that did nothing wrong?! You'll still choose him!?"

I was hurt that Jacob said that, but I knew it was true. I always take everybody else's side. I always choose the wrong side, and everybody I love has to pay the consequences.

I got up, not saying anything, and attempted to swallow tears. Jacob took my silence as he hurt me-which he did-but it was true.

"I didn't mean-"

"_You meant it; and you were right. I pick everybody else instead of you. I'm sorry."_ I showed him, not trusting my voice.

"Ness, I-"

"It's fine."

"But-"

"I said: it's fine!" I shouted. "Let's just get out of here. I'm exhausted from our adventurous evening."

Jacob didn't say anything, but took off to phase anyway.

I didn't wait for him.

I always hurt Jacob. No matter what I do. I decided to leave because I knew that I was going to hurt him. I decided to stay because I knew that was going to hurt him. Now I'm engaged to him, and I'm hurting him.

Am I ready for marriage?

I told Kaleb that I wasn't going to choose between him and Jacob. I'm not going to choose between Nahuel and my Jacob either.

I stormed through the cottage, slamming the door in Jacob's face.

"Renesmee.." Jake trailed.

"I'm not having this argument, Jacob." I growled, getting out of my dress and into something comfortable.

"I didn't…you know I can be-"

"A jerk? A big, fat, stupid, idiotic, arrogant, ass, jerk!" I shouted. I don't know why I was so mad, when I knew he was right.

"Okay? We can go with tat. I was just going to say a jerk, but if you want to call me all that, go ahead. I deserve it, so go on."

I turned to glare at him. He's making this so difficult!

"I hate it when you do that." I pouted.

He started walking over to me slowly, smiling a mischievous smile. My heartbeat quickened and I got nervous.

"What do you hate I do?" Jake said huskily, reaching me. His face got inches from mine, and wrapped my arms around my waist.

"_This."_ I showed him, again not able to trust my voice.

"_What am I doing?" _he thought as he slowly kissed my neck.

"You're-you're making it difficult…forget it." I stammered. He smiled.

"You're cute when you're vulnerable and innocent." Jacob mumbled against my lips.

"Cute?"

"You're beautiful when you're angry." he said. "And you're gorgeous when you cry."

"Sweet talking, stupid mongrel who thinks he can get back on my good graces." I growled.

Jake laughed.

"But please stop." I begged.

"Not until you forgive me." he whispered against my neck.

"I can't." I said, pushing him back a few inches.

"Why?"

I seriously hated when Jacob did this!

"How can I forgive you when I have nothing to forgive you of. You were right when you said I pick Nahuel's side. I pick everybody's side except yours, and I shouldn't." I said. "But whatever stupid choice I make, just know I'll always choose you."

"Why don't we have this conversation when your mood swings stay the same for at least two minutes." Jake joked.

"_Are you saying I'm moody?"_

Before Jake could answer, I snapped at him. "_Now_ I'm mad at you!"

I stormed into the master bathroom, slamming the door shut and locked it.

Despite my feelings, I had to laugh to myself. Here Jacob was needing me, and I was acting like a brat.

"Come on, Ness. You know I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't going to even say you were moody. I just mean you were unpredictable. Which…you are. Now come out the bathroom before I have to break down the door."

I unlocked the door and let Jacob in.

"I'm-"

"No. Don't say. You're not saying that word. I don't want to hear it." Jacob teased, picking me up and spun me around. I squealed in laughter.

"I love you." he whispered.

"More than your own life?"

"More than anything."

"Forever?"

"You get the picture." Jacob said and laid me down on the bed.

I will choose Jacob; and I will marry him. I won't choose Nahuel, and I won't choose Kaleb. My life if my life. My life is not my mother's/ It's not my father's. It's mine, and mine to do with. I won't set myself up for a love triangle. I can't handle it. I don't want to hurt Jacob! I won't do that! I love him too much.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked.

"Just thinking." was all I said.

Whatever else had happens, bring it. Right now I feel like I can take anything. I've handled near death experiences; what's a wedding?

Right?

I can do this! Well, I hope I can. I need to do this. I'm ready! I think-no. I know!

"Are you okay, Renesmee?" my Jacob asked worried.

"Super."

"You sure?"

I was about to answer when my aunt came into the bed room.

"Aunt Rosalie! I can't have one minute alone with my fiancé!?" I exclaimed.

"I'm the aunt. You're my niece. What's fair is fair."

I heard Jacob laugh and I glared at him.

"_Why?"_

"We have…guest." she answered through clenched teeth.

Jane, Felix, Alec, Demetri decided to make a visit. Nahuel and his mate decided to show up at the same time. Joy.

"Why didn't Alice see this?" I asked nervously. Jacob started rubbing my back, calming me down.

"They must have found her blind spots."

Jacob flew out the window to phase. I sat there breathing hard.

"It'll be okay. Nothing will happen." Rosalie reassured, pulling me into a hug.

"Promise?"

"I haven't broken one yet Come on."

She grabbed my hand, and we flew out the cottage, meeting Jacob outside.

"_Why won't hurt you. And Ness?" _Jake thought.

"_Yeah?"_

"_Don't let me do anything stupid." he answered, barking a laugh._

"_I won't."_

Just then I jumped over the small river that I loved jumping over.

I decided to wait for Jacob as he phased.

"Ready or not?" Jake asked.

"Here we come." I put my hand in Jacob's and we walked through the door.

The room was quiet and tense as we entered.

"Hello, Renesmee." Jane said as I stood near Momma.

Jacob and Emmett moved in front of me so they would take the blunt of Jane's gift. It's better to be safe than sorry.

I noticed Nahuel was tense too, holding Roxanne's hand tight.

"I was just telling Carlisle about Nahuel's sister meeting us along our journey here." Jane said. Nahuel growled.

"Well what do you want?!" Jacob snapped. I growled at him.

"She told us to speak to Nahuel for her. And of course to see how you are doing." Jane answered with a sinister smile I wanted to wipe off her face.

"Thank you for telling us, Jane." Grandpa said.

"That, and we've come to tell you that you've stayed in this area far too long. Enough suspicion has been raised" Alec said as all four vampires looked at me.

Grandpa nodded again.

Something was alarming in their thoughts. Daddy saw it too. They wanted to see where our weak spot was. They were already plotting who to take out when Aro gives the orders to.

"Cauis still feels that Renesmee is too dangerous. He wants her-" Demetri started, but Daddy cut him off.

"She is still safe. Tell Caius that she has every right to be out in the human world as a full vampire does." Daddy said in a tone of voice I rarely ever heard him use.

"Are you sure?" Jane asked as she was trying to find a weak spot in my mother's shield.

"I'm harmless." Despite that I almost killed my best friend; but they didn't need to know that.

We stared at each other for the longest. She was challenging me to come at her. To break away from my mother's protection and fight her.

I took at step forward the way Jane wanted. Rage blurred my vision. The whole guard wanted to kill my family. To kill my loved ones. I have every right to be angry,

Grandma grabbed my arm and pulled me back to Momma, and held me there.

"In that case we have nothing to worry about. Do we, Renesmee?"

"No." I simply said.

They disappeared.

This wasn't just to see if I was safe. This was to start a plan of knocking off the strongest coven. Yeah, I said it: The Olympic coven is the strongest! We have what Aro wants.

The Volturi are strong, but we're stronger. We stand together when trouble comes. We back each other up. We're stronger when we stand together. If you rip us apart, we're nothing.

My father heard my thoughts, and nodded.

"That was more than just a simple "visit." Emmett said.

Jacob walked up to me, and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Yes, that was." Grandpa agreed deep in thought.

"_I couldn't see them! They used my blind spot again!" _Alice thought. I think the further we get into this, the more they've figured out how to get past Alice.

"I'm pretty sure Aro sent them to scope out who's the weakest. He's probably wanting to attack then." Jasper said. I hate that word.

"But when?" Momma asked.

"Probably after we forget about it. Make us think they've forgotten about us." Jasper answered, but I barely heard. I don't think Jake did. All my attention was focused on how he was glaring at Nahuel. I knew he was angry, but I wanted to hear his story. Just…not now.

"It seems I have a lot more explaining to do." Nahuel said scared at what Jacob would do.

"A lot?!" My Jacob growled, preparing to attack Nahuel.

I put my hand on Jacob's chest; and Jasper sent a wave of calmness over Jacob.

"Not now." I said to both Nahuel and Jacob for two different reasons. But all in the same: I didn't want them to fight. I just wanted a few days that were boring.

"You can explain. Just after I graduate. But before that I don't want to hear anything about Volturi, vampires trying to kill me, Scarlett, Nahuel. None of it. I just want to graduate without all of this swarming around in my head!" I blurted…or not.

Everybody stared at me, taking it in.

"_Plus it'll probably be easier on Jake." _I showed them.

"_It'll never be easy on Jake."_ Uncle Emmett thought. That was probably true. Jacob would probably still want to kill Nahuel and Roxanne either way.

"You can tell my family about it, but I don't want to hear it." I said to Nahiel.

I was sick and tired of hearing that I was being threatened. I wanted peace. Even if it was only for a little while.

"Deal." he answered, smiling.

"_Come on, Mr. Black, we still have a few more days left alone in the cottage."_ I showed Jacob, pulling him out the door.

Aunt Alice stopped us.

"Wait." she commanded. "When are we going to discuss the wedding?"

"Wedding?" Nahuel asked.

Here we go.

"None of your business." Jacob growled to Nahuel. I nudged him in the side and hissed.

"Jake finally proposed to Nessie." Emmett said.

"Correction: Nessie finally said yes to Jacob's proposal." Rosalie said.

"About time." Nahuel said. "Congratulations."

"Anyway, when are we-" Alice asked, but I cut her off. Can't I have a say in this?

"Soon, Alice, soon! I mean, gosh, I just said yes! Give me time!" I exclaimed, walking out the door, dragging Jacob out with me.

"We're in no rush, Ness." Jacob said. I knew he was just saying that. But maybe the quicker they get me down the isle, the better.

"Let's not talk about it." I said in a harsher tone than I planned.

We crossed the river in an instant. I was glad. After everything today, I was exhausted.

We walked into the cottage, and I plopped down on the couch, pulling Jacob along with me.

"Maybe a week or two without talking about this will do you good." Jake said.

"_Huh?"_

"You look like you're about to pass out."

"Maybe we need a vacation." I said, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"You name where, and I'll follow." he whispered huskily in my ear, making me have goosebumps.

He kissed me and got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Council meeting." Jake said a little more weaker.

"Oh, well, do you want me to go?"

"It's just the pack and elders." he answered. I'm assuming it's about the recent deaths in the pack.

I didn't want him to go, but I knew he had too. I guess that's what you get when you're an alpha's imprint.

"I'll be back soon." Jacob said not looking at me.

He was torn like always.

I thought about what Emily said. I had to be there for him. Jake has leadership in his blood. He was born to lead.

When Jake said I keep him grounded, it goes both ways. He kept me grounded, too. He's strong when I'm weak. I feel like I can take the world when I'm with him. But without him, I couldn't. We were made to be together. It was in our fate.

My mind drifted off to what my wedding will be. Would it be big and elegant? Simple but peaceful? I know, I didn't want to make any plans until everything settles down. But that doesn't mean I couldn't dream. Isn't every little girls dream to think about their wedding?

I would want our wedding small. I know it wouldn't happen though. Alice wouldn't have that. She was going to drive me nuts with everything!

What was I getting myself into?

Getting married you, that's it.

Okay. After this, no more following in my mother's footsteps.

I was scared what the Volturi had up there sleeves. Were they getting ready as we speak.

I started breathing hard as I thought about what it would actually be like to fight the Volturi. Three years ago I was terrified what they were going to do to my family and new friends. And it was all because of me.

I could see my mother's terrified face as I climbed onto Jake's back, preparing to escape if it came down to a fight.

After a few months, I started having nightmares.

I was scared of the Volturi and I still am. No matter how tough and fearless as I feel.

I grabbed a few blankets and pillows, and spread them out beside the fireplace. I lit a fire, and grabbed chocolate bars, graham crackers, and marshmallows, wanting to make smores. Something I haven't had in a while.

I also grabbed a book and put on some music. I turned off the lights, and lit some candles. My own peace of heaven.

I settled down and starting roasting marshmallows.

After a while of filling up on smores, I laid against the pillows, humming to every song that came on.

Without realizing it, I was dancing around the room. I slid around the hard wood floor in my socks, only busting my butt a few times. So what if it was childish and crazy. This was the time to make memories.

I remembered the last time I did this. My family was out hunting, and I was alone and completely bored in the cottage. Being around the physical age of thirteen, I thought it would be cool to do what I'm doing now.

_I was dancing around the room when all of a sudden I felt my best friend's arms wrap around me and twirl me around._

"_What are you doing?" Jake said._

_I screamed and jumped, making Jake laugh._

"_Seriously Ness, what are you doing? Still playing with your imaginary friends?" he joked. I stuck my tongue out at him._

"_No. My best friend forgot about me." I put my hand on his cheek to show him my thoughts._

"_You know I could never forget you." Jacob said._

"_Yeah right! You were twenty minutes late!"_

"_Fifteen to be exact. And the beach is always open twenty-four-seven." he pointed out as a matter a fact._

"_You were still late and broke your promise." I pouted, sticking out my bottom lip._

"_I'm sorry I was late. I'll make it up to you. How about I get Esme and Bella to pack up some food and we head to the beach.?"_

"_You promised me that you would take me hunting! I missed out on going with my family just to wait for you!"_

"_Whatever you want, Nessie-wessie."_

_I growled at Jacob then started punching him._

"_Okay, okay. You win. I'll take you hunting." Jacob said, throwing his hands up in defeat._

"_Then to the beach?"_

"_Deal."_

"_How about cliff diving?" I asked. I knew how to work Jacob in times like these to get what I want._

"_Okay. You're going to give one guy a run for his money."_

At the time, I didn't think Jake meant him. I didn't even think he was thinking about a romantic relationship. Back then he was just the best friend and a big brother to me.

I started to remember another memory.

_We were at the beach a few months after the Volturi came. I was playing in the water-of course my protector right beside me. I noticed how Sam, Paul, and Jared had somebody. I was scared Jacob would find somebody and forget about me._

_I sat on the wed sand and let a few tears fall. I didn't want my Jacob to leave me. He was like my big brother. He was my protector. He was everything._

"_Ness, what's wrong?" Jacob asked worried, suddenly beside me._

"_My Jacob, I don't want you to leave me." I projected, putting my hand on his cheek._

"_I'm never going to leave you. I'll always be here for you. I'm not going anywhere, and you can mark my words on that." Jacob said, sitting me on his lap._

"_You'll always be my Jacob?" _

"_I'll always be your Jacob." he promised._

And he's kept that promise. He'll always be my Jacob. No matter what.

I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind, spinning me around. "What are you doing?" The voice said in my neck.

I screamed, then sighed when I saw that I was Jacob.

He busted out laughing when he saw the look on my face.

"_It's not funny!" _I projected, slapping him on the shoulder.

"I've been gone for hours and all I get is a slap on the shoulder? No kiss? No hug? No I miss you?" Jacob teased. Has it really been that long?

"You weren't gone that long."

"I guess you had a better dance partner; but I've been gone a while."

"I guess it's true when they say time flies by when you're having fun." I shrugged.

"By dancing around the room? I don't want people to think my gorgeous fiancé is crazy." Jacob said, picking me up so that we were the same height.

"Would you have me any other way?" I asked as he sat me down.

Jacob took my hand in his, and placed my other hand on his shoulder as we started dancing around the room. He pulled me so close to him that there was no space left between us. His face was inches from mine, making his lips totally kissable.

"No; and I think I'm a way better dance partner." Jake said, dipping me.

"_Did you have fun?"_

"_I was away from you. What do you think?"_

"Jake?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" he answered close to my ear.

"Tell me everything will be okay."

"Everything will be okay." Jake said.

"You're just saying that."

"Because you told me to say it, sweetheart." he replied sarcastically.

"But you don't mean it." I said, laying my head on his shoulder. I felt his warm breath on my neck, making me have goosebumps.

"It'll mean whatever you want it too mean." Jacob said.

I laughed to myself, knowing he wasn't paying attention to me. Honestly, it felt like he was going to sleep on my shoulder. That I was the one holding him up from crumpling to the ground asleep.

"_You're not even paying attention to what I'm saying."_

"Hmm?"

See what I mean.

"I said: you're not even paying attention to what I'm saying." You're going to sleep on my shoulder." I said, taking a step back. He followed.

"I'm only paying attention to right now." Jake said, moving a stand of hair out of my face.

I smiled.

"You're the one who wanted to have a nice graduation…I think." Jacob said.

I laughed as he kissed me.

"_What am I going to do with you?"_ I asked.

"Love me." Jake answered.

"You'll always be my Jacob." I said, running my hands through his silky raven black hair. "No matter what happens."

"Wow. Always is a _big_ word. You sure about that? You say I am a stupid mongrel, arrogant, idiotic, stupid, ignorant, a jerk…" he trailed off. "Oh, let's not forget my personal favorite: _the mutt_."

"I'm sure, mutt." I joked.

"Good. Because you're stuck with me, bloodsucker. I'm hard to love." Jake smiled my favorite cocky grin.

"It's easy to me."

"Oh really?" Jake asked, scooping me up.

"Absolutely." I said as he carried me to the bedroom, us kissing the whole way.

"I love you, future Mrs. Black." he whispered against my lips.

"I know."

We both laughed.

Now I'm back to feeling invincible. I'm ready for what comes. I can do this!

Can I do marriage though? Was I ready?

Am I ready for this?

Jacob kissed me again.

Yes!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Renesmee's point of view

_The day before graduation_

It was the day before graduation. Breathe in, breathe out.

The Denalis came down for my graduation. I was happy to see them.

Surprisingly, everybody respected my wishes of not hearing the word Volturi, Scarlett, or any other crap we had going on. Nahuel did bring up anything about Scarlett, and my Jacob didn't bring up wanting to kill Nahuel and Roxanne, and Alice…was Alice. She was already planning my wedding in her head. It was so bad, I had to block her thoughts. But, I have to give it to her. She kept thinking it, not saying it. But the sad thing was, my friends wouldn't shut up about it.

Maybe eloping _was_ a good idea.

But right now, I needed to focus on my hunt.

My family didn't say anything, but they wanted me to hunt just in case I lost my control again. They've been making me hunt every week. It hurt that they didn't trust me, but I knew it was for good causes.

I crouched down, analyzing where it would be better to attack my prey.

"_You're going down, Cullen."_ Jake thought, crouching down beside me and my father on the other.

"I wouldn't underestimate her, Jacob. She's beat you several times." Daddy said low enough the animals wouldn't hear.

"_Yeah, because I let her win-"_

"Quiet." I said to both men. I heard Daddy snicker, along with a few others near by.

I smelt a mountain lion near by, and looked at Daddy. Since his favorite animal to hunt was mountain lion, I knew me and him would have competition.

"Dids." I said as I took off running with my father tight beside me.

It took me all I had to stay it front of Daddy, but it still didn't work. Even though I inherited his quick speed from him, (that's why I'm the second fastest in this family) he could still out run me.

I jumped up in the trees and followed from behind a few paces.

"Be careful, spider monkey." Uncle Jasper said from a few trees away from me.

I was mid jump when a human scent drifted in my direction. At first it didn't bother me, but the more I kept thinking about it, the more my control was slipping away. What was wrong with me?!

My mouth watered, and my throat started to burn.

"Nessie?" Daddy asked appearing beside me. "Ignore it. You know it doesn't bother you."

I started echoing my thoughts, which my father hated me doing-and slid down the tree, taking of in the direction of the human.

"Renesmee!" Everybody shouted.

"_Nessie!"_ Jacob thought, but I didn't listen.

"_Ness, don't-" _Embry thought as he got in front of me, but I jumped over him.

I felt Jasper's wave of calmness wash over me, and Roxanne's weakness come over me at the same time. Both together was even worse. It felt like you were completely out of it. Like you were tired but calm. Like you've received a butt load of pain killers, and you're completely out of it.

That didn't slow me down though.

"Renesmee!" I heard Kate come from behind me, grabbing my arm. I went to try and sling her off, but when I touched her, she sent an electrical shock through me

I dropped to the ground.

Everybody was around me now.

"Ness, it's" Momma started getting in front of me, but I cut her off.

Being crowded around wasn't helping.

"Everybody back away from me!" I yelled. They obeyed except for my father, grandfather, and Uncle Emmett.

"You know this is wrong." Emmett mumbled close to my ear/

I focused on my breathing and tried to calm down. It helped.

Again both Jasper and Roxanne's gift overwhelm me. I wonder if they know their using it at the same time.

I felt calm but also tired. My vision blurred and I became lightheaded. My body felt numb, but I felt like I was at peace. It surly felt like somebody shot a tranquilizer into my leg or something.

My legs gave out, and I fell. Grandpa caught me just in time.

"_Okay, one of you needs to top."_ I showed both Jasper and Roxanne. Both of them stopped.

"What do you mean?" Roxanne asked.

"Both of you were using your gift at the same time. This is why Nessie is like this." Daddy said, answering everybody's unspoken question.

"Now that we know what two gifts can do together; the real question is: why is Nessie acting like this?" aunt Rosalie asked.

I hate it when they talk as if I'm not here.

I sat down on the ground, putting my head in my hands. Jake came and laid beside me. I leaned against his shoulder, burying my face in his fur.

"Don't talk like I'm not here." I said. "And the answer to that question is simple: I can't handle being around humans."

"_You can and you know it." _Jake thought, his brown eyes looking at me.

"You've never acted like this before." Grandma said.

I shrugged.

"I guess I shouldn't go to graduation." I said, getting up.

"But-"

"I really don't want to talk about this." I said, walking off.

Jacob and Nahuel followed me.

"_Why does _he_ have to follow us." _Jake thought.

I snarled at him.

"You _can_ handle being around humans." Nahuel said.

"_He's just now figured that out." _

I blocked out Jacob's mind. I was tired of his tired comments.

"_Yeah? Well, why did I do what I just did? And it's not the first time!" _I showed Nahuel.

"Ness, you gave into you lust for blood. I know you have amazing self control, but you ignored it. And you are going to your graduation. Whether Jake and I have to drag you on the stage ourselves." Nahuel said.

Maybe Nahuel was right. Maybe I just gave in.

Jake growled.

"Jealous, aren't we?" I said to the large russet brown wolf beside me.

"I'm not trying to take your spot Jacob." Nahuel told Jacob, smiling at me. I believed him, and I think Jake was starting to, too.

Over the past week, I saw how much Nahuel and Roxanne loved each other. They seemed to be perfect for each other. And, once I got to know Rocanne, I actually liked her. I counted her as a close friend. I know, she was the one who tried to drown me, but I got to know her story.

Yes, I secretly went against my own request.

Roxanne was born in Australia. She was changed around twenty-three. Nahuel and her met, and they've been inseparable ever since.

The breeze picked up again. I stopped in my tracks when I smelt a herd of deer near by.

Might as well strike while the iron was hot.

"I'll be right back." I said as I took off running.

I jumped over a fallen tree and let our a whoop.

"Nessie!" Momma shouted.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going after any human." I shouted over my shoulder.

When I got to the herd, I didn't bother staling them. I went after the first one I saw.

I snapped its neck and started to drain its blood.

Feeling satisfied, I went after another kill just for the heck of it.

"I know you're three, but do you have to play with your food like the rest of them?" Garret joked.

"And what's the fun in just a boring hunt? Gotta keep thing interesting." I said, wiping my hands.

I snapped a doe's neck and clamped down on her tough hide.

"All done!" I said in an excited voice as a toddler would when they finished their food.

I shoved the animal aside and made my way back to everybody else.

"You had us worried there for a second." Tanya said. I shrugged.

"There's no excuse for the way I acted." I simply said as we ran back to the house.

After hunting we filled into the living room, talking. I noticed Kate was silent the whole time.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting beside her.

"I'm sorry I did that to you. Force of habit when it comes to defense." she smiled.

"No biggie. It stopped me didn't it?" I said.

"Well, I'm curious about how bad it hurts." Jacob said.

You've got to be kidding me! Jacob saw plenty of times how bad Kate's power is! He shouldn't be curious!

"I wouldn't do it, Jake." Daddy warned.

"I think I can take it." he said.

"No!" I said. "You idiot, you've just seen what happens! You've seen it plenty of times!"

"Nessie's right. Plus, she's never did it on any other kind. It might be disastrous." Eleazar said.

"I bet he couldn't take it." Emmett edged.

"Uncle Emmett!" I said.

"Ness, I can take it." Jake reassured, but it only made me angrier.

"You know what: go ahead, you stupid mongrel! And my mother cannot shield you!" I shouted at my Jacob.

I walked over to my mother. I was going to need her when Jacob hit the floor in pain. I couldn't get emotional with him getting hurt when I was mad at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kate asked. Jake nodded.

I grabbed Momma's hand and squeezed it hard.

"How high?" Kate asked again.

"As high as you can go." I said before Jake could answer.

My family looked at me shocked, and Jake gave me an "are you serious?!" look.

I was hoping with that, he wouldn't chicken out.

"_Why did I have to open my mouth?"_ Jake thought.

"_What? You're scared?" _I showed him. _"I completely understand if the big bad alpha is afraid."_

"Ready?"

I grabbed onto Momma's arm.

Kate held her hand out, and Jake slowly bought his to hers. I could see that he was terrified; but like all men, his pride got in the way.

Kate grabbed onto Jake's arm and sent an electrical current through him. His face was filled with pain as he dropped to his knees then to the ground. I had to force myself to stay still.

Tears brimmed my eyes as I saw my Jacob in pain.

"Have you lost your curiosity?" Kate asked.

"Completely." Jacob breathed.

I looked down, not wanting him to see my eyes.

"Ness…"

"_Not here, Jacob."_ I showed him, walking out of the house and to my car.

Jake followed me and sat in the passenger seat; and I sped off, fighting tears the whole way.

"Look-"

"Not now." I said then regretted it. My voice was way to shaky to hide my emotions. Or maybe that would teach him a good lesson.

"_Why do I have to hurt her?!"_ Jake thought.

Maybe I should let him beat himself up a little longer.

"Uh Ness? Where are we going?" Jacob asked after a while of total silence.

"_Away from here!" _I showed him. I was still upset at him, but I didn't plan on breaking down right now.

"You plan on getting out of the state?" he asked.

I didn't notice I was going _that_ fast, but decided to floor the gas pedal even more.

"_Maybe."_

I started giving him the silent treatment after that.

…For maybe about an hour or so before Jacob actually breaks it.

"Ness, I'm sorry! You're right. I was stupid for doing that!" he said.

Was I right?

I gritted my teeth, fighting back tears, and nodded.

"Stop giving me the could shoulder."

I didn't stop.

We rode in silence for what seemed like several hours. I looked at my surroundings, seeing that we were somewhere in Seattle. Dang. That's a record.

"Renesmee!" Jacob growled, putting his head in his hands as I put the top of my convertible down.

"What!" I growled back.

"Listen to me, please, so I can stop self loathing myself!" Jake said. "I know what I did was stupid. I should listen to you; and you're right, it hurt like hell. But hurt the worse was seeing your face after that."

God why does he have to do that!

The tears brimmed my eyes, making me loose my tough face composure.

"It's your fault that I'm upset!" I shouted, pulling off onto an old deserted driveway and parked there.

"You know that me seeing like you were would upset me, but you did it anyway! I've always been scared what's going to happen you! That Seth, Embry, or Sam, or somebody would get Grandpa because you're hurt or near death! Do you even take my feelings into consideration when you do idiotic things?" I blurted, letting the tears come.

Jacob wrapped me up in a hug, but I pushed him away.

He looked me hurt.

"Ness, I do think about you-"

"Then why didn't you think about that when you let Kate do that to you?!" I shouted, my tone harsher than I expected it to be.

Jacob looked down guilty, knowing that was the one thing he didn't do.

"_I'm…you're right. I didn't think about you." _he thought, but underneath he was hurt about what I said. "How many times do I have to apologize?"

"Sorry won't cut it. Jake, I worry-"

"Well, don't. Stop worrying about me! I need to worry about you." Jake said in a tone of voice that made me jump.

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD!

"STOP ACTING LIKE ONE!"

I looked at Jacob as his breathing got heavy. Tremors rolled through his body. He put both hands on the dash board, bending his head down. All of a sudden he raised his hand and hit it.

I jumped and scooted as close to the door as I could. He scared me when he got this close to phasing but was trying to control it.

"_Get out of my car."_ I showed him, not wanting him to know that he was scaring me.

"Ness.."

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. CAR. BEFORE. YOU. PHASE." I said through clenched teeth.

I backed away from him, pulling onto the highway.

I wiped the tears away as I heard my Jacob howl. What's wrong with me? What's wrong with us? Is it me being nervous about graduation? Is it wedding jitters?

Am I getting cold feet about all of this?

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

"Where's Jake?" Momma asked. I shrugged.

"What happen?" Aunt Rosalie asked.

I sat on the star case, putting my head in my hands.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said weakly. Momma came over to sit by me, and wrapped me in a hug.

"Okay Nahuel, explain to me everything." I said.

"But I thought-"

"I changed my mind. It happens from time to time." I said, cutting him off. "Plus, it will probably be best if you go ahead. Jacob wants to kill you either way so…"

"That's…reassuring." Roxanne said joking.

"Please, proceed."

"Is she always this bossy?" Nahuel asked. I growled at him.

"She can be worse." Grandma answered.

I see how they love me.

"Stop procrastinating! My night is horrible already, so you might as well make it worse!" I shouted.

"Where do I begin…" Nahuel trailed. Roxanne grabbed his hand and held it tight as she smiled at him. "Scarlet was the closest to Joham than my other sisters were. As you have seen first hand, she doesn't respect human life at all. At first she was worried when the Volturi were watching our father. After Joham was revealing to much to the humans, they destroyed him. She never knew how the Volturi noticed him."

"So there may be more vampire-human hybrids?" Momma asked.

"Probably so." Nahuel answered.

Great.

"Do you think Aro would try and destroy them?" Alice asked.

"It all depends on how many hybrids there are. Aro might think they'll be too dangerous to be with the vampire world." Grandpa answered.

Super. I might be dead in a few years.

"Can we get back to the main topic? I've already got a death sentence hanging over my head, why not another one!" I snapped.

Nahuel laughed and shook his head. "Scarlet came to visit my aunt and I, and we told her about your story. She was angry and resentful of everything. She would let any of us tell her anymore. That's where she had begun her planning

"She met Hailey, Aspen, Akken, and Marcello shortly after her visit. Hailey would scout for her, pretend she was really the one who was behind this all, and see what was the weakest link. They saw that everybody would be shattered if something happen to Nessie-which that was Scarlet's original plan: to kill you." Nahuel said the last part to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"She was envious of you. You had everything she didn't-and couldn't-have." he answered.

"Around September, Scarlet came to me asking help with all of this- and also that she threatened the ones I cared about, too. She knew that you trusted me. I only gave in because I thought I could talk her out of it. I met Roxanne; and we decided to both work on protecting you, your family, and Jacob.

"Then why did Hailey want to kill me?"

"Because we killed her leech." Jacob said, walking in.

I bit my lip and starred at him, not saying anything.

"_I'm sorry." _Jacob thought.

I could tell her was hurting, and needed me to forgive him.

"_Me too."_ I showed him as he sat down next to me.

"_I can never stay mad at you."_

Jake held out his hand and I took it, squeezing it tight.

"_I can never _be _mad at you."_

I smiled, and nodded for Nahuel to continue.

"You were the first thing she could get her hands on. After that Scarlet sent me to try and break apart what you and Jacob have. She saw you two at prom, and she realized that it wasn't going to be easy as she thought it would be.

"I tried to talk her out of it several times, but I failed. Scarlet only had eyes out for killing Renesmee and taking Jacob for herself."

Jacob snickered then started busting out laughing. I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I hope you explained to her that, if this girl leaves me, I'm nothing." Jacob said to Nahuel as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"_We'll be lucky if I can walk you down the isle." _Daddy thought, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes.

He's probably right.

"I did. Eventually her revenge became more, and she wanted to swipe off everybody that was close to Nessie. The more she watched, the more she started to hate Jacob. She eventually saw how strong Nessie and Jacob were. Scarlet decided the only way to kill Rensemee, was to kill Jacob."

"Me?" Jacob asked shocked. He always thought I was the one that they wanted to get killed. I don't think he ever thought he wouldn't be the one killed.

"I told you so." I said, nudging his shoulder.

"She saw how hard it would be to rip the two of you apart. Even with Nahuel pretending to love Renesmee. So, the only way to do this, was to eliminate everybody Nessie was close too." Roxanne explained.

I sat the as they explained more. I just felt numb really. I was listening but not caring, I guess you can say. I understood why Nahuel tried to do all of this: he was trying to protect me, my friends, my family, and my Jacob.

"…If Scarlet's plan didn't go into action like she planned, she was going to go to the Volturi to see if she could gain their trust." I heard Nahuel say.

"So there's going to be a _real_ battle this time?" Emmett asked.

I knew he was anticipating a battle. He was wanting to destroy what was threatening his family. I knew everybody wanted this.

But I didn't.

I wanted to enjoy this time. I wanted to graduate tomorrow. I wanted to marry Jacob. I wanted to know everything was okay. I wanted somebody to tell it to me. To scream and yell at me, telling me the rest of my life is going to be okay.

I leaned against Jacob, completely oblivious to what everybody was saying as to what everybody was saying.

I laughed to myself as I thought about the argument between Jacob and I. He's right. He can never be mad at me, and I can never stay mad at him.

Please just let it be nerves.

"Alice-"

"No." I said with my eyes still closed. "We're not going to watch and see if the Volturi are going to come after us."

"But Nessie, if their-" Alice started.

"Then when they decide to fight, you will hopefully know when, and we'll be ready. But we shouldn't waste our time worrying about their every move. That's what they want. Yeah, watch what they're doing; but be prepared every second? They'll eventually find something against us."

"But there will be the a battle one day. Aro wants power too much to sit and wait." Eleazar said.

I stood up.

"Yeah, but Aro's going to wait till we think everything will be okay. He'll find something to hand over our heads; but we're strong. We were able to gather vampires across the world to help us stand against them. The Volturi is scared of us because they know we're stronger than them. We know to stick together when hard times come." I said.

Everybody looked at me smiling.

"I just want to graduate and get married without worrying about evil vampires trying to kill the ones I love." I added.

Jacob stood beside me and took my hand.

"I think I agree with Ness; but I don't know what's worse: psychotic vampires killing us, or Alice planning the wedding? Both seemed to be pretty bad to me." Jake said. Alice growled at him.

"I think you've shown us how much you've grown up." Grandma said as she smiled at me.

I smiled back.

I guess you could say I have matured a little. Between falling in love with your best friend, dying, almost losing the ones you love, and several more experiences have taught me a lesson in life: that forever isn't guarentted, sometimes you have to fight for it.

"Between graduation and a wedding, we're going to have a pretty hectic month." Daddy said from the grand piano.

"It seems Renesmee is the first of a lot of things. Her mother has survived to see her grow." Nahuel said.

"The first of her kind to have a gift." Jasper added.

"The first…well actually, the only vampire to have a mutt imprint on her." Rosalie added too.

"Don't forget the marrying part too." Jacob said kissing my cheek

I blushed.

"And the first of more to come." Momma said as Daddy started playing a melody I knew to well.

My lullaby.

I went over and sat by my father then started to play along with him. We've played it before, but we've haven't played it _together _side by side in a long time.

I missed it.

As my fingers glided over the keys, I thought of how much my life has changed. How it's going to change come tomorrow and then the wedding.

Should I feel different? I'm excited and nervous about both events? Should I feel nervous?

I looked at my engagement ring as I played. I think I was ready. I loved Jacob and he love me. But…there was still a thought in the back of my mind saying that Jacob and I only love each other because of the imprint. Would Jacob love me without it?

I stopped playing as exhaustion hit me like a bolder, and I felt light headed.

"_Roxanne, please…" _I begged as my family gathered around me worried..

"I'm not." she answered. I knew Jasper wasn't doing anything either, so what was wrong?

" Ness?" Jacob asked.

"Get out of my face!" I snapped, pushing him out the way. I had to get out of here. Everything and everybody felt crowded and small, swarming around me.

"Renesmee? Breathe." I heard my grandfather say, feeling his hands touch my head.

I obeyed.

I felt Jasper's wave of calmness come over me, but it was weak. Completely useless.

I got up and stumbled out the front door. I had to get fresh air. I felt like I was about to puke-if that was even possible for me to do.

I slumped against the door frame, almost hitting the ground, but Jacob caught me in time. He moved me so that I was sitting in his lap and my head on his chest.

"Car-" Momma started but I shook my head quick. I didn't want to have the conversation about what was wrong with me. That would make me feel like a freak.

"No." I moaned.

"Nessie, how do you feel?" Grandpa asked, kneeling in front of me.

"Like I haven't slept in years, the room feels hot and stuffy, and if everybody besides Jake doesn't back away at least ten fee, I wear I'm going to puke." I mumbled into Jake's chest.

Jacob moved me again so that I could smell fresh air but still be near him.

"_I need to run some test. Maybe-"_ Grandpa thought, but I cut off.

"_No." _I moaned again. _"No test. I'm just tired. Please, let me sleep." _I begged.

I decided to shut out everybody's thoughts. Hearing them wasn't helping.

"_Momma, shield me and Jacob."_ I showed my mother, not really knowing-or caring-if my father was reading our mind.

"_Are you sure you're alright?"_ Jake thought as we were securely under my mother's shield.

"_Exhausted." _I showed him. I was ready for my head to hit my pillow, but I really didn't feel like moving.

Jacob was about to get up but I shook my head no, showing him that I wanted to stay here for a little while longer.

The cold mist felt good against my normal high temperature. I smelt the odors of the forest, the smell of a storm coming, and my Jacob.

My worries of the Volturi came to mind. I showed Jacob images of them coming, destroying all of us, killing him.

"_Don't worry about it. Like you said: we shouldn't live in fear if they come or not. They probably will, and we'll be ready. They're cowards anyway. You worry about two important events coming up: your graduation, and our wedding."_ Jake thought, tracing his thumb against my jawbone.

I nodded, laying my head against his warm chest again.

I could feel everybody's eyes on me, worrying what was wrong. I didn't want to think about it. Maybe I never would.

I was almost dozed off when I felt Jacob carry me to my room. He moved me so gentle and so life I was porcelain. Him moving me like this reminded me of when I was injured and he was scared to touch me.

Funny how December seemed to be ages ago. Funny how I thought we could put an end to this, but it's still going on.

The strangest thing popped into my head: Jacob still didn't know about my original plan of leaving him. My family was going to stay if we planned the date quick. But if we planned it far off, they would have to move somewhere near by.

Jacob still didn't know about Kaleb's feelings for me. I wanted to end the love triangle before it even started. I was going to stop takings others side and start choosing Jacob. He was the love of my life. He was the one from me.

I couldn't tell Jacob about those two things. That would hurt him and I'm tired of doing that. They say a women's heart is a sea full of secrets.

I'm one of those women.

Jake gently laid me down on the bed, pulling the covers over me.

"I'll be back shortly."

"_No."_ I showed him, grabbing his arm and shaking my head. _"Stay."_

"I've got patrol."

I looked at my Jake and I could see he was torn.

"Please, stay." I begged, sitting up. I didn't want him to leave me.

I showed him images of me wanting him to stay.

Jake huffed then sat down on the bed, pushing me back against my pillow. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Qui Quile." he whispered in my ear.

"_I promise."_ I showed him, lifting my head up tired, attempting to kiss him.

Despite my exhaustion, me kissing Jacob sent eclectic sparks through me. I wanted more.

Jacob gently pushed me back and smiled.

"Another time, Ness."

"_Why?"_

"Because you're about to pass out." he answered, kissing my forehead. "And you need you're rest."

I brought Jacob down next to me and snuggled against his chest.

As bad I was wanted to sleep, I couldn't help but hear everybody's conversation downstairs.

I looked at Jacob and he pulled me closer. Even without my gifts, we knew what each other was saying.

I didn't bother thinking about what was wrong with me. Nothing has been right with me my whole life. Why start now?

"I lov-" Jacob said, but I was sacked out before he could finish.

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

_Graduation_

"Ness…Ness, wake up." Jacob said, shaking my shoulder gently. I didn't want to wake up. It seemed to be _way_ too early to be waking up.

"Nessie, wake up." Momma said sweetly.

I turned and put my face in my pillow.

"_No."_ I showed her.

"Nessie!" Alice screamed in my ear.

"Oww?" I said, raising my head up slightly.

"Get up." she commanded. I moaned and plopped my head back down in my pillow.

"No." I begged like I was a little child.

"Don't even think about it, Jacob." Daddy growled. Jacob was wanting to wake me up his way.

"It would just be a kiss good morning." I heard Jacob say nonchalantly. It was tempting but I still wasn't getting up.

I has zero energy. I guess I tossed and turned all night without knowing it. But as far as I know, I died.

"Maybe she needs a little…shock?" Kate said.

That was a big fat NO!

"I'm up!" I shouted, rushing out of my bed.

All of a sudden I tripped on a fallen sheet, but Alice caught me in time.

"Knew that would work." Kate said with a smirk as she walked out the room.

"Ready for tonight?" Alice asked.

"Let me get through today first." I said, plopping back down on the bed.

"How do you feel?" Grandpa asked as I laid my arm over my eyes.

What? Was this a big family get together?

"Like I have a freaking hangover." I heard laughter from the room.

"We'll let you get ready for your last day of school." Momma said.

Everybody left except Jacob.

"You do look like you've got a hangover." Jacob joked. I glared at him. "But you still look kinda cute."

"_Kinda cute?"_

"Insanely gorgeous." Jacob said, putting his arm around my back.

"You're just saying that, but thanks." I said, gently pushing his shoulder.

"Get dressed." he said.

"Why?" I asked, reaching up on my toes to attempt to reach his seven foot frame.

"Because I'm starving." Jacob teased.

"Why don't you go ahead and eat. You've probably got patrol anyway." I shrugged.

"I'm trying to be a gentlemen here."

"_Whatever."_ I showed Jacob, walking into my closet.

I surely didn't feel like dressing in anything "Alice approved" today. I know she's going to do it tonight.

"Oh, and by the way, enjoy the last hours of Alice not saying anything about the wedding." Jacob said, popping his head in the entry way.

"_Why?"_

"Because she's starting tonight with the planning." Jacob said, trying to sound upset. But I knew he was excited about it all. Not the planning the part, but the fact that we're actually talking about it, making us one step closer to being husband and wife.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Ready or not, here I come.

"I'll try." I said, shoving him out the door and shutting it.

I decided on just a hunter green t-shirt, plain black sweater and just sneakers.

Don't you think that'll make Alice mad?

I walked downstairs slowly, sort of afraid what aunt Alice would say.

"No. Absolutely not. You are not wearing that." Alice said.

See? What did I tell you?

"To bad, so sad. I'm not changing." I said, walking to the dining room where Jacob was already digging in to a plate mountain high.

"I thought you said you would wait for me?" I said. Jacob looked up at me like a four year old caught steeling cookies.

"Sorry?" he said with a mouth full of food.

I laughed and sat down beside him, as my grandmother sat a plate full of food in front of me.

The aroma made my mouth water. It seemed forever since I've ate human food.

"Ness, slow down." Grandma said. I shrugged.

"And you talk about me." My Jacob joked.

"So, when are you two going to let us help plan the wedding?" Grandma asked. I was glad that she said help. I knew my grandmother was excited that her only granddaughter was getting married, and she wanted-like everybody else-to be apart of the wedding.

I pushed my plate back, not hungry anymore. I knew everybody was excited, but I wasn't ready to talk about it. I don't think I'm ready period.

"Okay. Everybody get in here." I said. All of a sudden my whole family was in the dining room.

"Finally." Aunt Alice said as everybody took at seat.

"It's about time. I was worried you two were going to elope." Emmett commented.

"I'm pretty sure they have talked about it." Tanya said, winking at me.

"Nah, we were just going to pick a day then drastically forget, and annunciate it a few days before the set date." Jacob said.

"Are you done talking." I snapped. Everybody quit talking.

"Okay. Small, simple, minimum guest, midnight blue, daisies, my wedding dress lace, and no wedding party, no wedding shower, nothing like that." I commanded.

"I don't know who's more demanding: Alice or Nessie." Rosalie joked.

I got up.

"Can we talk more about this later?" I asked. "I really don't want to be late for school."

"As long as we do." Alice said.

I said good-bye to everybody and walked to the car, Jacob following right behind me.

"You know the best part about wedding planning?" Jacob said, opening the car door for me.

"What's that?" I asked, getting it.

"Planning the honeymoon." he answered as his lips touched mine.

"Not yet, Jacob." Daddy said from inside the house.

"New Zealand?" I suggested.

"Anywhere as long as I'm with you." he said, kissing me again.

"Get a room." Garret joked.

"We're in one." I shouted back even though I knew he could hear me well without shouting.

"Anyway…I was wondering after graduation, me and you go somewhere?" Jake asked, leaning against my car.

"And where do you plan on taking me?"

"That, I have to figure out." he said.

I pushed him off my car, stuck my tongue out at him then backed out the drive.

This was going to be a long day.

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

"I can't believe it! In only a few hours we'll be out of high school!" Karli exclaimed as the three of us sat down at our usual table for the last time.

I started drawing invisible circles on it. It's weird that my last day to sit here at the exact able my family sat at is here.

My day, instead of getting better, got worse. I felt horrible, but I brushed it off as nerves.

"Nessie…Nessie!" I heard Abby say, trying to get my attention.

"Hmm?" I asked coming back into the real world.

"I asked how the wedding plans were coming?" she said.

"Oh. Nothing so far. I mean, this morning I told Alice what I wanted, but for everything else: nope." I said, swirling my for around my food, not hungry.

"Not even the dress? Ness, that's like the most important thing about being a bride." Karli said like she couldn't believe it.

"I told Alice I wanted lace." I said to my defense.

"Yeah, but she can't see you're future. She can't look and see which one you will choose in the future. You're going to have to go out and _look_."

I threw my hands up. These two act like their experts on this.

"Can you at least tell us more? You are the one who said that you wanted to wait a _long_ time before marriage." Karli said.

Funny how things work out.

I started to show them what I planned. (That being the key word.) I don't know if it'll work out like I wanted it too, but we'll see.

"Happy?"

"Satisfied." We got up and dumped out trays.

"So, Scarlett's with the Volturi?" Karli asked. I eventually showed them what was going on.

"Yeah." I answered, dryly.

"What's wrong with that though? She'll be out of your hair." Abby said.

"One: Alice can't see them anymore. Two: Aro's going to use me as an excuse to hang a death sentence over our heads." I said.

"Meaning: a fight that some of you won't make it out alive." Karli said with a different tone of voice.

Out of all of us, Karli pleads with Embry to stop phasing so he would be safe. He caved one time, and didn't phase for a week. It was hard on both of them, so Karli told Embry to keep phasing until he feels the need to stop.

She still wishes he didn't though.

I can't blame her. If I was full human and Jacob wasn't the alpha. I would ask him to stop so he would be safe. And that's all Karli wants Embry to be: safe.

I looked down. I could lie to her and tell her that we'd be strong enough to gather other vampires, the wolves, fight, and win with no deaths on our side.

We're not that lucky. The Volturi have very skillful fighters. We would be lucky to have at least half on our side make it out alive.

Tears brimmed my eyes as I thought about who would be lost when-no, _if_ we have to go to battle with the Volturi. My family, our friends that _might_ side with us again, the pack.

What if Jacob doesn't live? Or I don't make it out? Where would all of us be if Aro got what he wanted? To take the powerful ones, and then destroy the rest of us.

I need to go ahead and face the fact that the Volturi is going to for us one day. I can't keep telling myself that _if_ they come when I know they eventually will. Aro's going to gather as many as possible to be on his side, and we'll gather enough on our side and…fight.

Who knows who would want to help us again. Who knows who would hear our plea of help and come. Who knows how many of us _would _make it out alive again.

If any of us do.

"I think we have our answer." Abby said this time.

"_You know it's eventually going to happen." _

I decided I couldn't keep them in the dark anymore. I couldn't keep them safe. It was better if all of us come to the terms that one day, we all might day.

"Yeah, but I hope it's after the wedding." Abby said again, trying to lighten the mood. I was grate for her doing that. But Karli kept thinking about what would happen to Embry.

"It's not going to be any time soon." I said, nudging Karli's shoulder. Maybe I shouldn't have told her that when I didn't know the answer myself.

She nodded slightly but didn't say anything.

"Let's ditch the rest of the day." I suggested. Both looked at me shocked.

"_We haven't had a senior experience all year. So, why not today?" _

"I…um…what?" Abby asked shocked.

"I_f you don't, I'll do it by myself."_ I just really wanted to get out of here. No, it wasn't because I was wanting to kill every human here, but because I felt like I should be somewhere else.

"It all depends on where you want to go."

"I don't know, but I'm leaving anyway. See you in a few hours." I said walking out the building and to my car.

I got in and sped off.

For some reason I felt like I could finally breathe. I felt as if I just got out of there, I would be free. I didn't know where I wanted to go, but I knew it would have to be somewhere other than here…

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

I didn't realize where I was, until I could hear the ocean nearby. I didn't realize I was parked right in front of Kaleb's house. I don't know why I'm here, but it felt like I should be.

I took a deep breath and got out. How would Kaleb react to me seeing him after I told him I would always choose Jacob? Does he know I'm marrying Jacob? How did he react?

But the main question was: how could I keep from Jacob how much I'm starting to have feelings for a guy I'm not suppose to have feelings for?

There. I said it. I've finally admitted that I love somebody that isn't Jacob.

Right now I wanted to curl up and cry. I say I'm not going to follow my mother's footsteps, but I am. I am loving two men, and I am afraid I will hurt both of the,. But maybe if I talked to Kaleb, everything will be smoothed out.

The wind blew, and I smelt a really bad storm was coming in a few hours.

Was this a sign for something bad to happen?

Kaleb opened the door on the first knock. He saw the look on my face and pulled me into a hug.

For some reason I started sorting the difference between him and Jacob.

Kaleb was buff, but not as strong as Jacob. He was tall, but Jacob was taller. So on, so forth.

"Ssh, it's going to be okay." Kaleb soothed as I cried in his neck.

"Jacob should be doing this." I sobbed.

"I know." he answered calmly.

"_I'm starting to have feelings for you!"_ I admitted shamefully, still crying.

It was shameful that I loved and was engaged with one man, and I had feelings for another.

"I know."

"_I love Jacob and I'm going to marry him."_

"I know."

I looked at him confused.

"Jake was overly excited about asking you." Kaleb answered, wiping the tears away.

"What about you? You love me. What about Jacob? He loves me _way _more than you and I can imagine. I can't hurt him like that!" I said as the tears came down even more.

"Again: I know."

"What are we going to do? What are you going to do? What am I going to do? I've hurt Jacob so many times. I can't hurt him now."

God, I was an emotional wreck. And the sad thing was, is that I have to pull myself together in a matter of hours.

"That, I don't know." Kaleb laughed. I didn't see where it was funny.

"_Kabe, we've both got to do something about this!"_

"Just let me do this one thing." he said, putting his hands on either side of my face. He moved his face only inches from mine.

He was going to kiss me!

Without even realizing it, my lips crashed onto his. A spark started up in my stomach, making me want more. It wasn't as strong as the hunger I had with Jacob, but it still made me want more.

I let several more tears slip. I feel like a traitor. Like I was literally holding Jacob's heart in my hands, and I was destroying it. I couldn't do that to him.

Jacob doesn't need to know that I'm kissing somebody he would never think if. I can't tell him.

The kiss was good, but it still felt weird to not have Jacob here doing that. It still wouldn't let me pull away, though.

Kaleb pulled back reluctantly with a smile on his face. I didn't-couldn't smile back.

"You still love him, huh? Even after that amazing kiss?"

I nodded yes.

"I'm sorry Renesmee, but I'm glad you've admitted that you love me. Because I know one thing for sure: I love you. And I know I can make you happy. It's all up to you on who you choose to be with." Kaleb said

WHAT HAVE I DONE!?


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hi all. I am sad to say this, but Forever Yours is wrapping up pretty soon. We only have three more chapters left in this story. And i'm going to go ahead and say this, but we're almost to the end of the Forever Saga. Just two more stories after this. (If you want me to continue the saga, that is.) Now, i have a question to ask all of you. How would you like it if i created a little playlist for Forever Mine and Forever Yours? I thought ya'll would like to know the songs that help inspire me to write these stories. Just let me know. Privite message me or put it in the review. I'll even do fan's pick, so if you want your favorite song that reminds you of ANY of these characters in this story, let me know. I'm all ears.**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 23

Kaleb's pov

That was the best kiss I've ever had!

"Kaleb, I'm sorry but I…I still love Jacob." Nessie said, backing away with a fresh set of tears in her eyes.

I tried to hide my disappointment and hurt. I kissed her, but she still won't give in. I still can't make her mine.

Nessie put her hand over her mouth as if she was washing away what she had done. I knew she felt like she betrayed Jacob. I felt the same way. I don't know how long I can hide this from Jacob. I'm lucky I got this far.

"Are you going to tell Jake?" I asked.

"_No! He's going to kill you then he's going to kill me!" _Nessie showed me.

I attempted to pull her into a hug but she pushed me back.

"He's not going to kill you. Me maybe, but not you." I said, leading her over to the couch.

"Kaleb, I can't do this! I'm graduating in a few hours then I have to plan a wedding! Jacob is going to be my husband. I love him! I will not leave Jacob. I won't put up with a stupid love triangle! I _love _Jacob Black, and I _will_ marry him!" It sounds like she's trying to convince herself that.

"_When?"_

"_When, what?"_

"_When are you and Jake tying the knot?"_

I looked at Renesmee, who seemed to not know the answer herself.

"Soon." she answered a little too quickly. I had to laugh at her.

"Soon as in next week, next month, next year, hopefully five years from now-"

"Next month."

Again, I tried to hide my disappointment. It's bad enough I love my alpha's fiancé. Now I'll be in love with his _wife._

"I can't-"

"I know you can't keep hiding this from Jacob; but please Kaleb, it's going to kill Jake." Renesmee said.

She right. All of this would hurt Jake worse than anything else.

"It's not like you were cheating on him-"

"That is cheating!" she snapped. "Your lips were on mine when they shouldn't have been! I kissed back! I shouldn't even be here! I should be at school!"

"You'll live with ditching school."

"You won't understand." Nessie said, scooting as far away from me as she could get.

"You _will _probably hurt Jacob, but-"

"You don't get it do you? I told Jacob I loved him! I told him I am going to marry him! I even went as far as telling him I would be there for him no matter what! Kaleb, we've been through a lot for me to just throw it away."

"How do you think I feel?! I've been through a lot too. I had to watch innocent people die on my watch, I put my little sister at risk, _and_ I'm trying to avoid Jake. Ness, I'm lucky that he doesn't know now! _You _can lie to him, I can't.

"_You think I'm going to lie to Jacob?!"_

"It's not like you haven't" I snapped back. I looked at Nessie, knowing I hurt her.

I felt my anger get the best of my. Jake would kill me if I hurt her, but I couldn't. She was an imprint no matter what my feelings for her were. I can't hurt her. She has the word _imprint _flashing like a neon sign.

"I think that's the only reason why Jacob loves me." Nessie mumbled, looking down.

I wanted to tell her that Jacob loved her. There wasn't a day that goes by when he's on patrol where he would think about Nessie. That's why all this would probably hurt Jacob. He loves Nessie. A lot. I don't know if it's him or the imprint, but I know he does.

"_Thank you." _sheshowed me.

"I guess I can let you choose." I joked. She pushed my shoulder in a joking way.

I could see Nessie was seriously deep in thought, so I tried to make conversation with her. After a few short minutes of epic failure, I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm scared." she said. I didn't know what she meant by that. Did she mean everything she cared about was being threatened? Her graduation in a few hours? Her-possible-wedding? This crazy love triangle all of us are wrapped up in?

Nessie seemed to change since the minute I thought that. She became chatty, giggling at every little thing I said. I joked that the guys say I wasn't funny, but she turned and looked at me and said I was hilarious.

"I've got to go." Nessie yawned after several minutes.

"Don't. Stay until its time for school to be over. Maybe your family won't find out." I said, grabbing her arm. "And you look too tired to be driving."

I didn't want her go. I liked her being here. Everything seemed to be lit up when she was in the room. And, I've got to admit, I think she liked my company as well.

"I'm part vampire. If I get in a wreck, I won't have a scratch on me." she smiled.

"You still might go to sleep at the wheel." I wanted to try everything to keep her here with me.

"_You can drive me home."_

"Trying to avoid Jake, remember?"

"Right."

And how would I explain how I was able to drive her home?

"Just make up something. Jake's probably not going to be phasing tonight so he won't see that you're making up lies." Nessie said.

"Actually, he's giving the night off for-" I stopped myself quick before I could release any more information.

All of a sudden, a memory of Bella calling me early in the morning about a graduation/engagement party. Jake called me later telling me that he was giving the pack the night off.

That was something that rarely happens.

Wait…Renesmee was reading my mind!

"I can't believe it! I told them I didn't want that!" Nessie exclaimed as she poked out her bottom lip into a pout.

She's cute when she does that.

"Let them have their fun. Pretty soon you'll be an old married woman with probably a baby on your hip and three kids running around the house." I joked. I think I'm starting to sound like Jake.

Nesise smacked me in the shoulder.

"Get some shut eye. I'll call Edward to let him know you're here."

Renesmee nodded and spread out on my couch. I like how she can make herself at home with me.

She kicked off her shoes and snuggled even deeper into the cushions. She was out shortly after that.

I lied when I said I would call Edward. I wanted to keep her here with me as long as possible. It felt like I needed to be with her.

I couldn't help but notice how insanely beautiful she was. Her beautiful skin, her ringlet curly hair, her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

Don't you think its funny how I admire every single thing her fiancé does? Or every single bachelor that notices her.

I bent down close to her face, kissing her on her temple.

I scooted to the floor, and leaned my back against the couch, propping my arm on it so I could have a pillow. Before I knew it, Nessie's hand found mine, and I held it tight. I was afraid she would just disappear.

I started to wonder how I can keep this up. About everything?

I started to dream about what it would be like me being in Jacob's place. No, not as alpha. But as being Nessie's.

I was brought out of my sleep by my phone ringing.

I was shocked when Nessie didn't wake up by its annoying, loud ringing. She stayed in her peaceful slumber, only snoring slightly and gripping my hand tight. Too tight.

She was out.

"Hello?" I answered groggy.

"Is Nessie there?" Jake asked worried.

Two thoughts popped into my head. One: out of _all_ the people, he calls me? Two: that _has_ to be his first question?

What could I tell him? Yeah, your fiancé that I secretly love ditched school, came to my house, we kissed, now she's passed out on my couch.

That's the perfect answer! Don't want him to come here thinking I _let_ Nessie crash on my couch. Yeah, that won't raise suspicion.

"Kaleb! Is Nessie over at your place!" Jacob said even more frantic at my lack of silence.

"Um…yeah, she's here. Found her at the beach passed out." I answered.

At least I told half of the truth. She _was_ passed out, and she _was_ here.

"Then why didn't you bring her home? Why isn't she answering any of my phone calls?" Now there was suspicion in his voice.

He's got me there.

I wanted to tell him I was in love with his imprint, his future wife, his girl?

I wanted to tell him that I was envious of what he had, and I wished I could make Nessie mine. I wanted to tell him Nessie loved me too, and that I was going to fight for her.

But I couldn't tell him that without starting a war and hurting the girl I loved while I was at it.

I had to lie to him again. The truth was I didn't want to bring her home, because I wanted her here with me.

"Jake, dude, I just found her, okay? What? You're scared she's getting cold feet and will skip out of town, leaving you for a hotter, better, and much stronger man?" The last part came out by accident.

"Don't push it; and I know she won't skip town." Jake said a little too quickly.

Yeap, he's scared.

"Surrre." I said then shutup when Jake growled.

Sometimes I wish we didn't have the alpha's orders must be followed rule. There's times where I hate following his orders. Hence, now for instants.

"I said don't push it. I'll be there in thirty seconds." The phone went dead.

When he said thirty seconds, I got worried. Did he know I was lying to him? How long has he been on the reservation?

I tried to make the house look like Nessie hasn't been here for hours. I used my last ten seconds to look at a beautiful, snoring Renesmee. She must have had a pretty rough night.

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Time to pretend that I don't love Nessie when I do.

Jacob barged in, sighing in relief when he saw that Nessie was okay.

"Thanks." Jacob nodded towards me. I nodded back.

I didn't bother to say anything else. I didn't trust my voice enough. I didn't want to give anything away when he might be suspicious.

"Nessie?" Jake asked as he kneeled down beside her. He gently moved her wild curly hair out of her eyes and gently shook her shoulder.

"Jake?" Nessie mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

I bit my lip hard, drawing blood. I was disappointed. I wanted that to be me instead of Jake.

"Who else?" Jake joked, kissing my-his Nessie's forehead.

He picked her up and walked to the door. I still stood in the same spot I was in, but I tried to avoid Jake's eye contact and his beautiful angle in his arms.

Funny how Jacob can completely change when he was around Nessie. He knows when Nessie needs him. He knows something will happen to her. It's like he feels what she does. It's like both of their hearts are connected.

It amazes me how Nessie can change too. She turns from fierce and determined, to a completely different girl. How she tightens her arm around Jake's neck now as if she's afraid he'll leave her.

I wonder if she would feel that same way about me like she does Jake. Could she and I have that in depth, deep connection?

I could tell it wasn't the imprint the reason way they were together. It was because they _really actually _loved each other. Jacob loves Nessie, and Nessie loves Jacob. They were made for each other. I was the one who was destroying it, not Nessie.

We all knew their imprint relationship was different. One: Jake was the first to even imprint on something close to a vampire. Two: he imprint on the daughter of the girl he loved, and the vampire he hated. Three: one minute he only looked at Nessie as a sister then the next he's memorized by her beauty. Four: they have a deep connection than some of the imprint couples wish they could have.

Yeah, all of the couples are unique, but Jake and Nessie's relationship is special. Their's goes way further to indescribable feelings that nobody can explain.

"See you tonight?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." I answered flatly.

Yeah, only to see Nessie. Not to take my rare night off and run with it.

I stood on the front porch as Jake and Nessie drove off. She didn't look me in the eye, and Jake had all eyes for Nessie, and I had staring daggers at Jake.

I wanted to beat myself up. I surely know Leah did. She told me I was going to screw everything up between Jacob and Renesmee. I was going to cause a civil war between all of us.

I don't know whose worse: the wrath of Jacob, the wrath of the pack and imprints, the wrath of the Cullens, or the wrath of Leah. All of them seem pretty bad to me.

I kind of felt bad I was doing this to Nessie and Jake. I have to make Nessie lie to Jacob. Every time she has to look at him, she'll think of what she did. She'll blame herself one-hundred percent. She'll even back out of the relationship if it means to keep everything at peace between us. She wants Jacob to choose the pack over her.

But Jacob also needed to know the secrets Nessie's has been keeping from him.

Could I risk my relationship with her just to brag to Jake?

I am also admitting that I wanted to tell Jake just to cause friction and tear them apart. To cause a wedge between them and take her for myself. Maybe _I_ could keep her safe and away from all of this? I could take her away and we could go wherever we could go.

I banged my head against the porch post. It was none of my business what went on between Nessie and Jacob. But my business _was_ Nessie. Even though she doesn't want it to be.

I smelt the air. A storm was coming.

And it wasn't just the weather.

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

_Nessie's pov"_

_Graduation Night_

_Help!_

I took a deep breath and glanced around the packed gym.

Breathe in, breathe out.

I looked at the large spot that seated my family, our "cousins" from Alaska, and our friends who all were here for me, Abby, and Karli.

"_I know you're nervous, but you'll be amazing."_ My Jacob thought.

I smiled at him slightly. He still didn't know about me kissing Kaleb, or my reason for going over there. I was still upset about all of it. But I couldn't tell him.

I looked back down at my speech and bit my lip. I think this wasn't something I needed to say.

I grabbed it, ripping it to shreds and let it fall to the podium.

I heard horrified gasps come from the crowd. I didn't look up as I bit back tears.

Get a grip! This isn't a place to be blubbering like a baby!

I took a deep breath and wiped the tears away so quick, only the vampires and wolves could see.

"We all have our goals in life, but sometimes I wonder it it's the right ones. We want to go to collage, get a job, run a marathon, find love, and for some of us, graduate high school. But sometimes I wonder if we get so caught up in what we want, we don't see what we need. We get so caught up in goal that we _want _to make, but we don't bother to think about the ones we need. Yeah, all that's great; but I know for me, I need to focus on the simplest, main things. Because if we blink, it could be gone before we even have the opportunity.

"When I start a new chapter in my life, I want to learn to have: compassion and patience towards everybody that I meet. Determination. Yes, more than I already have. I want to fight for what I believe in. I want the ability to make the best decision for me and the one's I love. I want to have faith and hope in all things I can or can't see, things I don't know, or can and can't control. I also want to learn to love in so many ways. If we don't have love then _what _do we have? You never know what you have, before you realize it is all gone."

The-freaking-end. I am _so _done.

Everybody applauded. My family and friends stood up, applauding also, and smiled.

I smiled too and walked off the stage, hiding my blush.

I took my seat as Abby walked on stage for her turn.

I tried to pay attention but I couldn't. I kept thinking about today. My kiss with Kaleb, how I got nervous when Jacob came to pick me up. I was worried he found out what I did. He _can't _know.

"_But he needs to know."_ Daddy thought.

Busted.

"_Please don't' tell Jacob."_ I begged.

"_It's not my secret to share."_

"_Well don't tell anybody." _I thought. _"I want my business to be my business."_

"_It is _your _business. I won't tell anybody, but they all probably know. You should at least explain to Jacob what is going on."_ My father thought. I shut him out then. Sometimes it hurts to know the truth.

I didn't notice Abby was done speaking till everybody was clapping. I clapped along with everybody else, but it was only on auto pilot.

That's what I did while everybody went on. As the principal spoke, I paid no attention. I almost missed my name being called to get my diploma.

Finally, it was over. We threw up our hats. I was officially out of high school.

"I'm so proud of you." My mother said as I met up with everybody.

"_Thanks. But you know you really risked it with you and Daddy being here."_ I showed her.

"_Thankfully, I don't think anybody recognized me."_

Everybody was congratulating me, but I paid them no mind.

"_That smile was fake." _Jake said as I walked up to Jacob.

"_It was good enough."_

"I'm so proud of you." Jake finally said out loud (putting up the human façade) as he took my hand.

"Now we have to go though an engagement/graduation party." I whined.

"It's not really a party. Just everybody getting together celebrating our engagement and a graduation." Jacob said, throwing his arm over my shoulder as we walked out the gym.

"Yeah, but most people don't have them together." I grumbled.

"Suck it up and stop your complaining." he joked, poking me in my side.

"Make sure you have her back enough, Jacob. I don't want to have to track you don't." Alice said in a tone I knew not to ask questions. "You don't want her late for her own party." she added with a smirk when she saw my face. I growled at her.

"Where are we going?" I asked cautious as we walked to my mother's car, but Jacob pulled me off into the woods.

"_It's a surprise." _Jacob thought, hiding all the details from me.

But he couldn't hide _everything_ from me.

I searched deeper until I got all my answers.

He was taking me on a picnic at our meadow.

"I can't hide anything from you." Jake laughed.

"You weren't hiding it to well."

"I could if somebody would stay out of my head for once." he said huskily in my ear, making chills go down my spine.

"So, was this your original plan?"

"Well, I was going to do something before our…you know. So…how about we call this the special date I promised you?"

"It's about time." I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"No vampires, no wolves. Just you and me." Jake said, picking me up.

"I'll take that." I laughed.

"I love you, future Mrs. Black."

I knew Jake was excited about the wedding. More than I was. Don't get me wrong, I _was _excited…until Kaleb and I kissed. Now I feel there is a big mess, and I'm the flashing neon sign saying "I'M LYING TO YOU, JACOB BLACK!"

"_I love you, too." _I showed him, not trusting my voice.

I'll choose Jacob. No matter what will happen,

Or will I?

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

"How does it feel to be out of high school?" Jake asked as we laid in our meadow, nibbling on our picnic food.

I had my head in Jacob's lap. My long hair sprawled out everywhere. It was just us. We didn't talk about the vampires trying to kill us. We didn't talk about the pack. And we surely didn't talk about unknown love triangle.

"July twenty-seventh?" I asked Jake, looking at him.

"Um…" Jake trailed, looking at me confused.

"The wedding date?"

"If that's what you want." Jake smiled, pushing hair out of my eyes.

I wanted to get married soon, just in case I did something even worse than I have already done and I loose Jake for good.

Kaleb's kiss still made itself present on my lips. I felt disgusted with myself that I actually liked it! I hated myself for what I did. I hated Kaleb for doing this to us. I hated Jacob for being completely oblivious to it. I needed him to help me figure this out. He was supposed to know everything, and tell me everything was going to be okay.

"Why so soon?" Jacob asked. I don't want to tell him the real reason for why I want to get married soon.

"Because, I want it in July, and what I want I normally get, correct?

"Absolutely." Jake smiled as I pulled him down to meet my lips.

"Are you sure you want to get married? You just graduated. You said you wanted to do other things _then_ worry about marriage? What happen?" he asked, pulling away.

I didn't know what to say. "Oh, so you have cold feet, Mr. Black?"

"No. I'm one-hundred percent ready to be married to you. I've waited all my life for somebody like you. But I know how you are. You already knew what you wanted to do right after high school. I'm just trying to figure out why you had a change of heart."

"It still sounds like you're trying to talk me out of it."

"I'm just trying to understand why. I'm always able to predict you, but this time you've left me dumbfounded."

"Sometimes plans change. I can still do the stuff I wanted to do. I'll just have a wedding band on my left hand. We're going to be around for a while, remember?" That is if the Volturi doesn't come to kill us, or Jacob finds out about Kaleb.

"I guess I can take that. But you know you don't have to get married soon just to please me." Jacob said, kissing my cheek as I rose up and sat in him lap.

"I'm getting married soon, because its what _I _want. I love you, and you are that one I want to…that I want to spend forever with." I said pushing him to the ground then got on top of him.

He kissed me on the lips. I could still feel Kaleb's kiss and it felt wrong. Sadly, _this _felt wrong. I was disgusted with myself for still thinking about it. I shouldn't _be _thinking about it!

"Jake, what would you do if I hurt you?" I asked.

"There's no way you could."

Oh, there was some…

"_What if I told you I wasn't ready for a relationship? What if I said I didn't want you anymore?"_

"_Are you-"_

"_No, it's just a curiosity question. But tell me what would you do it I said that."_

He rose up, setting me on the ground. I leaned my head on his back and wrapped my arms around him neck from behind. I closed my eyes.

"I haven't been put in those shoes, so I don't know."

I knew he was lying.

"_You're lying. I know you're not telling me the truth, my Jacob."_

He didn't answer.

I started projecting thoughts of all the times I've hurt him. The time I was almost killed. I told him I didn't love him and he believed me. When I ran off to Alaska. I picked Nahuel over him when he was right. In Spain, where there was so many times my hateful worse cut him deep. The times now. There has been several times where I've hurt him.

And now I was hurting him.

Jacob stayed silent, going through the events I showed him again. He was hurt by me doing all this, but he still chose to love me anyway.

I knew I needed to tell Jacob everything, but I was afraid of how he would take it. If I told Jacob I was leaving without saying good-bye, he would take it

If he found out I kissed somebody he trusted-and liked it-it would kill him.

"What are you hiding?" Jake asked, putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

"_How do you know I'm hiding something?"_

"Because you're easy to predict." he answered with a smirk.

"_I thought you said I was hard to predict?"_

"_You are. Let me rephrase that: I can easily predict you."_

"But you just said how I changed everything I wanted to do with my life-"

"You left my dumbfounded." Jake finished for me. "You're so unpredictable. You've left me curious. But I do know you try to please everybody by picking what we want, but you're unhappy with those decision. You choose to make everybody else happy except yourself. You've now started making the decisions _you _want."

"Alright, Alice." I joked. "If you can predict me, what am I going to do tonigh?"

"I said I can predict you. I'm not Alice, thank God. But…even Alice can't see your future, but I know what you would do. So I guess that makes me have the upper hand."

"I'll make sure to tell her that. But she can't see me or you, so…" I trailed, kissing Jake.

"Go right ahead." he said, returning my kiss. "As far as Alice not seeing us, even better."

"_I still say we set the date for July twenty-seventh." _I showed him, laughing.

"You know we're going to cut it close to Rachel's due date. I'm sort of afraid of what she'll do."

Rachels' due date was weeks away, and poor Jacob was trying to avoid her. There was one time we were over there visiting her, and Jake said something to set her off. Jake got up and ran out the house as quick as he could get, leaving me behind.

Even poor Paul was scared of his wife.

"I know." I said, lying against his chest.

"Better Paul be there than me." Jake mumbled under his breath.

"Let's get back to the house. The _parties _are probably about to start, Mr. Black."

"Anything you say, Mrs. Black." Jacob said, taking my hand.

I was going to have to get used to being called that.

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

_Jacob's point of view:_

When I said that I can predict Nessie, I was right. I had a feeling she would complain about tonight, when I saw she was actually smiling and having a good time.

See, I do know her.

But Nessie left me confused. She's told me that she wanted to hold marriage thing and do stuff she wanted to do. Now, she's engaged and putting off her original plans.

Something's off. Once my girl has her mind set on something, she sticks to it.

I knew Nessie was hiding something from me for months. Could her secrecy be the reason she said yes? Did I guilt her into something that she didn't want to do?

She said that she only choose those decisions to make others happy. That was logical. But I could tell she still wasn't happy.

I looked at my angel again. Right now, a beautiful smile that light up the room was on Nessie's face. Not the fake one she's been plastering for God knows how long.

Before we even got to the house, Nessie promised me to be on my best behavior. She knew I wanted to kill Nahuel. She knows me _too _well.

I started to wonder how Nessie ended up at Kaleb's house. Kaleb said she was passed out at the beach. But why didn't he bring her home instead of taking her to his place?

I had a feeling he was lying about his answer. He acted strange when I went to pick Nessie up, even.

She was even acting weird. Whenever I would bring it up, Nessie would tense up and shrug. We didn't even talk about it. Or, at least I talked about it. She just gave me the cold shoulder.

She's hiding something from me.

I tried to ask her that exact question, but her answer was always trying to change the conversation to something else.

I know I said I could predict her, but sometimes she even shocks me. One minute I have her planned out, the next she does something that leaves me shell shocked. There are even times that I think I know her next move, but she does the complete opposite. That's the thing about Nessie; you never know what she's going to do until she does it.

I knew Renesmee was listening to my thoughts at this exact minute, but oddly enough, I didn't care. I gave up on Edward giving me privacy, so I might as well give up on her doing it too.

Nessie nudged me in the elbow as my sister got onto a conversation of out wedding, knowing there would be a question pointed at me.

Yes, I was excited that Nessie finally agreed to say yes, much less that she agreed to start planning it. But I knew deep down something was holding her back to where we'll actually be lucky to get her down the isle.

"_You're calling me a runaway bride" _

Speak of the devil.

"_We'll see."_

I tried to pay attention but my mind kept drifting back to the things that have happen.

Why didn't Kaleb bring her straight home after he found her on the beach? He said he had just found her when I called, but I was thirty seconds away from his house. I didn't smell their scent on the beach. I didn't smell the beach on them. Neither of them was wet as if they weren't in the rain.

Nessie was acting weird. She's telling me she wants to be married, just not anytime soon. Now she is demanding it to be as quickly as Alice can plan it.

Why is she doing all this?

Maybe it's just her being under stress. She might be going through another growth spurt. Maybe that's why she's moody. She's so unpredictable _I _don't even know what she's going to do.

"Jake!" Rachel yelled right in my face, snapping me back into reality. I swear I think I heard Nessie sigh in relief.

"What?" I asked, looking at Nessie to see if she could help me out. She seemed lost in her own thoughts.

"I was asking when the wedding is going to be. My future sister-in-law isn't of any help; and I kind of need to know. Pregnant with your nephew here, remember?" Rachel said.

How could I forget?

"Um, I thought Nessie already answered that." I was completey lost in this conversation.

"No. She's in her own thoughts too. Both of you seem spaced out. Are you okay?" my sister answered with deep concern on her face.

"July twenty-seventh." Neesie blurted. "I know, we're cutting it close but it's all I got.

I nodded with agreement. "Um…yeah."

Rachel, Paul, and Nessie just starred at me. Again, I was completely lost.

"Don't expect Jake to do much." Rachel said to Renesmee.

"I wasn't." I barely heard Nessie say as I drifted off to my own thoughts again.

"Huh?" I asked dumbfounded, thinking they were asking me a question. I didn't want to be rude.

All three laughed, but I noticed Nessie's was a panicky one.

"What?" I asked, completely oblivious.

"You're losing it, bro." Paul said. I probably was.

Nessie dragged me off to an empty corner of the Cullen household and looked at me.

"You know you're making yourself look like an idiot?" Nessie joked.

"I know." I breathed.

"You're acting weird. What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

Nessie was like a flashing neon sign say "Secret! Secret!" I had a definite gut feeling that she was hiding something from me. Maybe I've known all along, but I've never really wanted to admit that Nessie felt she couldn't trust me.

I knew Nessie was reading my mind but I answered out loud anyway. "Nothing is wrong, really. It's just…I guess my head's elsewhere."

"I know the feeling." Nessie smiled, pushing me against the wall.

She knew this smile could lead me around anywhere.

Her lips slowly kissed mine. Right now, I wanted to scoop her up and runaway from all of this.

"I should probably get back to the party." Nessie whispered, pulling away.

"And leave me?"

"_I'm trying not to put you through torture." _Nessie showed me, walking off. She flashed her famous dimpled smile over her shoulder.

God, she was beautiful.

I stood there trying to enjoy the party, knowing this was a happy moment for Nessie and her friends. And this was a milestone for her and I. The thing was I couldn't get my head into to enjoy.

Nessie _was _hiding something. She has to be. She's been hiding something from me for months.

Maybe I was just being paranoid. Maybe I was worried where Nessie was going to go when after she's now graduated.

Maybe I _am _loosing it.

"Hey, Jake." Bella greeted, walking up to me. I smiled slightly back, but I never took my eyes off of Nessie.

"I can't believe she's graduated. Now marriage." Bella said in disbelief. It didn't seem that long ago she was almost killing me because I imprinted on her daughter.

"Get used to it, Bells. I've gone from your best friend, to your future son-in-law."

"Funny. Look Jake, I know we gave you our permission to marry her, but I want you to promise me that you will protect her." Bella said.

I gave her a look. I'll die trying to protect her. I'd do anything that would make her happy.

"I know, stupid question, but I'm her mother. I have the right to worry. I'm glad she has you." I expected her to say it, but I just don't expect Edward to.

"Should I expect Edward to say that anytime soon?" I joked.

"Not so much." she answered. "I know you'll make a good husband for her."

We smiled at each other then she left.

Before, everything with Bella and I was confusing. But all this time it was Nessie who tied us together. Me wanting to spend so much time near Bella during her pregnancy was Nessie wanting me near. I don't know what other way else to explain it. Imprinting magic.

I took a deep breath. I don't need to worry if Nessie is hiding something. Of course it hurt me to know that she felt she couldn't trust me, but I knew she would tell me on her own time. All that matter's now is that she's happy. If she is, I am.

"How do you do it?" I heard somebody ask beside me. I didn't even notice Kaleb was standing right beside me.

"How do I do what?" I asked dumbfounded.

"How do you predict Nessie? How do you keep her safe? She's known to do the complete opposite of what you expect her to do. It just leaves me curious." he said as we both looked at Nessie.

Hold up. Why should he care?

I looked at Nessie at how beautiful she was. At how amazing and perfect she was. She was so strong and independent. I have to admit, I'm shocked no other guy has fallen for her.

Nessie was laughing at something Nahuel was saying. Surprisingly, I didn't feel jealous.

"I don't know. I just know _her._" I said. " I guess it's all apart of imprinting."

Kaleb looked down and growled slightly to himself.

"Why do you-" I started but Nessie motioned for me to come to her.

I walked over to her, wrapping my arm around her waist, kissing her forehead. She blushed.

"Hopefully Roxanne and I can stay long enough for your wedding." Nahuel said.

He was alone because Roxanne still had the creepy red eyes, and we couldn't take a risk with too many humans around.

"Stay as long as you lake." my girl said.

"_In a few minutes, you wanna make a break for it?" _Nessie projected, showing me an image of her hopping in my car and us eloping to Vegas.

I laughed to myself. Eloping did seem like a good idea at the moment.

"_Only for Alice to drag us back and rip of the marriage license. It'd be our luck the pastor was a fake."_ I thought back.

"_It's worth a shot."_

"That is if any leeches trying to kill my girl don't ruin it." I said to Nahuel with a smirk.

Nessie hissed at me.

"Believe me, that is something I don't hope either." Nahuel answered.

After a few minutes, other people joined in on our conversation; but I noticed Nessie and Nahuel seemed tense.

Renesmee looked at me with watery eyes then at Nahuel, and nodded.

"Jacob, may I speak to you for a moment?" Nahuel asked nervously.

Nessie balled up a fist full of my dress shirt Alice made me wear as I followed Nahuel outside, along with a few Cullens and pack members.

"What's going on?" I asked Nessie as we started walking away from the house. "Why is everybody trailing like we're going off to war?"

"_You'll see." _Nessie showed me, not looking me in the eye.

Something is up. Again!

We walked a little while longer then stopped as Roxanne appeared beside Nahuel, the pack right behind me, and the Cullens a few feet back.

"Okay? What is it that you wanted to say?" I asked as we stopped.

"I would have wanted just you and me to speak, but I agree with Nessie with her needing to be with you." I was anxious at what Nahuel was going to say.

My Alpha senses kicked in, so I assumed the delay of conversation was because it was something bad.

I nodded for him to continue.

"Have you ever wondered who killed your sister and pack member?" Nahuel said after hesitation.

I didn't answer at first, thinking about it. I've never thought much about it. I know, horrible; but at the time my only concern was keeping Nessie safe. That's my concern now.

"I was the fighter who killed your sister" Nahuel said, taking the opportunity to answer.

Anger raged inside me, but then I felt Jasper send a wave of calmness my way and Nessie step in front of me.

"He didn't know it was your sister. He was in the middle of a hunt and he smelt her scent…" Nessie trailed. Of course she was going to choose him.

I had to think smart about this. I was the leader. I had to set an example.

"_And Roxanne was the one that bit Joseph. Marcello killed Isaiah." _Nessie showed me.

"What?!" I growled, taking a step forward. I looked down, seeing Nessie in front of me. I couldn't-wouldn't hurt her.

"Jake, they-" Embry started. They were all ready to fight.

"Quiet." I ordered. None of them said another word.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner? And not with everybody wanting to kill you!" I yelled.

"I-I didn't have the nerve at the time. Nessie was the one who talked me into it."

"Oh, so you weren't planning on telling me?" I growled.

To be honest, I was getting tired of all the secret hiding. It just seems to make everything worse.

"Jake, I am truly sorry. I know it's something that nobody can get over quick, but I hope I can _try_ and regain your trust." Nahuel said but I kept walking forward, and Nessie kept trying to stop me. I was tired of his lies.

I felt calm again then swore under my breath as Jasper kept doing this to me.

"_Trust_? I _never _trusted you! You've killed innocent people! You were trying to kill Renesmee! And on top of that, you tried to take her away from me when you didn't even love her!" I growled despite Jasper's stupid attempts to calm me down, or Nessie trying to stop me from killing Nahuel.

"This isn't a fight between me! Yes, Nahuel screwed up. We get that; but fighting isn't going to solve anything!" Nessie said, putting herself between Nahuel and me.

"Nessie, maybe you should-" Bella started.

"I've got this." my girl snapped back.

Stay calm, Jake. Stay calm.

"I wanted to tell you before Renesmee and the rest of the Cullens moved."

Moved?! I knew the Cullens eventually had to move, but he also said Renesmee!

"Move?" I looked at Nessie, who looked down.

Everybody was silent. Frozen.

"Guys, leave." I said to my pack. I didn't want to have their input on all of this. I didn't want the Cullens input, and I damn sure didn't want the half bloodsucking leech's input put in.

I needed Nessie's.

They left but the Cullens stayed.

Everything was silent again. Nessie's head was bent to the ground, her hair covering her face so I couldn't see her emotions. She must have shown her family something, because they left also.

It was just us. And Nahuel. And Roxanne. Super. (NOT!)

"I take it as you didn't know." the idiot said.

Both Nessie and I glared at him.

"He didn't know." Nessie simply said.

She was hiding this from me?!

"Nahuel, if you don't want this to end up me killing you, I suggest you stay away from me for a while." I growled, still looking at Nessie.

Both him and Roxanne left.

If I said I wasn't hurt that Nessie hid this from me, I lied. I was extremely hurt. Did she feel like she couldn't trust me? Was this why she was so reluctant to marry me?

"Moving, huh? When were you planning on telling me?" I said in a harsher tone that I intended it to be.

Nessie didn't meet my eyes but I had my answer: She wasn't.

"You said yes to marrying, but then you're moving?"

"_You got it half right." _she showed me.

"When did you make the decision?"

I hated when I saw Nessie cry. Maybe I should have never brought this up.

"Since we left Spain." Nessie said her voice thick.

"Who else knew?" I asked but she never answered. "Who else knows?"

I was hurt that she wasn't going to tell me she was leaving. Why did she want to keep this from me?

"Everybody except you. But Jake, if you'll let me explain-"

"Why did you want to keep this from me? What? Were you planning on saying yes to marrying me then leave when it gets hard? Were you planning on saying "I do" then the first fight we have as a married couple, you're going to run?" I blurted.

Nessie looked at me hurt then looked down.

"_You're right. Even when you won't shut the hell up and let me explain, you're one-hundred percent right. I run when it gets hard. And I'm about to do it again." _Nessie showed me then took off further into the woods.

Yes, I was hurt Nessie didn't want to tell me. But is it worth it to hurt her?

I should have let her explain!

"Nessie, wait!" I shouted, doing the one thing I had to do so I wouldn't loose her. The one thing I would do if I did.

Follow her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Nessie's pov

I dug my whole. Now it's time to burry myself in it.

Jacob had every right to be upset with me. I think he took what Nahuel told him better than him finding out that I _was _leaving him.

I looked at my engagement ring. What Jacob said was true. When it gets hard, I run. Fearless was not the name for me.

I thought if I left Jacob, it would be good for both of us. But to come out, it only made things worse. I was just too selfish to let Jacob go.

What if I can't take marriage? I run when things get hard, and marriage _is_ tough. Will I run when it _does _get hard?

"Nessie! Please, wait. I'm sorry." Jake said. He's been pleading with me for the past twenty minutes.

"_Don't apologize." _I showed him. _"I should be the one apologizing, not you."_

Jake rushed in front of me, his seven foot frame standing firm. There was no way I was getting past him. "Yeah, but-"

"I'm sorry, Jake. I know you're upset that I didn't tell you. I should have. Even _if _I _was _leaving." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"_Was_?" he asked.

"I did plan on leaving. I thought it would be good for us. I'm the only one that can really hurt you. I thought if I left, I wouldn't hurt you. I changed my mind even before I decided to marry you." I told Jacob.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you feel like you had to keep this from me? Wait. What do you mean you changed your mind?" he asked.

That's when I told him everything. Or maybe I should say I showed him everything. All of the explaining would be too hard for words.

"So you were going to stay the leave after the summer?" My Jacob asked as I finished up.

I nodded. "I just realized now that I'm too selfish to let you go. I wanted to leave because I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt _me?_ Ness, you don't hurt me. If you left without me, yes, that would be the only thing that could hurt. I just want to understand why you kept it a secret from me. I want you to trust me."

"_I wanted to tell you so many times but I chickened out. I'm sorry I hurt you."_

I thought that if I left, it would be okay for Jacob. But I was wrong. I would hurt both of us.

"Next time when you have something important, tell me." Jacob said, wrapping me up in a hug.

I nodded. Could I tell him about Kaleb?

"Good. Because if you _did _leave, I would have to follow." I loved the tone in his voice. The easy going, joking, carefree side of him. Not the side where he feels he has to be superman on everything.

"I would have made you stay." I said, my voice muffled by my head being in his chest.

"I don't listen to anybody when it comes to you." Jake laughed. "Even if you told me to stay, I wouldn't listen."

"Oh really?" I laughed.

"I can do whatever I want. That's the joy of being the leader of a whole tribe." Jake joked with mock pride. I knew he was okay with being alpha, but being in charge of the whole Quileute tribe…he's still getting used to it.

"_What if it made me happy?" _I asked.

Jacob stayed silent. I knew I had got him there. _"But Jake, I am going to _have _to leave. My family is. We don't need the Volturi breathing down our necks more than they already are. I'm going to change more then I'll stop like my family. After I hit seven I'll be frozen-"_ I was cut off by Jake's lips touching mine.

I melted into his embrace. Jacob wrapped his arm around the small of my back. Like always, this made me want selfishly more. This made my worries slip away. Jake really knows how to shut me up.

As Jacob was kissing me, I thought if Kaleb. While both were filled with fierce urgency, Kaleb's wasn't like this-NO! I wasn't going to compare kisses. I wasn't going to compare my love for Jacob, for what I feel for Kaleb.

"Then I will leave with you. If you wanted me to go." Jake said, pulling away.

Jacob loved me unconditionally. He still loved me even after he found out I was lying to him.

The thing is, I'm still lying to him now.

I was just going to have to hurt Kaleb, because I was done picking everybody else. I had to start choosing Jacob.

"But what about the pa-" I said, my voice thick with the stupid tears threatening to come down.

"They can handle being without me. It's not like I'm going to give up phasing for good. I'll still be alpha, just in a different place. I will follow you anywhere. As long as you want me to be by your side, I'm going to be there. I love you Renesmee. Always have, always will."

Why did he have to say that? The flood gates decided to open up.

"_I'm sorry."_ I showed him, trying to hold back the sob. _"I'm sorry I never told you. I do trust you, my Jacob."_

We kissed again. I felt the hunger of wanting more down in the pit of my stomach.

Jacob pulled away again and rested his head on mine. "Now that we're on the topic of secrets. Is there anything else you want to tell me?" I could tell he was serious, despite his joking smile.

"No." I answered in a tone of voice that I knew he would believe.

I know I should tell him, but we've got so many things that happen today. I'm afraid it will finally break him.

Jacob smiled and pulled me in a hug. "You really want the wedding on July twenty-seventh, huh?" he asked.

I did, I wanted the wedding to be as soon as possible Jacob's been waiting patiently for sometime now. I owe it to him to get married. Whether I was ready or not.

"Saves us so many arguments with Alice" I showed him, giving a slight laugh.

"True; but you know we're going to be cutting it close. Why don't we bump it back a few days?"

"It seems like _you _are the one who wants to hold off on the wedding." I joked. I knew he was the one who really wanted to get married. I was just going with the flow of everything.

"I'm just making sure-"

"That I'm ready, I know. I am ready, Jacob." Am I?

"I just know how you are whenever you're forced to do something." Jacob said, smiling. I rolled my eyes but I knew he was right.

I grabbed his hand and we started walking with no destination in mind. Just walking. Screw the party.

"So that means we have to let Alice start planning." I joked as Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You basically told her what you- I mean _we _wanted. That's out the way. So the only thing she can't plan is the honeymoon." he smiled.

"That's already planned, too. Even thought I haven't told Alice where we're going yet." I said pushing Jacob to the ground then got on top of him.

"And where too?" Jake asked.

"I was thinking a nice little getaway to Africa would be a good honeymoon."

"I'm shocked you didn't say Isle Esme."

I did a mock gag.

"_Our _honeymoon where my parents had their honeymoon? Yeah, I don't think so." I said. Jacob shared the same face I did. "Plus, Uncle Emmett says Africa's got good hunting prey."

"We can't go nowhere without you thinking about hunting." Jake faked complained.

"I have to keep my options open. We could be gone a good period of time." I said as my Jacob kissed me-again, each word becoming slower and slower. "We might love it so much over there, we might not come back. We might just move over there, or anywhere else in the world."

"Whatever place you're at, I'll be there with you. So wherever you want to go after we say "I do," is completely up to you."

I knew though after the honeymoon, we would have to move back here.

Jacob pulled me closer as we kissed. God, I wanted to tell him so bad about Kaleb kissing me and me kissing him back. Why do I have to keep lying to him?

Thinking about this made me have doubts about being with Jacob. I can't hurt him.

"I love you, Jacob Back." I whispered.

I felt disgusted that I love Jacob, but I also feel something towards Kaleb. It wasn't enough to sway my decision, but enough to cause doubts and complications.

Sometimes I hate how the imprint bonds us together. Jacob doesn't know that his feelings for me are real and not because his genes are telling him he is. I can't choose who I want to be with without killing Jacob.

Something happen that made me pull away from Jacob's lips. Someone was in the area and was leaving off a scent. But I could hear their thoughts clearly.

Jacob knew too. He looked at me worried. _"Someone's in the area."_ he thought to me franticly.

"Renesmee." Momma said with relief as she ran up to where we were.

I noticed my father was there, also. So was everybody else.

"Daddy, can you-"

"I can." my father answered. "Renesmee, you need to get out of here."

"No." I stated, latching to Jacob who was now in wolf form.

"Renesmee, some of these are Volturi members. If something goes wrong and it gets ugly, you don't need to be wrapped up in this." Daddy pleaded.

I had a bad feeling something was going to get ugly. Something was going to go wrong.

"_Edward's right, Ness. We can't afford you getting hurt." _my Jacob thought, nudging my arm with his big russet head.

"How many?" Jasper asked.

"Fifteen maybe." Daddy answered.

"Easy win." Emmett scoffed; but I still clung to Jacob. I didn't want to leave him. I know something bad is going to happen.

"Renesmee, if Scarlet is with them, it would be safer for you to not be here." Nahuel said.

I shook my head no.

"_Let her stay."_ Jake begged, giving into my wishes.

"You are not staying. If the Volturi is involved, you don't need to be in this. _You _need to be safe." My mother said like she knew something I didn't. "Besides, all the humans are still at the house. Somebody needs to be with them." Momma added.

She has to use the guilt trip on me _now_?

"But-"

"Renesmee Cullen, do as I say. Now." Momma ordered, using a tone of voice I rarely ever heard.

I saw her topaz golden eyes were filled with worry.

I reluctantly gave in.

"Fine." I said.

She nodded thank you. They act like I'm going to sneak off somewhere.

"Renesmee, go. " Daddy ordered but I never moved.

I looked at Jacob again and every nightmare I've had of loosing him came flashing through my mind like I was reliving him.

I was probably overreacting. Uncle Emmett was right. It was going to be an easy win. Fifteen against us? Phsff. Not a bother. But the scary part was, is that the Volturi was involved. What would happen then?

I knew deep down something bad was going to happen to Jacob. Only him.

What I felt about something happening to Jacob, he felt the same way about something happening to me. I recognized what I felt in my dreams about loosing my Jacob. I guess its coming to life now.

Maybe it was because of our connection that I know something was going to happen to him.

I looked at Jacob again then snuck a glimpse at Kaleb. Both were looking right at me. Both were wishing I would stay but didn't want to see me hurt.

I had to look away from the two wolves. I couldn't reveal too much. I told the truth to Jacob then I lied to him. That'll eventually hurt him. I'm going to have to tell Kaleb that I'm going to be with Jacob. That we can't even be friends if he's going to try and take me away from Jacob.

I didn't say I love you or anything to neither of them. I just followed Carmen back to the house.

I wanted to turn around right now and fight with everybody. I hated running like I was a coward. I wanted the revenge so bad; I could feel the anger rising up in me. I wanted to kill everybody responsible. I wanted to kill Scarlet, Marcello, the Volturi, and anybody who got in my way.

I knew my parents were right. With the Volturi involved-even if it was a few members-it will eventually get ugly. They felt I didn't need to be in it as if it would protect me. HA!

I stormed into the house as the rain came down harder. I felt as much as the weather did. Angry. A storm getting worse and worse.

My friends jumped when they say me, but I ignored them. My heals made a loud noise as I moved to the glass wall that oversaw the small river.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Kierra ask Leah.

"She's worried about the wedding, that's all." Leah lied. I wish it was that simple, but that was the last of my worries.

Anger raged inside me like the storm raged outside. I was not only angry at the vampires trying to kill me-or even the Volturi-but I was angry at my family, at Jacob, for thinking I was something valuable, like I was going to break. I wasn't. I am a lot stronger than they think I am. The strength I've been holding back is bursting at the seams.

They know I'm a bomb. And second I could blow, and people need to get shelter.

My hands hit the piano so hard it shook, threatening to fall.

Everybody jumped.

"Rensmee?" Emily asked.

The more I sit here, the more I'm going to think. The more my want for revenge is going to cloud my mind. The more my worry for Jacob becomes worse.

I picked up the piano with a breeze and threw it. It crashed through the glass window, landing outside. I guess I owe Daddy a new piano.

I jumped out of the house then took off into the woods.

I ran as fast as I could to get to Jacob. Maybe it will all change if I can save Jacob.

I was sidetracked when I heard movement in the trees.

I smelt the air. Scarlet. This was my opportunity to end this all.

I jumped up in the trees and started chasing after her.

I grabbed her shoulder but she slung me off into another tree.

The spider money I was, I was able to balance on a small limb and still take her down.

We both fell to the ground, but I landed on top of her.

"So I see your family's letting you fight now, huh?" Scarlett growled, struggling under my grip.

"I thought you were smarter than this, Scarlett. You brought a short amount to kill us. You know we were going to win." I wasn't going to mention the Volturi and I was hoping she wasn't either.

Scarlet didn't answer. She knew she was going to loose and that's why she was running.

I could have killed her now. I wanted to kill her now. But she's ruined my life so much…

Scarlet flung me off of her and that's where our fight began.

Scarlet punched me hard in the jaw and I fell to the ground.

"I thought you were stronger than this." She smirked.

I tackled her to the ground and hissed in her face.

She would make her move but I would stop her, using projection and mind reading to my advantage.

I had her in a lock when something changed inside me. It knocked the breath out of me and sent me to my knees. It felt like something was stabbing me in the heart.

Something happen to Jacob.

It was like I couldn't move. I was frozen when Scarlet easily got out of my hold and put me in her own.

"_You give up?" _the witch thought.

She took advantage of my distraction and frozen state and bit down on my neck hard.

Pain surged though me and I couldn't help but scream.

"_You're a lot weaker than I thought. Nahuel and his mate were wrong about you. You're nothing but a weak liability." _Scarlet thought, her mouth still clamped down on my neck.

What she didn't know was that I was just holding back.

I slung her off of me. Her teeth scratching me all the way to my collarbone.

Scarlet hit a tree as I felt blood ooze down my chest, soaking my clothes.

"Yeah, well you're wrong." I said then lunged, throwing her to the ground.

I grabbed both her wrist and crushed them like they were nothing. I crushed her knee and a few of her ribs, smiling in joy as she screamed in agony.

My hands went to her throat and I yanked her head so her neck was at a visible angle.

"You screwed up everything! You've made my life horrible! You've made _me_ feel horrible! You've put the ones I love at risk because of your jealousy! Why did you choose me?! I'm a freak of my own kind just like you! I'm nothing special! You didn't have to try to kill Jacob! You didn't have to try and kill the people I've cared about! If you wanted me so bad then you should have just went ahead and killed me! You didn't have to bring everybody else into all this! WHY!" I shouted in her face as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"You answered your own question. You had what I wanted; and you're right, if I went ahead and killed you, it would make things a lot easier."

That was it. I clamped down on her neck, ripping out a chunk of her flesh. Her blood got onto my taste buds, and my vampire senses kicked in even more. I wanted more. (Not that her blood was any good, but it was blood.)

She screamed in agony again, but the good part of me didn't care. It made me smile an evil smile to know she was in pain. I was happy that my prey was in pain.

I bit down on her flesh again on the other side of her neck. I did the same again, fully exposing her neck. By now the taste of her blood was fully in my mouth and all over me. I was debating on whether or not I should suck her dry.

I knew better than to kill her. I should let Nahuel decide what he wanted to do with her. The human part of me wanted to stop, but being a vampire, I couldn't.

"Renesmee." My mother said in a sad tone of voice.

"Please, go ahead and kill me. I can't take this pain anymore." Scarlet begged, barley audible.

I looked back at my mother. She would know what to do. The vampire part inside me raged to drink her blood. But the human part wanted to go get Grandpa to try and save her. I couldn't do that to Nahuel.

My mother nodded slightly, looking down. She knew I didn't want her to watch me kill somebody.

I put my hands on either side of her face and snapped her neck.

I stood up, completely numb then dropped to my knees. I couldn't breathe, I was loosing blood, a mixture of dead Scarlet's blood and my own blood was all over me. My head weighed a thousand pounds, and my heart felt horrible.

Maybe I was truly the monster after all.

I was about to drop to the ground but momma stopped me, picking me up and wrapping me in a hug.

"Momma…" I trailed.

"It's okay. You needed to do this. This was you're fight." she soothed.

My mind went back to Jacob. Has my worst fear come true?

"_What's wrong with Jacob?" _

"_He's been bit."_ my mother thought.

Her answer made my blood run cold and I couldn't focus. Venom was deadly to a wolf. It can kill Jacob like it has the others. I can't loose him!

"No. No, no, no. He-he can't be…NOT HIM!" I shouted, shaking my head back and forth as if she was pulling a prank on me.

I took a shaky step back. It-it can't be Jacob.

Nothing mattered anymore to me. My worst nightmare was coming true, and I was doing nothing about it.

"Nessie, Nessie, calm down. It's going to be okay." Momma said trying to stay calm herself as I got worked up.

NOT JACOB!

I took off running to where Jacob was. I couldn't smell him but I knew my deep connection with him will give me the correct directions.

"JACOB!" I shouted as I came into view of him lying on the ground, everybody else crowding around him.

That can't be good.

Please, don't let Jacob die…

Jake hear my voice and rose up, trying to get to him, but was pushed back down.

"I've got t-to ge-get to h-her. She ne-needs me." my Jacob struggled to say. I could tell by his voice that he was in immense pain and I didn't know how to take it away.

I knelt down beside him and the water works opened up again. He was breathing fast, short breaths like he was having trouble. His was body tense and sweaty. His eyes were unfocused and his jaw was clenched tight. In my dreams, by the time I got to him, his heart would already by slower than normal. Now, his already fast heart was beating even faster.

"_His heart will slow once the venom fully makes it to his heart. Its spreading so quickly, his body is fighting against him." _Daddy thought. _"Let him know that you're here."_

I couldn't say anything. My voice was lost.

I saw tears go down Jacob's face. I don't even think he knows he's crying. I knew then it would take a miracle, because Jacob would never cry in front of anybody.

"Where's Nessie!?" Jacob breathed, looking around.

I had to lean on something because it seemed our connection was getting weaker and weaker. It seemed like part of me was dying with him.

"_I'm right here. Look at me."_ I showed Jacob. I grabbed his hand as he found me face, and he squeezed it tight.

"The venom's spreading quickly." Grandpa said deep in thought as was trying to figure out the quickest way to save Jacob.

I was expecting my grandfather to say that there was nothing that he could do to save Jacob.

"Can't you do what Edward did to me when James bit me?" Momma asked frantic.

"Possibly. But his accelerated healing has already healed the bite mark, and it's already trying to fight off the venom. With no bite mark, I could possibly inject more venom into his system." Grandpa answered.

"Grandpa, please." I begged. He didn't answer me.

"St-stay with m-me. P-please." Jake struggled to say as he tried to catch a breath.

I put my hand on his cheek and wiped the tears away.

"I promise."

"Get Renesmee out of here." Daddy said.

"No." Jake moaned before I could say anything. I was not leaving. I promised Jacob that I would be there for him.

All of a sudden Jacob's breathing slowed and his heart rate did the same. He closed his eyes and his body started to relax. His grip on my hand loosened up.

"_I'm so sorry, Renesmee. I love you-"_

"NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO THIS TO ME! YOU PROMISED! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME!" I screamed in his face.

I had to do something. I wasn't going to go though forever without Jacob. Screw Kaleb, screw Nahuel, screw my family, and screw everything else. It all doesn't matter if I didn't have the man that loved me unconditionally.

Jacob was everything I needed him to be. He loves me no matter what stupid things I've did. He's forgiven me when I didn't deserve it. He's taken all the blame and troubles of everything, and put them on his shoulders for him to take care of. We're suppose to get married, have a family, travel, do whatever we wanted to do. He's not meant to leave me behind! He can't!

If he goes, I _will _follow. No matter what.

If somebody was afraid of biting him and seeing what would happen, I'll have to find out myself.

"No, Renesmee." my father said as he read my thoughts.

"_Let me try." _I begged, hoping he would see the pleading look on my face.

I didn't wait to see what they would say. If I wasted any more time, I would have a lesser chance of saving Jacob.

I didn't know what the venom would do to me. None of us knew. It might change me, it might now. Oh well. Whoopde freaking doo. I don't really care. Just Jake had to live.

I bit down on Jake's face and started sucking. I know. It seems down right stupid for a half vampire to be sucking a shape-shifter's blood. But can you blame me for trying?

Believe me, I wanted to stop. His blood was disgusting just to be blunt about it. I wanted to spit it out. I have to keep thinking if I give up, I loose Jacob.

I didn't know what a transformation felt like, but Emmett says if feels like a fire going though your veins. It's an experience you would never forget.

His blood tasted clean, but Momma pulled me away anyway.

"How do you feel?" Somebody asked, but I didn't answer. I felt completely fine, but I didn't care. I only stared at Jacob, who wasn't waking up, his heart didn't start, and he wasn't breathing. He wasn't doing anything!

I CAN'T BE TOO LATE!

"No. NO! It was suppose to work! He can't be…" I trailed but nobody said anything. It had to work. His blood tasted clean. Was I too late?

"Bella, get Nessie out of here." Grandpa said in a rush.

I knew why they wanted me gone.

Jacob was dead.

Momma tried to pull me away but I shook her off. I can't leave him. I promised.

I clung to his body. I wasn't leaving. I-I can't. It's my entire fault!

"Emmett." Momma said, knowing he was strong enough to drag me away.

"No!" I shouted as I tried to twist and turn my way out of his grasp.

"Ness, don't do this. It's going to be-" Uncle Emmett tried to say, but I would take it.

"_Don't tell me something you don't know for sure."_ I showed him.

Just then my eyes started to droop and I was calm. I felt like somebody shot me up with a bunch pain medications and I was off in La La Land.

Sometimes I hate Roxanne and Jasper's gift when they put it together.

As we walked further into the forest, I noticed most of the time he was carrying me. I guess after half the time of stumbling, he decided to pick me up.

"It's going to be okay, angel" Emmett said as I cried in his neck.

I knew it wasn't going to be okay. It never would be. Nothing will ever be. This was my entire fault.

"Bella! She's bleeding badly!" I heard Uncle Emmett say.

I knew I was bleeding badly, but I didn't care. I hope I would bleed out. I was numb. I wanted so bad to know Jacob was alive. Why can't I feel what he feels when he knows if I'm dead or not.

I can, though.

Jacob was dead!

I felt myself being moved from one person to another. I didn't care.

"Emmett, go get Edward or Rosalie. The bleeding won't stop." I heard my mother in the same frantic voice she's been using.

I hoped something inside me changed and I would die. This life wasn't worth to live if I didn't have my fiancé, my best friend, my night in shinning armor, my rock, my imprinter, my soul mate, my Jacob.

"It'll be okay, baby." Momma said. I've heard that before. "You _and _Jacob will be okay." she added, emphasizing the "and."

I didn't know where she was carrying me. I didn't care.

I let the fatigue, the weariness, the heart ache crash on me. My heart felt heavy. I needed to get to Jacob. Even if he was alive or not. I had to know I was able to save Jacob. That he was okay. I didn't care about my fate, only he had to live.

"_Momma?"_ I asked, to weak to speak.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I love you."

I let the blackness overtake me before my mother could say anything else.

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

_Kaleb's point of view:_

The first stupid thought that popped up was when the rain was going to stop. I know, stupid to think that after everything that's happen.

If it wasn't for Jacob saving my butt, I would be in the same predicament that he's in. But maybe it would be worth it to have Nessie crying over me instead of him.

It was real gutsy what she did. She was injured herself and she still jumped in to try and save Jake. It proves how strong she really is. She'll do anything to try and save the ones she loves.

Before all this crap, I saw her sneaking a glance at me. I swear I almost broke down and let Jake know that I love his imprint. Almost being the key word.

I felt guilty that I was here like everybody else and Nessie wasn't. A few of the Cullens and the vampires from Alaska were with her. Nahuel and the creepy red eye chick spent a few minutes at the cottage, but were sent back up here. They felt both Jasper and Roxanne's gift would be needed if Jake ever woke up.

Nahuel said Nessie lost a lot of blood and the bite on her neck was pretty deep. From what I saw, the girl that was over this took a good chunk out off her. Nessie still didn't change so I guess that was a plus.

I couldn't help but remember what happen. I was careless and almost got my butt killed. But Jake being Jake jumped right in to help. We could tell that his head wasn't in it. Both that and his heart were with Nessie. It was like something inside him changed. He knew something bad was going to happen to her.

After that, it was all he could think of. Kill the leech and get to Nessie.

Due to me being Beta, a few pack members and I were up here with Carlisle and Edward. (He and other Cullens would take turns being with Nessie and helping Carlisle.) Everybody else had to wait downstairs.

Carlisle said Jake's would be weak and exhausted. He would need a few days rest. Can't blame him. The venom was torture, and then Nessie sucked half of his blood out of his body, his accelerated healing quit, and his body was fighting against his will to live. Yeah, I would be pretty tired too.

"He's about to wake up. Be prepared." Edward warned. They had a feeling Jake would try and fight us to get to Nessie when he woke up. I guess they wanted to play it after he fought us to try and get to Renesmee.

"_Jacob, you need to stop. The venom's moving too fast. The quicker your heart rate is, the faster the venom will reach you heart." Carlisle said as Jacob struggled to stay standing._

_You could tell that the venom was killing him. The only thing that was his true self was his fight to get to Renesmee. The rest just wasn't him._

"_I have to get to her! She needs me!" Jacob shouted but it was obvious he was in pain._

_To me, it was like he was screaming that _he _needed _her.

_We tried to calm him down, but the more he wasn't with Nessie, the more he fought. We had to actually man-handle him to get him to the ground-with the help of Jasper. But that wasn't even enough. He only calmed down after Nessie was by his side._

"Where's Renesmee?" Jacob asked. Well, I should say rasped.

Hey! That rhymes. I'm a poet and I didn't know it. After Jake finds out that I am deeply in love with his fiancé and kills me, I might become a poet.

"She's in the cottage-" Carlisle started but Jake cut him off. He was wide awake.

That was the thing: Carlisle said the venom would mess with his head. The extent? None of us knew what it would do to him. He's the only wolf that's lived and now will be the guinea pig for testing.

"I need to see her." Jacob said, trying to get up.

Carlisle and Edward protested saying both him and Nessie needed rest, but Jake wouldn't have it.

"Come on, Jake. Just relax. Both of you need it." I offered and he glared at him.

I had to give it to him, thought. Nessie and him needed to be together. (And I sort of wanted to see Nessie.) He knew everything would be okay for that short amount of time if he had her in his arms.

But I also had to agree with everybody else, too. They needed to be separated. Probably this long, was long enough. We didn't know what the venom would do to Jacob; and we didn't know if Nessie would change or not. Both wouldn't want to see each other in pain. We knew neither of them would rest. With or without each other.

"What do _you _know?!" Jake snapped at me. "You don't even have somebody."

That stung.

After a few more minutes of getting fearless Jake to calm down, Carlisle and Edward decided to stick Roxanne on him. Shoot, he even tried to use alpha orders on us to let him see Renesmee. Okay, we gave in but Carlisle and Edward stood their ground.

"NO!" Jake yelled, knowing what was happening to him. That Roxanne chick knows what she's doing.

All of a sudden, all of us have heard banging, racket, and Nessie's screams.

Edward swore underneath his breath. "I'll go get Renesmee." he mumbled then abruptly left.

I followed him.

"Kaleb, you need to get back in there. It might make things worse if you're not there." Edward said, not turning around to look at me.

"_Why?"_

He seemed hesitant to answer.

What was going on?

Abby and Karli came outside, along with Leah, my brother, Sam, and Emily. I guess their just as curious.

"What's going on?" Abby asked.

"It's-" I said but Edward cut me off.

"Renesmee still believes Jacob is dead. She won't listen to Bella or anybody else. Jasper's calmed her, but she still won't listen to us." Edward said. "And hopefully if Jacob and Renesmee are together, they'll both get sleep." he added then looked at me.

"_You want me to tell her he's alive?"_ I thought. Edward nodded then walked off.

"Sam, stay here just in case Jake looses it again." I ordered then followed Edward.

Sometimes, being Beta is awesome.

"How can I help Nessie?" I asked.

"Renesmee loves you, too. She's afraid of what it would do with her relationship with Jacob, and she doesn't want to start a fight between you and Jacob. And as her father, I would hope you would respect her wishes in whatever she decides. Nessie has a lot going on that _she _needs to figure out." Edward said as we reach the cottage.

It was total silence.

"Edward." Bella said. Still, total dead silence.

"We've got Roxanne making him tired, but he won't fully relax without Renesmee there. He keeps thinking about her." Edward answered.

"Well, she's in no shape either. We have-" Rosalie started but Bella cut her off.

"If she was going to change, she shouldn't she be withering in pain?"

"Or if her family would shutup, she might have a say in all this bullcrap." I heard Nessie say as she walked down the hall.

Her beauty knocked the breath out of me, even if she did look pretty bad off. Her face was streaked with tears and she looked like an innocent child. I wanted to wrap her in my arms, but I willed myself not too. This was Jacob's place, not mine.

But it still didn't stop me from filling up with pride that I was here when Jake wasn't.

Renesmee looked me dead in the eye as she walked up to me. She was standing _so _close I could feel the heat off of her skin, feel her breath on my face, I could smell the sickly lavender scent coming off of her.

"Is _Jacob dead? Please, don't lie to me?"_ Nessie projected, showing me images of all of us at a funeral. We were all standing over Jake's coffin.

I shut my eyes and shivered. (Despite that I never get cold.) Jake said her projections were very vivid. I thought he was exaggerating. Boy, was I wrong.

"_You know it's hard to get rid of Jake. He said so himself." _I thought

"_How is he?"_

"_Going crazy trying to get to you." _I answered.

"I know if I was going to change into a full vampire, I would be screaming in pain right now. I don't know why and I really don't care. I don't care that _I _got hurt. I don't care what the Volturi will do. I don't care about any of it. I just want to see Jacob." Nessie said, not just to me but to everybody in the room. "I am still going to marry him." she added, directing the last part to me.

I looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes. I had to come to the fact that she was going to marry Jacob, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"_You're right. I am marrying Jacob. No matter what."_ Nessie showed me.

"_But are_ you _ready for it?" _I thought.

Nessie gritted her teeth and glared at me. Maybe I _could_ try and talk her out of it.

Just then I felt Nessie's fist come across my face. I took a few steps back in pain. Dang, she has a good right hook.

Why did she have to have the vampire strength? It probably would have been less painful.

"You asked for it, Kaleb." Edward said, trying not to laug.

"He's lucky I didn't do worse than that. He deserves a lot more." Nessie growled then passed me.

Jacob and I both love a hurricane, as you can see.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hello all. I hate to say this but we have only this chapter, and then Forever Yours will be finished. **_

_**Now I want to say thank you to all the people who are reading and following/favoring my stories, but I'm not getting any reviews? I'm curious to know what happen?**_

_**So, please review. It makes me think that my story is crappy.**_

Chapter 25

Nessie's point of view

I think instead of burying myself in my grave, I am only digging myself deeper.

That's what I thought as I laid by Jacob, waiting for him to realize that I was here; but he was still asleep. Roxanne seemed to do the trick.

I didn't know why I thought Jacob was dead. When I woke up, (and even before that) I instantly asked if Jake was okay. When Momma wouldn't answer me, I thought the worse and went crazy. I wouldn't listen to anybody; and it made it even worse that my family was saying I needed rest and to wait and see if I would change.

Uncle Jasper calmed me down by the time Daddy and Kaleb came to the cottage. I heard them talk like I wasn't there and I decided to end it right there.

When I walked down the hall, I saw Kaleb standing there. I knew he wanted to wrap me up, and part of me wanted to be there. But I pushed him to the back of my mind. Jacob was the one I needed to focus on.

But Kaleb deserved that hit, and I _really _felt hitting somebody at the moment.

It kinda felt good.

I haven't apologized to Daddy for destroying his piano or to anybody else, but I don't think really cared. I didn't even think about asking Grandpa what the venom would do to Jacob. I'm regretting that now.

I wish I could sleep. I wish I could get this disgusting taste of Jake's blood out of my mouth. All I can say is he better not ask how well his blood tasted or I _will _puke.

I looked at my Jacob again. He seemed so innocent and beautiful when he was sleeping. He didn't look like he carried everything on his shoulders. That he tried to protect everything in his power. He looked young-even with his tired face, shaggy hair, and stubble on his chin.

Now I understood why everybody loved watching me sleep.

I traced the lines on his face. His black eyebrows, his nose, his lips, his chin. I soaked up every aspect of his face. I was afraid him being alive was all a dream, and I would wake up and loose it forever.

I laid my ear right above his heart, sighing in relief when I heard the strong sound of it. It sounded like his normal fast heartbeat. It wasn't unbelievably fast like before, or unbelievably slow.

I know now that he was going to be okay. That he was going to come back to me. But I still couldn't help but worry.

"_He'll be okay, Renesmee."_ my father thought from downstairs. They all knew that I wanted alone time with my Jacob.

The Denalis said they would help whatever way they could with the Volturi, but it would probably be best they didn't stay long.

Tanya said that we were welcome to stay with them while Esme got the houses ready.

Houses? Oh yeah, that's right. Newlyweds need privacy.

"I wouldn't worry about Jake and Nessie's house, Esme. You know their going to be worse than Bella and Edward and Rose and I all mixed together." Uncle Emmett joked. Everybody laughed.

I don't see where it was funny.

I snapped up, ready to dash downstairs when I felt a strong grip on my wrist.

"Don't leave." I heard an exhausted voice bed. "Please, don't go."

I turned to look at Jacob. His eyes were still closed. If I didn't know better, I would have thought he was still asleep.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said, putting a hand on his chest to calm him down.

"Emmett's right, though. We _are _going to be worse than them." he joked, opening his eyes.

God, I loved those eyes.

Everybody filled the room, but Jacob still kept a firm grasp on my wrist.

"Nice going, daredevil." Paul joked.

Jacob didn't answer, but gave a slight smile.

I wondered if Jake knew what went on. Did he know that I had to suck his blood to keep him alive? Did he know about me having feelings for him, but also for Kaleb? Did he know that the stakes were higher this time? That every decision we make from now on counted?

"Are you hurt?" Jacob asked, ignoring everybody in the room.

"_No. I'm okay. I'm more worried about you." _I showed Jacob, lying to him.

It was kind of obvious of the bandage on my neck where Scarlet took a huge chunk of flesh out of me, but Jacob didn't seem to notice. His eyes were barely open. It looked like he wanted to lie back down and go to sleep again, but was fighting it.

I didn't want him to focus on my injury. That would just make things worse.

After of few minutes of everybody making sure Jacob was okay, he told the pack to leave. He said that they needed sleep, but I think it was a hint that he wanted alone time with me. And that he needed sleep.

They wanted to object, but my Jake said that it was alpha's orders.

Everybody left except Billy and Rachel.

"Rach, Dad, I'm fine." Jake said. Well, I should say mumbled. He kept fighting to keep his eyes open just to talk.

"You almost gave us a heart attack, Jake." Rachel said her voice thick with tears. "And Nessie had to sit there and watch you die."

Jacob tensed up despite the half asleep state he was in. I knew he didn't want me to watch him go through that. I didn't want to myself, but that was over. I had him with me now.

I felt bad for Rachel and Billy. Rachel lost her mother and Billy lost his wife. Then they lost Rebecca. Now they almost lost their brother and son, too.

I don't know what we would all do if we lost Jacob.

"Rachel," Billy said. "why don't we come back tomorrow? It seems Jake doesn't know we're in the room, and Nessie isn't far behind him." he said, smiling at me.

He was right. Both Jake and I were exhausted. But I think Jake was even more than me.

"_Plus, we'll probably need all the tribal stories we can get to see what's wrong with Jake." _I showed Billy with a smile.

"_He knows them as much as I do. Probably better."_ Billy thought back to me, giving a short chuckle.

After Jake and I were finally alone, we just stared at each other. The water works kicked in again as I stared into his brown eyes. I don't see how Jake does it.

"Shh. Nessie, I'm okay." Jake said, wiping the tears away. He was pretty glassy eyed himself.

"_You say that all the time. But when you say that, I know it's not okay."_ I showed him.

"_Well this time, I am okay. And I would never lie to you about it."_ he thought, resting his head on mine.

"You saved my life. I think." Jake whispered. "I was kind of out of it." he laughed.

"_It was me."_

"_Did the venom-" _

Jake sat up, looking me dead in the eye.

"_I sucked it out, but I feel fine. That was the big argument. Everybody was worried that I was going to be changing and look where I am now."_

"_How is that…?"_

"_I don't know, and I don't care."_

Jake laughed and shook his head. "Boy, you get weirder by the second." he sort of joked despite that if I slapped him in the head, he'd pass out on the spot.

"I would push you but you're so loopy, you'd fall off the bed." I joked back, gently nudging his shoulder. As I thought, he plopped back down on the bed. I wonder if he was _really _okay as he says he is.

"Thanks." Jake mumbled.

I raised up and put my head in my hands, thinking Jake was back asleep.

What were we going to do? What was I going to do? I almost lost Jacob tonight. What if I lost him again and I never told him about Kaleb? How could I live with myself?

Jacob moved, making it known that he was still awake. I paid him no mind.

"_At least I can say I've had a memorable graduation."_ I showed Jacob, unable to speak because I was holding back tears.

"_Just not something that you would want to enjoy."_

"_I enjoyed the party."_

"_I enjoyed being with you."_

Jake sat up and wrapped his arms around from behind me, laying his head on my shoulders. I knew I was supporting all his weight, but I didn't mind. He's been though a lot and was probably weak.

Normally when Jacob put his arms around me, I felt home. I felt like nothing could stop us, that nothing could get to us. Now it just feels…scary.

He moved his chin on my shoulder and I could feel his breath in my ear. He lightly nuzzled it and I smiled. "You saved my life. Again." Jake whispered in my ear huskily, and I felt chills go down my arms.

"How did I do it the first time?" I asked, not looking at him.

"You were born." he answered and I could feel him smile. "But…there's one more question that I've been dying to ask." Jake asked more solemnly.

"_And what's that?"_

I felt Jake moved his head. He put his hand on the other side of my face, making me look at him.

He could see that my eyes were filled with tears threatening to come down. Jake smiled and kissed my nose lightly.

"How did my blood taste?" Jake asked with a serious tone of voice, but I could tell he was trying not to laugh. Plus, with his beyond exhausted face, he looked like he was shot up with a bunch of pain killers that made him out of it.

He _had_ to bring it up?

"Seriously? You had to bring that question up?" I snapped then regretted it. I was trying to keep everything down-and was getting pretty good at it. If I didn't think about it.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

"Yes, I'm dead serious." he laughed, taking huge breaths to stay up.

"_Come on Jake, stay awake. Stay awake."_ he thought to himself.

"It was down right disgusting. I'd need at least twenty or more animals to get the taste out of my mouth. If I don't puke it up first. No wonder why everybody calls you mutts and mongrels." I said.

After I answered his question, I pushed him back down on the bed, getting on top of him. He put his hand on my cheek, brushing back hair that was in my face.

Jake sat up again, but I pushed him back down. He brought his lips to mine in an instant, giving me the fire and hunger that reach into the pit of my stomach.

I pulled away when I saw Jacob's thoughts. (And his actions.) He was going to pass out on my any second. I was keeping him up myself. Thank God I got vampire strength or I'd be struggling right now.

He gave me confused look as I sat up smiling. "Now _you're _the one who I can't kiss because you're going to pass out any second." I laughed.

Jake shook his head and smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am." he smiled.

We stayed silent for a little longer as Jake kept fighting to stay awake.

"Ness…" Jacob trailed, tightening his hand around my cheek. He looked so cute when he was fighting to stay awake. Well, to me he did.

"Shhh, we'll talk more in the morning. You need your rest." I said.

He tried to rise up again in an unsteady motion, but plopped back down without my help this time. That goes to prove how tired and weak he is.

Weak. It was weird calling him that. He's always been so strong physically and emotionally, that I rarely ever saw when he let his guard down. It's all new to me when I see him weak physically.

"It can wait until the morning." I reassured again. Jake shook his head, giving up.

To be honest, I wanted to go downstairs to talk to my family about everything. What all of now meant. Was Jacob going to be okay?

"One condition: you don't leave me." he said as his eyes drifting close and he started to nod off.

I laid there watching him sleep again. I ran my hair through his silky soft, raven black hair. It might be weird admitting it, but he was beautiful. Inside and out.

As I stared at Jacob more, my phone vibrated.

A message from Kaleb. Oh boy.

_Meet me at the beach…_

I made sure Jake was completely sacked out, I got up.

I noticed he had a tight grip on my wrist and I froze. Was he awake? I waited a few more minutes then laughed to myself. Jake was just paranoid.

I slipped my wrist out of his grip. I was breaking my promise. Or…I never said anything, so I didn't promise.

Okay. Family first then Kaleb.

I made it downstairs in a flash. Everybody looked at me but did not smile. Good, I wasn't in the mood for smiles.

"Tell me the truth: Is Jacob going to be okay?" I demanded.

"He should be fine after a day or so. It all depends on how much the venom destroyed his system, if it did at all. I'll know more once he has rested." Grandpa answered without missing a beat. I think he got that I wasn't in the mood for beating around the bush.

So basically, we don't know.

One to another thing. "The Volturi's coming."

Okay. Maybe it came out more like a statement. It could because I already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid so." My father answered.

"When?"

"I haven't seen them make a decision yet, but its obvious Aro sent some of his weaker guards as an excuse for an excuse." Alice said.

"Aro will definitely use the excuse of us breaking the law to come after us. " Garrett commented.

That made the whole room tense. Uncle Jasper was able to calm us down. Good. We needed to have a clear head to think.

"_You wouldn't be involved in it, Renesmee. If they come, we will make sure you will be safe." _Daddy thought.

I knew all the Volturi laws, but I don't think there was one where we couldn't kill a guard member. Who knows. With each coven getting stronger and stronger, Aro might change or add more rules. He wouldn't care who wasn't in the wrong. He would kill everybody and take the ones he wanted as his prize.

I just didn't know if I was on the prize list or the death list.

But Aro also wants the wolves, too. Daddy said Aro was intrigued how they weren't like the true werewolves. They were able to keep human thoughts, they were strong, they were fast, and Aro wanted them. He thought they would be good guard dogs.

"Maybe sending the weaker ones will buy us time. Aro wouldn't care about them as much." Momma said. Hopefully, she was right.

"It wouldn't matter to Aro. He wants some of us dead anyway so he can mostly take you and Alice." Emmett said. That's a good point, too.

"But he knows we're not stupid. He'll say we broke the law. The idiot does whatever he wants anyway." Kate scoffed.

I couldn't speak. My voice was frozen. I started projecting images of us gathering as many others as we can to stand against the Volturi one last time. I projected all of us waiting for the Volturi's arrival. All of us clinging to one another, me clinging to Jake's wolf body. Us fighting, some of us not surviving but some of us do.

That seemed to silence the room and nobody was looking at me.

I didn't bother to add anything either. It was no use. We all knew most of us were going to die.

"Normally, Aro sees the opportunity to attack and he takes it. I think he's learned this time that we're all smarter than he puts us off to be. Those guards were probably just a warning to let us know that he is watching us. He's going to wait till he tares us apart to make a move." Eleazar said.

Out of all the possibilities, his seemed the most logical. Aro's going to wait till we can't stand together. He learned his lesson when we gathered witnesses for me when they thought I was an immortal child.

"Or he'll wait till we make the first move." Rosalie commented.

"He'll use Nessie. He knows how important she is to all of us." Grandma said. Then everybody looked at me.

I guess I'm bait.

Or he's going to use the wolves to get to me. Aro knows my deep connection with them. Especially Jacob. What if they capture them and we have no choice but to fight?

"I'll be back shortly." I said, walking to the door.

"_Where are you going?" _Momma thought towards me.

I turned to look at my father, "Explain to them, because I really don't have the time." I said then walked out the door.

I dashed off into the woods, not taking a chance on waking Jake with the sound of my car. And I needed the run to clear my head.

I know I was taking a chance with seeing Kaleb. If Jacob wakes up while I was gone, I was busted.

I hoped that the reason that Kaleb wanted to see me was to say that he didn't love me anymore. That I should be with Jacob. Not what he's been telling that I was the one to choose.

I started making a mantra in my head. I need to tell the truth to Kaleb, but also tell him that it wasn't going to happen like this. I was Jacob's.

I made it to the beach. Since I didn't have any shoes on, I felt the cold wet sand on my feet.

And there I saw him.

He stood there, watching whatever was beyond the ocean. I tried to make my heartbeat slow down, and I desperately wanted the flutter in my stomach to stop. I shouldn't feel this way! I shouldn't even be here!

"I was afraid you wouldn't come." Kaleb said as I walked up beside him.

"Why didn't you tell me what you had to say at the cottage?" I asked, looking at him. I wanted to slap myself when I was disappointed that his cobalt blue eyes didn't meet my chocolate brown ones.

"Because I just now thought of it. And I don't want your mind reading father to know. Or Jake." Kaleb answered.

I wanted so bad to read his mind, but I was so mentally tired, I didn't care.

"I'm quitting the pack." Kaleb said.

WHAT?!

"_What! Why?"_ I showed him.

"I want to travel cross country." he answered. "Kierra will go live with Kyle and Leah. She'll be safer with them. But anyway, she'll go with them while…" he trailed.

"While, what?"

"You and I are gone." Kaleb eventually said.

I took a step back shocked. He was asking _me _to go with _him_? I-I can't. There was no way that was possible.

"Are you kidding me? No. I'm not going with you! I'm marrying Jacob! I'll be his wife! It's not possible!" I shouted, tears pooling my vision for a reason I don't know. Today's just been…emotional.

"You're not going to marry him." Kaleb said like he knew the future.

I growled at him.

"Yes. I. Am." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"No, you're not. You know that, too. You're just doing it because you know it'll hurt Jacob. You're too nice to even tell him that you have feeling for me. You don't want to marry him. You're young and you just graduated high school. You want to have fun. You want to live your life the way you want it. You don't want to be married. At least not to him, anyway."

I looked down as the tears went down my cheeks.

"Renesmee, you know deep down that half your heart has feelings for me. You love me, too. If you didn't, you wouldn't be here right now." Kaleb said as he got closer to me.

I wanted to take a step back, but I willed myself to stand still as he got so close; I could feel his breath on my skin.

"In fact, I think you love me more than Jacob. Your _fiancé _almost died but you're here with me." he said with a smirk on his face.

Anger flooded through me and I pushed Kaleb into the water, getting on top of him. Somehow after pounding his face in, Kaleb's lips found mine. And the scary part was I actually liked it.

I had the hunger that I felt with Jake. I wanted-needed more or I was afraid the hunger would vanish into thin air. I was scared this was all a dream, and right now I didn't want it to be a dream. But if it was, I surely didn't want to wake up.

His hands locked around my hips, pulling me closer to him. He wasn't going to let me go or pull back. And I didn't want him too.

The fierce kiss continued, igniting the hunger even more. I wanted more. I wanted Kaleb more.

I hate to say this, but I felt like a person on drugs. This kiss was addicting and I was afraid I was going to crash and burn. I never felt like this with Jake? I loved it when he kissed me, but I _never _felt like it was a drug. But Kaleb, he was the kind I needed to stay away from.

I had to pull away, but I didn't have the will power to. I needed to, or this make out scene was about to turn into something else.

Come on, Ness! Think of Jacob.

Kaleb was right. Part of my heart belonged to him, but I also belonged to Jacob.

Think of _him_.

I started to picture him. His smiling face. His gorgeous eyes. His handsome smile. I thought about everything of Jacob and hoped that it would be enough.

Guilt settled into the pit of my stomach so bad, I feel like I was going to puke.

I pulled away, resting my head on Kaleb's.

I raised my head to look at him. I was exhausted, soaking wet, my fiancé was at home, and here I was sucking faces with another man!

I was still on top of Kaleb, and his hands were still at my hips. I shook my head and sobbed in his chest.

"I love you, Renesmee." Kaleb said, breathless. "With a kiss like that, I'm definitely staying."

"_I'm not doing this anymore."_ I showed him.

"_You say that now."_

I looked at Kaleb again then got off of him, taking off running. I just kissed Kaleb-AGAIN-and the bad thing is, I wanted more than just a kiss!

I stopped when I was in the woods, breathing heavy. How can I marry Jacob when I love both him _and_ Kaleb? I know I said I didn't love Kaleb before, but that kiss was…

I can't go home. I can't face Jacob! How can I face him and say I'll marry him, when my lips were on somebody's he trusted.

I felt like I was going to puke any minute now, and I think I'm having a panic attack. There's a first for everything now.

I dropped to my knees and threw up whatever was in my stomach. (Including Jake's blood.)

How can I do this? How _could _I do this? Why did I do this to my relationship with Jacob?

Where do I go? How can I face Jacob like this? Who could I go to?

So, I did the only thing I knew how to do. Run.

I was grateful I didn't bring my car because I'm in no condition to run much less drive. Oh wait, that's right. I'm invincible.

I ran, and ran and ran and ran. I didn't have any destination in mind. I just ran.

How can I marry Jacob when I betrayed him! I hurt him. He almost dies once because of me, he doesn't need to go through it again.

I heard a noise through the trees then stopped, thinking it was the wolves. It was raining so much, I couldn't smell a scent and I was too tired to care about the mind reading deal.

I didn't really care anymore if it was a vampire trying to kill me. For all I care right now, let them.

"Renesmee?"

I whirled around to see my Aunt Rose standing behind me.

I didn't answer, but I saw how I looked in her thoughts. I looked horrible. My hair was plastered all over my face, I was soaking wet and had dirt all over me.

"I screwed up big time, Aunt Rose!" I sobbed as she pulled me into a hug.

"Show me." she answered and I did.

I showed her everything from the beginning to where Kaleb told me about his feelings, where he kissed me the first time, the second kiss, my lies to Jacob, me trying to decide who I love more.

"Now that's not a hard question on whom you love more." Rosalie said.

"How? I can't love Jacob one-hundred percent fully when I also love somebody else. I kissed Kaleb twice already and Jacob doesn't know. And just now, I snuck out and kissed Kaleb while my _fiancé _was at home. Kaleb's lips were on mine when Jacob's should be. Aunt Rose, how can I love one without the other getting hurt?" I sobbed.

"_I think you answered your own question." _she thought rocking me back and forth.

"_How?"_

"You feel guilty that you were with Kaleb when you should have been with Jacob."

"_How is that suppose to help me?"_

"You want to know how I really know your uncle loves me?" Aunt Rosalie asked, smiling at me.

I nodded slightly.

"There's times that he does things that make me so mad at him that I just want to kill him. But when I try to _be _mad at him, he does things to make me forget why I was even mad at him." she smiled.

I smiled at my aunt and uncle's relationship. True, Uncle Emmett does know how to get under Aunt Rosalie's skin. But it seems that he'd do anything to make her happy.

Who could make me so angry at him, that I could rip his head off? Both men could do that, but I've been even madder at Jacob.

"And there's also when I try to give him the cold shoulder, I realize I can't live without him." Rose said, smiling at the memories.

I looked down. Both Kaleb and Jake could drive me insane. Kaleb with his cocky attitude. Jacob being…well, Jacob.

Jake had that way of driving me crazy without even realizing he's doing it. While Kaleb's kiss can be remembered on my lips, Jake's can be remembered in my heart.

I projected to Aunt Rosalie me choosing either Jake or Kaled, and then me hurting the one I didn't choose. I showed her I couldn't do that. That I can't hurt neither of them, and I know they'll both be hurt by whatever decision I choose.

"You're going to have too. Because if you hold off any longer, you're going to hurt both of them. I know if you keep this from Jacob even more-even if you did choose him-it's going to hurt him. He's going to feel like you couldn't trust him."

But that was my point. If I chose Jacob, I knew Kaleb would do something stupid to cause war. Jacob would be devastated that I didn't tell him sooner.

If I chose Kaleb, it would kill Jacob. Knowing him, he would go after everybody and blame them for my choice. He would try and kill Kaleb.

But the thing was, I didn't want to choose. I'd rather lie and say I don't want neither of them than have Jacob and Kaleb fight.

"What if I don't want to choose neither of them?" I asked.

"Then that is your decision; but I've got to get you back before Jacob fully looses it."

My breathing caught in my throat. Jacob was awake? What was I going to tell him?

"Your parents decided to give you the cottage for tonight. It might make things easier if you don't have your family listening downstairs." my aunt joked.

I tried to stand but my legs wouldn't budge. I was stuck in the frozen state I'm in.

Aunt Rosalie picked me up and started running to the cottage. I wrapped my arms around her neck and sunk down in her embrace as far as I could get, hopping that I would turn invisible by doing this.

I was even more confused now. I had to either choose Jacob; who could drive me insanely crazy, but when I pictured leaving him, it seemed impossible. Or I can choose Kaleb, who could give me the normal life I always wanted. He didn't imprint on me so I knew his feelings of loving me were true.

Or I can choose neither of them. I can choose myself.

I knew there was one question that needed to be asked in order to help me understand: Who could I picture myself living without? If Jacob or Kaleb were dying, who would I cry over? Who could hurt me the worse because I trusted his words? Who do I have a deep connection with? Who could I picture giving up everything for me? Who do I love the most? Who do I have more fights with but afterwards make up as if nothing happen?

Half of those questions were easy: Jacob.

I don't know if I would stick to that answer, but for right now I am until I can figure it out. Jacob has been there for me in the long run. It's time I return the favor to him.

I went back over the one question I asked myself. If Jake or Kaleb were dying, who would I cry over more? When I almost lost Jacob, I went crazy.

I could picture myself crying over Kaleb, but it would be Jacob that wrapped me up in a hug, hold his own tears back and let me cry in his chest…if he knew what was going on.

I've got to grow up and tell him everything.

I didn't know what I was going to do. I was too weak and tired to care. I was worried about Jake. Was he going mad trying to get to me before?

Aunt Rosalie opened the cottage door and stepped though. I stayed in her arms, afraid to get down. I knew I would have nightmares about it all. I was afraid of what Jacob was going to do and say. I was afraid of what I was going to tell him. I was afraid I was going to have to lie to Jacob.

But I was also afraid of what he would do. I guess you can say I'm scared of the state of mind Jake's in. I was going to be alone with him since he was bit. Really, truly alone.

But there was one big question I knew the answer too…I hope.

Who could let me go and who would beg me to stay?

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

_Jacob's point of view:_

Despite all the Cullens telling me to rest, I still paced the cottage waiting for Nessie.

Yeah, I still felt horrible. Beyond horrible. But I went ballistic when I realized Nessie wasn't there.

I'm sounding crazy now, huh?

"Jacob. Stop pacing and rest." Bella said.

Carlisle said that I needed to rest and the way I felt, I agreed. But I couldn't go hours without the girl that saved my life in so many ways.

I felt Jasper's calmness wave creep upon me and I stopped.

Just the Rosalie walked through the door, carrying a frozen state Nessie clinging to her.

She looked horrible but still so insanely gorgeous, it knocked the breath out of me.

Where has she been?

"Nessie!" I said, walking to Rosalie reaching my hand out to Nessie.

She took it with a weak smile on her face and Rosalie let her down.

"_What are you doing? You need to rest." _Nessie showed me.

"We'll get together tomorrow to figure everything out." Bella said with a wink.

She kissed Renesmee on the forehead then left, followed by Rosalie and Jasper.

I _was _still pretty…I'm too tired to even think of a word to describe it. Or like Nessie says, I'm still loopy.

Nessie looked at me with glassy eyes. I think she was dying with me.

"What were you thinking?!" Nessie said letting the tears fall.

I brought my hand shaky up to her face, wiping the tears away.

"It's-"

"Don't convince me everything is okay." she snapped, glaring at me. "Jake! You almost died! This night was supposed to be memorable, and surely it was! You can barely stand!" she yelled.

Surely enough, I starting swaying, nodding off.

I think I know one check list off the "We don't know what venom does to a surviving wolf" list: I feel like I drank the town dry. Literally.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to her, wrapping her arms around my waist in a hug.

Nessie took my hand and led me to the bed room, but I could tell she was still crying.

This time, I brought her to my embrace. It seemed everything was okay just for that moment. She calmed down and I did too.

I brought her chin up so that she can meet my eyes, "I love you."

Nessie pushed me down on the bed and I pulled her down with me.

"I know." Nessie said she said kissing my cheek.

I brought her lips to mine, fighting to stay awake. I blinked several times on my attempts to be awake. I'm failing at that.

Renesmee smiled against my lips and pulled away.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow. You _really_ need to get some sleep, loopy." Nessie joked, shoving my shoulder.

I laughed. I guess that's my new nickname.

Normally, I would do anything to make my Renesmee happy, but I knew we needed to talk about it. Even despite how Nessie feels and how I feel like I'm going to fall flat over asleep.

"We're going to talk about it now." I said, sitting up and putting Nessie in my lap. "For starters, where have you been? I thought you promised me that you wouldn't leave?"

Nessie's bottom lip quivered and she bit it to stop. "I had to clear my head. And technically, I didn't promise because I never said anything." she said.

I pushed her ringlet curls out of her face and smiled. I need to stop taking for granted the smallest things about her.

"_Can I get a shower first?"_

"I don't know, can you?" I joked bringing her face close to mine, leaving her lips inches from mine and one-hundred percent kissable.

If I can keep my eyes open any longer.

I breathed in her scent. Mostly she has the sickly sweet vampire smell, but I've grown accustomed to it and grown to love it. (Only on her.) But the rain mostly washed away the different scents of her, but I could tell where she's been. She smelt mostly like rain, but also like the smell of woods, the beach, and…a pack member?

How can she smell like a wolf? How can she smell like-wait…Kaleb?

"I'm going to get a shower." Nessie abruptly said, getting off my lap.

"How were you with Kaleb?" I snapped as she tried to make a break for it.

I grabbed her forearm to stop her.

Since I was the first-and hopefully only-wolf to survive a venom bite, Carlisle didn't know what to do but tell me to rest. We haven't talk to the Elders, so I guess until then we'll be playing it by ear.

Anger flooded through me. Why was Nessie acting so strange? Why was Kaleb acting weird? What was going on between them that I didn't know about?

Nessie was silent for a moment, her eyes distant. I'm assuming she's telling her family that she can handle her psychotic werewolf fiancé. She's got more guts than I do.

"Nothing is going on. Jake, calm down because my family will do what I asked only for so long. I don't think you want us to be separated and Emmett and Jasper stare at you while you're going nuts!" Nessie growled as she struggled to take her arm out of my grasp.

"Then why were you with him?!" I questioned as my hands started to shake. I had a feeling that Nessie was right about her family separating us and putting me on lock down, and I wasn't about to have that.

"Because…because." she trailed, not meeting my eyes. That's when I know she's not telling me the whole truth.

"Because, why?"

"Can't you just trust me for once?! Trust me _this time._ If I wanted to meet up with Kaleb, so be it! It's my life! I can do whatever I want to do with it!" Nessie shouted as we heard the Cullens come closer.

She growled.

It stung that she thought I didn't trust her. "I always trust you." I said, attempting to be calmer.

"Really? Since when?" Renesmee snapped.

Another sting.

She took the chance at my frozen state to snap her arm out of my grip. She stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door in my face.

I stood there with a mixture of emotions. Maybe I should have listen to Nessie in the first place and slept.

I walked to the second bathroom to take a shower myself, hoping that would clear my head and wake me up.

I wondered how all of this happened. Why did it? Why did Nessie have to take the blunt out of all of it? Why was I the one to be bit?

I knew my girl would try to read my mind, so I might as well give her what she wanted. The one memory I was trying to avoid.

And I say I'm alright. Hah!

_I took one last look at Nessie as she ran off. She knew something was going to happen, and I believed her. Deep down, I knew something was going to happen, too._

"_Very optimistic." Paul said as we waited for the leaches to come. I paid no attention to what he said._

_Just then they attacked; but Scarlett and Marcello were no where in sight._

_The fight was too easy; but my head was still with Nessie. Even though it was easy, I still needed to keep my head clear. _

_And that, I didn't have._

"_Focus, Jake." Leah warned, but I still didn't pay attention. My head just…wasn't in it._

_Quil and I finished ripping a vampire's head off as I noticed Kaleb having trouble with Daniel. If nobody jumped in to help him, I would have another death on my hands._

_I jumped in by myself-despite people telling me not to-and knocked Kaleb out of the way. I started fighting the bloodsucker myself._

_All of a sudden, something inside me changed. I know this feeling every time something is going to happen to my girl, and I know it wasn't lying to me now._

_Something happen to my Renesmee._

_I started slacking off when my point was proven by Nessie's scream._

_I stopped and turned towards the direction her scream was coming from._

"_Jake!" Somebody yelled, but it was too late. Daniel jumped on my back and bit down on my neck._

_As the venom entered, it started to make its presence known. I could feel it going through my body, killing everything inside._

_My accelerated healing started to do its work, but it was no use. The venom was too strong._

_But I still had to get to Nessie._

_I slung the bloodsucker off of me and tried to kill it. I was unstable on my feet, my vision was blurry, and everything inside kept telling me to give up. Thankfully, Sam, Jarred, and Edward stepped in to help me._

_The pain was unbearable. And that's saying a lot. My already fast heartbeat was beating even more painfully fast. My throat was clogged up and I couldn't breathe. _

_I couldn't stop now. Nessie needed me!_

_My body changed back to human without me wanting it to. Or did I? I couldn't remember. But I knew the pain was worse when I was human._

_It seemed like everything was trying to shut down. I had to fight to stay on my feet, and delusional, blurry eyesight wasn't helping._

_I could tell the venom was reaching my heart quick. The quick healing was about to give up, so it would only be left up to me to fight to stay alive._

"_Jacob, you need to stop. The venom's moving fast. The quicker your heartbeat is, the faster the venom will reach your heart." I think I heard Carlisle say. What scared me was I couldn't see him. I couldn't see anybody. All I kept getting conglomerated images of people and greenery that I couldn't make out._

_My brain was going haywire. I knew the venom, pain, and instinct was going to make me crazed, slow me down to get to Nessie, and kill me._

"_I have to get to her! She needs me!" I shouted. But even with it harder to breathe, my throat feeling like it was clogged up, and the immense pain I was in, my words sounded jumbled and slurred._

_That's when everybody started manhandling to calm down and stop. That only kept me from Nessie, and I had an even more reason to fight. This made everything worse._

_I felt the accelerated healing give up. That made the fire throughout my body become even worse. _

_I was on my own._

_My limbs became paralyzed, so it was easier for everybody to get me to the ground._

"_NO!" I screamed, trying to get up but was pushed back down. _

_It got worse with every minute. I was probably half dead already._

"_His body is shutting down." Carlisle said. I don't think that's good. _

_But part of me wanted to give up. I wanted to get rid of the pain I was in._

_No. I can't. That means I leave Nessie, and I promised her I would never do that to her. I have to fight. I told her I would always fight for her._

_She's the only reason I have to fight to live._

"_JACOB!" I heard a beautiful angel shout._

_I tried to raise up-despite that moving hurt, staying still hurt-but was pushed back down._

"_I've got t-to ge-get to h-her. She ne-needs me." I begged._

_I tried to search for Nessie, but everything around me was blurred together._

"_Where's Nessie?" I asked. I had to will my mouth to move, since my whole body was starting to quit on me. And my will to live, too._

_Panic flooded through me. Where was Nessie! I need her!_

"_I'm right here. Look at me." my angel says._

_I looked around for several minutes until I finally saw were she was. God, she was gorgeous. For a minute, the pain was actually numbed._

_I lost her then and the pain came back. _

_I heard conversation and attempted to pay attention. I kept slipping into sleep that I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of._

_I could still feel the venom running through my veins. It felt like acid, fire, and a thousand knives were flooded though my bloodstream. Now I can say it felt like a thousand pounds was crushing on top of me. _

_That made it impossible to try and fight. I'm too far gone to save._

"_St-stay with m-me. P-please." I begged_

_I felt warm hands go under my eyes, wiping something wet away. My brain didn't register what it was going._

_It finally hit home now. I'm dying. Nessie was right and I was wrong. She has to sit there and watch me die._

"_I promise" _

_I started to think of every memory I had of Nessie. The day I imprinted on her. The memories of her short childhood. The Volturi coming, thinking Renesmee was an immortal child. Both of us were scared. The first time I kissed her. The first time I said I loved her. Our many fights. How beautiful she looked at her birthday and the Volturi Gala. How I stayed with her when she was attacked. When she woke up days after. Her saying yes to marrying me. And many more memories I've tried to hold on too to stay alive._

"_Get Renemsee out of here." something said, but I couldn't remember who or what it was. _

_I couldn't remember anything. My name, my father's, my mother's, my sisters, my pack, the…I can't remember. _

_That isn't a good sign._

_The only face I could remember was…Renesmee? And she was slipping away just like the rest of them._

I_ was slipping away._

"_No." I attempted to say, but I don't know how it came out. I don't even know what my own voice sounds like now._

_I was slipping away. Going under but couldn't come back up. I wasn't going to live. I wasn't going to have a future. I was going to have a future with…NO! I can't remember _her_ name!_

_The pain and the weight on me had gotten worse. I can't fight no more! I give up! Let me die. Just please stop the pain! I'd rather take death any day than have this!_

_I wanted to see the beautiful girl's face one last time. I wanted my arms to wrap around her. I wanted to see her smile._

_Finally the pain was beginning to fade away and I sighed in relief. I think this is the first time I've ever begged for death. And I got what I wanted._

_Everything was okay. Everything was bright and peaceful. I could see a figure waiting for me on the other side of wherever I was. Two actually, but I couldn't see who it was._

_Suddenly, I remembered the beautiful girl that I was leaving behind name._

_Renesmee._

"_I'm sorry, Renesmee. I love you." I tried to say to her._

_I gave up then._

I got out the shower and put on an old pair of sweats. I moved to the sink to shave. Yeah, so what if I died-or almost, or whatever! So what if I'm crazed. I might as well not look it. Don't want to get anymore Snow White and the Seven dwarfs names.

I keep breaking promises to Nessie! I can't even keep the simplest thing as promising that I would stay alive. I can't make her completely safe. I can't even destroy a freaking vampire that tried to kill Renesmee! I've screwed it up, and now the stakes are high by now dragging the Volturi into this! How can I keep her safe if I don't even know if I'm the same?

After I was finished shaving, I stared in the mirror. I look like Jacob Ephraim Black, the son of Billy and Sarah Black, the brother of Rachel and Rebecca Black, the great grandson on Ephraim Black, the rightful alpha to the Quileute wolf pack, and the imprinter of Renesmee Cullen. But do I feel the same? Not really. I look the same, but would I change mentally? Would it change me so bad that _I _could hurt my Nessie? I snapped at the smallest thing and I almost hurt her? Is there anything else I can do?

I felt warm hands wrap around me from behind. I felt Nessie's head lay against my back as I felt her tears come down.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"_You saw everything, huh?"_ I thought.

"_It was hard not to ignore."_ she showed me.

I turned to look at Nessie, pulling her closer to me. All of a sudden, she punched me in the stomach.

I doubled over for a minute, wincing. Man! She has a hit! A human punch, it doesn't hurt. Werewolf or vampire? I was sure to have pain! And Nessie has just enough of vampire strength to knock me to the ground. It's not like she has before.

"What was that for?" I breathed, gripping my stomach. Is it "Oh, let's kill Jacob day?"

"That's for almost leaving me." she said, her voice thick with tears.

I rose up, cautious she was going to punch me again, and pulled her into a hug. "I'm breaking all my promises." I said, my voice muffled by her hair.

"_What are you saying?" _

"I can't keep a simple promise as staying alive! How can I promise to protect you?!" I answered, "I'm the only wolf that lived after a leech bite! What is it going to do to me!? What if it screws me up so bad, I hurt you! Or what if I hurt anybody else for that matter?"

"Jacob, look at me. You've kept one promise to me today." Nessie said, making me look at her.

I scoffed. It didn't seem like it.

"You promised me that you would always come back to me. Remember the time where you said that you would always be here for me. Be by my side. Look where you are now." she whispered.

I looked at her then looked away. "Hardly. But what damage did I bring back?"

"_Relax. Why don't we talk to your dad tomorrow? You can call a council meeting and we can figure this all out."_ Nessie showed me, playing with my hair.

"You know, I think it's been a few weeks since you've had a hair cut." she smiled.

"Out of all the things, you're worried about my hair?"

"Yeah, I like it short."

I knew what she was trying to do but I let her do it anyway.

"You've never seen me with long hair." I joked back, trying to forget everything except this conversation.

"You did look kind of cute. But I still do like you with short hair." she replied.

I failed at trying to forget everything.

"What's wrong?"

"How can I protect you?" I asked, laying my hand over hers where she was touching my cheek.

"It'll be okay. Isn't that what you tell me?" she smiled.

I looked down at the bandage on Nessie's neck. Nessie was also injured but she brushed it off as if it was nothing.

I gently undid the bandage and saw stitches on her neck, running my hand over them as light as I could get.

"How did that happen?" I asked.

Nessie moved my hand away and looked at me. All of a sudden I was seeing everything that happened through her eyes.

Nessie was fighting Scarlet when something happen that made her stop. Scarlet bit down on her neck and as Nessie threw her off; she got a huge chunk of flesh ripped off by Scarlet.

She _knew_. She knew that something bad was going to happen. She's always known, but I never paid attention.

I laid my head against hers and gripped her hand.

"_I love you." _I thought.

Nessie gritted her teeth and let a few more tears come down.

"Jacob…" Renesmee trailed.

"What?"

"Kiss me." she said.

I bent down and kissed her lips softly; afraid I was going to hurt her. What if I went nuts again and phased? I'd never forgive myself if I hurt my Renesmee in any way.

I pulled away and took a step back away from her.

"_Jake? What's wrong?" _Nessie asked her eyes curious.

I had to say something that I've never thought I would be the first one to admit: That I was scared of what was going to happen next. Would the Volturi fully step in? Would I be the same? Would Nessie be safe?

"I'm scared." Saying those words made me feel like a coward, that I couldn't handle everything, that I wasn't tough enough.

"Being scared doesn't mean you're a coward. It means you have a heart." Nessie said, moving her hand over my beating heart. "You can handle it, Jake. But if you keep bottling up, it's not going to be good. Take it from someone who know knows." she smiled.

"What if-"

"Don't worry about it. At least not tonight, anyway. Tomorrow we can sit down and figure out the Volturi. We can call a council meeting, and we can figure out what will happen and what we have to do. We'll even ask Grandpa. Lord knows you'll be the new guinea pig for testing and all that fun stuff." Nessie smirked. I rolled my eyes. "You promised me when we were engaged that you would let me take some of the burden off of you. You can't be super man all the time."

This is one of the many reasons why I loved Renesmee Cullen. She _always _knew the right thing to say.

"One of the many promises I've broken." I mumbled.

"_You're kind of cute when you're like this." _Nessie showed me, pulling me to the bedroom.

I looked at her confused as we lay down on the bed. I had to force my eyes to stay open.

"I like being the strong one saving the day every now and then. I think it's sweet when you're scared and innocent. You look…young." she smiled.

"Are you calling me old?" I yawned. I'll be sweet, innocent, and _young_, in my sleep.

"I'm not. Its just…it doesn't hurt to open up. You act big, strong, and tough, but when you _do _open up, you look…innocent. And you look like everything has disappeared when you're sleeping. I like watching you sleep." Nessie said as she curled up to my side.

"_Whatever you say, my angel. You can watch me be all that stuff in a few seconds." _I thought, not able to speak.

"_Oh no, you're not"_

"_You wanted me to sleep."_

"You can sleep after you give me a _real _kiss. Not these little pecks like you're scared to touch me." Nessie said.

I gave her what she wanted.

"_Not good enough."_ she showed me.

I kissed her harder, trying to stay awake.

Today could have been our last kiss. Today could have been a lot things. But I know for one thing, though. I will _never _deny my girl of anything _ever_ again.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hello my amazing readers. Sorry about the earlier author's note. It was accident. Actually, this is the last chapter of Forever Yours. Sorry for the mistake. I know I probably ruffled somebody's feathers with the unanswered questions of Kaleb and Nessie, and Jacob. Just to answer these questions, they'll be explained in this chapter and in the next story.**_

_**Just to give you a little sneak peak; I am currently working on Book Three. And since I have the most amazing readers an author could ever ask for, I'll give you the title. Drum roll please…It's called Forever Ours.**_

_**I normally don't put this but the songs that helped me write this chapter were Falling by The Civil Wars, Here Comes Good-Bye by Rascal Flatts, and most importantly, It Will Rain by Bruno Mars. Look them up and don't forget about my play list. I'm still thinking about doing it…Let me know…**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Review**_

_**Recommend**_

_**God Bless **_

Chapter 26

Nessie's point of view

_One month later_

_July_

Everything went back to normal. Well, as normal as my life can get.

Alice has been searching for the Volturi's decision, but nothing has been made.

That scares me.

Due to the Volturi looming over our heads, my family decided that it was best to relocate. Everybody left except Momma and Daddy, staying to be with Jacob and I until something else was decided.

_Jacob…_

His fears were proven right. He wasn't the same. He would snap at the simplest thing. It was so bad, for my safety, Momma and Daddy warned Jacob if he didn't calm down, he would have to stay away from me.

That didn't go over will with Jacob.

A few days after Jacob was bit Billy saw that we desperately needed to call a council meeting, or Jake was going to do something that he would regret later. And since my family was involved, they were able to come.

The tribal stories didn't give us much, so that didn't help Carlisle any. Grandpa and the Elders grouped up to see that would happen to Jacob or any other wolf if they got bit.

With only a few things to go off on with the tribal stories, Joseph's death, and Grandpa's research, it came to the conclusion that Jacob was right.

No, he wouldn't be screwed up forever, but everything would be out of whack, for lack of better term. Jake would still be able to phase. That was going to stay normal. But his qualities would change. There were things he could fix, there were things he couldn't.

One of the "can't fixes" was his accelerated healing. It hasn't completely stopped. It was just going to be a little slower than normal. Grandpa said it was pushed too hard, and if it was pushed any harder, it would have completely stopped.

One thing that was left only up to Jacob was his self control. It was up to him if he wanted that to be back to normal. Or semi-normal at least.

With the venom screwing up his mental state, the smallest thing would set him off. He had the temper of a newly phased wolf, and he could only calm it down to be back where it was. Or at least half way where we all wouldn't be cautious around him.

I'm helping him calm down when he would snap. It's an on going process.

There was one time all of us were having a get together, and Paul made a snide comment about Jacob being like he used to be.

That sent Jake off.

Jake lunged at Paul, grabbing him by the throat and shouting in his face. The pack stepped in and I got in the middle, and started pushing Jacob away.

Stupid idea.

All of a sudden Jake phased while I was standing right in front of him.

Sam saw that I was about to get hurt and pushed me out of the way. As he did so, Jacob accidentally scraped his paw against Sam's shoulder.

I wasn't able to hear anybody shouting or talking to me. I only stared at Jacob's scared frantic face. Before I could have said anything to him, he took off.

Momma and Daddy found out and said it was best for Jacob to move out.

That was strike one.

Strike two: I _really _started to have feelings for Kaleb. Shameful on my part, I started sneaking around, seeing Kaleb more than Jake. And it was more than "just friends" meet and greet. I guess you can say I basically cheated on Jacob.

I'm about to make strike three. And as the old saying goes: "Three strikes, you're out!"

I got out of my car and stepped out into the rain. Funny how the weather can match a person's mood.

I let my hand run over Jacob's Aston Martin. I had to do this. I needed to do this.

I made a bee line to Jake's garage. He's sold his Volkswagen Rabbit and bought an old 1963 Mustang GT that was about to go to the junk yard.

He's been working on it ever since, along with an old Harley Davidson motorbike.

"Hey." I said weakly, walking into the garage.

Jacob pulled himself out from underneath the car and stood up.

I tried to hide my laugh. He had grease all his clothes, face, and hair. Grease Monkey wasn't even the word for him.

"Hey." he smiled.

I tighten my lips into a hard line. Jake normally ran out to meet me by my car like a little excited kid. But this time, I'm glad he didn't.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Jacob asked, wiping his hands on his jeans.

Today was July twenty-seventh. Today was the day I was suppose to be marrying Jacob.

I called everybody and told them the wedding was called off.

Everybody except Jake knew. I was chicken to call him sooner than originally planned.

"That's the thing…" I trailed, fumbling with my hands.

"What? Are you going to be a run away bride?" Jacob joked.

His laughter faltered when he saw my dead serious face. "You are."

I nodded.

Jacob shook his head okay, swallowing hard. I knew he was trying to hide his disappointment. "Okay? We can do it whenever you're ready."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was going to have to deal with the fact that I was about to hurt Jacob.

"There's not going to be another time." I said, looking him in the eye.

Jacob took a step back. "So you don't want to get married?"

I took the engagement ring off my finger and held it up to him. Here we go.

"I do." I said, making my voice cold. "Just not to you."

"Wha-what…" Jake trailed in disbelief.

"I'm leaving. I'm done. There's not going to be a Mr. and Mrs. Black. There's not even going to be a Nessie and Jacob!" I shouted.

"No. You-You can't leave-"

"Well, I am. It's my life! I can do whatever I want with it! I can _be _whoever I want to be with! And I don't want to be with you! I don't love you! I will _never_ love you! I _hate _you!" I growled, shoving the ring into his hand. I snatched the bracelet and necklace he made me, and shoved it into his hands too.

Jacob stood there frozen, looking down and trying to process all that I've said.

"But you said you loved me! Always have. Always will, remember? You said that even when you hated me, you'd still love me! You said you were too selfish to let me go! You…Why are you telling me this now? Why are you lying to me?" Jake said, sounding upset.

"Because of the stupid imprint! I _did _love you, but after I realized that I have a choice in all this. I was _forced_ to love you! You don't love me. You're genes are telling you that you love me! If the stupid imprint didn't save my life, you wouldn't regret killing me! You're baggage, and I don't want to be tied down to _you_." I shouted.

I could tell Jacob's face was ripped up with pain. He was having trouble controlling his emotions.

"Nessie-"

"_Don't_ call me that. To you, it's Renesmee."

Jake looked at me, but I didn't get rid of my cold face. His eyes were glazed over. It takes a lot to make Jake cry.

And that's what I was doing. And where I was going, was going to finally make him break.

"No. You're lying. I know you, Ness-Renesmeee. I know better than anyone." Jacob said a step towards me.

I took a step.

"Don't touch me! And I'm telling the truth! I'm leaving and I'm not coming back. _Ever._ I don't want you, Jacob." I shouted. I wanted to cry with him but I couldn't-wouldn't do that.

"Please…what can I do? Please, don't-don't leave me. You don't have to love me, just stay. Or I can go with you, just…Please Renesmee, don't shut me out. Don't leave me. Don't reject me. I've almost lost you so many times; I don't want to loose you for good. Just tell me what you want. I'll do anything. I'll give you anything. I-whatever you ask me, it's yours. Just please…"

I could tell the tears were close to falling. I could see he was loosing the fight in staying human. I could see he was loosing it, period.

"_You_ don't have my heart, Jacob Black. I want to have a normal life, and you can't give me that." I yelled with as much acid in my voice as I could.

"You know what you can do for me?" I asked and Jake's face brightened up.

"Anything!" he said with a goofy grin on his face.

"YOU CAN GET WHAT I'M SAYING THROUGH YOUR STUPID, IDIOTIC, WOLF BRAIN AND REALIZE THAT I. DON'T. WANT. NOR. LOVE. YOU. YOU CAN LET ME GO AND STAY AWAY FROM ME, AND OUT OF MY LIFE!" I shouted so loud the people in Forks could probably hear my big mouth.

Jacob's face got even more upset.

His bottom lip trembled, so he bit his lip to stop it.

"_For how long?" _he thought, not able to speak.

"Forever." I answered. "Or as long as one of us lives anyway. Knowing you, you're going to be pathetic and act all crybaby and depressed."

With saying that, I walked out the garage and into the pouring rain.

Strike Three! YOU'RRRRRRRREEEEE OUT!

I wouldn't cry now. Jake would know.

I got in my car and sped off, tears blurring my vision. I had to get out of here. Jacob would stop me and talk me into staying.

I needed to leave. One: Jacob couldn't know about Kaleb. Two: I wasn't going to have two men fighting over me. Three: I wanted to see different things. Four:

I'm scared.

I had no clue on where I was going to go. I didn't care but I had just had to leave.

I hoped Jacob hated me. I deserve it.

I focused on the connection between us and cut it. I know it was going to be heartbroken for Jacob, but what's done is don't. He'll probably destroy everything in his sight while I run like a coward.

There wasn't going to be a forever between Jacob and me. I wasn't going to choose between two men I love. Because to not hurt both of them, I don't choose.

Kaleb thought I would choose him. Jacob thought I would choose him.

That's the thing about a hurricane, though. You never know where it is going to go until it gets there. The aftermath can be disastrous.

My phone rung and I check to see who it was.

Jacob.

I hit decline.

I thought Jake would phase at first. I guess I was wrong.

There's been a lot of surprising things happen.

I wanted to turn around so bad. I wanted to cry with Jacob. But I kept myself pushing the gas pedal to the Seattle airport. I needed to be away from Forks, Washington as quick and soon as possible.

I needed to be away from everything as quick as possible.

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

"Here you go, Mrs. Wolfe. I hope you enjoy your flight." A too cheery flight attendant told me as she handed me my ticket.

I took my ticket and walked away.

It took me at least an hour to get in line to buy my ticket; and I bought the quickest one I could get out of here.

After a few minutes, they called my flight.

I walked in line and waited.

Just then I smelt a scent that I knew to well.

"Nessie! Renesmee! Wait!" Jacob yelled.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Leave it to Jacob to humiliate himself _and _me.

I kept my face forward, ignoring him. I had to make him think that I didn't care.

"Renesmee! Wait!"

I heard Jacob getting closer, so I had to start projecting to him to stop him.

"_If you love someone, set them free. If they come back to you, you'll know that they were truly yours." _I showed Jacob, keeping my head forward.

I gave the attendant my ticket and walked through the gate, leaving Jake behind.

I guess you can say I'm the hurricane.

And I destroy everything in my path.

_~~~~ Forever Yours ~~~~_

_Jacob's point of view:_

I stood there frozen. She was gone. Renesmee didn't want me.

I was hoping she was lying to me. I knew she was lying to me. And for some other reason she left.

Why would Nessie tell me she doesn't love me? Why did she tell me that she didn't want me? Why did she think I didn't love her, when she was the reason I'm alive. Why did she say she didn't want to be tied down to me? What did I stop her from doing?

I thought she was just joking when she said she was going to be a runway bride. It hit me like a ton of bricks when she gave me the ring back and told me that she wanted to get married, just she didn't want to marry me.

I tried to make her stay. I wanted to say so much more to her, but it felt like I was being killed when she yelled all those things to me.

Part of me knew she was lying. The Ness-Renesmee I know wouldn't…

My heart dropped to my stomach. When Nessie wanted something, she was going to get it. It was either her way, or no way at all.

Here comes the cement this time.

Maybe I didn't know her as well as I thought I did.

What did I do to make her hate me? What did I do to make her want to leave? She told me to stay out of her life for good.

Or as Nessie put it: I'm going to be pathetic and act like a crybaby, and depressed.

She said she would stay away as long as one of us lives.

I don't know what's worse: Nessie almost dying, or her rejecting me? I loose her either way. But I think rejecting is worse. Nessie _almost _died, and I had that hope she would come back to me. Rejecting…she never would.

Why didn't the venom just go ahead and kill me?

I felt like my heart was being stabbed at. The pain was indescribable. Unbearable. But I was going to have to live with it.

It was going to be hard to live at all.

What Nessie-Renesmee kept saying was continuing over and over in my head, leaving numb, shocked, and heartbroken every time. It was like I was never going to forget it.

I was on the verge of phasing. Believe me, I wanted too. I wanted to become a wolf and run. Run as fast and as far away as I could get. But the weight of being Alpha came crashing down. I have to think about my pack too. I can't drag them through the mud along with me.

But if I fall, doesn't the pack fall too?

I had to live for Renesmee, even though she couldn't care less that I was breathing or not. If I know she's going to be safe and happy, I'm going to be okay.

I hope.

What did I leave unspoken? What did I do wrong to make her leave? Why did she tell me she was too selfish to let me go then she says I can't give her a normal life? That I don't have her heart?

If she didn't tell me that this is what she wanted, I would have chased her down to demand why.

Why did Renesmee tell me this!? Why did she have to pull the imprint card and tell this is what she wanted?! She's made it so hard for me to go after her. To fight her.

But that's why she had planned after all, wasn't it?

I pulled into my driveway, speeding to my house.

I quickly turned the car off, jumping out and running to the woods. I felt the urge to phase so bad, it felt like I was about to choke.

I felt the rain poor down harder as my clothes ripped to pieces and I changed into my wolf body.

I wanted to run. I wanted to get away from it all. I wanted to find a place where I didn't have responsibilities of other's life in my hands. I wanted to find a place where I won't be listed as the psychotic, broken, pathetic, depressed werewolf.

I wanted to find a place where my Renesmee was, so hopefully the aching in my heard would go away. And I can have her with me.

All that she told me kept playing in my head for all the guys to see. It was like a repeat going over and over.

I felt sorry for the ones running patrol. They had to feel exactly what I'm feeling. They had to go through the heartbreak too.

I could see they were shocked at the things that were said, but they weren't surprised.

Did they know something that I didn't know?

"_Jake, she probably didn't mean it. She probably couldn't handle the stress. You know how weddings can be." _Quil said a lot too quickly.

Despite the fact she didn't run from the wedding. She ran from me.

I didn't answer. I couldn't.

Wait…what did they know?

"_Wha-what makes you think we know something?"_ Seth stammered.

He always sucked as a liar.

"_Is there anything I need to know?"_ I asked coldly.

What were they keeping from me? What was Nessie keeping from me that is making me break?

WHY IS EVERYBODY KEEPING SECRETS!?

Maybe Edward and Belle would know what came over Nessie! Maybe they tried to talk her out of it!

I changed directions to the Cullen mansion. They have to know! I _have _to know why the center of my world left. I can only go so far without her.

"_No use, bro. Their not there." _Paul admitted with regret.

"_What?! How do you know this?!" _I growled.

No answer.

"_SOMEBODY NEEDS TO ANSWER ME!"_ I shouted, using a voice I rarely used.

"_TELL ME." _I commanded. _"NOW!"_

"_Nessie called everybody to tell us the wedding was canceled. She said she didn't have any feelings for you any more. Edward and Bella left last night while you were asleep." _Sam said with sadness in his voice.

That made me stop, knocked the breath out of me.

So it was true. Renesmee didn't love me. That made me hurt worse. I was hoping Nessie was lying to me for some reason.

But her good-bye was real. She was telling me the truth.

"_Sorry, man."_ Embry said.

I thought everything between Nessie and I was okay. Or getting better at least.

I wanted to blame Edward and Bella for this. They made me move out. They thought I could hurt her. They thought I did.

All in really, it was mine. It was my obliviousness that everything was okay when it wasn't. I knew something was wrong with Nessie but I never did anything about it.

"_Anything else you idiots want to tell me." _I growled.

I was hurt my pack was keeping secrets from me. They were my brothers. I trusted them as much as they trusted me. But how could they keep secrets from me. Normally, we _can't _keep anything from between us. It just wasn't possible.

"_There's a fist for everything, dude." _Jared thought with a shaky laugh.

What else was there?

"_Kaleb loves Nessie!" _Kyle shouted. _"And Nessie love him back!"_

WHAT?! Was-was that the reason why she left? WAS THAT THE REASON WHY FOR EVERYHTING?!

I heard enough. I didn't want to hear anymore. I couldn't take anymore. It's bad enough that part of my heart left, I had to know I never had Nessie's?! That the person I trusted had more than _I _did.

My legs wouldn't hold me up anymore and I fell to the ground. Why do I have to be so weak?

"_Tell Kaleb that if he wants to live for a few minutes, he'll stay as far away from me as he can get."_ I said finally loosing it. I was in the verge of killing someone. I wanted to kill Kaleb and anybody who got in my way.

"_Jake, don't do anything stupid-"_

I phased back to human. Stupid was exactly what I wanted to be. And I don't want the pack in my head while I'm doing it.

I half ran, half stormed into my house soaking wet and naked.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Nessie's number. It went directly to her voice mail.

Of coarse it would.

For a second, hearing her voice stopped the feeling inside my heart.

Only for a second.

I swore and threw the phone against the wall. Of coarse she's going to hit decline.

I started to pace back and forth, running my hands through my hair and over my eyes. I can't take this. I can't handle it! My mental state can't!

I had to get everything out of my head! I needed to get the image out of my head of Nessie in Kaleb's arms. Her lips on his.

Betrayal settled in the bottom of my stomach. How could Kaleb do this? He saw that Renesmee was an imprint. He saw that we were happy! Or so I thought. Why couldn't he leave my girl alone? Why couldn't he go after somebody else's?

Is that why Nessie was so secretive about where she's been? Is that why Kaleb has been avoiding me for the past few months?

And I've been stupid enough to ignore it all!

Everything came together in a blur. It was all I could think about!

I balled up my fist and punched the wall. It hurt, but I can handle it.

For some reason that wasn't enough. I wanted to do more damage.

I began punching more holes in the walls. Punching through glass with my bare hands, making them bleed.

But it still didn't seem enough.

I started knocking down cabinets, appliances, furniture, even more walls and glass. Anything that I could break, I did. I ripped apart every room, making all of the unrecognizable.

I starred at all my damage, breathing heavy, clenching my hands into fist ready to do more damage. I was lucky the old house was still standing.

This house didn't look like the house my father and I shared for the longest period of time. This didn't look like the house where Nessie would sneak through the window and curl up next to me. This didn't look like the house were I dreamed Nessie died and I destroyed everything. Well…maybe it did.

I looked at everything on the floor. The debris of me punching the walls, hitting them so bad the house shook. The broken furniture and appliances in the living room and kitchen. Water spewing everywhere from who knows what I punched. The broken glass from God knows where.

Everything was unrecognizable. If somebody wanted to live here again, they would have a lot of rebuilding to do.

If you think that's bad, check out the rest of the house.

I felt something drip down my arm, thinking it was water. I looked down to find that blood was traveling down my arms. Great. Something for my accelerated-slow healing to do.

I didn't pay it no mind. There wasn't a bit of telling where I cut it bad enough to make it bleed badly. Normally-without the venom that almost killed me-the blood would have stopped within seconds. Now, it's gonna be a little slower.

Just what I need, huh? Boy, I'm really messed up.

And I'm about to be messed up even more.

I stormed out the house, not knowing what else to do. There were so many memories of Renesmee in this house.

I stormed to my garage, not ready to quit acting stupid. I wasn't ready to quit doing things I'll regret later. I probably won't.

Kaleb should be thankful I'm not ripping him apart right now.

I ripped the garage door off and started destroying everything in it. I ripped everything off the walls, knocking down tool boxes. Ripping apart the garage I built with my own hands was easy. Too easy.

After I was finished ripping apart garage, I glared at the old Mustang. Screw it; I might as well take care of that too.

This was pretty harder, but I managed to destroy it. It only took a few hours and a lot more bleeding.

Again, heat traveled up and down my spine, threatening to change me into my wolf form.

I walked outside into the pouring rain again. Destroying everything _did _help, but it didn't help the aching feeling in my heart. Only Nessie could stop that and she wasn't here.

Everything toppled on me. Nessie didn't love me. She didn't want me. She wasn't here to take my face into her hands and calm me down. She wasn't here to slap me upside the head and tell me I was stupid for all of this.

Oh, how I wish this was a dream.

I sank to my knees as if I had the weight of the world on my shoulders. Believe me, it felt like it. I couldn't breath; tears blurred my vision along with the rain.

Screw thinking crying was weak. I was. I couldn't keep the one thing I needed. I needed Renesmee.

Right now, I didn't care if I lost my "man card." I didn't care if I was the Alpha of a werewolf pack and the guys saw me curled up in a ball, crying my eyes out. That's what I wanted to do. And I didn't care who saw me.

My Renesmee was gone. And the dumbest thing I did was giving her what she wanted.

To let her go.

WHY!

Why did this happen to us?! Right now, I should be waiting for Renesmee at the alter! I should be awestruck at how beautiful she was in her wedding dress! I should see her with Edward walking her down the isle as she smiled a nervous smile at everybody.

We should be saying "I do." I should be promising her I'd be there for her as long as we both shall live. We should be promising a forever!

I don't even know if there _was_ going to be a forever. Why should I waist my time with it if I didn't have a reason for it.

She planned this. She knew she was going to do this. She said she wasn't leaving! She said she loved me when she was probably telling Kaleb the same thing.

Did Renesmee not trust me? Yeah, it would have hurt to know that she and Kaleb loved each other, but it hurt even worse when she was hiding it from me.

I knew I would let her choose. I will do anything to make my Renesmee happy. As long as she was happy and safe, I was okay. If she wanted Kaleb and only looked at me as a friend, I would be that. I would be whatever Renesmee needed me to be.

But, she didn't want me to be nothing. Just the _ex_.

I hate Kaleb. I wanted to kill him! _He _did this! I won't kill Nessie, but I'd be gladly to kill _him_. Kaleb took her away from me!

Renesmee always had a choice. I always said she did, didn't I? I didn't want to force her into anything.

But I guess I did. I forced her into loving me. She felt she had to love me. She felt I had to love her.

I looked up at the stormy sky and screamed. It felt good to let everything out when can only do minimum damage. Sometimes the Alpha has to break down, too.

I didn't care who heard me. If they didn't like it, the can leave. Why don't they go through the feeling of everything being ripped out and from you? The girl who came into my life and made it better was gone. And I couldn't-didn't stop her.

I just hope this storm doesn't last. I wasn't talking about the weather.

I thought on Nessie's last words: _"If you love someone, set them free. If they come back to you, you'll know that they were truly yours." _

And that's what I'll do: wait and see if Nessie was truly mine.

But I don't know how long I can, will, and must wait…

_Forever Yours_

_**Here comes good-bye**_

_**Here comes the last time**_

_**Here comes the start of ever sleepless night.**_

_**The first of every tear I'm going to cry**_

_**Here comes the pain**_

_**Here comes me wishing things have never changed**_

_**That she was right her in my arms, tonight.**_

_**Her comes…Good-bye…**_

_**~Here comes good-bye**_

_**Rascal Flatts **_


End file.
